La última tarde en este mundo
by Nepomucena
Summary: Historia editada y lista para el capitulo final. Pasen y lean esta historia de dos personas que buscarán cada uno el camino adecuado para vivir con tranquilidad y sin darse cuenta se encontraran y deberán decidir si buscar juntos eso que tanto les falta.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Nota: Hola a todas. Como ya han notado no he actualizado, pero no porque no quiera, sino porque no he podido. La historia ha sufrido un revés, más por el poco tiempo que tengo para poder transcribirla y subir capítulos nuevos. Tenerla detenida por tanto tiempo y por muchas circunstancias que escaparon a mi control y deseos, ha provocado que quizás le pierdan el hilo. Así que haré una cosa, la editaré y la volveré subir, desde el primer capítulo, reestructurando todo para que la lectura sea menos atropellada y la historia pueda ser vista, que es lo que realmente me interesa. Pienso que esto ayudará a devolverle la continuidad al curso de la narración y ayudará también a que el final pueda llevar como se debe. Es posible que algunos capítulos se unan para formar uno, pero esto dependerá de como transcurra la edición.**

 **También haré esto con la otra historia que está en curso "Los pequeños instantes entre el ocaso y la aurora" Igual, lo hago también para poder darle una continuidad a la historia. Espero que esto ayude a poder volver a leerlas. Además, tendré más cuidado con esos errores que se me escaparon por ahí y que también espero que me perdonen por ellos.**

 **Quisiera, a parte de todo esto, ofrecer una y mil disculpas por haberme apartado tanto de esta maravillosa actividad que es escribir. Para serles sincera, he atravesado muchas cosas que me han marcado mucho y de una manera inesperada que no puedo resolver tan rápido como me gustaría. Pero siempre pienso que hay cosas que uno debería disfrutar más y dejarse llevar por ellas que nos dan mucha calma y una de esas cosas es escribir. Así que aquí vuelvo a intentarlo otra vez. Espero que por favor me tengan un poco de paciencia con esto.**

 **Y sin más, espero que disfruten de esta edición y continuidad de la historia.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de un parpadeo, tan repentinamente como los había cerrado. Respiró agitado tratando de dar calma a su mente. Aun abriendo sus celestes ojos, las imágenes atropelladas que se aglutinaban en su memoria y salían a flote cada noche sin falta, le atormentaban no sólo el sueño, sino el espíritu.

Respiró hondamente antes de sentarse y mirar el rayo de la luz lunar que atravesaba su ventaba para iluminar el pequeño cuarto. Con pesadez salió de la cama para sentarse sobre el alfeizar y mirar a través del vidrio las nubes nocturnas de aquella noche, como todas las noches… desde que volvió de la guerra.

Pese a que había pasado ya un tiempo desde que la segunda gran guerra había terminado, el camino natural para superar los estragos humanos y personales que dejaba, sobre todo en los soldados, no era un camino sencillo ni amable.

Es sabido que la mayoría de los soldados entran en un estado se shock que les impide volver a tener una vida normal, los tormentos y las calamidades de una guerra pesarán siempre sobre sus hombros, algunos más sobre sus conciencias, pero sobre todo…y lo peor es que algo dentro de ellos va secándose poco a poco, algo tan ligero, pero tan importante para los hombres…su alma.

El regreso después de la guerra es catastrófico y lejos de lo que se pudiera decir que sobrevivir a la guerra es como volver a nacer, para todos los soldados sobrevivientes significa más bien haberse perdido…estar perdido… ansioso, exasperado, agotado por buscar el camino de vuelta, el que les de paz. Y ese era el tormento de Albert Andrew, haberse quedado sin alma, sin espíritu, sin paz.

Cada noche desde que tocó tierra no ha había podido conciliar el sueño. Si estuviera de verdad en casa, saldría a caminar por las calles, aunque el alba aún no llegara, pero tampoco ayudaba el paisaje y esa ciudad ya no parecía su hogar; luego de los bombarderos que volaron sobre la ciudad, estaba costando mucho trabajo la reconstrucción de Londres.

Echó, con pesadez, un último vistazo al cielo antes de obligarse a volver a la cama y cerrar los ojos y atormentarse, otra vez, con aquellos ojos. _Si tan sólo yo…_

Cubrió su cuerpo hasta la cabeza y las pesadillas comenzaron o, más bien, continuaron hasta el amanecer.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert, abre la puerta, despierta ya!

En cuanto escuchó la violencia con la que su amigo tocaba la puerta agradeció que su estruendoso grito lo arrancara de otros más abrumadores. Salió de la cama, por cuarta vez en la noche sin preocuparse por su aspecto

-¡Caray, Albert! Debes hacer algo para dormir mejor, esas ojeras crecen cada día más.

-Buenos días, Stear

Contestó dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara el invitado.

-Pensaba preguntarte ¿cómo dormiste? Pero veo que no hay necesidad. -el hombre tomó un banco de madera para sentarse en él.

-¿qué ocurre entonces, por qué has venido tan temprano? – lo vio recargar su espalda sobre la pared. Miró con extrañeza el banco de madera, no recordaba haberlo comprado antes. Seguro fue uno de los obsequios de Stear que tanto se empeñaba en auxiliarlo y velar por él.

Lo escuchó parlotear mientras él cogía la manta de la cama para doblarla. Hablaba sobre tantas cosas y ninguna; su novia Patty, los comunicados militares, la restauración…Se sentó al borde de la cama. Quiso prestarle atención, pero no pudo lograrlo, las imágenes de sus pesadillas volvían otra vez.

Sujetó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, ¡cómo deseaba que las pesadillas desaparecieran!

-¿Albert?

Levantó la mirada, era la primera vez que veía a Stear de frente desde hace una semana cuando le llevó un poco de recaudería y algunas piezas de pan

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo….-meditó un poco lo que iba a decirle ¿podría contarle? No, no podía, aquello fue su responsabilidad, Stear tan sólo era un subordinado y no debía lidiar con esto. –sólo estoy un poco mareado

-Por comer poco, vamos, Albert, debes hacer un esfuerzo, sé que ahora no nos va muy bien, pero saldremos adelante.

Albert lo miró fijamente para sonreírle y zanjar el tema de inmediato. Aunque tuviera un mundo de tormento en su interior, agradecía a Stear su buen humor y su entusiasmo. Sabía que para él tampoco era sencillo, perdió a toda su familia durante los bombardeos y ahora estaba intentando reconstruir su hogar.

-Dime, Stear, ¿hablaste con el textilero? –preguntó para tratar de evitar que su mente volviera a su última visión.

-Hablé con él, pero no tiene nada para nosotros.

-Lo lamento, sé que tenías grandes expectativas en ese trabajo –dijo con honestidad.

Desde que regresaron de la guerra había sido difícil adaptarse a la vida cotidiana nuevamente y más para ellos. Pilotos veteranos que apenas podían encontrar algún que otro trabajo eventual. Él mismo había podido conseguir hace un tiempo un trabajo de mecánico reparador, sin embargo, perdió el empleo por su "falta de entusiasmo" o así dijo el dueño del taller.

Y debía admitir que en parte era cierto. No tenía ganas ni el ánimo suficiente de trabajar a demás esas imágenes no dejaban de atormentarle, fuera de día o de noche. Lamentó mucho la pérdida del empleo más por Stear que por él mismo. El pobre chido se esforzaba por mantenerlos con vida desde la caída de su avión caza. Por alguna razón pensaba que le debía su vida a Albert, cuando en realidad él mismo sabía que habían permanecido a salvo gracias a las ganas de vivir del chico.

-No te preocupes, Albert, tal vez eso del negocio textil no resultó, pero encontré otro trabajo que es muy bien pagado – dijo con entusiasmo el chico balanceándose sobre el endeble banco de madera

-Debes tener cuidado con eso – señaló Abert la madera quebradiza - ¿qué clase de trabajo?

-¡Transportadores! – dijo sujetándose fuerte luego de escuchar un chirrido de la madera. Albert lo miró con severidad, pero Stear sólo sonrió con aparente despreocupación. –Transportaremos suministros y materiales médicos de Chicago

-¿cómo se supone que lo haremos, cargando las cajas en nuestra espalda? –respondió irónico, y un tanto enojado por el descuido del joven con el asiento endeble. Aunque parte de su ironía iba marcada por un grado de verdad innegable, no tenían ni una bicicleta, apenas eran dueños de la ropa que traían puesta.

-Sí que eres perspicaz, Albert, pero descuida, lo tengo todo planeado. Al dueño le dije que teníamos un avión en el que transportaríamos todo y le encantó. El viaje es más rápido por aire que por mar o tierra. Nos pagarán bien.

-Bueno, si es así, no importa que no tengamos ningún avión, tal vez con nuestros ahorros podemos hacernos de uno…¡oh, espera, no tenemos ahorros!

-Vamos, Albert, no seas tan pesimista. De hecho pensé que podrías hablar con el teniente George para que nos alquile uno de los aviones descontinuados.

-No quiero hablar con él

-¡Vamos, Albert! Esta es una gran oportunidad, nos pagarán, poco al inicio, pero entre más viajes hagamos más será la paga. Con nuestro primer salario podremos pagar los meses atrasados que tenemos de nuestros cuartos, además viajaremos a Chicago, mientras estemos allá podremos buscar un lugar para quedarnos y empezar a hacer vida allá, lejos de todo este infierno. He escuchado que América se recupera rápidamente y necesitan todo tipo de mano de obra, tú eres un buen mecánico y yo, bueno yo soy creativo. Es nuestra oportunidad de volver a empezar, aquí no tenemos nada.

Entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos midiendo las palabras de su amigo después de sentarse sobre su cama. Pensó que tenía razón, en Londres no había nada para ellos más que dolor y hambre. Era una buena oportunidad de salir de ahí, aunque también debía admitir que tenía miedo de hacerlo y no tanto por los viajes que en parte sí lo tenía, sino por eso que a Stear le emocionaba "empezar a hacer vida". No tenía idea de cómo lo harían, ni si eso sería bueno, pensó que viviría el resto de sus días atormentado por las pesadillas y aunque nunca se acostumbraría a ellas, ya se había hecho a la idea de que así viviría.

Pero Stear venía con sus ganas de vivir y le ofrecía una mano amiga para salir, como él lo llamó, de este infierno.

Suspiró cansado por todas las malas noches que había pasado y sintió de repente que todas las pesadillas regresaban a su mente una por una desde que abrió los ojos en la sala de emergencias del hospital de Londres. Meses de largos sueños llenos de angustia y remordimiento caían sobre sus hombros. Sintió que la cama se hundía por sí sola y que no soportaría su propio peso. Era cierto, si se quedaba ahí más tiempo, eso pasaría, terminaría hundiéndose más y más.

-¿qué dices? –escuchó cómo el banco de madera caía al piso. Stear se había levantado bruscamente, casi dando un salto. Tenía las manos sobre la cintura mirándolo expectante.

-Deberás contarme todos los detalles antes de conseguir hablar con George y convencerlo de que nos alquile uno de sus aviones. – Miró al chico agitar sus puños al aire con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Pero antes de hacer todo, quisiera hablar con mi hermana.

-Ah, sobre eso, Albert – el tono de algarabía de Stear se había ido tan de repente que a Albert le asustó –verás, el trabajo de transportadores…

-Sí, Stear…¿qué sucede?

-Bueno, este empleo no lo pudimos haber conseguido sin la ayuda de tu hermana- concluyó con timidez.

-¡Fuiste a ella por ayuda! Te dije que no lo hicieras, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El rubio se levantó bruscamente para sujetar a Stear de la camisa.

-¡Espera, espera, yo no acudí en su ayuda, fue ella quien me buscó! De hecho me pidió no decirte nada, pero, pero…lo juro Albert, no fue mi intención ocultar nada.- lo soltó con descuido – Está preocupada por ti, Albert, sólo quiere ayudarte, si vas a buscarla, trata de no mencionar nada de lo que te he dicho. Es la única familia que tienes, Albert y realmente se está esforzando. Ella y Patty trabajan muy duro, te comprendo, también me siento un inútil por no poder ayudar a Patty, pero hagamos esto por ellas, si no las ayudamos aquí, ayudémoslas en otro lado.

-Rosemary no debe estar trabajando, es mi culpa que lo haga ahora…

-entonces has esto por ella.

\- Chicago, dijiste, ¿cierto?

-Chicago, sí

Suspiró con pesadez y sin ilusión. Tenía una deuda que saldar con su hermana y con él mismo. No veía los viajes a Chicago como una oportunidad de vida, así como la veía Stear. El chico aún tenía esperanzas de volver a empezar, construir su familia junto a Patricia. Él sólo lo veía como otro lugar más en el que padecer su infierno. Sólo esperaba que el dinero que ganara fuera suficiente para ayudar a su hermana.

-¿Has visitado Chicago antes, Albert?

-Un par de veces

-¿qué hay ahí? Yo jamás he ido a América

-Nada en especial, Stear, absolutamente nada en especial –de encogió de hombros antes de coger su chaqueta y salir junto al joven.

Así caminaron por las calles grises y derrumbadas de un Londres melancólico y desamparado a los ojos de Albert, esa ciudad jamás volvería a ser como antes…él mismo ya no podría ser como antes. Tal vez ese era su destino, una falsa reconstrucción de sí mismo, como aquella ciudad que sería reconstruida pero jamás volvería recuperar la vitalidad que alguna vez tuvo. Nada podría recuperarse después de la guerra, nada…

* * *

-¡Candy, Candy! ¿Dónde estás? ¿dónde se habrá metido está mujer?

Escuchó al final del pasillo que gritaban su nombre. Se sobresaltó un poco por la urgencia. Apenas había empezado su descanso, desde hace una semana que no podía tomar descansos entre sus turnos. El hospital estaba lleno, no habían podido descansar del todo. Pensó que Terry tenía razón, no hacía falta ir al frente como enfermera de guerra, si en la ciudad había civiles que necesitaban también de la ayuda médica. A causa de la guerra había muchos heridos que regresaban del frente más los civiles que enfermaban por hambre o frío.

Y aunque en un principio pensó que los esfuerzos de Terry para hacer que se quedara eran meramente egoístas, terminó por agradecer sus caprichos de tenerla ahí, aunque sin buscarla, de otra forma el hospital estaría sin personal médico que atendiera a estas personas. La mayoría de los médicos y enfermeras acudieron al llamado en el frente.

Sí, la guerra había terminado oficialmente hace unos cuantos meses, pero para los médicos y los hospitales aún continuaban. Estaban sin suministros suficientes, llegaban heridos y muchas veces los civiles enfermos debían esperar pues los soldados tenían prioridad y se quedaban sin camas, afrontaban la desolación de operar sin anestesia y aunque los soldados estaban acostumbrados a eso, ella no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el corazón.

-¡Candy!

-¡Aquí Annie! ¿qué sucede?

-¡Es una operación de emergencia, el doctor Woods nos necesita!

Tomó entonces sus cosas, sacudió las arrugas de su uniforme y salió corriendo hacia la sala de operaciones que más que una sala era un cuarto improvisado.

-Estoy aquí, Annie

-Toma tus guantes y ponte este cubre bocas

-¿qué tenemos ahora?

-Amputación de pierna –sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, otra amputación sin anestesia, no pudo evitar sentirse mareada, ella misma sentía el dolor que pasaban los pacientes con estas operaciones. –No entiendo por qué no nos dejan suministros – se colocaba el cubre bocas

-Hay otros países que también los necesitan, además dependemos mucho de donaciones, ahora –contestó Annie terminando de colocarse los guantes –escuché al doctor Woods hablar sobre un cargamento que enviarán pronto a Londres

-Entonces hay que seguir esperando

-Si aquí estamos saturados, no me imagino cómo sería allá, intenta comprender eso ¿lista Candy? –preguntó la joven mirando a su amiga terminando de ajustar sus guantes

-Lista

Abrieron las puertas. El doctor a cargo de la operación se encontraba aun dando instrucciones sobre lo que realizarían. Aunque era una intervención ya común en el hospital nunca dejaba de darlas. Candy se colocó en su lugar junto al doctor y empezó la asistencia.

Miraba los inocentes ojos del paciente. Se sorprendió de ver que se trataban de un joven, apenas un niño, no debía tener más de quince años. Sintió pena por él, examinó su pierna. Se trataba de una herida vieja, de los últimos ataques con explosivos, al parecer la herida había sido tratada, pero a falta de medicamentos se había complicado.

Si bien era cierto que la distancia fue ventajosa para no sufrir lo que Londres había sufrido, aun así, los jóvenes que se enlistaron regresaban a casa incompletos y no sólo de sus cuerpos, sino también de su espíritu. Ella misma había visto la mirada apagada y perdida de muchos soldados que regresaban del frente.

Deseó que pronto todos ellos volvieran a encontrar la paz que les habían quitado. Suspiró esperanzada y se ocupó del paciente

* * *

A pesar de sus años de experiencia como piloto de la fuerza aérea inglesa, Albert Andrew era un hombre bastante joven, aunque no se podría decir que con mucha vitalidad. La falta de sueño provocaba consecuencias muy graves en su cuerpo, las ojeras en sus ojos eran cada vez más profundas e intensas, su mirada era cansada y hasta nefasta. Parecía que veía a todos con molestia y desinterés.

Parecía desentonar bastante con el resto de las personas, aunque no todas. Lejos del buen ánimo que existía en las calles por el final de la guerra, aún quedaba el resentimiento y la sensación de desolación de la mayoría de las personas. Aunque la gente se esforzara por salir adelante y superar el mal trago.

Albert era una de las pocas personas que desentonaban con el resto. Caminando taciturno y con descuido, las personas en las calles lo veían pasar como si fuera un fantasma, un fantasma con cuerpo presente. "Ese pobre chico vive en un cuerpo ya sin vida" decían algunos vecinos que lo conocían más por la renuencia del chico para salir de su cuarto.

Vivía en un edificio que había sobrevivido a los bombardeos. El dueño no había hecho las reparaciones suficientes porque no tenía dinero y decidió alquilar los cuartos que estuvieran en buenas condiciones. El gobierno se había comprometido a ayudar a todos a la restauración pagando un porcentaje de la reconstrucción de edificios y calles, pero había una larga lista de espera. A Albert realmente no le importó el estado del lugar. Entendía que muchas familias quisieran un mejor lugar, pero por ahora todos debían conformarse con lo que tenían.

Stear y él alquilaron dos cuartos, realmente pequeños, a un pago realmente bajo. Se encontraban en una zona devastada, junto a ellos estaba un hospital que sólo mantenía en pie la mitad del edificio. Cada noche sonaban las sirenas de las ambulancias y siempre había gente yendo y viniendo.

Aunque poco a poco el lugar empezó a poblarse de civiles, familias separadas, reencontradas o personas solas, como él y Stear que buscaban dónde empezar de nuevo, para él, aquella zona seguía siendo una zona devastada.

-¡hey, muchacho, ten más cuidado! –le gritó un hombre mayor cuando chocó contra él –¡levanta la mirada, así cómo esperas ver el camino! – y así lo hizo, levantó la mirada, por primera vez desde que llegó a vivir ahí para ver la espalda del desconocido perderse entre la gente que ya pululaba desde muy temprano.

-¡Albert, aquí! –la voz de Stear lo hizo volver a la realidad urbana en la que se encontraba. Lo buscó con la vista, pero no podía verlo -¡Albert! –escuchó otra vez su nombre, se maldijo por no encontrar a su amigo, ¿desde cuando había tanta gente por aquí? - ¡Albert, aquí! _¡Ayúdame, Albert, ayúdame, no me dejes aquí!_

¡Esa voz! - _¡Albert, no me dejes aquí, no me dejes morir, por favor!_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿de dónde venía esa voz?

-¡Anthony! –gritó con fuerza en medio de la calle, había corrido sin darse cuenta a lo largo de la avenida buscando la voz que retumbaba una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que escuchó el clacxon de un auto insistiendo con desesperación para que se moviera y entonces sintió el golpe seco contra un rótulo.

-¡Hey, fíjate por donde vas! ¿qué acaso quieres morir? ¡Ya suficientes muertes han habido como para que te mates ahora, muchacho idiota! –gritaba un hombre, al parecer el dueño del rótulo que ayudaba a levantarlo con mala gana.

Se encontraba desconcertado y respiraba con dificultad, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Stear a su lado, sosteniendo su brazo y disculpándose con el señor que dejó de sostenerlo.

-¡Stear!

-Tranquilo, Albert, ven, vamos –caminó con él sosteniéndolo aún –eso estuvo cerca, hombre, debes mirar antes de cruzar ya no eres un niño –comentaba con jovialidad para hacer llevadero el mal momento que vivió su amigo.

Stear sabía que había muchas cosas que aún atormentaban a Albert, quería ayudarlo, pero él no se dejaba; nunca le contaba nada y aunque tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba, decidió esperar a que Albert estuviera listo para hablar de aquello.

-Suelta, Stear, puedo caminar solo desde aquí

-Está bien, está bien –caminaron ambos con las manos en los bolsillos –tampoco es que te esté cargando en brazos.

-Lo lamento, Stear…yo

-¿viste a George? –preguntó cambiando el tema repentinamente, no sabía que hacer pero ayudaría a Albert a despejarse un poco. Tal vez la promesa de una nueva vida en América le ayudaría a superar todo. - ¿ha dicho que nos alquilaría un avión?

-Ah, sí, sí…he hablado con él –Contestó confundido pero aliviado. Agradeció el repentino cambio de tema- Nos alquilará uno de patrulla marítima, no es muy grande, pero podremos transportar suficientes cajas

-Está bien, tal vez sea mejor así. De esta mera podremos hacer más viajes y nos pagarán un poco más.

-No creo que podamos ver un sueldo íntegro hasta después de algunos viajes, Stear. George debe hacerse cargo del papeleo y la pintura del avión. Eso cuesta dinero, le prometí al menos el pago del primer viaje.

-Bueno, debo admitir que me desconsuela un poco, pero es necesario. –dijo el chico mirando al piso, lo cierto es que había pensado en comprar algo bonito para Patty antes de hacer su primer viaje, pero había olvidado que no podían andar así nada más por los aires con un avión de patrulla militar sin un permiso. Se recriminó por su falta de responsabilidad.

-Toma esto

-¿qué es eso? –preguntó mirando la mano de Albert sosteniendo un pedazo de papel

-Para que compres algo bonito a Patricia antes del primer viaje – Stear lo miró sorprendido.

-No, Albert, eso es tuyo…-negó apenado de haber sido descubierto –yo, yo tengo un poco de dinero…podré comprarle algo con lo que tengo

-Seguramente agradecería una hogaza de pan, pero ¿por qué no le compras algo que pueda conservar por más días para que pueda recordarte? -explicaba –como esa pulsera –señaló a una joven vendiendo en la calle algunas alhajas usadas –no nos desviaremos tanto, la lavandería está en la otra calle

El joven asintió sonriente y cruzó como un niño con juguete nuevo para comprar algo bonito. Albert lo siguió con el paso más lento. Había pensado en darle ese dinero a Rosemary para que se ayudara mientras él estaba lejos hasta que pudiera enviarle dinero. Pero decidió entregarle la mayor parte a Stear, él era su único amigo ahora y lo había ayudado en más de un modo.

Había apartado sólo algunos billetes para su hermana. Pensó que estando con Patricia ella sufriría menos, al menos ambas tenían un trabajo un poco más estable que ellos y un lugar donde dormir que no se derrumbara al paso de los autos.

Fue una fortuna que Patricia consiguiera ese empleo en la lavandería. Era un negocio pequeño, pero la dueña parecía ser una mujer muy afable. Su esposo y sus hijos murieron en la guerra, pensó que jamás podría volver a levantarse fue un milagro que su casa y negocio no cayeran durante los bombardeos. Era un lugar modesto, demasiado sencillo, pero ahora con la restauración, había resultado próspero. Ahí lavaban todas las telas y ropa de los hospitales cercanos. Pensó que eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo.

* * *

Caminaba en silencio por las calles de Chicago junto a su amiga y jefa de enfermeras Annie. El día había sido difícil, especialmente porque habían llegado los soldados. Había muchos que eran ingleses. Por la firma de tratados y armisticios, muchos soldados ingleses llegaban a hospitales en América, sobre todo los que estaban más recuperados para ser atendidos.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta por haber protestado la falta de suministros médicos. Annie tenía razón, ellos tenían la suerte de no haber sido atacados por bombarderos como en Londres, pero no pudo evitar reclamar. No podía imaginarse la vida en Londres en estos momentos "Debe ser desolador" pensó mirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas, y le pareció extraño que ese mismo cielo los estuviera cubriendo tanto a ella como a todos los heridos en batalla y ahora en Londres.

Llevó una mano al corazón y agradeció interiormente que Terry no tuviera que haber ido a la guerra. Aunque ya no quisiera nada con ella y no la buscara desde hace un mes, agradecía que Terry permaneciera con vida bajo este mismo cielo que miraba ahora.

-¡Candy! ¿me escuchas?

-Perdón, Annie, estaba distraída ¿qué me decías?

-Otra vez pensando en Terry, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento Annie, no puedo evitarlo

-Hace meses que no te ha buscado, me parece que no deberías pensar más en él. Además, el anuncio en los diarios de su compromiso con la actriz esa me pareció de lo más bajo, si es tan hombre ¿por qué dejó que te enteraras así?

-No lo culpo Annie, yo lo motivé a alejarse luego de rechazarlo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes justificarlo, Candy –levantaba las manos al aire- eso no tiene justificación, ¡cuando se quiere de verdad se entrega no sólo el cuerpo sino el alma entera! –continuó – lo que sucede es que siempre fue un niño rico que obtiene siempre lo que quiere. Debió pelear en la guerra con los demás, pero no, fue un cobarde y su padre lo mandó a esconderse aquí como actor

-Por favor, Annie, no digas eso. –intentó defenderlo –No podría soportar la idea de que Terry hubiera muerto en la guerra y aunque no conmigo, estoy feliz de que viva. Mira todos esos soldados en el hospital, sí sobrevivieron, pero no parecen estar vivos

-Pero son personas, Candy, hombres que sienten como deberíamos sentir todos. Sí es cierto, parecen que no están vivos, pero todos ellos tienen más corazón que Terry.- Se detuvieron frente al pórtico de un pequeño edificio – y creo que en el fondo sabes que Terry es tan sólo un niño mimado, de no ser así te habrías entregado a él sin pensarlo aquella vez

Se despidió con un ademán de la mano y la rubia quedó observando la partida de Annie entre la oscuridad. Era cierto, no supo por qué, pero aquella noche luego de la función, Terry le pidió a Candy acompañarlo a su camerino. Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada y pensó que enamorada también. El actor más guapo y admirado de todos la llevaba a su camerino tomados de la mano. Hacía parecer que eran novios, eso pensaba, aunque Terry nunca se lo pidiera. Y aunque se sentía como en las nubes por los besos que Terry le daba en su cuello, también se sintió incómoda por el lugar y por el modo tan urgente que tenía él.

No pudo evitarlo, fue un impulso, algo instintivo, simplemente lo empujó; con sus manos lo apartó de ella y él lo sintió como un rechazo humillante. Quería explicarle que no quería hacerlo ahí, su primera vez debía ser especial no algo urgente, no habiendo tanta gente allá afuera esperando verlo.

Pero él no lo entendió así, la miró con el ceño fruncido, sintió el jaloneo de sus manos sobre su brazo. "Ya te he esperado demasiado, Candy" Le había dicho antes de soltarla y salir a recibir los mimos de sus admiradoras.

Desde aquella noche Terry no había vuelto a buscarla hasta que se encontró con él en un restaurante y le dio la noticia de que pensaba ir al frente como enfermera de guerra, sólo entonces Terry parecía volver a tener interés en ella. Cuando la veía dispuesta a alejarse de él, volvía con su encanto de seductor y la volvía tener en sus manos, esperando un cariño que él parecía no querer darle.

Y cuando consiguió convencerla de no ir a la guerra, volvió a desaparecer, dejó de ir por ella al hospital o invitarla a comer. No volvió a ver ningún ramo de flores frente a ella. No supo de Terry más que los anuncios de sus próximos estrenos, hasta la noticia en el diario del anuncio de su compromiso con la actriz Susana Marlow.

* * *

-¡señora Pony, buenas tardes!

-Joven Alister, buenas tardes…-continuó -¡vaya, señor Andrew, qué milagro tenerlo por aquí!

-Señora Pony –saludó serio –nos han traído las buenas nuevas

-Lo sé, Alister me contó de su nuevo trabajo, un poco peligroso diría yo, pero ustedes son buenos en eso de volar

-¿Estarán las chicas, señora Pony?- preguntó Stear con nerviosismo

-Claro, es la hora de su comida, pasen, pasen. Coman algo también, señor Andrew lo veo más delgado que la última vez que vino. Dígale a Rosemary que le dé un buen plato de sopa

Albert asintió y agradeció el ofrecimiento de la afable señora. Él y su amigo subieron las escaleras que llevaban al interior del hogar de la señora Pony. Un discreto piso en el que vivían las tres mujeres con un poco de austeridad, pero bastante acogedor.

Patricia y Rosemary los recibieron con entusiasmo, aunque era una visita esperada pensaban que llegarían hacia el final del día.

Se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron la comida con ellas. Stear entregó el regalo que le había comprado a Patricia y ella no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo emocionada. Albert por su parte, cuando su hermana recogía la mesa, le entregó el dinero que le restaba y aunque primero ella lo rechazó, terminó por aceptarlo, sobre todo porque sabía que Albert estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer a flote.

-No te he dado las gracias por todo, hermana y tampoco me he disculp…

-No tienes que hacerlo –continuó –porque no hay nada que disculpar. NO fue tu culpa

-Si yo…

-No estuvieras aquí, ¿qué sería de mí? Doy gracias de que estés aquí

-Tan pronto pague la inversión del avión te enviaré dinero

-No es necesario, Albert, consérvalo, aquí estoy bien, no ganamos mucho, pero tenemos dónde dormir

-Y tendrás más próximamente.

Ella lo abrazó, pero Albert no respondió, aún le costaba aceptar el contacto tan directo con otras personas.

-Cuídate Rosemary –lo soltó sonriente –volveré en un par de meses

Ella asintió y lo vio desaparecer junto a Stear entre las escaleras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que había luchado por no dejarlas salir durante la visita de su hermano, pero no lo soportó mucho más.

Patricia la tomó entre sus brazos y le ofreció su hombro para desahogarse.

-Ya perdí a mi hijo, Patty, no quiero perder a mi hermano también…

-Estará bien, Rosemary, Albert estará bien, Stear lo cuidará, se recuperará, ya lo verás.- secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo- Uno nunca sabe lo que nos espera al final del día, puede que en Chicago encuentre una razón para vivir.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Segunda entrega de este trabajo de edición.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

* * *

Medio tanque, carga llena, dos tripulantes y una ruta de vuelo ligera. Ambos pilotos confirmaban datos de ruta, datos de vuelo. Encendieron la radio para comunicar de su llegada a cielo americano. Luego de la firma del armisticio debían informarse las entradas de todo lo que sobrevolara los cielos.

El ruido turbio de la radio sonó durante un rato antes de que pudieran tener una señal decente. Albert había empezado a desesperarse por la falta de respuesta hasta que Stear pudo localizar una zona de aterrizaje adecuada para ellos. Mientras el chico monitoreaba Albert maniobraba, pensó que jamás volvería subirse a un avión luego de su última misión, realmente no tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero tenía que lograrlo.

Le resultó realmente difícil tomar el mando nuevamente luego de haber perdido a Anthony. Esas pesadillas de verlo caer al inmenso mar con la escotilla averiada y él sin poder hacer nada volvían a su mente una y otra vez, no pudo lograr deshacerse de ellas y le causaba una gran molestia no poder hacerlo.

Le distraían del vuelo, pero debía esforzarse por vivir con ellas, tal vez ese sería su destino de ahora en adelante o más bien, siempre lo fue; toda su vida antes de la guerra era sólo el bálsamo de comodidad que tendría para los días aciagos de tormento de ahora en adelante. ¡Vaya suerte que le tocó!

-¿estás seguro de la pista? –preguntó confundido luego de ver la pista descuidada que les habían asignado, había escombros por todas partes, la pista no estaba completamente despejada había incluso cajas de carga descansando al borde de las señales de precaución.

-Sí, es la pista designada para los aviones médicos…-contestó el chico igual de impresionado que su amigo –esas son muchas cajas, no debemos ser los únicos haciendo esto.

-Bien, entonces empecemos el aterrizaje.

* * *

A pocas horas de la mañana había comenzado el soplo de los primeros vientos invernales de aquel año. Salió tan aprisa que olvidó cargar con su abrigo. "Al menos el hospital no está tan lejos" pensó caminando con los brazos cruzados intentando guardar un poco de calor para su cuerpo.

-¡Candy! – Sonrió a la chica que levantaba la mano a poca distancia de ella, era Sara, enfermera de su turno. -¡Vamos que llegamos tarde! –le gritaba y empezó a correr hasta que el fuerte sonido en el cielo la distrajo y casi la hizo chocar contra su compañera

-Lo lamento, es sólo que ese sonido…

-Lo sé, Candy, yo tampoco me acostumbro a ellos. Improvisaron una pista de aterrizaje algunos kilómetros de la ciudad.

-No creí que el envío de suministros empezara tan pronto, ¿no deben esperar a más donadores?

-No pueden, Candy, Londres es ahora una ciudad devastada, además esos vuelos no son sólo para suministros

-¿no? ¿qué otras razones hay entonces?

-Algunos son soldados que regresan a casa otros son sólo cadáveres, nunca nada bueno se saca de la guerra. –decía la chica mientras entraba a empezar su turno.

Candy en su lugar miraba el rastro del paso del avión; una estela blanca que surcaba el cielo y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. –Candy, no te quedes ahí que ya es tarde.

* * *

-¿Capitán Albert Andrew y Alister Scott? –preguntó un joven vestido con uniforme militar esperando a que el piloto respondiera a su saludo, pero fue Stear que apresuró la mano al mirar la quietud de su amigo

-Así es, usted debe ser el teniente Archie Cornwell

-¿Poca interacción con las personas?-miró al piloto con ironía

-¿es realmente importante discutir algo tan personal para que nos den los suministros? –reaccionó Albert ante lo que pensó era un ataque por su comportamiento.

El teniente sonrió con tranquilidad –No, por supuesto que no. –empezó a caminar – pero comprendo lo que sucede, nuestros muchachos están atravesando algo parecido ahora mismo.

-sí, sí, claro, también comprendemos, por favor –intervino Stear empezando a sentir la situación más tensa de lo que imaginó –discúlpelo –justificó adelantando algunos pasos junto al teniente Cornwell – el viaje ha sido turbulento y apenas se ha recuperado de sus heridas.

-No tiene que disculparse, pero hágale saber a su amigo que la única forma de volver realmente a casa es querer hacerlo. - se detuvo frente a otros dos soldados norteamericanos que saludaban a su superior. – Jonh y Alan los llevarán hasta el hospital general de Chicago, donde recogerán los suministros que deberán llevar a Londres, cuando lleguen busquen al doctor Woods.

-Creí que aquí tendrían los suministros

-Esos no son suministros capitán Andrew

-¿qué son entonces? –preguntó intrigado por la cantidad de cajas alrededor

-Nuestros muchachos caídos que regresan a casa

* * *

Otra vez ese sonido estridente en el cielo, ¿cuántos más debía escuchar? Empezaba a sentirse incómoda por el ruido, sobre todo porque en sus minutos de descanso, no había paz ni un sólo momento. Si supiera que todos esos aviones venían por suministros se sentiría menos perturbada, pero muchos de esos aviones traían a los soldados muertos en batalla o llevaban a los soldados extranjeros que morían en el hospital.

Respiró pausadamente y pensó en Terry; agradeció a los cielos que él no hubiera ido a la guerra, sintió un escalofrío de sólo imaginarlo llegar herido en uno de esos aviones. ¡No! Y aunque no pudiera ir a verlo, se sentía tranquila de que al menos estaba con vida. "Si no tuviera el turno extra me habría encantado verte, Terry"

-Candy –la llamó Annie asomándose por la puerta –ven conmigo

Ella levantó la cabeza para asentir. –Trae papel y lápiz –cogió lo que su jefa le pedía y caminó apresurada para alcanzarla

-¿Qué pasa, Annie?

-Han llegado por los suministros médicos, debemos contar el inventario nuevamente antes de que se los lleven.

La joven asintió, atravesaron las salas de espera y cortaron camino por la zona de ambulancias. A lo lejos alcanzó a ver un camión gigante, juzgaba que era del ejército. El doctor Woods parecía hablar con dos personas vestidas con ropa de pilotos, uno de ellos tenía una bufanda roja al cuello, le pareció un lindo color, pensó hasta que chocó contra Annie que la miraba severa y con el ceño fruncido

-¿terminaste?

-Lo siento Annie -agachó la mirada – no volverá a pasar

-Espero que no –le dio la espalda – los chicos no están así que tendremos que hacer esto las dos

-De acuerdo

* * *

Apenas prestaba atención a las palabras del doctor, había perdido la concentración cuando vio a dos enfermeras caminar a unos metros de ellos. Llamó su atención que una de ellas llevara tan sólo el uniforme blanco sin algún abrigo encima, le dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de sólo pensar que esa menuda mujer podría enfermarse bajo este crudo frío invernal

-El señor Nick solicitó antibióticos principalmente, en el hospital central carecen de antibióticos –recordaba Stear – nos pidió ser insistentes en eso.

-comprendo señor Scott, pero como le dije antes no podemos darle más de lo que se nos tiene permitido, aquí también tenemos heridos y civiles que los necesitan.

Albert volvió la atención a la voz media del doctor Woods luego de sonreír por el descuido de la enfermera al chocar contra su compañera.

* * *

-¿sólo cien ampolletas de antibióticos?

-Es lo más que podemos dar por ahora, Candy

-Pero Annie, realmente tenemos más en bodegas

-Y me gustaría dar más Candy, pero no es nuestra decisión, se nos ordenó dar sólo cien y eso haremos

La chica suspiró derrotada. Pensó que era una tristeza abusar del sufrimiento de la gente. Había tanta que luchaba por su vida ahora, ¿cómo es posible que guarden más de la mitad de la bodega que ha sido destinada para enviar a Londres?

Se sintió asqueaba, era cierto lo que opinaban algunos, la guerra lucraba no sólo con la vida sino con la dignidad de las personas.

-como pueden ver estas son las cajas con suministros –dijo el doctor Woods interrumpiendo la labor de Annie y Candy que se apartaron para dejar entrar a los soldados y a los pilotos.

-Son realmente pocas cajas –observó Albert luego de echar un vistazo a la enfermera distraída que casi cae el piso -¿qué es esto?

-Vendas y alcohol, señor –respondió Candy adelantando el paso para ser escuchada.

Él la miró con atención sonriéndole a penas un poco. "Son verdes y … tiene pecas" entonces volvió su atención al doctor Woods del otro lado de las cajas.

-¿vendas y alcohol, esto es una broma? – miró las anotaciones del inventario que hacían las enfermeras - ¿Nos dan cincuenta cajas de vendas y alcohol y sólo una de antibióticos? ¿qué clase de limosna es esta?

Habló con desesperación y enojo en su voz. A Candy le llegó un sentimiento de impotencia y ansiedad. La palidez de su piel y la oscuridad de sus ojeras lo hacían verse endeble, como si cargara con algo más que su vida encima; pero su voz, su voz sonaba urgente, grave y aterciopelada a pesar de la furia con la que arremetía

-Entiendo lo que dice capitán Andrew, pero esto es todo lo que tenemos

-¿en serio, todo lo que tienen?

-Bueno, capitán Andrew, es usted sólo el piloto o más bien el que transporta, el trato se hizo con el director del hospital en Londres así que no veo razón para comportarse de esta maner…

No necesitó escuchar una palabra más antes de dirigir su puño contra el rostro del doctor.

-¡Albert, detente!

-¡Doctor Woods! ¿se encuentra bien? -intervino Annie

-¿qué te sucede, ALbert?

-¿cree que están haciendo algo bueno con esto? ¿cuántos soldados heridos creen que pueden salvar con sus limosnas?

-¡Albert, basta! –Stear trataba de detener la fuerza con que Albert se impulsaba hacia el doctor

-Estoy bien, Annie –la apartó con un movimiento de su mano – si no está de acuerdo, entonces, capitán Andrew, estos suministros no salen de aquí

-No, no, no, no…espere, doctor Woods –empujó a Albert lejos de la discusión – Eso no puede pasar, no podemos regresar a Londres sin los suministros

Todo parecía haberse perdido, pero Candy no dejaba de mirar al capitán Andrew, el empujón que su compañero le dio provocó que su espalda chocara contra la pared más cercana. No levantó más la mirada, pero pudo notar tristeza y agonía en sus ojos que apenas lucían un color celeste bastante apagado debido a las grandes ojeras que se pintaban en su rostro.

-Claramente el capitán Andrew no está de acuerdo con lo que este hospital honorablemente ofrece, tal vez deberían buscar en otro lugar…

Ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras del doctor Woods cuando sintió la necesidad de correr al lado del capitán Andrew y abrazarlo como muestra de empatía y consuelo. ¡Qué chica más tonta, pensar que un abrazo lo solucionaba todo! Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba ese pobre hombre.

Así pensaba y así sentía cuando la sorprendió la mirada urgente del capitán. Había levantado la cabeza para mirarla directamente. No supo por qué, pero su corazón latió más fuerte en ese momento, supuso que era la impresión de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y entonces, la voz de Annie la devolvió a su sitio…

-¡Candy, con un demonio! ¿qué crees que haces? –la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza - ¿acaso no escuchaste al doctor Woods? ¡Debemos irnos, seguridad se encargará de ellos, suspende el inventario y trae tus cosas!

-Pero…pero Annie, los suministros

-Los suministros no salen de aquí…

-¿tenías que abrir la boca Albert? –lo reprendía Stear, pero apenas escuchaba lo que decía –Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era venir por unas cajas y regresar – No podía quitar la vista de la joven enfermera que cogía un par de hojas y un lápiz del piso para salir corriendo y seguir a su compañera. -¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

-Candy

-¿qué? –Stear lo miró incrédulo

Pero Albert repitió su nombre con suavidad para evitar olvidarlo. Un nombre bastante peculiar, pensó.

-Albert, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento Stear

Caminaba con cierto pesar

-Lo siento Annie

Sintió que la bodega quedó abandonada de repente

-No sé qué podremos hacer…lo arruiné, lo lamento Stear

sintió que el viento soplaba cada vez más frio.

-Trata de no volver a perder el piso, Candy, el capitán Andrew es apuesto, pero estás en horas de trabajo

Las ventiscas de aire helado atravesaban con fuerza la bodega provocando el vuelo de su bufanda

-Hablaré con el teniente Cornwell y le pediré ayuda

Imaginó que la sensación eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo se debía al viento…sólo al viento

-Pero, Annie, ¿qué cosas dices?

Deseó volver a verla, de verdad lo deseo, pero sabía que no sería así…hasta ahí había llegado el encuentro con dos ojos esmeraldas tan cristalinos como las aguas escocesas que visitaba en los tiempos dorados junto a su familia, cuando aún tenía una.

-El teniente sabrá qué hacer, debemos volver al hangar

¡Qué extraña urgencia de abrazarlo!pensaba

-Noté que no le quitabas el ojo de encima y no te culpo, pero procura ser más discreta y prestar atención a tu trabajo

¡Qué terrible necesidad de volverse a ver!

-Sí, Annie, lo siento

-de acuerdo, Stear

* * *

En el hangar Stear y Albert discutían con el teniente Cornwell sobre las posibilidades que tenían para solucionar el percance con el doctor Woods.Y aunque había otros hospitales y dueños farmacéuticos donando suministros, lo cierto era que la mayoría ya estaban saturados o habían llegado a su límite.

Sólo quedaban los farmacéuticos privados que estaban dispuestos a vender los suministros médicos, aunque la cantidad era mucho menor.

-Debo admitir que también me encuentro sorprendido, jamás pensé que el hospital de Chicago ofreciera tan pocos suministros, mis subordinados contabilizaron un total de cincuenta cajas con antibióticos

-Tal vez contaron mal…-justificó Stear

-Creo que tenemos un problema de corrupción –criticó el teniente

-corrupción? –habló Stear desde su lugar –¿cómo puede alguien ser corrupto en circunstancias como esta? ¿para qué quieren todos esos suministros donados?

-Para venderlos, Stear –Albert cruzó los brazos

-Por supuesto eso no lo permitiré, hablaré con algunas personas para solucionar esto –continuó el teniente – me temo que deberán quedarse aquí al menos un par de días más.

-Vera, teniente, realmente no tenemos dónde ni cómo quedarnos –comentó Stear – el plan era venir, cargar el avión y regresar, es nuestro primer viaje y queríamos ser eficientes

-Entiendo –continuó – pero no importa si no conocen a nadie. Conozco un par de buenos lugares, la comida es buena y tienen agua caliente

-Lo que mi amigo trata de decir es que no tenemos dinero para pagar cualquier tipo de alojamiento

-Ya veo, en ese caso, veré qué puedo hacer.

El teniente se despidió esperanzador de los pilotos ingleses. Ciertamente había simpatizado con ellos, le recordaron a sus hermanos y primos que murieron en combate justamente para defender una ciudad inglesa.

Había querido ayudarles desde el primer momento en que los vio caminar sobre la pista, parecían ser fantasmas más que hombres vivos intentando volver a la normalidad. Naturalmente, él sabía que el capitán Andrew tenía razón en su comportamiento, no había nada que fuera a volverlos normales otra vez, o no al menos que fuera de un día para otro, pero el entusiasmo del otro chico se volvía esperanzador.

"teniente, el director Amstrong, del hospital de Chicago, está en la línea" escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Corta la llamada y comunícate con el general Steve, dile que el director Amstrong se negó a cumplir el acuerdo

"Pero señor…"

-Hágalo soldado, es una orden

Dicho esto, volvió a retomar su camino. Pensó que el capitán Andrew tenía razón, había alguien que quería lucrar con la vida de cientos de personas heridas luego de ser prisioneros o estar en peligro de muerte.

Empuñó las manos y decidió que averiguaría quién sería ese maldito que aún después de padecer las miserias de la guerra tenía la osadía de lucrar con el dolor de los sobrevivientes. Caminó hasta su escritorio, un pequeño espacio improvisado en el hangar que albergaba toneladas de papeles, archivos, fotos y mapas de la mayor parte de Europa.

El teniente Cornwell era el encargado de recolectar y organizar todo el intercambio de telegramas y papeleo durante el conflicto bélico. Sirvió en el frente durante un corto tiempo, apenas dos meses antes de ser atacados por las tropas enemigas cuando defendían las indefensas colonias inglesas en el pacífico. Durante el ataque sufrió algunas heridas, graves en su momento, pero pudo recuperarse de ellas. Luego de su rehabilitación no volvió al combate, aquel ataque fue fulminante para sus hombres, todos caídos, excepto él y dos chicos más que perdieron una pierna o un brazo.

Aunque quiso volver al campo de batalla, sus superiores se lo impidieron. "Harás mucho bien estando aquí" Dijeron y desde entonces hasta el final de la guerra se lo repetía todas las mañanas al levantarse "Hago mucho bien estando aquí" y ciertamente lo hacía, aunque a sus ojos no parecía ser así.

Su hangar era el encargado de la recepción, pero poco a poco fueron llegando aviones que transportaban a soldados caídos, heridos o prisioneros liberados con la esperanza de que les ofrecieran aterrizaje luego de sobre volar sin poder llegar a tierra por completo.

Después de la liberación de los campos de concentración, muchas más personas llegaban a los hangares y pocos los recibían. El del teniente Cornwell fue el único hangar en abrir las pistas para recibir a todas esas personas.

Convenció a su superior Steve para trabajar junto al hospital de Chicago y aunque con renuencia de algunos directivos, terminaron aceptando. Puede que no haya vuelto a pisar el campo de batalla desde la derrota de su batallón en el pacífico, pero justo ahora y en ese hangar, había una guerra por la supervivencia que se hacía cada vez más cruenta.

-¡Señor!

Había estado fumando un cigarrillo junto a la ventana de la oficina, una pequeña ventana más bien oxidada y que poca ventilación ofrecía al lugar que apestaba no sólo a tinta y papel humedecido, sino a tabaco, enorme cantidad de tabaco

-Soldado…-inhaló una última vez antes de apagar el cigarrillo y arrojarlo al bote de basura –¿qué sucede ahora?

-el general Steve ha sido informado del incumplimiento del director de hospital Amstrong, ¡Señor!

-¿ha dicho algo?

-sólo: "¿cómo demonios pasó eso?", señor y cortó la llamada

-Asegúrate de tener todo el inventario del hospital de Chicago y una copia del acuerdo original con Londres para la visita del general Steve.

-Sí, señor –el soldado permaneció de pie, parecía haber algo más, por lo que el teniente lo incitó a hablar – La señorita Britter está aquí, señor

-Hágala pasar, entonces

Al otro lado del hangar caminaba la señorita Britter escoltada por un soldado raso. Caminaba con dificultad entre la multitud. Le inquietaban las cajas que traían los cuerpos de los soldados caídos. Si fuesen ataúdes no sería menos incómodo, pero se podía asimilar mejor que esas enormes cajas de madera

Un ligero temblor recorrió su espalda de sólo imaginarse acomodando esos cuerpos dentro de la madera.

-Annie –abrió la puerta con caballerosidad – disculpa el desorden…-cogió algunos archivos sobre el único banco que había y se lo ofreció –y disculpa hablarte en horas de trabajo, sé que acordamos no hacerlo – ella se sentó aun temblando, no supo bien si por el frío o por las cajas – pero es importante...

* * *

Esa misma tarde, al otro lado de la ciudad en el Teatro Chicago se presentaba una función de la exitosa puesta en escena de Hamlet, la obra de teatro que llevaría a su actor principal a adquirir una fama inconmensurable que ni él mismo se imaginó.

Los aplausos llovían sobre él como una tormenta, sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo sobretodo porque su madre estaba ahí, mirándolo triunfar, aunque junto a ella había un lugar vacío. Entonces una sensación de enojo e inseguridad le llenó el cuerpo. Ni los aplausos copiosos ni la presencia de su madre hacían que esa sensación se fuera.

"¿Por qué no estás aquí?"

* * *

El reloj marcaba las nueve menos cuarto de la noche. El día parecía haberse ido más pronto de lo que imaginó. Suspiró largamente. Aún no estaba segura de poder ayudar realmente a los pilotos ingleses. Annie le había pedido intervenir por ellos ante su casera en el edificio. Sabía que la señora Maria era una buena mujer y bastante leal en situaciones extremas, pero no sabía si sería igual luego de la muerte de su esposo.

Hizo una mueca con la boca que señalaba el sentimiento de indecisión que tenía. No sabía realmente cómo hablar con ella. Supo que su esposo murió durante un asalto al que se resistió y tenía la impresión de que la señora María se había vuelto cada vez más desconfiada de la gente.

-¿Cómo hablaré con ella?

-hupm…¿señorita?

No pudo evitar saltar de la impresión.

-Disculpe que la interrumpamos – apenas miró al joven que le hablaba, sus ojos corrieron de inmediato a quien estaba atrás de él, al dueño de ese color azul tan hermoso opacado por las pesadas ojeras.

-Ah, no, no, está bien, discúlpenme ustedes, estaba distraída

Atrás de Stear, Albert la miraba con insistencia. La media luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio apenas iluminaba su rostro juvenil y alegre. Se lamentó por eso, quería volver a ver ese color esmeralda tan intenso.

-el teniente Archibald Cornwell nos envió a buscarla señorita Candy White –volvió a tomar la palabra Stear –en la recepción nos dijeron que aquí la encontraríamos

Ella desvió la mirada de la sombra del capitán Andrew en el pasillo y prestó atención al otro piloto, también bastante atractivo pero un poco añiñado, pensó ella

-Sí, claro …-estaba nerviosa – bueno…aquí estoy –se levantó para recibir a los pilotos pero tropezó con el cesto de basura

-Cuidado señorita, ¿Está bien? –preguntó Stear un poco confundido por el comportamiento de la chica

Atrás Albert inmutable no apartaba sus ojos de ella

-Sí, lo siento –río – usualmente no soy así – sí, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y no sabía exactamente por qué –bien, bueno, pasen, pasen por favor

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar a la sala de descanso de las enfermeras. Naturalmente eso era algo que no se hacía, no se recibían visitas de ningún tipo en la sala de descanso, pero Annie, la jefa de enfermeras, se las arregló para evadir reclamos, rumores o sanciones.

Stear pasó un poco temeroso y tomó el primer asiento que se encontró, Albert caminó en silencio y con la mirada en el piso. De algún modo sintió que tal vez no quería volver a ver esos ojos tan luminosos, pensó que tanta luz podría lastimarlo, eso o más bien era timidez la que sentía, por lo que no hizo el esfuerzo por mirarla esta vez y con las manos en la chaqueta de cuero negra, tomó asiento, justo enfrente de donde estaba Candy.

-lo siento – corrigió – es decir, lamento el percance con los suministros, pero espero que se resuelva pronto. Archie…digo, el teniente Cornwell es una buena persona y sé que se esforzará por ayudarlos

Ella miraba al capitán que en ningún momento levantó la vista de sus botas. Estaba en una posición en la que no se podía ver su rostro. Tenía los brazos descansados sobre sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, parecía estar meditando algo.

-La señorita Annie Britter nos dijo que usted podría conseguirnos un lugar para pasar dos noches mientras ese "percance" se soluciona

Volvió repentinamente la vista al piloto. –Claro, sí –se ruborizó. La descubrió mirando detenidamente al capitán ¡Qué vergüenza! –Verán, el lugar donde vivo está a cuatro calles de aquí, es bastante cerca, mi casera es la señora Maria, una buena persona, aunque atraviesa un momento de duelo, pero espero que hablando con ella podamos conseguirles un piso pequeño.

-Ha de saber que no tenemos nada más que lo que traemos puesto, señorita

-Está bien, capitán Scott, no se preocupe…Annie también me dijo sobre eso, esa parte la tenemos resuelta

-No, no soy capitán, señorita –corrigió apenado – sólo soy segundo al mando, sólo soy piloto

Candy sonrió amable –Disculpe usted por el error – y miró rápidamente al verdadero capitán. Sin novedad, apenas un mechón de su largo cabello dorado caía sobre su sien.

-Entonces, si me permiten, tomaré mis cosas y nos vamos

* * *

-Pero, Terry, cariño, ¿a dónde irás? –Susana se le colgó a los hombros para evitar que saliera del camerino sin ella – Tu madre está aquí y los demás nos esperan. Todos querrán celebrar tu triunfo

-No estoy de ánimos para celebrar, Susana – contestó irritado.

Y era cierto. Debería tener ánimos para celebrar, pero no los tenía y eso le molestaba mucho. ¡De cuando acá se preocupaba por la inasistencia de la pecosa! De hecho, recordaba claramente que fue él quien le pidió no asistir a sus funciones, la mayoría de las personas que asistía a ellas eran personas elegantes y no quería que le hicieran algún desaire. Eso le había dicho, pensaba que la cuidaba, y así se lo decía así mismo. Pero ahora que la había invitado formalmente a su primer protagónico, simplemente no fue, sabía que él mismo tenía la culpa pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella debió estar ahí para él.

¿qué se creía?

-Terry, no te vayas

Pero lo iba a escuchar

-¡Terry!

* * *

Desde el ventanal del tercer piso Annie miraba a los pilotos ingleses atravesar el patio trasero con Candy guiándolos. Respiró hondo, "espero que lo resuelvas pronto Archie, mi puesto y el trabajo de Candy está en riesgo"

Asió fuerte su libro de anotaciones y estuvo a punto de retirarse si no fuera por un suceso tan inusual como mágicamente galante de aquel sombrío y enérgico capitán Andrew:

El viento soplaba fuerte y hacía tiritar a la rubia enfermera. ¡Vaya día para olvidar el abrigo, Candy! Se dijo a sí misma intentando darse calor ella misma hasta que sintió un cálido peso sobre sus hombros. Era la chaqueta de cuero negra del capitán Andrew que la arrojó a su espalda a penas la miró temblar.

Y es que sin decir nada cogió la chaqueta y así, en silencio, la sostuvo por unos segundos sobre los hombros de la joven enfermera que se detuvo para girar y mirarlo, pero éste no la dejó contemplar el color de sus ojos. Evitó, otra vez, la luz de sus esmeraldas y siguió caminando adelantando ligeramente el paso.

Ella sostuvo la chaqueta y suspiró aliviada al sentir una ola de calidez esparcirse por su espalda.

"Gracias" susurró en medio del gélido clima que ya inauguraba el invierno de aquel año.

-Tal vez las cosas no resulten tan mal después de todo

-¿Annie? –preguntó intrigado el doctor Woods que vio a la joven bastante entretenida mirando por la ventana- ¿a qué se refiere?

-Nada en particular, doctor Woods, nada en particular.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

El frío empezaba a ser intolerable, Stear sentía que sus manos se congelaban. A pesar de enrollarse la bufanda sobre su cuello, sintió que el frío se colaba por entre las hendiduras de la lana.

¡Quién iba a decir que aquí el invierno llegara primero!

Miró a su amigo de pie junto a él, recargado sobre la pared de las escaleras del pórtico; tenía los brazos cruzados, no lo veía temblar, mantenía la mirada abajo mientras sus ojeras eran cada vez más negras. No descansó ni un solo minuto durante el vuelo, pensó en lo poco que dormía.

Él mismo conocía ese pesar y aunque no hablara sobre eso, la muerte de Anthony también le abrumaba, pero él tenía a Patty, a su paciente y amorosa Patty y Albert…él no tenía a nadie. Podría decirse que tenía a Rosemary, sí era su hermana y la amaba, pero Stear pensaba que no era suficiente. Su amigo necesitaba algo más fuerte, un lazo que lo obligara a querer recuperar otra vez sus ganas de vivir.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo. Esta vez tembló más fuerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí esperando? Una hora quizás, desde que salieron del hospital acompañados por la enferma Candy White. La pobre chica había estado hablando con su casera para conseguirles un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero por el tiempo que ya había tardado empezaba a creer que tal vez deberían dormir en el avión.

"Un momento" –Albert, ¿qué le pasó a tú…tú? –señaló su propia chaqueta con las manos tirando de las solapas. No se había percatado que Albert se encontraba sólo con una simple camisa de vuelo

-La ofrecí a la señorita White

Stear abrió y cerró la boca sin poder decir nada más que

-Ya veo…

-¡Disculpen la tardanza oficiales! - salió Candy del edificio con bastante euforia.

Es cierto, tenía la chaqueta de Albert sobre sus hombros y la tenía bien puesta. Le quedaba grande, sumamente grande, pero parecía ser suficiente para ella.

-Lamentablemente la señora María no puede darles un piso – hablaba mirando al capitán Andrew y Stear parecía haber notado esa insistencia de ella por mirarlo hasta ese momento.

Movía la cabeza de Albert a la enfermera intentando entender. De la chica veía la alegría y vivacidad, de Albert, por el contrario, sólo se sentía el silencio y aun negándose a dirigir su mirada a la joven.

-Sólo hay un cuarto de azotea libre, el lugar es muy frío y muy húmedo –se explicaba – pero no se preocupen, dormirán en mi piso. Sólo debemos pagar por las noches que se queden

-Ya habíamos aclarado que no tenemos dinero –contestó toscamente Albert sin mirarla todavía a los ojos

Stear sintió un escalofrío más, pero esta vez no fue por el clima sino por el tono que usó Albert, ausente y casi sin vida. Debe tener frío…"Si yo estoy muriéndome con la chaqueta y la bufanda, no puedo imaginar cómo estará él"

-Claro, no se preocupe, Capitán Andrew, ¡eso ya está resuelto!

Stear agradeció el entusiasmo y el esfuerzo de la joven enfermera, sabía que Albert también lo hacía, aunque no lo expresara en ese momento. Luego de unos segundos más esperando a que el capitán Andrew levantara la vista, suspiró decepcionada de no ver ese azul celeste una vez más y caminó delante de ambos pilotos para guiarlos a través del viejo pero cálido edificio.

Con reservas entraron a un pequeño departamento que apenas y tenía los muebles necesarios. Un sofá cama algo viejo, pero perfectamente usable en la estancia. Una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera en medio de la segunda sala, que lucía más pequeña que la anterior, tres bancos, una pequeña cocina y dos cuartos al fondo de un pasillo estrecho y oscuro.

-disculpen la precariedad, pero al menos nos resultará cálido a los tres.

Albert no dejaba de mirar el lugar que, aunque austero, en el fondo le agradaba; el suave aroma a flores le hacían sentir…tranquilo

-Descuide, señorita, estamos acostumbrados a la precariedad y créame, esto es más bien un palacio para nosotros, ¿no es verdad, Albert?

Ella lo miraba inquieta, sonriente…

-¿el baño? –contestó mirándola fugazmente a los ojos. Se maldijo por hacerlo, volvió a sentir esa incertidumbre que le atormentó en la bodega del hospital.

Candy, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo llevó hasta la puerta entre el pasillo y el comedor.

Encendió la lámpara ella misma – prepararé algo para cenar – él no dijo nada, no la miró, no a los ojos, esta vez prefirió mirar sus manos que aún sostenían la puerta, pero aún esas pequeñas y sutiles manos se volvían un ligero tormento que lo impulsaban a tomarlas entre la suyas, lucían cálidas a pesar del frío. Sentía sus ojos verdes sobre él, parecía que le quemaban.

-No hace falta –sostuvo con fuerza la puerta y la cerró él mismo. Candy miró unos segundos más con desconcierto la puerta cerrada frente a ella y volvió a la estancia con el alma hecha un nudo.

* * *

Ya se había hecho tarde, pero esa noche la mayoría de las luces en las casas y departamentos permanecían encendidas. A pesar de la tragedia o más bien por ella la gente permanecía despierta. Los refugiados y exiliados por la guerra que llegaban a la ciudad caminaban desconcertados por las calles de Chicago tratando de adaptarse al nuevo hogar.

El final de la guerra trajo mucha desazón y poca audiencia en los teatros. Terry pensó que sería lo contrario y a pesar de los aplausos y elogios que recibió por su actuación hace unas horas, no estaba ni feliz ni satisfecho. Primero porque Candy no estaba ahí y segundo porque esperaba ver más gente.

El director de escena, Oscar, le dijo que la asistencia iría en aumento, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de verdad él esperaba que así fuera, de otro modo tendría que regresar a Londres y ocuparse del ducado y eso era algo que quería retrasar lo más posible.

A pocas cuadras alcanza a ver el hospital donde trabaja Candy, esa construcción robusta que durante sus primeros meses en América se convirtió en el camino cotidiano de regreso a casa.

Suspiró, no supo si nostálgico o cansado por la larga caminata. Cruzó la calle que desemboca en la entrada de emergencia, por doquier hay centinelas que lo siguen con la mirada. "Soldados más muertos que vivos" pensó. Siguió caminando por la calle sin detenerse. Miró el reloj en su mano, eran las once menos cuarto, Candy ya debería estar en casa a esta hora.

Volvió a recordar aquellos primeros meses; a Candy sonriendo tímida por la mañana animándolo luego del fracaso en una audición más. Se recordó caminar, por esta misma calle, para esperar a Candy al final del turno con la cena, recordó caminar junto a ella tomados de la mano para volver a casa, la casa que ella le había ofrecido cuando dejó de recibir dinero de su padre a causa de la guerra.

Recordó sentirse feliz junto a la salvaje, pero cariñosa Candy y recordó las palabras de su padre…recordó su advertencia "Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras estés fuera de casa, pero habrás de volver a ocupar el lugar que te corresponde"

Sacudió la cabeza, no tendrían oportunidad. Candy y él no tendrían oportunidad de estar juntos, su padre jamás aceptaría a una huérfana para ocupar el ducado. Eran otros tiempos, claro, pero lo conocía, su pecosa no tendría oportunidad con el Duque; Susana, en cambio, podría ser del agrado de su padre, venía de una familia artística; su padre era músico y su madre también era actriz y tenía una mejor educación que Candy.

El estridente ruido del claxon que se escuchó sobre la calle lo alteró y le obligó a tambalear. Miró desconcertado y furioso al conductor inoportuno, pero apenas miró por la ventana la reconoció. Annie Britter, la jefa de Candy, lo miraba seria para luego gritarle "¡camina sobre la acera idiota!" y luego irse en un convoy militar.

Resopló frustrado, Annie nunca le cayó bien y sabía que él a ella tampoco. Más de una vez le exigió dejar en paz a Candy, pero ella no entendía que no podía hacerlo. Candy era el bálsamo de tranquilidad y amor desinteresado que todo hombre necesita, no podía dejarla tan fácil y no lo haría. Su padre jamás la aceptaría como su esposa, pero él ya tenía un plan para mantenerla a su lado.

-¿Ese no era Terrence Grandchester, el actor inglés? –preguntó Archie

-¿Lo era? – cerró la ventanilla – no lo noté

-Debí equivocarme - dijo meditabundo mientras doblaba la calle

-Seguro así fue querido, no era nadie - finalizó - por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo en realidad se quedarán los pilotos ingleses?

-Les había dicho que sólo esta noche

-Pero no será así... - la miró para luego volver la vista al camino - ¿cuánto más? ¿no les piensan dar la ayuda?

-No sabemos cuántos días más. Hablé con mi superior...el dueño de los suministros simplemente no quiere donarlos

-¿pero, por qué no? Eso habían acordado

-No lo sé, Annie, eso es justo lo que intentaré averiguar mañana a primera hora

-Espero que tengas suerte, en el hospital se rumorea que los Leagan son en realidad espías dobles.

-No quiero revelar nada Annie, y tú tampoco deberías decir nada, pero nunca he confiado en los hermanos Leagan.

* * *

Candy se movía de un lado a otro en medio de la pequeña cocina. Preparó un poco de café caliente y un poco de té que Terry había abandonado en su casa cuando se fue a vivir al centro de la ciudad.

-Insisto, señorita, no tiene que preocuparse -decía Stear mirándola ir de aquí para allá - con tener un lugar donde dormir es suficiente

-Nada de eso, se ven tan delgados, sobre todo el capitán Andrew - continuó mientras servía los platos -sé que no es propiamente una cena decente, pero espero que disfruten de ella -puso los platos servidos sobre la mesa -son macarrones con queso.

Sonrió triunfante con ambas manos en la cintura. Stear asintió apenado hasta que Candy llamó su atención

-¿cree que esté bien el capitán Andrew? -miró la puerta del baño -lleva ahí adentro casi diez minutos

-Está bien señorita...-la miró con media sonrisa y notó que aún no se quitaba la chaqueta de encima -él, él sólo necesita...él está un poco cansado, nada más.

-entiendo - se apoyó contra la pared agotada por el turno y por el ajetreo de la cocina.

¿Qué hora será? Miró su reloj. Pasadas las doce, pensó que en Londres debían ser las seis o quizás las siete. Tenía que hablar con su hermana. Suspiró con desgano, pensó en dejar eso a Stear, seguro él hablaría con Patricia, quería evitar hablar con Rosemary, sentía que sus palabras ya no serían de fiar, no podían serlo después de haber fallado tanto. Era culpable...culpable de la muerte de Anthony y de la pérdida de las posesiones de la familia, perdieron Lakewood a causa de su obstinada compasión.

Debió matarlos, a todos. ¡Maldita la hora en que decidió dejarlos ir! ¡Malditos ojos juveniles que lo engañaron!¿por qué si él perdonó ellos no lo hicieron? ¡ Debió seguirlos, debió cazarlos como cazaron a Anthony! ¡Debió perseguirlos hasta el fin del mundo y ametrallarlos como lo hicieron con Anthony!

\- ¿Albert, estás bien?

Miró su rostro en el espejo, lucía apagado. Las ojeras se veían más grandes. Pasó medio minuto mirándose al espejo mientras Stear insiste al otro lado de la puerta para hacerlo salir. Le dice que habló con Patricia, le dice que ella y Rosemary están bien, que ellos están bien, que todo va bien. Rio irónico por los comentarios. "Nada volverá a estar bien, jamás" susurra.

Stear hace una pausa y pese a que la puerta aún está cerrada a Albert le parece verlo encogerse de hombros y le dice que la enfermera ha servido la cena...

-Y está esperando, Albert.

Él sale en silencio, Stear camina adelante hasta el pequeño comedor donde Candy aún espera de pie recargada en la pared. La mira sonriente al notarlo entrar, la observa fugazmente; luce cansada.

-No debió molestarse -dijo imitando a Stear al sentarse - por favor, debe ir a descansar

Intentó ser cortés. Candy sonrió con más amplitud. ¡Pero qué caballero resultó!

-Cenemos juntos no he probado bocado desde que salí de casa -continuó sin quitar la mirada del capitán - vamos, esté es su plato, preparé un poco de té para usted - A ella pareció verlo sonrojarse y sitió el tamborileo de su corazón acelerarse. Esa sensación le agradó y quiso volver a repetirla, ojalá supiera qué otra cosa, a demás de hacer la cena, hará sonrojar al Capitán inglés.

-¡señorita Candy!

-Sí, dígame

-La puerta, alguien toca el timbre

-¡Oh, Dios mío, pero qué distraída!- fue su turno de sonrojarse. -discúlpenme, ahora vuelvo

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí que es despistada, eh? - miraba a su amigo comer en silencio con media sonrisa en el rostro. - además de ser muy bonita -rió a carcajadas nada más ver a Albert ahogarse con un bocado.

-Tranquilo, Albert -continuó -ten toma un poco de agua

Y entonces escucharon las voces, guardaron silencio. La danzarina voz de Candy se había ido, y aunque con un tono más triste aún podía distinguir con claridad que era ella, pero la otra voz era desconocida, al menos para uno de los dos pilotos. Sólo sabían que era de un hombre. Albert empuñó las manos sobre la mesa, aquel que hablaba, parecía recordar su voz. Se escucharon gritos. Una angustia superior a él mismo empezaba a inflarle el pecho.

Miró a Stear decirle algo pero no lo escuchó. Parecía levantarse y sostenerlo del brazo. Algo le decía pero su juicio estaba casi nublado como para prestarle atención, a sus oídos sólo llegaban las palabras "¡No Terry, por favor, basta!"

 _¡Basta!_

 _-¡_ Albert!

 _¡Basta!_

 _-¡_ Albert, espera!

 _¡Basta!_

 _-¡_ Ella dijo basta!

Candy lo miró con desasosiego detenerse en el umbral de la estancia. Había estado peleando con Terry por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Había olvidado quitársela cuando llegó a casa. Sentía tanta calidez que aún después de cocinar y preparar la habitación para los pilotos no se la quitó de encima.

Terry reconoció la chaqueta, era de la fuerza aérea inglesa. Un piloto, un soldado...un hombre en la vida de Candy y no cualquier hombre, un Andrew, ¡eso no podía ser! En el hombro izquierdo se distinguían las letras del apellido del dueño. Él los conocía, conocía a los Andrew por su padre, una familia prominente y vieja de Londres, hacedora de Condes y condesas filántropos. ¿Pero cómo los conoció Candy?

-¡Vaya, pero qué pequeño es el mundo! - dijo con sorna aún sosteniendo entre sus manos la chaqueta que intentara quitarle a Candy por la fuerza.

-Terrence, por favor suelta a la señorita

Candy los miró más que confundida, contrariada, igual que Stear que llegaba también a la estancia.

\- De todas las personas que huyeron de Londres, jamás esperé encontrarme contigo aquí, en casa de MI novia.

-No estoy aquí huyendo de nada ni de nadie, no te equivoques -sostuvo la mirada sobre las manos de Terry que ahora estaban sobre la cintura de Candy mientras ella se revolvía incómoda -suéltala ya, Terrence

De un codazo Candy se separó de Terry para caminar hacia el capitán Andrew

-¿Qué hace él aquí Candy?

-El cap...el, el capitán Andrew vino para transportar suministros médicos a Londres -continuó hablando, deteniéndose junto a Albert, sin darse cuenta -pero ocurrió un incidente que impidió completara su trabajo y por orden del teniente Archibald, se quedarán aquí esta noche.

-¡Archie! ¡Sabía que era Annie! -la recordó gritarle en la calle- ¡fue ella, verdad! Ella lo metió aquí

-No sé de qué hablas, Terry, pero ya es demasiado tarde para estar aquí -recobró la compostura - Discúlpame por no asistir a la obra, pero no creo que hubiese hecho falta, ahí estaba tu prometida, yo salía sobrando. Además tenía trabajo que hacer -tomó aire -aún tengo mucho que hacer y como ves, tengo invitados en casa, por favor, vete.

Una especie de fuego ardía en los ojos esmeraldas de su pecosa, un fuego que no había visto nunca en ella. Sus palabras lo desconcertaron, Candy lo estaba corriendo, a él...Esa no era su Candy, no, la que siempre le abría las puertas y le ofrecía el cálido confort de un abrazo cuando entristecía, el consejo optimista y el cariño desinteresado.

-Ya has escuchado a la señorita, Terrence, vete

-Una noche, William - lo miró desafiante - sólo una noche aquí y después te largas. Estaré aquí a primera hora. -miró a Candy -y no quiero que vuelvas a dejarlo entrar nunca más, sea orden de quien sea

-Te recuerdo que tú no eres nadie para...

-¡Sí, lo soy, Candy! ¡soy el amor de tu vida! ¡no lo olvides!

-¡Es suficiente, Terry! -lo tomó del brazo para empujarlo a la salida -¡Vete de mi casa! -lo echó fuera y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Albert la miró sollozar con la frente recargada sobre la puerta. Quiso acercarse y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no había nada que justificara ese consuelo y tampoco estaba seguro de pudiera consolar a nadie. él mismo se sentía vacío de todo consuelo.

Agradeció que fuera Stear el que tomara la iniciativa para cercarse

-¿Está bien señorita?

Ella levantó la cabeza y suspiró limpiando las lágrimas que caigan de sus ojos verdes.

-Disculpen por el drama -intentaba sonreír - deben estar agotados -acomodó la chaqueta desajustada - les mostraré dónde dormirán -caminó hacia el pasillo. Albert y Stear la siguieron en silencio - Tengo muy pocas mantas, pero espero que estas puedan darles un poco de calor.

Stear asintió agradecido. Albert no dejaba de mirarla, le pareció que las pequeñas pecas habían desaparecido por las lágrimas. "Es una pena, tan bonitas que son" pensó mirándola hablar con Stear sobre el baño, la habitación y todo lo que ella ponía a su disposición para su descanso.

Les dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Albert salió tras ella sin decir nada hasta que la encontró recogiendo la mesa. Lo miró detenerse frente a ella, se quedó quieta unos segundos; parecía querer hablar, pero no dijo nada, entonces volvió a sus tareas hasta que la voz del capitán la hizo girar para mirarlo

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias

Se sentía nervioso, más de lo que pensó. No era de la cena que quería hablar en realidad, pero no encontraba las palabras que le ayudaran a expresar la tormenta de emociones que sintió hace un momento.

El desconcierto de ver a Terrence aquí, la furia de verlo retenerla por la fuerza en sus brazos.

¡No entendía qué le pasaba! ¡Lo sentía todo en la piel, pero no había forma de sacarlo! Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, si en realidad lo estaba, quería aclararle de dónde conocía a Terrence. Por alguna razón, lo sintió como una necesidad.

¡Qué tontería!

-No tiene que agradecerlo -sonrió -en realidad no soy tan buena cocinera

-Debo admitir que es la primera vez que ceno macarrones con queso - tomó un plato de la mesa para recogerlo también- pero realmente estaban deliciosos.

-¡No se lo creo!

-Es verdad

-Bueno, espero que le hayan gustado, al menos lo poco que probó ¡es la especialidad de la casa! -dijo ella enjabonando los platos

-¿la casa familiar? - él enjuagaba

-Algo así - Stear los miró sonriente oculto en el umbral de la cocina y recordó las palabras de Rosemary "Lo que Albert necesita es aprender a ser feliz otra vez, ayúdalo Stear, por favor"

-¿algo así?

"Tal vez sea Chicago quien le enseñe cómo hacerlo" Pensó volviendo a la habitación para dormir un poco

-Lo aprendí en la casa hogar donde crecí -contó sin amargura y resentimiento -En el orfanato, las hermanas me enseñaron un poco de todo.

A Albert se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¡Candy era huérfana! Enterarse le cayó de sorpresa aunque ella no parecía afectada, por el contrario, hablaba feliz y con añoranza su vida en la casa hogar donde creció. Se preguntó cómo lo hacía, cómo lograba tener esa luz que a él le hacía falta, cómo. Quiso preguntarle, quiso saber, pero...

-¿capitán Andrew? - preguntó preocupada luego de verlo quedarse inmóvil con el plato en la mano intentando meterlo a la alacena sin enjuagar- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí, claro - se ruborizó por su torpeza - disculpe

-Debe estar cansado- le quitó el plano de sus manos -será mejor que vaya a descansar Capitán, yo me haré cargo de esto

-¡No! -volvió a sostener el traste - le ayudaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por...por ayudarnos

Candy sonrió y asintió. volvió a enjabonar y él a enjuagar. Así lo hicieron por unos minutos más, cómo deseaban que hubiera más trastes sucios sobre la mesa, pero no fue así. Ella no dejó de sonreír y él no pudo dejar de mirarla intrigado por su historia, aunque ahora era Candy la que se había miles de preguntas.

¿Cómo conocía Terry al Capitán Andrew? Supuso que era normal, ambos son ingleses, pero Terry era de la realeza, sabía que era hijo de un duque y el Capitán Andrew parecía ser un hombre sencillo. ¿Qué será lo que los une? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Intentaba formular una pregunta coherente y no ofensiva que pudiera hacer al capitán, pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo.

-Bien, hemos terminado -dijo triunfante la joven -gracias por ayudarme Capitán

-No tiene que decirme capitán todo el tiempo

-Bueno, usted tampoco tiene que ser tan formal conmigo -acomodaba los mechones de cabello que se escapaban de su peinado ya maltrecho a esa hora de la noche - dígame Candy

-y tú dime Albert

-Albert - estiró la mano - mucho gusto -él la estrechó

-Mucho gusto Candy

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, donde dormiría el resto de la noche, Albert decidió aclarar lo que tanta angustia le causó cuando siguió a Candy a la cocina.

\- Nuestras familias se conocen, pero él y yo tenemos poco en común

Candy lo escuchó antes de entrar a su habitación, lo miró agradecida. "¡Qué hermoso azul!" pensó sintiendo su corazón alborotado nada más mirar sus ojos.

\- No soy su novia -dijo sin pensarlo - está comprometido con alguien más - como si necesitara dejarlo claro

él asintió, más tranquilo, extraña y felizmente más tranquilo.

-Qué descanses, Candy

-También tú, Albert.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

Rosemary volvía al derroido edificio de lavandería donde trabajaba junto con Patricia, la joven ama de llaves que habría contratado la tía abuela Elroy, ahora muerta por el bombardeo de la casa familiar. Abrió con suficiente fuerza la puerta rechinante de la lavandería y subió al segundo piso luego de hacer la ultima entrega. Se tumbó sin desvestirse en la fría habitación, en la cama de hierro y permaneció en la oscura estancia con los ojos abiertos.

Le es imposible dejar de escuchar las descargas de artillería y el rítmico sonido de los cañones a pesar de haber acabo la guerra. Parecía que el estruendo con que despertaba londres todas las mañanas nunca terminaría y permanecería en la memoria largo tiempo.

"Pero se ha ido"

Escuchó entrar a Patricia y caminar por la habitación. Ella aún no apartaba los ojos del techo, no quería, sentía que si lo hacía olvidaría su rostro, ahora que ya empezaba a recordarlo. Era un ejercicio que se había impuesto desde que la carta de la fuerza área llegara a Lakewood para notificarle de la muerte de Anthony. Hubiera deseado poder tener una fotografía con ella, pero el bombardeo que destrozó su casa no sólo se llevó las fotografías de su hijo, sino que amenazan con llevarse su recuerdo también.

-¡No lo puedo creer, mientras Londres se levanta de entre las cenizas, hay una actriz que denuncia la pérdida de su abrigo de zorro azul! - dijo Patricia aventando el diario sobre la única mesa metálica que tenían y les servia de tocador. - ¿puedes creerlo, Rose? Aún no me explico como puede haber gente tan superficial. -continuó mientras cepillaba su cabello - ¡qué clase de periodista se preocupa más por las actrices americanas!

Pero Rosemary no contestó, permaneció en silencio y entonces Patricia continuó con las noticias

-Parece que de un momento a otro el teatro americano se convirtió en el bálsamo de la tragedia, el diario está repleto del éxito de Hamlet en América.

-Las personas necesitan distraerse del dolor y la pérdida, Patricia - al fin contestaba.

-¿distraerse? - miró a Rosemary sentarse en la horilla de la vieja cama -¡Rose, lo has perdido todo y no te veo hacer otra cosa más que trabajar si alguien necesita distraerse del dolor y que no veo hacerlo es a ti! -la miró fijamente - ¿de qué manera Terrence Grandchester interpretando a Hamlet va a darle consuelo a todos los que perdieron algo en esta guerra?

Rosemary la miró contrariada

-¿Grandchester, dices?

-Sí, el famoso hijo libertino del duque de Grandchester -concluyó furiosa la joven - el insensible Duque que se aprovechó de nuestra desgracia...-Rosemary corrió a tomar el diario y buscar la nota de cultura.

-¡dios, el estreno fue en Chicago! -paseaba por la habitación leyendo la nota - "...la interpretación del joven y debutante actor inglés fue esplendorosa..." - Patricia rodaba los ojos mientras la escuchaba - Sólo espero que Albert no tenga que encontrarse con él.

-No te preocupes Rose - terminó de cepillarse el cabello- no habría motivo alguno para que se encontraran, aunque debo decir que me gustaría que lo hicieran, así el capitán le daría su merecido a ese engreído de Grandchester

-¡No, Patty! Albert no puede encontrarse con Terrence, mi hermano está demasiado afectado aún, ya suficiente tengo con la pérdida de mi hijo como para sufrir la de Albert ahora que la guerra terminó.

-Pero Rosemary, alguien tiene que hacerle saber a ese muchacho que lo que hizo no estuvo bien.- tomó de las manos a la joven señora - ¡se aprovechó de la amistad que tenía con el joven Anthony para huir de la guerra y que él ocupara su lugar en la fuerza aérea!

-Al final, fue una decisión de mi hijo, Patty -fue su turno de empezar a vestirse para dormir- fue él quien decidió ir a la guerra y la nuestra por confiar en el duque para resguardar la fortuna familiar mientras mi hermano y mi hijo estaban en batalla.

Patricia había pensado muchas cosas que contestar, pero al final, no lo hizo. Pensó que ella estaba ahí para dar apoyo y sustento a Rosemary en momentos difíciles no para hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Estaba agradecida con ella y con su familia por permitirle trabajar en Lakewood.

Ninguna otra familia la había aceptado por su inexperiencia aunque derivara de la muerte de su madre; y es que Patricia habría creído con su madre, quien luego de haber sido abandonada por su esposo, tuvo que trabajar en una fábrica textil que ocasionó la desmejora de su salud. Sólo los Andrew abrieron sus puertas y le permitieron trabajar con ellos.

"Ojalá algún día pueda pagar todo lo bueno que han hecho por mí, Rosemary, ojalá de algún modo pueda hacerlo"

* * *

Candy aun dormía tiritando de frío entre la única manta con que se quedó para pasar la noche. Había dado todas las frazadas y franelas que tenía a los pilotos ingleses para ayudarles a entrar en calor. Esos dos pobres hombres le parecían tan inocentes a pesar de todo el horror por el que atravesaron.

No los creía ángeles, aunque Albert sí que lo parecía, sabía que tanto ellos como los alemanes habían matado a más de un hombre,pero era la guerra y debían defender no sólo su vida sino la de todos.

No, no eran ángeles ni santos, seguramente; pero eran hombres, tan inocentes después del desastre por la gran lucha que guardaban en sus corazones para recuperarse y tan inocentes antes de la guerra, por pensar que iban a coger gloria, honor y justicia.

Suspiró largamente. Quería protegerlo...quería...dio media vuelta sobre la cama y se quedó mirando la ventana empañada por el frío. Quería...abrazarlo. Miró colarse a su cuarto los primeros rayos del amanecer. Sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. "Albert" susurró antes de levantarse.

Debía apresurarse, Annie le dijo que debía llevar a los pilotos al hangar de Archie antes de su turno en el hospital. Salió silenciosa y entró al baño para empezar a vestirse. Había olvidado lavar el uniforme de repuesto que tenía así que usaría el mismo de ayer. Revisó que no tuviera ninguna mancha de suciedad, Annie era muy estricta. Empezó a quitarse el pijama hasta que vio abrirse la puerta.

Entonces recordó que no puso el seguro a la puerta. Gritó y resbaló por el piso mojado después de la ducha, quizo sujetarse del toallero pero no lo alcanzó hasta que él la envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura y pegó la espalda de Candy en su pecho.

-¿estás bien, Candy?

-yo...no, yo...yo ...-mantenía la mirada en sus pies desnudos.- bien, sí, estoy bien.

Gotas de agua caían de sus rizos mojados. La camisa de Albert había terminado mojada por el cabello y la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo. La soltó despacio de la cintura hasta que pudiera sostenerse sin resbalar.

-Lo siento, Candy, no tenía idea de que estabas aquí - dijo dandole la espalda -pensé que aún dormías

Candy lo miró ruborizada hasta las orejas y agradeció que él estuviera de espaldas. - Está bien, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no poner seguro a la puerta.

-Iré...yo...regresaré cuando hayas terminado.

-Sí

salió del baño cerrando la puerta, pero fue Candy quien volvió a abrirla

-¡Albert! - él giró para mirarla - ¿café o té?

Sonrió

-Café, por supuesto

-Entonces prepararé el mejor café que jamás hayas probado

él asintió y volvió a caminar.

* * *

En el hangar, el teniente Archibald terminaba de fumar el segundo cigarrillo del día luego de reunirse con sus superiores. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de las actividades de los hermanos Leagan, pero no fue hasta que el hospital general de Chicago se negó a entregar los suministros, que ya habían sido pactados como donaciones a los pilotos ingleses, que tuvo un pretexto ideal para investigarlos.

Un soldado raso llegó para anunciar que el convoy estaba listo y esperando. Él apagó el cigarrillo, tomó su abrigo y boina. Dio algunas instrucciones para el funcionamiento adecuado del hangar y se le informara de cualquier eventualidad. También pidió informar a los pilotos ingleses que él mismo los buscaría apenas tuviera información necesaria y útil para continuar con su trabajo.

-De ser posible quiero que permanezcan aquí y que no salgan del hangar -concluía -no les permitan ir a ningún otro lado hasta que yo vuelva

-¡Sí, señor!

* * *

\- Buenos días, señorita - saludó Stear mientras entraba a la cocina colocándose la chaqueta

\- Por favor, dime Candy - ella volteó para verlo de frente y ofrecerle una sonrisa - y buenos días, el café estará listo en unos momentos

-Claro, Candy, gracias -volvió a decir apenado -yo...me llamo Stear, Alister, pero todos me dicen Stear

-Un gusto Stear -le ofreció la mano - ¿me ayudas? - y con la otra le entregaba una taza de café humeante

-Claro, claro

-Stear, ¿sabes si Albert está listo ya?

-Sí claro, él ahora está aseándose

-¡Perfecto, me dará tiempo de poner la mesa antes de que salga del baño!-dijo con un entusiasmo que a Stear no le pasó desapercibido. A nadie que la viera realmente, le pasaría inadvertido lo animada que estaba. Stear quedó mirándola un rato más en silencio, había empezado a tararear una melodía extraña para él pero bastante dulce

 _Sí me buscas, tú a mí_

 _me podrás encontrar_

 _yo te espero aquí sí, sí_

 _este es mi lugar_

 _..._

-¡Qué linda canción!

-Oh, ¡no me digas que estoy cantándola en voz alta! - se detuvo sonrojada con dos tazas de café en las manos.

Stear sonrió inevitablemente ante la inocente sorpresa de la joven, mientras veía entrar al pequeño comedor a su amigo con la mirada ensombrecida. Fue hasta entonces que la amplia sonrisa de Stear desapareció instantáneamente dejando a Candy asustada por el repentino cambio de humor del piloto.

Giró lentamente ante la situación sombría que cayó sobre el sencillo comedor. Un escalofrío poco agradable recorrió su espalda al mirar a Albert detenido en la puerta mirándola fijamente con el sueño fruncido.

-¿Pa...pasó algo? -preguntó temblando. Su semblante lucía extremadamente perturbado, tal vez...molesto...no, iracundo.

Pocas veces Stear había visto de esa manera a Albert, la última vez que presencio ese estado fue cuando sus superiores le negaron la entrega del cuerpo de Anthony para hacerle los debidos honores porque, de acuerdo con el reporte oficial, fue destrozado por una cantidad innecesaria de metralla.

-¿qué ocurre? ¿todo bien? -se apresuró a sujetar a la joven por la espalda para apartarla de Albert. En ese estado no aparecía ser seguro que ella se encontrara tan cerca de él. Cualquier cambio brusco sería más fácil para él, por ser hombre, detener los movimientos hostiles con los que se moviera Albert.

Candy, por su parte sólo lo miraba entristecida. ¿Qué había ocurrido? se preguntaba. Estaba bien esta mañana.

-Vamos, Albert, dinos algo...-insistió Stear tratando de acercarse cautelosamente para darle una palmada en su hombro.

-¿Por qué nos diste todas las frazadas?

-¿qué? - preguntó sorprendido Stear

-Yo...no entiendo -Candy empezó a temblar más de lo que podía controlar - ¿a qué se refiere?

-No hay ninguna complejidad en mi pregunta -insistió acercándose más a ella- ¿por qué nos diste todas las frazadas?

-Yo..-temblaba más cada vez, primero fueron las manos, ahora las piernas. El capitán era alto, realmente alto -yo pensé...

-¡Albert, basta, la estás asustando!

-¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! -gritó - ¡No somos ningunos niños a los que tengas que estar arropando!

-Yo...perdón, sólo quería...

-¡no vuelvas a querer nunca más nada!

Stear se interpuso resguardando a Candy a sus espaldas

-¡Albert, detente!

\- ¡No voy a quedarme y aprovecharme de nadie sólo por pasar una noche cálida mientras duermes con una escueta manta primaveral en pleno invierno!

-Albert, ella sólo quería ayudar

-¿dime cuánto le pagarás a tu casera?

-No...no es necesario

Quiso acercarse más a ella, pero Stear se lo impidió

-¡Aléjate Albert! - levantó ambas manos como advertencia -así no, debes controlarte

El rubio bufó frustrado mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Te pagaremos la noche una vez que todo se aclare - terminó por decir antes de salir del departamento.

-Pero... no hace falta, ya lo pagué -dijo sin que fuera escuchada por Albert.

Stear la miró afligido, estaba llorando. Sutiles lágrimas se escapaban de sus verdes ojos. Aún sostenía las tazas de café a medio llenar en sus manos y aún temblaba. Stear la sujetó de los brazos e intentó decirle alguna palabra de aliento. Ella escuchaba sin atender: "discúlpalo..." "ha pasado por mucho..." "detesta que alguien sufra por él..." "No fue su intención", pero Candy sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa "No te vayas, el café está listo"

-Hablaré con él - dijo finalmente al notar la poca atención que realmente le estaba prestando -Tal vez sea mejor que nos veamos en el hospital, me aseguraré de buscarte después de hablar con el teniente...¿Está bien?

Ella asintió en silencio. Pero antes de que Stear saliera por completo le recordó dónde encontrarla

-Sala de descanso de enfermeras...Candy White, cualquiera te dirá dónde estoy

-Claro - sonrió para animarla- te buscaremos y gracias por todo.

* * *

En el hangar parecía reinar el orden, a pesar del ajetreo y el tumulto de aviones, de cargas y descargas. La transmisión en la radio se cortaba de vez en cuando hasta que una ronca voz masculina anunciaba la llegaba del último avión que transportaba los cuerpos recuperados de los soldados caídos. Con lo que se daba por finalizada la primera fase de recuperación.

El teniente Cornwell apagó el transmisor y encendió la radio local que emitía en ese momento melodías clásicas. Abrió de un sólo golpe la pequeña ventana de su oficina y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo sentándose tras el escritorio cargado de papeles y cajas. En otro momento hubiera permanecido de pie junto a la ventana para evitar el olor a tabaco, pero ahora no le importaba

Miró fijamente el semblante de los dos hombres frente a él. Se percató de que el Capitán Andrew no llevaba puesta su chaqueta, pero su mirada era enigmática, lucía distante, parecía que su mente estuviera en otra parte, pensando otra cosa. Stear, por otro lado, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos; se le notaba nervioso. Y es que al llegar al hangar los había encontrado discutiendo a la orilla de una pista de descarga.

-Niel Leagan - dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo - es un importante empresario farmacéutico

Llamó la atención de ambos pilotos. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado hablar de él, si era importante, lo sería sólo en su medio y sólo en América

-¿él retuvo los suministros?

-No sólo los suministros, capitán -pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños -sino que provocó toda una reacción política con ello.

-No entiendo -intervino Stear acomodando sus gafas - ¿qué reacción?

-Nieal Leagan es un hombre peligroso, existe la sospecha de que fue o es un doble espía. Mis superiores y yo pensamos que pudo estar involucrado en una filtración de información que puso en evidencia mucha de nuestras posiciones y de nuestros aliados durante la guerra.

-Pero...-volvió a insistir Stear - sigo sin comprender qué relación tiene esto con los suministros

-Los suministros son la punta del iceberg, señor Scott - tomó una carpeta color verde para mostrársela al piloto - los retuvo porque no ha tenido producción, si los entrega todos, no habrá forma de evitar investigaciones, auditorias o...

-Juicio -concluyó el capitán Andrew con el semblante serio - quieren llevarlo a juicio por traición. Lo cazarán como al resto de los oficiales alemanes, ¿no es así?

-sí, así es

-¿qué pasara con nuestros suministros?

-No los podrán llevar, no hasta tener una mayor certeza del trabajo de espionaje del señor Leagan

\- no, no, no -volvió a hablar Stear- no pueden hacernos esto. Tenemos que hacer este viaje, no podemos regresar sin ellos, no nos pagaran.

-Lamento los terribles aprietos en los que se verán, pero es necesario que retrasemos su vuelo, mientras el señor Leagan siga reteniendo los suministros médicos, más podremos investigar.

Albert no resistió más y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento mientras el teniente continuaba hablando -les pido su cooperación.

-¿nos pide, teniente? -cuestionó dejando caer la carpeta que le entregara el teniente sobre el escritorio -lamenta ponernos en aprietos y ahora pide nuestra cooperación, ¡tenemos familia en londres que proteger con nuestro trabajo!

-Comprendemos las duras circunstancias, capitán -continuó -pero no podemos pasar por alto una situación así.

-y mientras tanto, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? -preguntó Stear.

-Mi división se ocupará de su alojamiento. Pueden permanecer en el hangar...

-No -Albert cruzó los brazos - tenemos dónde quedarnos, la señorita Candy White nos consiguió hospedaje.

-Ya veo

-¿en qué consistiría nuestra cooperación?

-Como carnada, señor Stear, solicitar más suministros a otros hospitales -les entregó una lista que Albert tomó en sus manos - todos ellos son hospitales que tienen filiación directa con Niel Leagan; no les negará la donación pero no la hará completa...

-Todo esto mientras...

-investigan una posible entrega de suministros médicos a Alemania durante el conflicto, capitán.

El silencio que guardaba la pequeña oficina del Teniente fue violentado por la ráfaga de ruido estruendoso causada por los motores de los aviones y las órdenes que eran gritadas constantemente a los soldados para que apresuraran el paso y movilizar el desplazamiento de cajas y archivo.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Un joven vestido de civil entraba escoltado por un soldado que anunció su presencia. El teniente lo despachó e hizo las presentaciones formales. Fue sólo Stear quien estrechó la mano del joven llegado Albert sólo lo miraba fijamente. Lo presentó como el agente Tom Steve, él se encargaría de realizar la investigación mientras ellos hacían los viajes para solicitarla ayuda de la lista de hospitales para "reunir" los suministros faltantes que el hospital de Chicago "no pudo" ofrecer.

Los viajes los pagaría la división del teniente. Pero Albert y Stear le solicitaron algún trabajo extra más, necesitaban enviar dinero a londres, primero para pagar a George y luego para ayudar a Rosemary y a Patricia.

-Trataré de colocarlos en algún sitio...

Despues de una larga conversación, los jóvenes aceptaron la propuesta poco convencidos. Al menos los viajes que realizarían dentro de las ciudades americanas podrían dejarles un poco de dinero. Y aunque Albert sentía la misma incertidumbre que Stear al quedarse varados por un tiempo más en América sin poder regresar a londres, en el fondo agradecía este pequeño, aunque desafortunado, golpe del destino.

Sabía que se había equivocado al actuar de una manera tan desproporcionada y violenta esta mañana. Pensó que Stear tenía razón, la chica sólo intentaba ayudarlos, les ofreció su casa, pagó su estancia, les abrió la puerta y a él...a él le ofreció una y mil sonrisas en tal sólo un día de haberla conocido. Compartió con él más que un momento de amena conversación, un momento de ternura.

El tipo de ternura que él ya había olvidado que existía. Tal vez no era lo correcto, tal vez no debía hacerlo así, tal vez...tal vez no tenía derecho a pedirlo, ni siquiera que se le fuera otorgado, pero quería aferrarse a esos momentos de ternura, aunque sólo fuera por unos cuantos días más.

Si era un vil cretino por aprovecharse de la luz de Candy, aceptaría la sentencia. Con un par de días más de luz seria capaz de soportar el resto de su vida en las tinieblas, pero ahora...ahora necesitaba quedarse cerca de ella, sólo cerca, aunque fuera un pequeño lugar donde su luz lo alcanzara.

"Candy..."

* * *

-¡Candy!

-Ah! -saltó sorprendida por el repentino llamado -¿qué pasa Annie?

-Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué siempre andas en las nubes? Te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato

-Lo siento, Annie, revisaba a los pacientes del primer piso

-Esta bien, está bien - dijo Annie con aparente enfado, pero lo cierto era que no podía quitarse de encima esa sonrisa cómplice que tenía en el rostro desde que preguntaron por la chica -te buscan en la sala de descanso

-¿me...me buscan?

-¡sí, mujer! -la apresuró -y será mejor que vayas antes de que me termine tu permiso

-¿permiso?

Annie escribía algo sobre un formato en papel que después se lo entregó

-Tu permiso de salida -Candy la miró confundida - sabes que no puedes tener visitas en la sala de descanso y no puedo hacer excepciones, así que mejor vete de una vez.

-Claro...gracias, Annie

-ah! -volvió la espalda a Candy -y diles a los pilotos que de ahora en adelante te esperen en los jardines, no pueden estar vagando por ahí mientras termina tu turno

Candy la miró sorprendida mientras Annie sonreía aún más ampliamente. Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del corazón, ella dijo:

-¿pilotos?

No volvió a decir nada, ni siquiera pudo notar hacia donde se fue Annie después, ella simplemente corrió por los pasillos blancos y silenciosos del hospital.

-Son ellos - decía mientras corría sin importarle mucho el escándalo que sus pisadas provocaban o la molestia de algunos doctores que reprobaron lo ruidosa que era - es él

Así corrió, con el corazón latiéndole como si fuese una adolescente, como si a sus veinte años se viera otra vez siendo niña corriendo entre las flores del jardín de la casa hogar, hasta llegar a la sala de descanso y abrir la puerta como si la vida se le fuera en ello

-¡Albert!

Pero su corazón no se sosegaba

-Candy

No quería sosegarse

-Candy vine a...- ni tampoco el de él - Yo, siento mucho lo de esta maña...

Hasta que ella entregó un abrazo que sosegó sus corazones. Sintió sus brazos rodearla entera y sujetarla con fuerza, con necesidad...con imperiosa necesidad. ¿cómo era posible que a un sólo día de haberse conocido les haya surgido tanta necesidad de abrazarse? ¿Capricho mundano o destino? Ninguno lo sabía, tampoco hacía falta buscar una respuesta, un abrazo, por ahora, era suficiente...El noble gesto de un abrazo era suficiente para sosegar sus corazones...que ahora latían... lento, acompasados...en paz.

* * *

El amanecer atacó a traición; como si el sol naciente se aliase con todos los hombres en el deseo de renacer luego de la destrucción. Los distintos sentimientos que agitaban a todos, desesperación, miedo y furia no habían pasado todavía y aún provocaban el insomnio en todos. Pero quedaba un poco de esperanza, él aún pensaba que existía.

En Londres creyó que esa esperanza se encontraría en alguna parte, a pesar de que empezaba a ser algo desconocido para él; muchas veces la buscó, en los ojos de su hermana, en las lágrimas derramadas por la juventud perdida de Anthony, en los ojos de todos, en las ganas de vivir de muchos…pero no era suficiente, ahí no había esperanza o al menos lo la que él necesitaba.

Tuvo que volver a volar, una vez más, cuando pensó que ya no lo volvería hacer, tuvo que volver a hacerlo para encontrarla de frente. Era un don de la vida ¿fue dios mismo quien quiso que la conociera? NO lo sabía, pero ¿era importante saberlo? Pensó que tampoco lo era.

No había lugar en el mundo que pudiera ser mejor lugar para estar que ahí, caminando junto a ella y verla sonreír. ¿era una ciudad extraña? Sí, lo era ¿Era el momento menos oportuno para querer estar cercano a alguien? Seguramente, pero eso no tenía importancia; el sonido de su risa al conversar con Stear sobre la casa hogar en la que creció, le parecía el sonido más reconfortante en el mundo. Su risa, sus ojos, sus manos, su caminar...toda ella parecía disipar el sonido de los cañones, avionetas y metralla...su sonrisa apaciguaba las imágenes de los cuerpos flotando sobre el agua salada...su cuerpo, Anthony...

Y entonces se sintió culpable, su corazón pareció detenerse.

Anthony...

Él...

Flotando...

Desangrándose...

- _¡Albert! ¡No podemos detenernos, no podemos!_

 _-¡No puedo dejarlo, Stear!_

 _-¡Lo derribaron, el tanque está destruido!_

 _-¡Debo volver, Stear, al menos debo sacarlo de ahí!_

 _-Los mercantes llegarán a él, el bote más cercano está a quinientas millas, llegarán, si nos quedamos nos derribarán también Albert, nos superan en número y yo tengo poco combustible..._

-¡Albert!

-Lo ...siento... ¿qué decías?

-Le contaba a Candy sobre las colinas en Escocia...

-Sí, claro...

-Albert, ¿estás bien?- fue Candy quien lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención.

Su mirada parecía preocupada...levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, ahí estaba. Era real, Candy era real y estaba llena de vida, esas mejillas rosadas por el frío se lo confirmaban, esos ojos esmeraldas brillando por el sol invernal le decían la verdad...estaba viva, era real.

-Estoy bien, sólo...sólo recordaba...- Ella sostuvo su mano, a él le pareció que sonreía más dulcemente que antes.

El propio Stear empezaba a sentirse incómodo, definitivamente salía sobrando. Estuvo a punto de retirarse, pensó en volver al hangar, pero la figura huraña y hostil del joven heredero a duque lo detuvo en seco...

-¡Quita tu sangrienta mano de ella, William!

Candy lo miró consternada. Albert apartó su mano de la caricia en la que se había perdido más por los latidos de su corazón que no dejaban de acosarlo luego de sentir la calidez de su piel que por la interrupción del actor.

-¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con fastidio luego de recuperar la pasividad de sus latidos.

-¿qué haces todavía aquí? - se acercó - Candy, ven conmigo

Estaba confundida y...molesta.. Sí estaba molesta. Hace tiempo que Terry la había olvidado, que no la buscaba ni siquiera para tener la cortesía de decirle que estaba comprometido, sólo le envío por correo una invitación al estreno de su obra como si fuera una desconocida a la que estaba obligado a invitar y de la nada aparece reclamando un lugar en su vida que ya no le pertenece y además, ¡insultando a Albert!

-Lo siento Terry, pero estoy ocupada.

-¡Candy, no puedes hacerme esto!

-¡Ya la escuchaste, Grandchester, no quiere ir contigo, déjala tranquila!

-Tú no te metas vagabundo engreído - se acercó más a Albert - ¿dónde quedó el patriarca, William, dónde quedó? ¿Sumido entre las cenizas de su propia familia?, no pudiste salvar la casa Andrew, no pudiste traer a Anthony de regreso... lo dejaste morir como al resto de tu familia mientras bombardeaban londres...¿dónde estabas mientras? ¿Perdido en el bosque uniendo tu alma con la naturaleza?

-¿cómo te atreve...

Pero no hizo falta que Stear completara la pregunta, Candy ya había castigado las palabras de Terrence con una bofetada en el rostro que él mismo no podía asimilar, ni siquiera el propio Albert. Cada palabra que le escuchó pronunciar caían como las mismas bombas destructivas dentro de él, porque sabía que eran ciertas, pero jamás pudo imaginar que la delicada mano de Candy, la misma que hace unos momentos tomó la suya con gentileza, hubiera apaciguado esas palabras flamígeras del castaño.

-No tienes idea de lo que William ha hecho, Candy - la miró con resentimiento - Tú no lo conoces como yo.

\- Es cierto, Terry, no conozco a William - continuó - pero conozco a Albert, al capitán Albert Andrew y con tan sólo un día entero de haberlo conocido ha sido más sincero que tú

-Terrence, será mejor que te vayas -intervino Stear

-Duque de Grandchester, para ti, mozo - escupió ya con odio

-Entonces, excelentísimo duque de Grandchester, háganos el favor de irse ...- dijo burlonamente Candy

-No hasta que aceptes venir conmigo -volvió a increparlos - tenemos que hablar

-No señor, no hay nada que tengamos que hablar...

-¡Candy, maldita sea, ven conmigo! - la tomó del brazo para llevarla consigo

Pero Albert lo impidió sujetándola por la cintura con más fuerza de la que pensó provocando que Terry la soltara y Candy se abrazara a él para evitar caer. Lo sintió temblar...

-¡Albert!

-No te la puedes llevar, Terrence, no lo voy a permitir.

* * *

En Londres la restauración era lenta, edificios destruidos aún formaban parte del paisaje desolador. No había soledad más aterradora que la soledad que inundaba las calles con los escombros y las personas vagando sin hogar. No obstante, el ducado Grandchester, a pesar de lo lastimadas que se encontraban muchas de sus propiedades, permanecía en pie, como permanecía aún en pie el umbral de la familia Andrew, el metálico umbral de la casa escocesa derrumbada por los bombardeos.

Ahí, al pie de la herrería hecha jirones, pero con el emblema aún en lo alto del alféizar, el duque de Grandchester dejaba en el sitió un racimo de flores blancas. No había tenido noticias de ningún Andrew luego de la liberación y el fin de la guerra, si estaban vivos, estarían seguro camino a las tierras altas de Escocia, donde aún podían volver a empezar.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Robert?

EL duque volvió la mirada...

-Rose...

-¿qué espera encontrar el duque de Grandchester en estas ruinas?

-Condesa...

-No -lo censuró con una mano -ni condesa, ni heredera, tan sólo Rosemary Andrew...

El duque pareció mortificado.

-Lamento la situación por la que atraviesa tu familia Rosemary

Ella sonrió irónica.

-Nos levantaremos, duque, nos levantaremos como el resto lo está haciendo.

-Rosemary -tomó aire -quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención...yo, no sabía que vivía...yo pensé...

-Que estaría muerto, como mi hijo -soltó una lágrima -yo también lo creí, hasta que volvió...

-Te regresaría todo si estuviera en mis manos, pero el ducado es ahora legalmente de Terrence

-Aunque lo regresaras todo, Robert, no lo aceptaría...-le dijo sin desviar la mirada -Albert no lo aceptaría ni yo tampoco

-Por favor, Rose...perdóname, jamás te habría dejado desprotegida, luego del bombardeo vine aquí y vi...todo caído, en llamas...pensé que...

-POr favor, Robert, vine para honrar a mi familia y quiero hacerlo sola

El duque no insistió más. Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y caminó lejos de ella, otra vez, lejos. Era la cuarta vez que Rosemary se le iba de las manos. Su dulce Rosemary, la que pensó que sería su esposa, la que debió ser. Pero el capricho adolescente al que se aferró no le dejó ver lo valiosa que era la mujer que su propio padre habría escogido para él.

Lamentó profundamente su equivocación, pero más que Rosemary jamás ha vuelto a verlo con cariño y amor como cuando eran niños. No era su intención apropiarse de la fortuna Andrew, eran una familia poderosa, ancestral y muy cercana de los Grandchester. A lo largo de los años, luego de darse cuenta del error al casarse con Eleonor y que ella lo engañara con cada actor que se encontraba aún siendo duquesa, quiso volver a recuperar a Rosemary.

Lo intentó cuando se enteró de la muerte de su esposo, pero lo rechazó. Y lo intentó cuando supo que no sólo su hermano menor sino también su hijo irían a la guerra. Ese momento habría sido el momento ideal para volver a acercarse a ella y recuperar su amistad y confianza.

Convenció a Albert y la convenció a ella de cuidar la fortuna familiar mientras el patriarca y su heredero estuvieran en guerra. Pero cuando se entero de la muerte de Anthony y la desaparición de William, pensó que habría perdido la oportunidad...o más bien, su egoísmo lo hizo ver la mejor oportunidad de todas... Sería él quien cuidara a Rosemary, quedaría sola y sólo él podría cuidarla.

Pero no previó los bombardeos que duraron cuatro días. Cuando fue a buscarla, la casa Andrew estaba destruida, le habían dicho que ninguno había salido vivo...pero otra vez, se equivocó

Jamás pudo volver a ver esa mirada de comprensión y amistad en sus celestes ojos. Se equivocó, pero no dejaría que su hijo lo hiciera también. No permitirá a ninguna actriz más en su familia...

-¿Todo bien, Rose ? - pregunto Patty a sus espaldas -Vi al duque de Grandchester salir de aquí

-Todo bien, Patty, vino a disculparse

-¡Ese descarado!

-Por favor, Patty, olvidémoslo...- volvió la mirada al racimo de flores que el duque depositara al pie del emblema familiar. Aún permanecían las pisadas de aquel día...

 _El albergue antibombas en el que estaba escondida junto con Patty reclamaba aire y comida. Llevaban días escondidos ahí desde que el bombardeo comenzó, el último bombardeo...el que se llevó su casa y el resto de su familia. Apenas habían_ _conseguido salir ellas dos con vida._

 _Veinte días, veinte días sin poder siquiera guardar luto, veinte días abrazándose para evitar escuchar los proyectiles ni las pisadas de los soldados, veinte días en oscuridad, veinte días con hambre y con sed, veinte días sin alma, veinte días ya sin fe, hasta que las puertas del bunquer se abrieron y la luz del sol brillaba más intensamente que antes aún a pesar del humo y el olor a pólvora._

 _Muchos que salían buscaban a sus familiares, corrían de vuelta a casa o a lo que quedaba de sus hogares. Pero ellas, Rosemary y Patty, no corrieron, no caminaron, sólo miraron. Los miraban ir y venir; gritar, buscar, llamar, llorar. Ellas ya no tenían a quién llamar...a Stear, a Albert...pero antes de la alarma por bombardeo les llegó un telegrama avisando que los cazas de Stear y Albert se encontraban perdidos cerca de Francia._

 _No se los dijeron, no era oficial, no estaban muertos, sólo perdidos. Pero estar perdido en aquel caos era lo mismo que estar muerto. Perdidos ellos luego de enterarse, tan sólo tres días antes, que perdió a Anthony. No hubo tiempo de lágrimas ya no más. Y ahora que salían, ahora que volvían después de veinte días de encierro tampoco tenían nombres._

 _Era un medio día de mayo de 1945...no, no era el medio día...serían casi las cinco...las cinco de la tarde, y el sol lucía resplandeciente, aún en lo alto como si él también hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo y de los acontecimientos. Como si los días de guerra hubieran sido una gran pausa para él._

 _El anunció del fin de la guerra despertó los gritos ahogados de todos. Gritos de nostalgia, de sufrimiento, de alivio...gritos, todos a su al rededor gritaban, todos menos ellas, todos menos Rosemary...hasta que..._

 _-¡ROSE!_

 _Hasta que lo vio. Su hermano, Albert, la llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle...vivo..._

 _-¡Stear!_

 _Ambas corrieron...ahí estaban...vivos._

* * *

-¿No crees que debamos intervenir?

-¡No, Archie, no! -lo detuvo del brazo - Deja que se arreglen ellos.

-Pero Annie, ¿qué no lo ves? -continuó - el capitán Andrew parece decidido a no soltarla y el actorsito parece que echara fuego por la boca

La joven rió por la última ocurrencia de su novio. Pero aún así, no lo dejó salir del auto. Hacía quince minutos que había ido a verla para informarle que estaría fuera al menos cuatro días para realizar los reportes del archivo militar a su cargo. Y desde hace media hora que los dos pilotos y Candy estaban caminando cerca de un parque, a un costado del hospital.

Habría sido simple casualidad que Archie estacionara en aquel parque para reunirse con Annie...y también lo habría sido que presenciaran la inoportuna llegada de Terry. No era que ellos mantuvieran su romance oculto, pero a Annie le gustaba ser discreta y Archie, por su rango y actividad militar, tenía restringido el contacto con los civiles ya que él conocía todas las estrategias y códigos del ejército y de sus aliados.

Sin embargo, esto no impidió que siguieran frecuentándose, desde que se conocieron, el día en que Archie llegó gravemente herido y fue Annie quien atendió sus heridas y recuperación. Desde entonces habían aprendido a ser discretos. Sólo Candy sabía de su relación y ella había demostrado ser igual de discreta que ellos a pesar de lo distraída y atolondrada que era.

-¿por qué no dejamos que las cosas fluyan? -dijo mirando atenta cómo el brazo del capitán se cerraba más a la cintura de Candy - tal vez pueda ocurrir algo maravilloso

-¿Algo maravilloso?

-Archie, todos merecemos un poco de paz y felicidad, aunque sea por un instante...y ellos lo merecen más que todos ahora

-Pero Annie...

-Pero nada Archie, dejemos que se descubran ellos solos...

\- Esta bien, Annie, pero sólo déjame decirte que esta es la última vez que me usas como celestino, no puedo poner a todos mis hombres a investigar a los Leagan sólo para retrasar la partida del capitán Andrew

-Lo sé, Archie pero esto es por una buena causa...y ninguna causa es tan buena como el amor. -continuó luego de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla - además, lo de los Leagan es más que una sospecha...un secreto a voces, no mentiste después de todo.

El teniente suspiró casi derrotado y resignado, pero advirtió de una cosa a Annie que no había previsto.

-Sólo quiero que pienses que el capitán se quedara unos cuantos días más y pronto regresará a Londres -tomó la mano de su novia entre la suya -¿has pensado en lo doloroso que será separarse si ese algo maravilloso llegara a ocurrir?

-Unos cuantos días son suficientes, Archie, sólo unos cuantos días serán suficientes -lo miró a los ojos -son el uno para el otro, lo vi aquella noche en la bodega, no dejaban de mirarse. -volvió a mirarlos, esta vez Stear intervenía para apartar a Terry.

A lo lejos llegaba una mujer rubia vestida elegantemente. Suponía era la actriz prometida del joven. Susana, la había conocido luego de acompañar a Candy a una presentación del actor. Le pareció la mujer más petulante del mundo. Pero ahora, jalaba a Terry del brazo, parecía rogarle..."Patético" Luego de su terrible comportamiento y humillantes palabras que le dijera a Candy luego del final de la presentación cuando estuvieron a solas con ella, ahora le resultaba patética. Lo recordaba bien..."¿por qué piensas que Terry se quedaría con una enfermera y además huérfana, Candy?

El joven piloto levantaba los brazos para evitar que Susana agrediera a Albert, algo le habría dicho. Pensó que era una lástima no estar tan cerca para poder escucharlo, pero debió ser algo que a Susana le habrá dolido. El capitán seguía sin soltar a Candy, entonces Terry también sostuvo a Susana con fuerza, su mirada iracunda parecía haberse ido, lucía apenado por el comportamiento de su prometida hasta que se fue con ella.

-Tal vez no necesitemos tantos días, Archie...ya lo verás

* * *

Los tres volvían a caminar una vez que miraron a Terry y a Susana perderse entre las calles. Stear aún lucía angustiado por todo lo sucedido. Era la primera vez que veía a Albert ser posesivo con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Le sorprendió lo aferrado que aún ahora estaba a Candy, la sombra en sus ojos no se iba a menos que ella estuviera ahí. Pensó que Albert al fin había encontrado una razón de vivir...una verdadera razón de vivir, en paz, sin ataduras al pasado o a las culpas.

-¿Al...Albert?

-Sí... -contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos. La vio sonrojarse y las nubes negras en su interior se disiparon al instante. ¿qué clase de poder maravilloso tenía ella en la voz y en sus ojos para sacudir de esa manera la oscuridad que lo agobiaba a todas horas?

-Ve..ve..veras -empezó a tartamudear por el nerviosismo que sentía - ya...ya...puedes sol...tar..soltarme

Fue entonces que Albert a penas había sido consciente de que aún mantenía sujeta la cintura de Candy. La soltó de inmediato y se disculpó en el acto. Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados y evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Stear no hizo más que sonreír para sus adentros y pensar que seguro el viejo Albert volvería más pronto de lo que pensaron.

¡Vaya que haberle dicho a la señorita aquella que si aún con su belleza necesitaba suplicar a un hombre mirarla a ella y no a otra, significaba que la valía de su amor era poco menos que un capricho, era muestra que Albert es capaz de defender lo que le importa con la debida elegancia de una caballero!

"Sí, el Albert de siempre está regresando"

Aunque ciertamente, esa mujer se lo merecía. ¿cómo se atreve a llamar huérfana arrastrada a Candy cuando Terrence ha sido el que no deja de acosarla? Sacudió la cabeza, aún seguía sin comprender cómo fue que el joven Anthony pudo entablar amistad con alguien como Terrence Grandchester. No cabía duda de que esa familia era sólo signo de traición y egoísmo. Pero todo eso quedaría atrás...Las mejillas sonrojadas de Albert y de Candy le decían que todo quedaría en el olvido y sería tan sólo un triste recuerdo que dejaría de atormentar a su amigo.

Y entonces...escuchó una risa estrepitosa. Candy se llevaba las manos a la boca para evitar las risas más fuertes. Las personas que pasaban por ahí la miraron intrigados, algunos se contagiaron de su risa. Stear no podía entender lo que sucedía hasta que vio a Albert sonrojarse aún más, pero no por timidez sino por irritación. Un ave había hecho su gracia sobre el hombro del capitán ensuciando su camisa de piloto.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Stear comenzó a reír también ganando una mirada de reproche del rubio.

-Dicen que en América eso significa suerte - se encogió de hombros para disimular el ataque de risa.

Pero Albert se lo tomó con seriedad y miró a Candy caminar frente a ellos aún riendo..."Sí, seguramente es suerte"

-¿qué, qué es suerte? - preguntó Stear intrigado ya moderando su risa hasta que miró hacia donde su rubio amigo había detenido sus ojos...en Candy, buscando entre su bolso algún pañuelo para limpiar la camisa del capitán -oh! claro, sí, ha sido un ángel caído del cielo, ¿cierto?

-Sí...un ángel.

-Creo que no tengo nada conque limpiar eso -se acercó a los pilotos - pero ¿por qué no volvemos al hospital? - miró a Albert con las mejillas rojas y la sonrisa en el rostro -mi permiso de salida casi termina y ahí podremos lavar esa camisa, además, traje tu chaqueta. - ni Stear ni Albert dejaban de mirarla, el primero por curiosidad y el segundo por cariño - además si trabajarán con Archie, la necesitarás, el hangar es un lugar muy frío.

-Gracias, Candy - contestó Stear luego de notar el silencio prolongado de su amigo

-¿Albert, me escuchas?

-Cada palabra, Candy, cada palabra...-tomó su mano entre la suya y no la soltó - vamos, regresemos que el día aún es largo...

Candy miró sorprendida el agarre de su mano, se sentía tan cálido, a pesar del frío que hacía. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. ¿qué era eso? ¿por qué?

Obvió las preguntas...aquello le gustaba, esa sensación le gustaba, esa calidez, ese...aroma que aprendió cuando lo abrazo y que volvió a sentir cuando la sostuvo de la cintura...ese aroma a metal combinado con mar. Parecía que Albert no se quitaría jamás esa marca, pero no le pareció molestarla, al contrario, le atraía...

Parecía que en su aroma mismo encerraba parte de lo que fue y se preguntó cuánto de ello podría conocer, porque eso quería conocerlo, saber de él...sí, eso quería..deseaba saber todo de Albert, de su aroma a metal y a mar, de su mirada sombría, de su sonrisa furtiva, de sus pasos, de él, quería saber de él...

Y así, tomada de la mano de Albert caminó hasta entrar al hospital y entonces recordó lo que dijo Terry ..."No lo conoces como yo" y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Levantó la mirada cuando Albert se detuvo en la sala de descanso, ella le sonrió y buscó entre su casillero una bolsa de papel que le entregó. Era su chaqueta...¿limpia?

-No iba a permitir que la usaras sucia - sacó de la bolsa un bufanda más - y ponte esto al salir, es más caliente que la que tienes ahora - volvió a buscar entre la bolsa - y esta otra es para Stear.

-Candy no tienes...

-No son mías...- aclaró - las compré al salir de casa esta mañana, úsenlas

-Gracias, Candy

-Te lo pagaremos

-NO hace falta Albert -rió -¡Casi lo olvidaba! esta es la llave del departamento, tal vez necesiten algo

Fue Stear quien tomó la llave

-Vendré por ti al final de tu turno - se apresuró a decir Albert - es decir...vendremos...vendremos por ti

Ella río - Claro te estar...los, los estaré esperando

Suspiró largo y tendido luego de verlos irse a remediar esa camisa. Y a su mente volvieron las palabras de Terry, una vez más, acusadoras, impositivas..."No lo conoces como yo"

-No, no lo conozco, pero lo conoceré.- volvió al trabajo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

El día había terminado demasiado pronto y eso sólo significaba que, oficialmente, el invierno había llegado; el ocaso cayó antes de lo que se imaginaban. Desde la guerra el tiempo ya no volvería a sentirse igual, tampoco correría del mismo modo. Parecía ir más lento, excepto en invierno. Aunque para él significaba muy poco o, mejor dicho, nada. No estaba muy seguro de saber exactamente en qué radicaba la diferencia del antes y después de la guerra...Nunca tuvo la necesidad de involucrarse, aunque lo hizo...sólo podía decir que...no tenía otra opción...nunca la tuvo o tal vez sí la tuvo, pero no le importó.

No era la primera vez que debía tomar una decisión de ese tamaño. Involucrarse o no en la guerra lo obligaba, necesariamente, a preguntarse si quería vivir o no. Su familia, de descendencia judía jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, él mismo tampoco lo hubiera hecho de haberse detenido a pensar mejor las cosas...pero no lo hizo. Tal vez sus padres fueran judíos...pero él ya no lo era. No lo era y no moriría por ellos, se aferraría, a su modo, a la vida.

-¿sigues preocupado por ese tal Thomas Steve? - preguntaba una señorita elegantemente vestida que entraba y hacia uso de la silla principal de aquel despacho a oscuras

-Preocupado o no -continuó sin verla - me arrestarán - la oscuridad del interior le permitía ver con claridad la intermitente iluminación de la ciudad - me juzgarán - le parecía inquietante la forma en que la ciudad le seguía pareciendo tan quieta, como si nunca hubiera existido una guerra...a pesar de la luz, de los aviones y los gritos de euforia por haber concluido el conflicto - me juzgarán por traición...

-Tal vez sea mejor que huyas, he escuchado que el ejército rojo apresó a varios oficiales alemanes y ahora los tratan como basura...-dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos el diario de esta mañana - ¿imagínate si descubren que tu Organización que ahora ayuda a refugiados de la guerra fue la misma que colaboró con la "decisión final"? - terminó por reír - Un judío americano que hace tratos con un alemán y que mata judíos, irónico ¿no te parece?

-¿cómo puedes hablar de tales cosas como si se tratara de un juego, Eliza? - esta vez volteó para verla a los ojos, pero como siempre no mostraba ningún signo de humanidad...tan fría - ¡Fue necesario acceder para huir de Berlin! De otro modo habríamos muerto en los guettos...como nuestros padres.

-Tranquilo, Neal - se levantó despreocupada - sólo me preocupo por ti, hermano - caminó hacia él para tomarlo del brazo - los negocios que papá tenía aquí nos salvaron una vez - sintió el peso de su cabeza sobre su brazo- tal vez puedan salvarte una vez más...

Y es que antes de huir, los Leagan eran una familia respetada y bien acomodada en Berlín. el padre era un empresario farmacéutico que empezaba a invertir en proyectos aeronáuticos cuando el Partido Nacional Socialista ascendió al poder. Aunque el dinero que logró hacer su padre sirvió de mucho, debía admitir que Eliza ha sido la de las ideas brillantes y que los han sacado del infierno más de una vez. Fue ella quien se encargó de espiar todos los negocios y finanzas de su padre. Fue ella quien lo convenció de nombrar, legalmente, a Neal como el futuro presidente y dueño de todos sus negocios e inversiones.

De alguna forma, Eliza sabía que ellos y no sus padres tenían más posibilidades de huir. Su madre, una mujer típicamente judía, jamás podría pasar como una mujer joven alemana y americana...en cambio ella, podría hacerlo, lo intentó y lo logró. Se volvió amante de un oficial alemán que le dio todo para escapar y les consiguió un puesto como agentes...o más bien a él. Pero habría que pasar una serie de pruebas...y la más dura de todas fue entregar a sus padres...

-Piénsalo bien, hermano -lo soltó para salir de la habitación - podría funcionar...Sólo tienes que dejarme todo a mí, huir y yo me ocuparé de ti desde aquí...

La escuchó abandonar el despacho. El chirrido de la madera al cerrar la puerta le había confirmado que se había ido. Suspiró temeroso, ¿dejarle todo para que huya y él sea condenado como lo fueron sus padres? Esta vez debía ser más listo que ella. Volvió a su escritorio y encendió la lámpara, se sentó con lentitud y tomó entre sus manos los archivos que había logrado extraer de los últimos informes: " su Gracia, Terrence, Duque de Grandchester (declarado nulo para el combate) y su Gracia, William Albert Andrew, Duque de Hamilton, Rothesay y York (Capitán Primero de la Real Fuerza Aérea)..."

Guardó con celosía los informes...

"Una fortuna y coincidencia que ambos estén aquí...tal vez podamos ser parte de la realeza"

* * *

Candy tenía la sensación de que las palabras de Albert eran cálidas y francas a pesar de la nostalgia y de la reserva. Tenía mucha curiosidad de preguntarle por su vida en Londres, por su familia. Por las impertinencias de Terry se enteró de que venía de una familia importante, pero que al parecer perdió…no quería verse entrometida, pero a pesar de que hablara de los campos y las grandes y hermosas colinas en Escocía, había algo en su voz que lo hacía escucharse más que lejano...extraño, triste...más bien solo.

El corazón se le congeló nada más de imaginarse a Albert visitando las lápidas de sus familiares, si es que los muertos en guerra pueden tener una a estas alturas. Suspiró con una congoja en el corazón. Quiso deshacerse de ese sentimiento de impotencia, Albert estaba de pie junto a ella, recargado sobre el pequeño y ya desgastado balcón de metal, mirando al cielo como buscando algo o hablándole a alguien y le pareció que era más bien una aparición. Tenía un halo a su alrededor que lo hacían lucir como un ser de otro mundo.

Levantó el brazo para tocarlo pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Stear participar en los recuerdos del capitán. Volvió en sí y se sonrojó nada más de acordarse de lo que haría. Levantó el brazo sin pensarlo...sólo quería tocarlo, una vez más tocar ese rostro apacible y atormentado. Miró al piloto sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared limpiando sus enormes gafas.

\- ...aún recuerdo el día en que le dije a Patty que me había unido al ejército... -rió - no paraba de llorar ni de preguntarme ¿por qué? -volvió a sonreír- ¿por qué...

 _-¿por qué Stear? limpiaba sus lágrimas -Sabes que a una guerra se va a morir ¿verdad?_

 _-¡Vamos, Patty, no llores por favor! -la abrazó con fuerza - no me pasará nada..._

 _-¿cómo lo sabes? - se apartó de él_

 _-¡Porque soy yo! -extendió ambos brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo - ¿olvidas que soy un tipo con suerte? ¿no te dije que lo era?, desde que estás conmigo, Patty, la suerte nunca me ha abandonado..si tu no me abandonas ahora, ella tampoco lo hará_

 _Ahora fue ella quien dejó caer los brazos con fastidio - ¡Esto no es cosa de suerte Stear! - pero luego se abrazó a él -No se puede tener suerte ahí...yendo al matadero...no tienes que hacerlo_

 _-Tengo que hacerlo, Patty -dijo serio, sin soltarla- por ti, por mi, por el señor Andrew que me aceptó en su pelotón de caza ..._

 _-"_ Sólo prométeme que volverás con vida, Alister" -volvió a sonreír - esa fue la primera vez que me llamó así, Alister

-Patty debe ser una mujer extraordinaria -dijo Candy mirando al joven nostálgico

-Como no te imaginas, Candy - ajustó sus gafas - ojalá algún día puedas conocerla.

-¡Me daría mucho gusto! -continuó - ir a la guerra no sólo es una de las decisiones más difíciles, sino esperar por aquellos que se fueron es igual de atroz

Estas palabras robaron toda la atención de Albert que ya se había perdido en el cielo sin estrellas de aquella noche. El viento invernal había empezado a asolar la zona, pero a ninguno de los tres pareció importarle... Miraba como hipnotizado los largos rizos volar sobre el balcón..."Tan dorado...tan luminoso" le parecía aquel cabello en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Yo también...-contó con timidez - pensé en ir a la guerra, en algún momento

Ambos pilotos la miraron intrigados. ¿Candy, en el frente?

-¿por qué? - se le escapó de los labios a Albert

Ella lo miró -bueno...-pero luego agachó la mirada -la verdad es que mis razones eran tan absurdas e insulsas, vistas desde aquí...

-Todas las razones son absurdas e insulsas, vistas desde aquí, no importa cuáles hayan sido

Esta vez fueron las palabras de Stear las que robaron su atención. Miró fijamente a su amigo y le pareció ver en su rostro un extraño gesto que nunca había tenido antes o que no había notado...un gesto que sólo los veteranos adquieren pasados los años: madurez.

-Bueno...la verdad es que - jugó nerviosa con sus manos - yo pensé hacerlo...porque creía que estaba enamorada...

Mantuvo la mirada en sus manos. Escuchó la pregunta de Stear "¿creíste?" tan lejana que hizo un gran esfuerzo por contestarla mientras la mirada de Albert, junto a ella, parecía perforarla por dentro. No dijo nada...no decía nada...su respiración parecía haberse detenido...quería saber, quería incitarla a hablar...Se le fue un gruñido que agradeció ni ella ni Stear prestaran atención, o al menos eso creía...¡Qué desesperación cada segundo de silencio...por qué no hablaba!

Y a su mente vino el rostro del duque de Grandchester...Sí, Terrence...seguro la quiso obligar a ir como lo hizo con Anthony ¡Ese bastardo! Sentía algo crecer en su pecho, algo grande...más grande que él, algo parecido al rencor...y entonces la escuchó hablar

-Yo...estaba lastimada - respiró profundo - confundida...la persona que pensé que...que me amaba se había ido y yo...

-Pensaste que no había nada que hacer aquí -completó Stear - que tu vida sería más útil en el frente...ayudando

Candy asintió

-¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -volvió a preguntar Stear

Albert seguía sin decir una sola palabra...ella tembló, de frió o de nerviosismo...no supo

-Esa...persona vino a mi prometiéndome tantas cosas - volvió a temblar -pero...pero las olvidó pronto

-¿hablas de Terrence? -la pregunta fue directa...urgente. Candy sintió que fue más bien una acusación, desde el desayuno no había vuelto a escuchar ese tono en su voz...tembló, por tercera vez. Pero esta vez no fue Albert quien le ofreció calor, Stear se levantó y le ofreció su chaqueta sin que ella dejara de ver los ojos celestes de Albert.

-Me alegro que ya no tengas nada que ver con él - Stear volvía a su sitio - Terrence Grandchester es una persona egoísta, era amigo de A...

-Ella no tiene por qué saberlo

Miró a su amigo sin gesto en su rostro...no necesita tener alguno, sus ojos encendidos y ensombrecidos eran suficiente advertencia

-Lo lamento, Albert ...

Candy los miró contrariada...quiso sujetar a Albert del brazo para darle un poco de confort pero él no se dejó. Apenas la miró levantar la mano él se apartó y caminó al interior del departamento.

-Es tarde...debes dormir -dijo sin mirarla - quédate con las frazadas...el teniente nos ha dado algunas cosas del hangar

Stear se levantó con dificultad y miró a Candy con ojos cristalinos...

-Ha sido duro para él Candy...

-Quiero ayudarlo, Stear -lo interrumpió para mirarlo con urgencia - quiero ayudarlo, dime cómo, por favor, Stear - tomó sus manos entre las suyas suplicándole.

el chico la miró desconcertado. No sabía que hacer, miró su chaqueta caer el piso y a ella temblar de pies a cabeza como hace unos momentos y supo que esos temblores no eran provocados por el frío...

-Candy...Albert no sólo es mi capitán ni mi amigo...es como mi familia...

-Sé lo que dirás, Stear -dijo apretando su agarre - que apenas lo conozco y que no comprendo ni comprenderé por lo que ha pasado...pero, pero te equivocas...hay..hay algo

-¿algo?

-Hay algo que me dice que a él lo conozco desde hace tiempo...-al fin lo soltaba - siento que lo reconozco como si...como si...

-¿sus almas se pertenecieran?

Sólo hasta ese momento Candy había guardado silencio. Stear pensó que había sido un alivio, esa chica realmente era impetuosa, sonrió y se acercó a Candy para tomarla de los hombros y decirle a los ojos ...

-si así es como te sientes, entonces yo no tengo que decirte cómo...sabrás qué hacer -la soltó para entrar él también - sólo puedo decirte una cosa, Candy...no será fácil porque no sólo se trata de Albert...

Ella llevó sus manos al pecho...sintió otra vez su corazón estrujarse

-sino de ti - cogió su chaqueta del piso - el amor debe ser infinito Candy...sino esos pedazos que ayudes a Albert a recoger serán un suplicio...

-¿amor?

-Oh! Candy - rió con una carcajada -Eso que sientes no es altruismo...se llama amor, estás enamorada...para bien o para mal, estás enamorada de Albert.

Ella quedó de pie unos minutos más luego de que Stear se fuera y hasta entonces fue que sintió el frío viento del invierno sobre su piel...y empezó a reír ella también...

"Enamorada...de Albert"

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Terry?

\- Lo siento Oscar...no volverá a suceder, estaba distraído

-¿distraído? ¡Olvidaste cada una de tus líneas! Nunca habías necesitado al apuntador - miró al actor servirse un poco de licor - No sé que traigas en la cabeza, Terry, pero no quiero otro ensayo igual que hoy o tendré que llamar a tu suplente...

-¡No... no lo hagas! -tomó el trago y luego sirvió otro - No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo

-Esta bien, tienes veinte minutos para cambiarte, cerraremos el teatro pronto...esta madrugada se espera la primera nevada...

-¡Oscar...! -volvió para mirar al joven -¿está Susana en bambalinas?

-Sí, como siempre...llegó temprano para verte...

-Claro

Cerró la puerta del camerino y cogió, lo más pronto que pudo, el abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro para la nevada. No se entretuvo cambiándose de ropa y salió antes de que Susana terminara de saludar y alardear sobre los preparativos de la boda y salió del lugar por la puerta trasera. Necesitaba ver a Candy...ella era la responsable de no tener los pies sobre la tierra y sólo ella podía devolverle la tranquilidad.

Sólo esperaba que William ya se hubiera ido, no lo soportaba...tener que verle la cara luego de haberse ido de Londres y que William lo culpaba por la muerte de Anthony, él mismo llegó a sentir remordimientos luego de enterarse por su padre de la muerte del que fue su amigo...pero ...pero...era escapar de la absurda participación en la guerra o vivir y él...él eligió vivir. No fue su culpa que Anthony quisiera ocupar su lugar.

Empuñó sus manos apenas salió y sintió el frío sobre el rostro. ¡No! Él no obligó a Anthony a ir a la guerra...fue toda responsabilidad de él, fue su elección. Él sólo quería seguir viviendo, vivir...sí, quería experimentar lo que era la libertad de vivir, que Anthony hubiese querido entregarse como carne de cañón y morir por gente que no conoce y que no le interesa era su problema.

Respiró profundo...el humo que salió de su boca le hizo darse cuenta de la nieve que caía y apretó el paso. Cruzó una calle, caminó sobre otra, evitó gente, evitó indigentes que seguro morirían en aquella primera noche de nevada, evitó a jóvenes alcohólicos bebiendo para entrar en calor...Saboreó el líquido y recordó los tragos que tomó en el camerino antes de salir y quiso volver a probar un sorbo más...como aquel día en que le dijo a su padre...

 _-No iré a la guerra...- dijo abruptamente con la copa en la mano, de pie y frente al duque - Rechazaré el llamado de William, no quiero morir_

 _El duque, que escribía la carta que respondería al reclutamiento ordenado por William Andrew, soltó el lapicero, levantó la mirada y así, sin contestar cogió el papel y lo arrugó hasta lanzarlo a un lado. Usualmente no aprobaba las decisiones tan repentinas e irresponsables de su hijo, pero esta vez...esta vez le pareció que debía apoyar el egoísmo de Terrence..._

 _Ciertamente era obligación de cada casa noble enviar a un hombre capaz a la batalla, como ducado los Grandchester tenían obligación de prestar a Terrence para la defensa en la guerra...como lo habían hecho en la primera gran guerra, pero él era su único hijo y si algo le pasaba su ducado peligraría y los Andrew...ellos tenían a su patriarca y su heredero, si algo le pasaba a William, Anthony asumiría._

 _-¿Padre?_

 _-Irás a América -contestó mientras descolgaba el teléfono para hablar con su abogado -con tu madre..._

 _-¿qué pasará con el llamado de William y...contigo?_

 _-Me quedaré y defenderé el ducado -quedó en silencio unos segundos- de los Andrew...me ocupo yo..._

Corrió las últimas dos calles para llegar al edificio departamental donde vivía Candy. El caminó le pareció más largo de lo normal. Miró el reloj...diez cuarenta y cinco de la noche y aún había luz en el cuarto de la rubia...

En el teatro principal de la ciudad Susana había perdido el control y parecía haber olvidado los buenos modales. No hacía nada más que maldecir y humillar a cuanto se le ponía enfrente luego de haberse enterado que Terry se fue sin ella. Sabía dónde estaba...con ella, con la maldita huérfana, como le llamaba.

No comprendía por qué Terry aún se aferraba a esa mujer tan simple y sin padres. ¿qué le veía? ¿acaso ella no era hermosa, inteligente y talentosa? Era mucho mejor que esa Candy, más educada, más delicada y amaba más a Terry...más de lo que ninguna mujer llegaría a amarlo...no permitiría que alguien como Candy se lo quitara. Haría cualquier cosa por él, pisaría a cualquiera por él...así sean pecosas y huérfanas.

* * *

La aparición de Terry frente a su puerta fue como una de esas ventiscas que sólo causan escalofríos e incomodidad en el cuerpo. Nunca se imaginó que fuera a sentir eso por el castaño...tanto le disgustaba que apenas podía creer que en dos días ese cariño que pensó tenía por él se esfumara y sólo le quedara una sensación de agotamiento.

No quiso perturbar a Albert, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos dos y hasta no averiguar qué fue, no sometería a Albert a otra discusión con Terry, claramente el actor le hacía daño, así que cogió su abrigo y salió con él. En el pasillo le pidió irse, le pidió no volver a buscarla, "olvídate de mi y sé feliz con Susana" le dijo, pero Terry se negaba a soltarla...

-¿qué no entiendes que te necesito? - la tomó del brazo para besarla sin permiso

Quiso ser posesivo, necesitaba serlo...Candy era suya...quería recordárselo, pero ella no lo permitió, apenas acercó sus labios ella apartó el rostro. La sintió tensarse...estaba temblando, pero supo que ese temblor no eran como aquellos temblores cuando la invitaba a salir recién llegado de Londres...estos eran diferentes.

-POr favor, Terry, te pido que me sueltes

-¡nunca! -la jaló hasta abrazarla con fuerza -Eres mía, Candy...sé que me amas, tu corazón me pertenece

-¡no, Terry! -peleó para librarse de aquellos brazos - No me amas...no lo haces - el olor a alcohol de su cuerpo le daban náuseas - y yo tampoco...

Entonces la soltó...y la miró fijamente, sin moverse, incrédulo...

 _Apenas poniéndose de pie sobrepasaba por encima de la mesa donde estaba puesto el servicio de té, con su pequeña mano intentaba alcanzar un bocadillo pero el desequilibrio lo hizo_ _tirar la charola completa...ella lo reprendió, pero él...lo tomó en brazos..._

-¡Albert! -

Escucharon gritar a Stear...Terry supo que los pilotos no se habían ido, apretó la quijada. Estaba furioso...Se negaba a perderla, estaba confundida, lo amaba, pero él la confundía...volvió a empuñar sus manos esta vez con más fuerza, con odio..."William"

 _Miró el pequeño rostro de niño...pero sus ojos habían perdido color...se habían vuelto opacos, eran negros, dos círculos negros...marchitos, sin vida y sus brazos tendidos hacia él se convirtieron en un soplo de aire frío..._

 _-_ ¡vamos, amigo, abre los ojos!

 _y lo escuchó hablar entre murmullos secos..._

Candy tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero Terry la detuvo "No vayas" le dijo, "no con él" Pero Candy se soltó de su agarre y abrió la puerta...

-Lo dejó morir, Candy...dejó morir a Anthony, mi mejor amigo, su sobrino...mató a su familia y casi me mata, a mi y a mi padre...

 _lo escuchó_ _...entre murmullos secos... como el crujir de las hojas otoñales..."vuelve...despierta..."_

-¡Despierta...Albert, es un sueño!

Abrió los ojos repentinamente...y ahí estaba ella, tendiéndole sus brazos...más cálidos, más cercanos...con vida

-¡Candy!

-Está bien, Albert, ya pasó...

* * *

Encendió un cigarrillo y caminó con él hasta llegar a su departamento. Había dejado de sentir la inclemencia de la tormenta. El odio que ya sentía por William se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, no cabía nada ahí adentro, nada...ni la razón misma. ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar el sufrimiento arrogante del patriarca Andrew? ¿por qué debía soportar que a cada pesadilla que tuviera fuera ella a consolarlo? Si de verdad Willian quería sufrir para expiar sus culpas, entonces lo haría sufrir...

Entró a una cabina telefónica y llamó a su padre...Ahora estaba más que convencido de que Albert sólo usaba su experiencia en combate para confundir a Candy, para arrastrarla a una relación con él...No se tragaba eso del dolor por la muerte de Anthony...si fue su responsabilidad...Sí, él no quiso ir a la guerra...quiso huir...pero fue culpa de William que Anthony se enrolara...él no lo debió permitir...

-¿Terrence?

-Quiero volver, padre...

-¿qué ocurrió?

-Quiero asumir el ducado, oficialmente

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres - escuchó un fuerte ruido al otro lado del teléfono ...hojas en la mano del duque, tal vez- tengo una lista hecha de posibles esposas para ti...

-No la necesito, ya tengo una prometida

-¿puedo saber cómo se llama y a qué se dedica?

-Candy...- apagó el cigarrillo sobre la cabina -Candy White, es enfermera

-¿enfermera?

-Sé que diras que no es adecuada pero...

-Es perfecta, Terrence...- aclaró la garganta- haré todos los arreglos y después de hablar con la reina te buscaré

Sin decir más, colgó...cogió otro cigarrillo y caminó un poco más antes de volver a casa...tendría que lidiar con Susana, ahora

-¿todo bien, señor?

-Por supuesto...-sonrió el duque - No es actriz...puede ser cualquiera, menos una actriz - y el duque empezó a escribir su abdicación del ducado.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

 _Apenas poniéndose de pie sobrepasaba por encima de la mesa donde estaba puesto el servicio de té, con su pequeña mano intentaba alcanzar un bocadillo pero el desequilibrio lo hizo_ _tirar la charola completa...ella lo reprendió, pero él...lo tomó en brazos..._ _o escuchó_ _...entre murmullos secos... como el crujir de las hojas otoñales..."vuelve...despierta..."_

\- ¡Rose! -despertó Patty sobresaltada luego de escuchar gritar a Rosemary desde su cama -¿Estás bien? - fue junto a ella - ¡tranquila, fue una pesadilla! -la abrazó, lloraba...lloraba mucho, como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Patty la sereno lo más que pudo "sólo es una pesadilla" le decía "estás aquí, estamos aquí, estamos bien, Albert está bien..." todo esto le decía hasta que su respiración se fue serenando y ella misma se apartó disculpándose.

-Era Anthony...Patty -dijo al fin hablando de su sueño -pero no era un sueño, no totalmente -secó el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban -era un recuerdo, cuando ensució el tapete que tanto amaba la tía abuela...-sonrió- pero...

-¿pero...?

-aquella vez - tomó aire -yo le grité, pero Albert lo tomó en sus brazos y...-tragó saliva -creo que...algo va a pasar Patty

Entonces la castaña volvió a abrazarla, no es que fuera escéptica, pero no podía lidiar muy fácil con la idea de que los muertos envíen mensajes...era aterrador y era...era...aterrador.

-Sé que piensas que es aterrador

-Oh!Rose...perdóname...pero es que, creo que es mejor enfocarse en las cosas buenas, ya suficiente hemos sufrido estos años

-Necesito hablar con Albert, Patty ¿Stear se ha comunicado contigo? necesito saber que está bien y que vendrá pronto

-Bueno, sí...hablé con él..pero me dijo...

 _-Patty no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de tenerte en mis brazos y besarte hasta que se me sequen los labios..._

 _-_ ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que están bien -y no mentía - Dijo que él y Albert tienen un lugar donde quedarse y trabajaran de eventuales con el Teniente que los recibió...creen que podrán mandarnos un poco de dinero al final de esta semana.

Rosemary suspiró resignada...-No es el dinero lo que me interesa, Patty

-Rose...todo estará bien, Stear cuidará de Albert y yo te cuidaré a ti -ambas sonrieron, tanto por agradecimiento como por ingenuidad. Ninguna de las dos estaba realmente segura de qué tanto cuidaba una de la otra, pero al menos tenían compañía. Si eso era todo lo que quedaba de la familia Andrew...debían luchar por conservarlo.

volvieron a la cama, cada quien a su sueño...o al menos lo intentaron. Rosemary fue la primera en levantarse al despuntar el alba, aún se sentía inquieta por el sueño de Anthony. Pensó que ir a la casa Andrew le ayudaría un poco, así que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar que Patty despertara. Primero, porque no quería molestarla y segundo...necesitaba estar sola. Esa congoja no se la podía quitar nadie aún si los mismos reyes le aseguraran el bienestar de su hermano.

El camino fue adusto, más que otras veces. Pensó que sería la hora del día, siempre procuraba ir después del trabajo, antes de que el sol empezara a caer. Tropezó un par de veces con algún escombro...uno de los tantos que dejaba la gente que asistía a las ruinas para buscar qué saquear.

Sacudió su ropa por el polvo y levantó la mirada...ahí estaba él, otra vez. La miró llegar sorprendido, ella también lo estaba, sintió una punzada en su corazón como siempre la sentía cada vez que lo veía y ese presentimiento le confirmó que algo, efectivamente, iba mal.

-Rosemary

Ella tardó en contestar varios segundos. Lo miró fijamente, lucía menos preocupado que la última vez que lo vio.

-Sé que seguramente no quieres verme -se adelantó para estar frente a ella - pero este es el único lugar en el que puedo encontrarte...me alegra verte a esta hora, no estaba seguro de que vinieras y...

-¿qué es lo que quieres Robert?

-Mi hijo ... -respiró - mi hijo volverá para asumir el ducado - Rosemary sonrió con pesadez - como ley deberá darme la pensión debida...con ella podemos irnos a donde quieras Rosemary, nos ayudará a ti y a mi...

-Me alegro de que Terrence vuelva a su casa- suspiró con fuerza -si Anthony estuviera aquí, se alegraría también

-Rose...-insistió - no puedo hacer que Terrence devuelva la fortuna de tu familia, todo depende de él, pero ...pero puedo cuidar de ti

-Pudiste hacerlo Robert -dijo levantando la voz - pudiste hacerlo; William confió en ti, le pediste que confiara en ti a pesar de Eleonor, a pesar de Terrence y así lo hicimos, Robert, confió en ti pero la ambición del ducado te supero...

-Rose...déjame explicarme

-dime Robert, ¿qué harías si William volviera a reclamar el título? ¿qué haría Terrence si William se presentara ante su majestad y se diera cuenta de que los Andrew aún seguimos de pie? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que sólo hace falta que William envíe el sello Andrew a la casa Coburgo para que su majestad le restituya el título...

-¿William haría eso?

-Te preocupa que lo haga, ¿cierto?

-aún si lo hiciera...es tarde, todo le pertenece ya a Terrence y en cuanto vuelva de América a asumir el ducado, su majestad dará potestad absoluta...

-De ser así, felicidades Robert -ajustó su abrigo en el pecho - lo has conseguido, el ducado más grande para los Grandchester con un hijo cobarde.

-¡Cobarde o no mi hijo está vivo! - volvió sobre sus pasos...cada pisada más firme, con más fuerza y levantó el brazo con la palma a abierta; para el duque, el paisaje ruinoso pasó como un relámpago, sintió el ardor en su mejilla y sólo entonces, con el golpe en el rostro fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

Quiso recapacitar, recular sus palabras pero la mirada fría de Rosemary lo sumió en el silencio absoluto. No dijo nada más, sólo lo miró, dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a las ruinas. Por primera vez en un mucho tiempo, deseo que Albert volviera y detuviera la ambición de los Grandchester, por primera vez en su vida, sentía el deseo de vengarse por su familia...Pero no permitió que aquel pensamiento se apoderara de ella, conocía a su hermano y sabía que a él no le importaban esas cosas...Suspiró más para calmar su alma y continuó su camino, a pesar de todo sabía que algo debía hacer, ese sueño no pudo ser gratuito...

-Señora Pony - Patty bajaba las escaleras con prisa - ¡Señora Pony!

-¡Aquí, Patty, en la puerta!- contestó afable - ¿qué sucede?

-Rosemary, ¿la ha visto o escuchado salir? -preguntó aún con la bata puesta - Su cama está hecha y no parece estar en el piso

-Sí, la vi salir, Patty -contestó la mujer colocando el escaparate en la puerta de la lavandería - Salió muy temprano, llevaba unas flores en las manos...

* * *

-¿Rosas? - preguntó con sorpresa.

-¡Albert, despertaste! - lo saludo luego de colocar el racimo de rosas en un jarrón sobre la mesa - son hermosas, ¿no es así?

-Claro, sí - contestó aún sin salir de su asombro. Pensó que la rosas blancas sólo las vería crecer en los jardines de la casa familiar; en aquellos jardines tan prolijos y aromáticos que la tía abuela transportó desde las tierras altas de Escocia a Londres. -Son...¿cómo las has conseguido? - volvió a preguntar intrigado

Ella le sonrió divertida, le parecía encantador ver esa expresión de sorpresa en los ojos celestes del capitán -Las compré esta mañana - se colocó junto a ella para seguir mirando el jarrón repleto de rosas - pensé que sería lindo tenerlas en mi día de descanso

-¿hoy es tu día de descanso?

-Sí, descanso este día - lo vio sonriente -Pero como sé que tú y Stear deben estar en el hangar para trabajar, he ido a comprar algunas cosas - cogió las compras y fue con ellas a la cocina - enseguida prepararé el desayuno

-Candy, no tienes que hacerlo, no te molestes

-No es ninguna molestia

-Entonces, déjame ayudarte

Tomó las bolsas de sus manos y entró primero él a la cocina. Candy lo siguió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y entre ambos se dieron a la tarea de preparar un desayuno que estuvo listo tan pronto como fue posible. Stear llegó a encontrárselos cuando Candy se ocupaba de servir y Albert colocaba la mesa. Hablaban de cosas triviales, aún parecían tímidos.

Pero él conocía a su amigo, sabía que se moría por preguntarle cosas más...personales, como respecto a Terry, su vida en la casa hogar, su trabajo o sus amigos, pero se reservaba mucho más de lo que debería y sólo preguntaba cosas como ¿te gusta mucho el café? ¿quieres sentarte aquí o aquí?... al contrario, Candy parecía que hervía de curiosidad...ella preguntaba y preguntaba: ¿cómo es Escocia? ¿cómo es Londres? ¿Te gustan las rosas? ¿eres el hermano mayor o menor? ¿qué se siente tener hermanos?...

Aunque intuía el camino de la chica...parecía medir el terreno que pisaba y no estaba muy equivocado. Candy preguntaba cosas personales, pero triviales al mismo tiempo, comprendía que había preguntas que aún perturbarían a Albert, así que procuraba hacer preguntas sencillas, que lo llevaran a recuerdos, si no felices, por lo menos agradables de su hogar y de él mismo.

Albert parecía responder con bastante sencillez y prontitud, lo que indicaba que la inocente estrategia de Candy funcionaba. El rubio respondía naturalmente, parecía abrirse cada vez más, cada respuesta era más larga que la anterior y contenía más detalles. Decidió no interrumpir la conversación y tomó uno de los abrigos que el teniente les había dado, la bufanda que Candy les obsequió y salió para dirigirse rumbo al hangar...y así, entre las voces de ambos rubios, escuchaba cómo Albert hablaba de los recuerdos de sus colinas...de cómo le gustaba, cuando niño, pasear por las colinas y tocar la gaita ...recordaba los castillos, los juegos...su amigo que, aunque varios años más grande que él, le enseñó todo lo que sabía de aviones...

-¿cómo se llama? -preguntó ella ayudando a servir el café

-George -contestó quitándole las tazas humeantes de las manos - se llama George, es un tipo un poco malhumorado, pero es un excelente amigo, la tía abuela le tenía mucha confianza...se encargó de cuidarme cuando escapé de la escuela y decidí ir a vivir al bosque

-¿fuiste a vivir al bosque? - preguntó sorprendida. Él sólo se encogió de hombros - ¡Albert, tan serio que te ves!

Él terminó por reír a carcajadas y eso a Candy terminó por deleitarle la mañana, la melodía de su risa grave, fuerte...varonil hicieron que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo, un temblor que más bien se sintió como un rayo luminoso que atravesaba su pecho y explotaba dentro de él como miles de estrellas...Su estómago no sentía mariposas, esas que parecían no dejar de revolotear cuando veía a Terry actuar, no...esta vez eran estrellas, como si todas las estrellas de la noche nacieran dentro de ella, brillando...expandiéndose...

Pero entonces, la risa se detuvo...y se percató de que se había quedado parada, sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, con la jarra de jugo en la mano...Sus miradas se encontraron, pero pronto la desviaron; ella con el rubor en las mejillas la retiró primero con un poco más de timidez, Albert la desvió más tarde...pero en unos segundos más volvían a buscarse y a encontrarse.

Terminó por sonreír y tomar la jarra de sus manos para llevarla a la mesa. Ella no apartó la mirada de su espalda, respiró profundo y apretó sus mejillas con bastante fuerza "Vamos, Candy, ¡qué va a pensar de ti!" Esto pensaba mientras volvía al comedor.

-y ...¿qué hay de ti, Candy?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, aún con las manos sobre sus mejillas.

-¿qué hay de mí? -volvió a preguntarse, aunque fue más bien una pregunta retórica, hecha tan sólo para pensar qué contar de ella que no trajera un mal recuerdo a Albert. Quería hacerlo sentir seguro, seguro de vivir...de que es bueno sentir que uno aún está vivo, pero no sabía qué decir así que - Dime, ¿qué te gustaría saber de mí?

Miró a Albert parpadear más veces de lo normal, el color de sus ojos parecía brillar con más intensidad y el color bermellón de sus mejillas empezó a teñir sus rostro. Era una pregunta tan directa que no se esperaba "¿qué quiere saber de Candy? ¡TODO! Pero, por supuesto, eso era algo que no podía decir...qué derecho tenía él de saber...

Y la sombra volvió, Candy se percató del cambio de humor, sus hombros empezaron a encogerse. Su mirada volvía a ser esquiva como aquella noche en que lo conocía en la bodega del hospital. Su corazón se aceleró, entró en pánico y se recriminó por fallar...debía evitar que Albert callara otra vez en la oscuridad...tal vez fue demasiado preguntar eso y pensó en decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

-¡Tengo un príncipe!

Albert la miró consternado

-¿principe?

Tomó una silla para sentarse

-Es decir...cuando era niña vi en una revista la foto de un joven que parecía un príncipe

-¿La foto? - la sombra parecía irse...entonces Candy sonrió para sus adentros y continuó

-A la casa hogar llegaron los Britter para adoptar a una niña - río- aquel día fue un día feliz, la señora Britter olvidó una revista en el salón que yo me encontré con ella y ahí venía una foto de un joven músico que lucía tan...hermoso que lo llamé mi Príncipe.

-¿por qué lo llamaste así? -preguntó entre risas él

-Por su forma de vestir, llevaba una especie de uniforme militar aunque era un niño...

-La nobleza europea usa esos uniformes para los primogénitos y herederos desde que son niños -le explicó - seguramente te topaste con la foto de un niño heredero, recién nombrado duque...

-bueno, entonces no me equivoqué...si es de la realeza es un príncipe...

Albert río- no es tan sencillo como eso, pero entiendo lo que dices

Ella hizo un puchero -Parece conocer mucho de la nobleza, Capitán -puso las manos en la cintura -pero, ¿qué puede saber un piloto de un príncipe?

Albert volvió a reír -Nada, en absoluto - levantó las manos como un signo de rendición- pero sí conozco de duques...

Fue el turno de Candy para ensombrecerse, el recuerdo de Terry le llegó a la mente, pero no porque representara un problema para ella misma, sino porque temía que Albert volviera a cambiar de ánimo. Aunque esta vez sus sospechas fueron erróneas. La introducción del tema fue más bien estratégico. Albert quería enterarse hasta dónde llegaba la relación de Terrence con Candy.

-Discúlpame, Candy, no quise incomodarte - se adelantó al notar el cambio de semblante de la chica...

A su parecer lucía preocupada...pero, ¿preocupada por Terry?

-No, no, está bien -se sentó en la silla contigua - supongo que te refieres a Terry

Asintió con la cabeza

-Albert, no sé cómo conociste a Terry ni qué es lo que haya hecho, pero...-se detuvo unos segundos - él, él...

-¿es un príncipe también?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido...

-Dijiste que no eran novios, pero...¿fue él, verdad? -desvió la mirada -fue por él que no fuiste a la guerra...porque lo amas

-Nunca lo hice -fue una respuesta rotunda e instintiva, ni ella ni él se lo esperaron.

Quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos. Ella porque descubrió la ligereza de su alma al hablar de Terry en pasado, sí...pensó que lo hacía, que lo amaba, pero no era así; y él...Albert, guardaba silencio porque no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien pero...su corazón latía con fuerza y no sabía si esa sensación de euforia era ilusión o en verdad la tenía en el pecho.

Luego, se obligó a mantener la serenidad

-Llevo conociendo a Terrence desde que éramos unos niños ...-confesó

-¿qu..qué? -habló con sorpresa -Ent...entonces tú...tú -llevó las manos a su boca -¡Dios mío, eres de la nobleza!

La miró apenado

-No, Candy -aclaró - ya no lo soy

Lo miró confundida

-¿ya no lo eres? ¿creí que la única forma de hacerlo es ...

-hasta morir-completó. Candy sintió un escalofrío apoderarse de su cuerpo - su majestad lo piensa así. Soy el último de mi familia, luego de la persecución que Stear y yo padecimos, volvimos milagrosamente a casa, pero jamás anuncié mi regreso.

-¿creen que estás muerto?

-Desaparecido...

* * *

-¿cómo que desaparecido? - golpeó el escritorio con fuerza -¡Neal Leagan no puede estar desaparecido, estaba a tu cargo Thomas!

-Debieron haber huido la misma noche en que me entrevisté con él

El teniente se levantó y encendió un cigarrillo, aún con la ventana cerrada y sujetó con ahínco el puente de su nariz

-¿cómo pudo sospechar de ti si estabas encubierto?

-Intuyo que fue su hermana - arrojó un paquete de hojas hasta el tope de archivos sobre el escritorio - se llama Eliza

-¿cómo estás tan seguro de que fue ella? - tomó en sus manos aquellos papeles y no necesitó escuchar la respuesta...el informe ya le daba una "Acusación y denuncia por ocultamiento contra los judíos Ann y Soren Leagan de la ciudadana aria..."-¿Diane Kreusch?

-Fue el nombre alemán que los ocultó y con el que pudieron huir de Berlín...

-Si fueron capaces de denunciar a sus padres...-las cenizas del cigarrillo cayó sobre el informe Leagan - pasarán sobre cualquiera para volver a huir de esta

\- Creo que debe emitir la alerta de que estamos tratando con gente peligrosa

-¿alguna idea del lugar al que pudieron haber ido?

-Por ahora no, pero lo averiguaré ...

* * *

Sintió una presión en la nuca que lo incomodó. Había ido hasta la oficina del teniente para excusar a Albert por llegar tarde o tal vez por faltar, pero se topó con la conversación de los Leagan y decidió quedarse un momento, después de todo era un tema de interés para él y para Albert, a demás de que estaba seguro de que el teniente, obligado por su trabajo y posición, no les contaría todos los detalles.

Pero no espero que lo escuchado le fuera a provocar hasta las náuseas. ¿Cómo es posible que existiera una persona que fuera capaz de tales cosas tan espantosas? ¿qué clase de ser humano hace algo así? Se cuestionó a dónde iría a parar esa gente que se dejaba vencer y arrojaba al matadero a su propia familia.

Decidió volver, se reportaría con el segundo al mando y después hablaría con el teniente. El trabajo aquella mañana fue riguroso, cargó, arrastró, descargó y archivó cajas, todas ellas fúnebres. Albert llegó varias horas más tarde apenado por el retraso.

Se disculpó por haberlo dejado solo con la mayor parte del trabajo, pero Stear hizo que lo olvidara con las burlas y preguntas incómodas que le hacía sobre la joven enfermera. Comentarios como "Es realmente hermosa, no tanto como Patty, pero para ti está bien" provocaban un revoloteo de sensaciones en el corazón del rubio que no se imaginó sentir.

En el tiempo de descanso que tuvieron, Stear logró conseguir, con algunos soldados americanos, un par de cigarrillos. Albert se había ido a sentar en una de las solitarias pistas de aterrizaje, junto a su avión de caza y que había estado detenido ya por tres días, tan sólo tres días desde que llegaron y parecía que el tiempo se había dilatado. Y aunque Albert parecía experimentar un gran cambio en él mismo, Stear ya empezaba a resentir el paso del tiempo.

No había podido hablar con Patty durante la mañana y esa sensación de incomodidad que representó el haber escuchado la plática del teniente no se le iba del cuerpo. Quiso contarle a Albert lo sucedido, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando lo notó llegar hasta él desbordándose en disculpas pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

-¿la extrañas, cierto?

Se sintió sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina. Sonrió para tranquilizar a su capitán y desestimar su ánimo un tanto alterado

-Sólo han pasado tres días, estoy bien - inhaló un poco más del cigarrillo, pero terminó por arrojarlo al piso con molestia al no haberse percatado que se lo había acabado desde hace un rato y sólo se llevaba a los labios la desagradable colilla

-Volveremos pronto, Stear - Albert ofreció el cigarrillo que Stear tomó - el teniente dijo que tenía noticias de la investigación que hace

-¿te dijo algo? -preguntó intrigado -¿has hablado con él?

-Me lo encontré cuando recién llegaba, dijo que nos llamaría más tarde para informarnos

El joven asintió, pero volvió a quedar en silencio. Otra vez un escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo, pero esta vez el temblor fue más notorio o eso aprecio porque escuchó a Albert ofrecerle su bufanda "no puedes enfermarte ahora, úsala" le dijo, él la tomó por cortesía aunque sabía que no era a causa del frío. No había querido admitirlo, pero el recuerdo de su propia familia recluida y asesinada le llegó a la mente, no pudo evitarlo.

Se recordó corriendo entre las calles, corriendo por su vida, una vida que pensó que ya había perdido porque nadie más corría tras él, ni sus padres ni sus hermanos...nadie, sólo él...sólo él hasta que se cruzó con Albert...

 _-¡hey! ¿estás bien?_

 _Había sentido el amago de unos brazos a su al rededor, levantó la mirada del pavimento de la calle. Estaba temblando, pensó que lo habrían atrapado..._

 _-yo, yo - escuchó los pasos de la gendarmería a sus espaldas - ¡suéltame, no me toques, suéltame! - forcejeó para sacarse y volver a correr - ¡ me matarán si no me sueltas!_

 _Entonces el joven que lo sostuvo lo llevó al interior de un convoy y pidió a su chofer sacarlos de ahí._

 _-¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó amable_

 _-Alister - pero él contestó como si fuera un autómata_

 _-¿qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _-ellos, ellos mataron a mi familia...-dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirar sus manos llenas de hollín - vinimos...vinimos a visitar a la familia de mamá pero...pero..._

 _-Invasión_

 _-¿qué? - lo miró consternado_

 _-Los alemanes, cayeron de sorpresa -dijo grave el joven que lo había rescatado. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en él, pero vestía una chaqueta de aviación y traía colgadas en ella insignias, militares, pensó - el ejército polaco ha desaparecido..._

 _-¿có...cómo? - lo miró consternado - no, no...triunfaron en la batalla relámpago, por eso vinimos, para celebrar el triunfo_

 _-La ciudad terminó por caer, todo el mundo esta huyendo - extendió un pañuelo blanco para sus manos y su rostro -si tienes otro lugar a donde ir, deberías irte cuando antes_

 _-To...toda mi familia estaba ahí - volvió a paralizarse - yo...no tengo, yo...debí estar ahí también, apenas los vi entrar al castillo, corrí, corrí como un cobarde...yo_

 _-Estás vivo...- palmeo su espalda -tú familia así lo hubiera querido_

 _-¿eres soldado?_

 _-piloto..._

Respiró profundamente, más para darse fuerza ante el recuerdo de aquel año...1939, el año en que perdió a su familia, pero ganó un hermano...

-Albert

-¿todo bien, Stear?

-¿nos vamos? Quiero terminar el trabajo aquí para llamar a Patty, la extraño

-Seguro -palmeó la espalda del joven y éste sonrió - prometí a Candy que pasaría a verla para comer juntos

-¿comer juntos?

-Sí...es decir, los tres...prometí que pasaríamos a verla para comer los tres juntos

Stear rió por instinto -claro, Albert, claro...vayamos los tres juntos.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

Cuántas veces no lo había escuchado...que el verdadero amor, es el que consigue que el otro se abra a las demás personas y a la vida; no atosiga, no aísla, no rechaza, no persigue: solamente acepta. Así lo sentía, así lo necesitaba...así lo había conseguido ella. Una dulce y alegre enfermera, cualquier simple mujer, dirían muchos, pero para aquel que esté dispuesto a ver, es el más bello ser que haya existido jamás...el ser por el cual estaba volviendo, volviendo de verdad.

Su belleza le parecía infinita, sus encantadores ademanes con las manos al conversar con Stear no tenían límites, ni parecían conocer la mesura, de hecho, pensó que aumentaban a cada segundo que transcurría la charla, cada que respiraba o que latía su corazón. No podía dejar de mirarla absorto, algo sucedía, algo le pasaba y es que sentía que ya no tenía corazón o si lo tenía, apenas de había percatado de él porque había vuelto a latir y en todo caso, gracias a ella.

Apenas escuchó la plática entre Stear y Candy. Tal vez haya escuchado el nombre de Patty, sí, seguro su amigo le platicaba a Candy cómo la conoció...luego de que lo llevara a la mansión Andrew para ocultarlo. Ni él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con ellos hasta que descubrió a los jóvenes besándose ocultos entre los jardines.

Sonrió ampliamente...pero no precisamente por el relato, poco interés tenía en recordar lo bochornoso que fue para él encontrar a Stear pegado a la menuda chica y mirar el tomate en que se convertía su amigo intentando inútilmente explicar que aquello "no era lo que parecía...yo sólo la ayudaba a pasear"...no, definitivamente aquello era todo lo que parecía...pero el recuerdo ya sólo provocaba risas...risas entre Candy y ellos...pero más en él...y más por ella.

Cómo deseó poder decirle, de algún modo que la sonrisa en su rostro era consecuencia grave de la suya...que ella era la responsable de sentirse así, tan aletargado...sin querer moverse para evitar que se fuera o desapareciera. Porque toda ella parecía una visión...Entonces se iba, se levantó de su asiento para disculparse..."Necesito pagar el alquiler, debo ir ahora con la señora María" decía mientras recogía la mesa. Él la veía desconcertado, angustiado; sólo iría a ver a su casera, pero ya sentía que era un viaje demasiado lejos...simplemente no quería que se fuera.

Stear se levantó y se ofreció para recoger todo. No sabía que hacer así que por inercia también se ofreció a ayudar...

-Ve, Candy...nosotros nos encargamos -dijo Stear - Y ten, no es mucho, pero Albert y yo queremos dártelo por hospedarnos

-Oh, no Stear, no es necesario...-lo miró - deberían guardarlo para tu hermana -volvió a mirar a Stear-y Patricia

Albert ni recordaba la paga del día en el hangar. Lo cierto es que el teniente había cumplido con su palabra de ofrecerles un empleo modesto mientras durara la limpia del hangar y el archivo...pero ahora eso no le interesaba. Quería que Candy no saliera...

Un repentino egoísmo se apoderó de él. ¿qué era lo que le sucedía? Candy no era nada suyo, en todo caso. Los escucho discutir un poco más sobre el dinero hasta que Stear terminó por aceptar la devolución. Vio a Candy abrazarlo...él apretó el puño..."Sólo es cortesía...¡Demonios, qué le pasaba!"

Miró a su amigo regresarle la mirada mientras sujetaba a Candy...y entonces lo miró acariciar el cabello de la joven con sus dedos. Albert sintió que el corazón se le detenía...

-Stear, Candy tiene prisa...- dijo para volver a poner distancia entre ellos. Pero al instante se recriminó, ambos lo miraban extrañados o más bien, Candy lo hacía porque Stear parecía estar divirtiéndose.

-Nos veremos en un rato -alentó Stear

Candy reaccionó

-Claro, ahora vuelvo...-salió.

-huele delicioso - comentó desinteresado Stear

-¿qué quieres decir? - Albert fue agresivo

-Su cabello...huele delicioso - continuó con el desinterés

-Pienso que te excediste, ella puede verlo como una falta de respeto -contestó serio

-y es tan suave - recogía la mesa, aún con desinterés

-¿qué diría Patricia si te viera acariciando el cabello de Candy? - Pero Stear no parecía escucharlo...

\- sí...qué cabello tan suave al tacto - entró a la cocina - encantador - escuchó un fuerte ruido al otro lado de la puerta - sabes, Albert...creo que Candy es una chica muy bella...

Pero Albert ya no estaba, tan sólo había dejado el rastro de un par de platos rotos en el piso... - Deberías invitarla a salir - terminó por decir mientras recogía el desastre, mientras el capitán subía las escaleras hasta el último piso para mirar cerrarse la puerta con desasosiego.

Respiró, más para calmarse que por decepción y se sentó en el descanso de las rechinares escaleras de madera. Jugó con sus manos...envolvía una sobre la otra...apenas había pasado un minuto y ya sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. "Sal, ya...por favor" La ansiedad iba en aumento...algo le sucedía, no comprendía cómo era posible que en tres días haya llegado a tener ese estado de desesperación por ella...¿estaba bien esto? ¿qué sentía, cariño, afecto...qué era? Hace tres días que no quería saber nada del mundo...hace tres días que todo le parecía oscuro e irremediablemente perdido...y ahora, veía a Candy y todo parecía volver a tener luz.

¡Eso era! ¡Luz! Candy representaba para él la luz que se le fue y la quería de regreso...pero...pero, ¿Tendría derecho a ella? Pensó que sí, pensó que lo tenía...que podría aferrarse a ella...pero ya no, ¿qué culpa tenía Candy de su desesperación por huir de los tormentos? Estaba siendo egoísta...Se llevó las manos a la cabeza...pero ella...la quería, sí, no sólo era una huída...no, la quería...sí...

¡NO! No podía...¿qué tenía para ofrecerle, noches llenas de pesadillas y un título perdido? Pero a ella no le importan los títulos perdidos, estaba seguro... podía quedarse...sí, en cuanto el Teniente los llamara para regresar a Londres le pediría a Stear que regresara sin él, Rosemary entendería...sí, lo haría. Él podría seguir trabajando en el hangar...tal vez el teniente pudiera conseguirle algún otro empleo o él mismo podría buscar algo qué hacer...no tendría que volver jamás a Londres...allá ya no había nada qué rescatar...Mandaría dinero a su hermana o...Tal vez ella quiera salir de allá...pero...¿y las noches de pesadillas? "No puedo condenarla a eso, Candy no se lo merece"

Volvió a suspirar, sus manos volvieron a juntarse. Empezó a temblar...¿se la merecía?...Recordó el día de la última expedición, cerca de las costas francesas...

 _Volaban diez cazas sobre las costas limítrofes para auxiliar el repliegue de tropas inglesas y francesas. Eran diez cazas...diez cazas de la real fuerza aérea inglesa contra cuarenta cazas alemanes. Misión suicida, pero necesaria...de ellos dependían la vida de sesenta mil soldados en tierra._

 _Diez cazas...y él llevaba el mando...diez cazas contaron...hasta que el último apareció en la cola de la formación. Antes del despegue recluyó a Anthony por insubordinación, aún era inexperto, pero quería participar...había participado en misiones de rescate...pero nunca estuvo en combate...había llegado al portaaviones hace cuatro semanas desde que se uniera...Respondió él al llamado que era para Terrence Grandchester._

 _"Quiere reconciliarse con su madre...quiere verla antes de unirse, tío...yo estaré en su lugar mientras vuelve...Terrence lo prometió...por favor,_ _acéptame en su lugar" Esto había dicho, pero ya habían pasado varias semanas y Terrence jamás se presentó. Así como Anthony...jamás volvió._

 _Los cazas ingleses caían como moscas. Apenas lograban derribar tres alemanes por uno. Era casi imposible salvaguardar las tropas en tierra así. Entonces cambiaron el combate...atacarían de frente...hizo lo posible por protegerlo, le ordenó quedarse en retaguardia...se lo ordenó...pero lo alcanzaron...Acribillaron el costado derecho...sabotearon el tanque de combustible...él lo miró pasó junto a él, el caza alemán D403 ..un joven...un niño de catorce años igual que Anthony fue el que derribó a su sobrino..._

 _-¡Anthony!_

 _-Estoy...bien -la radio apenas se escuchaba -esto..ien. Dile a mamá...la amo...todo est...bien_

 _El caza alemán volvió para rematar... pero Anthony no pudo salir ni él llegó a tiempo. Lo persiguió...lo persiguió hasta las costas francesas...lo persiguió hasta quedarse sin combustible...sin escuchar a Stear que iba tras él...se olvidó de las tropas, de la misión, de sus hombres, sólo tenia en la mente D403, D403, D403, D403, D403...lo siguió...lo siguió hasta que ambos cayeron y salió, D403, D403, D403...cogió el revolver y corrió a él, D403, D403. Ahí estaba, un niño...un niño igual que su sobrino, D403, D403...con el mismo color azul de ojos D403, D403...con lágrimas en ellos, D403...suplicando, D403...pero no pudo, D403, no pudo hacerlo, D403._

 _Se sintió culpable, aún después de ver las listas de prisioneros alemanes que bombardearon Londres, el último ataque desesperado en el que murió el resto de su familia...tan sólo habían participado tres bombarderos... tres... sólo tres y uno fue el "Piloto, Willhem H. Caza D403"_

-Debí hacerlo - volvió las manos a su cabeza - debí hacerlo -la madera rechinaba por el golpeteo del pie sobre el piso - debí disparar - la sonrisa de Candy durante la comida volvió a su mente - ¿realmente la merezco?

Preguntó al vacío, al cielo...a Anthony, a su familia entera que murió por el último bombardeo...se preguntó a él mismo...y sintió sus cálidas manos sujetar su rostro con candor. Ahí estaba...ese par de esmeraldas brillaban como el sol frente a él, iluminaban hasta el rincón más oscuro de su interior.

Cada fina curva que ensaña su sonrisa desprendía un confort gustoso que no quería perder. su nariz se arrugaba tenue y gentilmente con su gesto para intensificar la lluvia de sutiles pecas que remarcaban su mirada. Entonces miró su boca...el tenue color rojo de sus labios...ese color enigmático que en ella parecía más que provocador juguetón...rojo como el color de sus mejillas, rojo como el atardecer cuando el sol desciende ...

\- ¿Te merezco?

Respiró con dificultad, apenas pudo articular la pregunta. Temblaba, temblaba como un niño...así se sentía, como un niño abandonado, desvalido...huérfano.

-Candy...yo, ¿te merez...

Pero se fue...ese sentimiento de orfandad desapareció con el beso que Candy le ofrecía ... inexperta... arrebatada... arrebatada ella y arrebatado él al sentir la magia tan única e inigualable de sus labios, un suave cobijo, dulce y embriagante que lo llevó a recorrer, gustoso, el oleaje de su cabello dorado. La aurora, el alba y el ocaso eran belleza de poca cosa comparados con ella.

Fue Candy la que tomó distancia...tan sólo un poco de distancia, la suficiente como para sentir el roce de sus narices y el aliento recuperado de ambos. Él la miró, con insistencia e incredulidad...y ella no evitó la mirada, como otras ocaciones en que jugaban a esconderse...y entonces comprendió que en esos ojos azules, como el mar, es imposible ocultar el amor, es imposible ocultar la belleza, simplemente es imposible que pasen desapercibidos, es por eso que al tornarse con tristeza, nada puede amansar el dolor y sufrimiento que ella misma sentía. Cada minuto ensombrecido de su mirada es como una aguja atravesando su alma y su corazón.

Al verlos tan sinceros, heridos y lastimados, es imposible no sentir la misma tristeza que los acosa, ver esos ojos tristes, es lo peor que pudiera presenciar, la abatían, la quebraban, sentía que le arrancan entera el alma, pero no importaba, porque no lo dejaría solo, haría lo que sea porque ese sufrimiento cese.

-Soy yo la que se pregunta si seré suficiente para hacerte feliz...

-¡Oh, Candy! - la abrazó con fuerza - ¡mi dulce, Candy! -la estrechó en su pecho para sentirla cerca...y convencerse de que era real...

* * *

En Londres el clima de restauración y recuperación aún seguía siento caótico aunque la clientela de la lavandería iba en aumento, sobre todo por los hospitales que no se daban abasto. Era un buen tiempo para el pequeño y aún rudimentario negocio de la señora Pony y las dos jóvenes mujeres.

Aunque el trabajo era agobiante y hasta pesado, mantenían el lugar abierto desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde. Los turnos eran la mañana para Rosemary, la tarde para Patty y al ocaso para la señora Pony quien se encargaba de las cuentas y los pagos diarios de sus dos empleadas.

Las entregas y salidas del lavado ocurrían consecuencia en los últimos días. La campanilla de la puerta sonaba constantemente. Rosemary atendía y planeaba mientras podía...Saludaba, entregaba, despedía...y volvía a saludar cuando escuchaba la campanilla sonar, otra vez. Así hasta que aquella mañana...un cliente inusual entró...tan inusual porque hasta ese momento no habían tenido clientes que no fueran de hospitales o clínicas de cuarteles cercanos.

-Buen día, señorita - Saludó un hombre bien vestido, con el sombrero en la mano

-Buen día... -correspondió con cortesía - ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

-Busco a William - dijo sin rodeos

-él...no ha regresado

-Es importante que hable con él...

Ella lo miró nerviosa

-No siento, George -esquivó su mirada - no tengo manera de comunicarme...él nos habla cada vez que puede.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes - guardó silencio unos segundos - Robert Grandchester ha solicitado audiencia con su majestad.

Ella suspiró con rabia

\- Me enteré esta mañana

-Debes advertirle a William -continuó -debes decirle que regrese, no puede permitir que Terrence asuma títulos que no le pertenecen

-No puedo hacerlo, George - se disculpó - él está...hay tantas cosas que lo atormentan, además Terrence está en América también, seguramente se habrá enterado y si Albert no regresa...es porque no quiere hacerlo, tal vez quiere olvidarse de todo.

-él no lo sabe...

-¿qué? ¿cómo estás seguro?

-Porque me pidió cuidar de ti -se confesó - me pidió cuidarte de Robert Grandchester, me pidió advertirle si algo te pasaba...puedo escribirle, Rosemary...puedo hablar con los mandos militares y contactar a William para decirle que Robert Grandchester no deja de acosarte y él volvería...

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -gritó - ¡no puedes darle más tormentos de los que ya tiene! A Robert lo puedo controlar yo

-Hasta que Terrence llegue a asumir ambos ducados y entonces no haya manera de recuperar ni el título ni las tierras de tu familia...-también levantó la voz -Robert no se detendrá hasta tenerte Rosemary, no estás hecha para hacer este trabajo el resto de tu vida...-la miró fijamente -y él lo sabe...como noble pedirá audiencia y serás exhortada por su majestad a unirte a él o al menos aceptar su ayuda...aunque William regrese no habrá nada que pueda hacer para reclamar su lugar y entonces será uan más humillante para él y será otro tormento más a su lista.

-Pero...George

-Ya hemos protegido suficiente a William -volvió a colocarse el sombrero - no podemos darle la paz que necesita, ni tu ni yo...pero estamos obligados a hacerlo volver de algún modo o de otro.

Dio la media vuelta sin esperar respuesta.

-Habla con él Rosemary...-la campanilla sonó -o lo contactaré yo mismo.

* * *

El golpeteo del tacón sobre el piso de madera sonaba entre el silencio dominante de la casa. Eliza llegaba de los eventos de cubierta en los hospitales mientras su hermano planeaba su viaje a Londres. No estaba segura de que fuera a resultar lo que Neal tenía pensado, pero parecía ser una movida bastante osada que si resultaba...los sacarían del embrollo.

Así como los habían estado investigando, ellos también habían estado haciendo lo mismo con los Andrew y Terrence Grandchester. Según sus fuentes, Terrence estaba dispuesto a asumir el ducado oficialmente, aún los ducados pertenecientes a William Andrew...mientras que éste no recuperaría su título si permanecía sin presentarse ante su majestad y esta condición de "desaparecido" era la ventaja que necesitaban. Entre ambos, el capitán Andrew parecía ser el más vulnerable.

Neal planeaba "aconsejar" a la condesa Rosemary Andrew de unirse a él para ayudarla a recuperar sus títulos. Mientras Eliza evadía lo más que podía la investigación del teniente Cornwell, Neal ofrecería su apellido a Rosemary Andrew para pelear los títulos de ducado. Habían estado siguiendo al capitán y parecía estar muy interesado en una enfermera cualquiera. Si el romance entre ambos seguía su curso...él terminaría por quedarse, entonces Neal tendría el campo libre. Seguro la noble inglesa no dejaría escapar una posibilidad de recuperar de las manos de los responsables de la muerte de su hijo los títulos que originalmente le pertenecen a ella. Porque había investigado a fondo cada detalle entre ambas familias. El plan tenía que funcionar...no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedirlo...

* * *

-¿han tenido noticia de ese tal Leagan? - preguntó Patty mientras hacía corazones con sus dedos sobre el cristal del mostrador.

Hace media hora que tonteaba con Stear diciéndose cuanto se extrañaban. Pero decidió ponerse sería y hablar con él lo que Rosemary le había pedido...que consiguiera una llamada con su hermano y es que desde que se fueron a América, Albert nunca había llamado a su hermana, siempre se enteraban de todos los pormenores a través de Stear.

\- Ninguna, aún - tosió - pero el Teniente nos informará pronto - volvió a toser- de verdad parecen ser personas peligrosas, ¿te dije que entregaron a sus propios padres a la SS para convencerlos de su disfraz?

-Sí, lo hiciste -tembló - qué clase de personas son esas que a toda costa busca conservar una vida que luego se vuelve vacía.

-No lo sé, Patty, pero espero que todo esto se resuelva pronto, quisiera volver ya. -continuó - el teniente nos dio un poco de dinero que les enviaremos en cuanto podamos.

-Descuida - lo tranquilizó -estamos bien, Rosemary está bien, aunque un poco inquieta, ella quisiera hablar con su hermano

-Seguramente -sonrió Stear - le diré que venga conmigo la próxima vez. Albert está...entusiasmado con una joven bastante bella

-¿joven? No puede ser, ¡nuestro Albert!

Stear rió

-así es, nuestro Albert encontró una pequeña luz en el camino

-Rosemary se pondrá feliz...-pero se detuvo al recordar -¡oh, no!

-¿qué pasa Patty?

-Si Albert se enamora no querrá volver y...¡Terrence le quitará sus títulos y Robert Grandhester seguirá acosando a Rose hasta obligarla a irse con él, entonces sí quedará en el desamparo!

-¿qué? - casi gritaba de la impresión -¿qué semejante tontería estás diciendo?

-George vino a buscar a Rose para decirle que se comunique con Albert, Terrence asumirá el ducado oficialmente, incluyendo los títulos de los Andrew.

-¡No puede ser, ese desgraciado!

\- Robert ha buscado a Rose para ofrecerle protección y dinero...

-¡Pero...ese hombre es casado!

-¿desde cuándo eso ha importado?

\- Se lo diré a Albert, tal vez hoy mismo hable con Rosemary.

-Apresúrate, Stear...el duque de Grandchester ya pidió audiencia con su majestad y eso sugiere que ha abdicado...

* * *

Luego de imaginarse vestida de blanco y con el título de duquesa adornando su nombre no podía concebir que Terry retrasara la fecha de su boda. Simplemente no había razón para hacerlo, tampoco había querido explicarse del todo. Tan sólo le dijo que debía hacer un viaje urgente a Londres, que su padre lo necesitaba; era urgente resolver algunos problemas con el ducado y regresaría por ella.

La tomó de las manos y las besó como sello de su promesa. Pero una suerte de presentimiento le decía que aquello era una promesa a medias. Tal vez Terry sí regrese, pero no estaba segura de que fuera precisamente por ella.

-¿por qué no adelantamos la boda y así nos vamos juntos?

-No podemos hacerlo, Susana - dijo el joven buscando algunos documentos -debemos tener el consentimiento de mi padre y de su majestad, sino, nuestro matrimonio valdrá nada.

-Pero dijiste que tu padre me aceptaría

-Y lo hará, pero ahora no lo forzaré - la tomó por los hombros - te prometí volver por ti y eso haré, ¿está bien?

-Está bien, Terry, te esperare -respondió resignada - Pero promete que te comunicaras conmigo todos los días

-Descuida -le besó la frente -lo haré -tomó un portafolio en el que metió algunos papeles y se despidió- debo hablar con mi madre.

Salió apresurado de su departamento. Esa mañana su padre le dijo que ya había solicitado audiencia con su majestad, todo parecía ir bien. Se había adelantado a escribir la abdicación a su favor, sólo restaba volver, aceptar la abdicación, solicitar audiencia para la presentación y aprobación de su matrimonio y entonces Candy sería su esposa.

Suspiró apesadumbrado por su última promesa a Susana, aunque no de la mejor manera, al menos se la había quitado de encima por un tiempo. Cuando se entrara que ya se había casado con Candy seguramente enfurecería, pero conocía a la actriz, era una mujer bastante ambiciosa; a ella le ofrecería una casa y una pensión vitalicia para quedarse a su lado...seguro aceptaría ser la amante de un Duque.

Entonces sonrió...todo parecía ir viento en popa...todo excepto por...

-Candy -cruzó la calle - ¿cómo hablaré contigo? - hasta llegar a la puerta de su madre -ya pensaré cómo convencerte.

* * *

No encontraba las suficientes palabras para describir lo que sentía. Parecía que volvía a nacer...no a vivir, a respirar...que volvía a este mundo que no era oscuro. Le parecía que el sol brillaba con mas fuerza que la nieve no era tan fría, sino que su textura era más suave...fresca, impoluta como el alma de Candy.

No había forma de sosegar su corazón ahora, tampoco había forma de dejarla ir...al menos no tan fácil. Había tomado una decisión, con su mano sosteniendo la de ella...decidió quedarse. No importaban los títulos, no importaba Terrence, Rosemary entendería...seguro estaría feliz, sí, ella también lo sería si conociera a Candy.

Le pediría a su hermana venir a América, dejar Londres, allá ya no tenían más que recuerdos dolorosos. Aquí, junto a Candy él podía volver a empezar y su hermana también. Cada escalón que bajaban parecía detener el tiempo, descendían lento, sujetándose con fuerza sus manos, como asegurándose de no soltarse, como si algo, en ese momento, fuera en realidad capaz de separarlos.

Candy sonreía, tímida, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. Todavía no se explicaba cómo se aventuró a robarle un beso a Albert. Fue tan atrevido, tan...tan...delicioso que sólo pensaba en volver a besarlo, sentir otra vez sus labios carnosos, suaves y expertos...porque así parecía...se movían con tanta ligereza que ese vaivén de su boca parecía algo tan natural a él.

Suspiró...anhelante, más para sosegar su deseo de volver a besarle, pero él pareció entenderlo...entendió ese deseo, pero él no quiso sosegarle. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento, acarició, otra vez, sus rizos, y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y lento...

Hasta que lo escucharon toser, entonces se separaron, apenados.

-Lo siento, chicos...-decía un divertido Stear -parecían ocupados pero, verán -señaló a sus espaldas a dos mujeres mayores mirando indiscretas a los enamorados

-Yo...lo sentimos -Candy se disculpó

-Ah, no pasa nada linda, nada como el amor para tiempos como estos...

-¿entramos? - sugirió Albert. Candy se apresuró a abrir y fue la primera en pasar.

-Vengo de hablar con Patty - Dijo Stear una vez que entraron todos.

-¿cómo están? - preguntó el rubio

-Rosemary quiere hablar contigo, tal vez deberías llamarle más tarde

-Sí, lo haré - dijo Albert mirando el caminar de Candy rumbo a su habitación por una frazada- quiero quedarme, Stear, le diré a Rosemary que venga también...si tu quieres puedes quedarte o regresar, como lo prefieras, pero...

-Robert abdico en favor de su hijo...

-¿qué?

-Si no vuelves, de verdad lo perderán todo...

El silencio reinó entre ambos.

-Chicos, pensé en preparar un poco de chocolate caliente para este frío...-llegó Candy sonriente, como siempre, a iluminarlo todo.

-Déjame ayudarte -Contestó Albert siguiéndola a la cocina

Pero Stear lo detuvo del brazo para mirarlo suplicante...

-Habla con Rosemary antes de tomar cualquier decisión...

-Lo haré - dijo y Stear lo soltó.

Permaneció unos minutos más en la sala sentado sobre el sillón, escuchando desde ahí el entusiasmado relato de Candy sobre sus travesías en las ramas de los árboles... "Si me hubieras conocido en ese momento, Albert, creo que te burlarías de mí, las hermanas no podían bajarme de los árboles"

Escuchó la risa de su amigo, una risa sincera...completamente nueva "Creo que por eso nunca me adoptaron...era todo un Tarzan..."

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, cómo quería poder ayudarlo, de alguna forma, de algún modo...tal vez...hablando con Candy

"No, Tarzan no, en todo caso, Jean"

Estaba seguro de que Candy entendería...

"Una hermosa e intrépida Jean"

O al menos juntos podían pensar en algo, dos cabezas podían pensar mejor que una...¿no?

-¡Vamos, Stear! -escuchó a la joven llamarle - está servido

-claro, gracias, Candy...

-Y cuéntame -lo miró -¿cómo está Patty?...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

Era el mejor de los tiempos...pensaba mientras caminaba entre los pasillos del barco buscando un espacio dónde detenerse en proa, no había nadie de quien despedirse, pero le gustaba estar ahí y agitar la mano también. Pensó que Eliza asistiría, al menos para presionarlo, pero desde las últimas ocho horas que no sabía nada de ella. Decidió no preocuparse y evitar el retraso de su salida, seguro su hermana encontraría una forma de comunicarse con él.

Levantó la mano y empezó a agitarla sin mirar a un punto fijo. No podía haber tiempo mejor que el tiempo de la supervivencia; sí, era un superviviente y lo seguiría siendo, a eso estaba condenado. En otro momento habría pensado que era la peor condena, en otro momento habría pensado que hubiera sido mejor haber muerto junto con ellos, en otro momento habría pensado que era el peor de los tiempos. Pero la maldición de sobrevivir lo obligaba a seguir andando, como ahora, buscando...mantenerse con vida.

-Su ticket, señor

Estiró la mano para entregar el papel, el oficial perforó el boleto y lo regresó.

-Esto le da derecho al bufete. Se cortará una vez al día -dijo el oficial

Él lo miró detenidamente como para ponerlo a prueba, quería que lo viera a la cara y lo descubriera, algo dentro de él quería que ese oficial lo identificara, que supiera quién es y a dónde iba. Quería que hiciera sonar su silbado para prevenir a todos y que gritara "Neal Leagan, queda arrestado por traición y por intentar huir del país"...Pero nada de eso pasó, el oficial apenas prestó atención al boleto que cortó y se fue.

Se quedó mirando la espalda de aquel tonto oficial y frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo. ¿Qué le sucedía, acaso no quería sobrevivir? ¿Por qué, entonces, de repente le surgía esa necesidad de ser descubierto y arrestado? Bufó enfadado y apretó los puños. El niño que estaba junto a él lo miraba entretenido, él le lanzó un rugido feroz provocando que el pequeño corriera a los brazos de su padre...Entonces, Neal se enfureció aún más, tomó su maleta y buscó su camarote. "Definitivamente habría sido mejor haber muerto con ellos" Pensó.

* * *

Aquella tarde no hubo manera de dar un paseo como a Candy le hubiese gustado, luego de tomar ese chocolate caliente le apetecía caminar un poco antes de que empezara a nevar, pero fue imposible. Al menos la charla con Stear sobre Patty, le era amena. La chica ya sentía que conocía de muchos años a la joven inglesa...las aventuras de ambos escondiéndose entre los pasillos de la casa Andrew para poder tener sus citas eran toda una hazaña, lo más gracioso para ella era que tanto Stear como Patty pensaban que estaban siendo discretos, pero la realidad era que Rosemary y Albert ya los habían notado desde hace mucho...y cada vez que los veían andar juntos pegaban la vuelta y abandonaban ese lado del castillo.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada? - preguntaba colorado Stear a un Albert que se encogía de hombros de una manera que a Candy le resultó simpática.

-Rose siempre dijo que uno nunca debe molestar a los enamorados, es de mala suerte - dijo con seriedad el rubio.

-¿es acaso una indirecta por lo del beso de hace un rato?

Albert se atragantó. Maldijo a su amigo por su impertinencia, la de recordar el beso y por molestarlos. A Candy también la había tomado por sorpresa el comentario pero terminó por sonreír por la reacción del capitán. No había pensado que Albert fuera en realidad tan tímido, no es que ella fuera toda una femme fatal, pero siempre se pensó como una mujer aventurera...

Cuando en el rostro de Albert había aparecido una sospecha de timidez disfrutó el color cálido de sus mejillas... Pero volvió la mirada a su taza cuando él giró para mirarla. Le pareció que la luz del ocaso entraba por la ventana de la estancia con mucho más fuerza que los rayos matutinos e iluminaban los rubios rizos de la joven. El corazón le dio un vuelco...¿nunca se acabaría ese impulso de maravillarse cada vez que la veía? No podía comprender cómo era posible que una sola persona irradiara tanta luz incluso a esa hora del día.

Cuando antes había pensado que estaba muerto en vida, enterrado en un pozo sin fondo y más oscuro que la noche...ella apareció. Tal vez había sido una salvación que llegó demasiado pronto...tal vez fuera el destino o dios mismo quien le daba otra oportunidad...una oportunidad más por todas las que se le fueron de las manos. Pero esta no, no podía permitir que se fuera, que se la llevaran o se la arrebataran.

Si Dios puso a Candy en su camino, dios o la vida misma, entonces se levantaría para pelar por ella contra dios mismo si fuera necesario. Estiró la mano y tomó la cálida mano de la joven, Candy, que platicaba con Stear sobre su deseo de aprender a tejer y que fuera Patty la que le enseñara, giró para verlo con urgencia.

La frialdad de los largos dedos de Albert provocaron en ella un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo a pesar de estar enfundada en un suéter de lana acogedor. Los ojos azules del capitán brillaron fugazmente, entonces ella correspondió el agarre...giró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él quedando sus manos fuertemente unidas.

Stear hizo el ademán de levantarse sin decir nada, pero Albert se adelantó a hablar antes de que pudiera abandonar el banco...

-Aquel día...fui nombrado Duque de Andrew y de las tierras de York, a los doce años...

-¿Albert? - Lo miró confundida ...

-Aquel día de la foto en la revista de la señora Britter...

No pudo evitar abrir la boda por el asombro. ¡Él era...él era el príncipe! El recorte que tanto guardó con admiración...era él.

-¡Dios, mío, Albert!

Stear también lucía confundido, pero más parecía lucir incómodo. Sentía que su intervención en esa conversación no era necesaria, por lo que terminó por levantarse y encaminarse a la estancia...Pero una vez más Albert no lo dejó irse...

-Stear... -lo vio detenerse - y yo no somos de la realeza, pero sí de la nobleza

El joven de las gafas había perdido el color.

-¡Albert! - volvió sorprendido sobre su amigo -¿qué...?

Candy lo miraba también a él contrariada

-Stear pertenece a la vieja nobleza del Imperio Austro-Húngaro que terminó por desaparecer tras la invasión en Polonia - continuó - y yo...al ducado inglés que ahora quiere apropiarse Terrence Grandchester...

-¿Terry? - Candy no dejaba de mirar uno a otro con incredulidad. No podía ser posible...-¡Esto debe ser una broma!

-Candy, entiendo que estés confundida...pero...

La joven se levantó violentamente de su asiento para correr a su habitación. Albert y Stear se miraron serios, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo...tampoco sabían qué decir o hacer...ni el mismo Albert sabía por qué estaba diciendo todo esto...pero en el fondo tenía un plan...en su corazón, que gritaba con fuerza desde su interior, estaba la propuesta fundamental que quería decirle a Candy: "Vuelve conmigo...a recuperar el nombre de mi familia"

Pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera...tal vez fue demasiado pronto. Estaba temblando...tal vez sólo debió pedirle que lo esperara mientras él volvía a Londres antes de la audiencia de Terrence con su majestad...pero no podía, no podía irse solo...no sin ella.

Stear, por su parte permanecía en silencio...con la mirada abajo. El recuerdo de la muerte de su familia le vino de repente a la memoria...Sí, lo había perdido todo...pero Albert aún tenía una oportunidad y deseaba que Candy lo ayudara...Intuyó la intención de su amigo...Pedirle a Candy acompañarlos a Londres...Respiró profundamente. Si ella decía que no, él la convencería... Él no iba a dejar solo a Albert, pero sin duda ella le daría aún más fuerza...

Albert concentró la mirada en sus blancas y frías manos extrañando el calor de Candy a través de su piel. Suspiró...miró a Stear aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al piso...Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Candy llegaba corriendo de nuevo con una papel en las manos que extendió a Albert...

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te hablé de ella?

Preguntaba esto mientras Albert miraba conmovido su foto de aquel día del nombramiento. Lo había odiado...todo de aquel día era un horrendo recuerdo de su infancia interrumpida por la despiadada jugada del destino o el despiadado aburrimiento de Dios que sólo quería entretenerse con el sufrimiento de un niño...

Aquel día del nombramiento oficial como Duque de Andrew y de York...fue el mes siguiente al que enterró, en esa misma capilla y en esa misma colina, los cuerpos acribillados de su padre y cuñado, tras la defensa fallida de una ciudad Polaca...aquella tarde de marzo de 1931...la primaveral temporada escocesa...había dejado de ser alegre para él mientras que al otro lado del mundo Candy recortaba la imagen para guardarla celosamente durante tanto tiempo...

-Tal vez...-dijo doblando el recorte -tal vez tengas razón y esto sí sea una broma

Stear se llevaba una mano a la boca...igual que Candy estaba sorprendido por esa inaudita coincidencia...

-Y si no te dije nada fue porque pensé que así...seguiría habiendo un poco de magia...aquel día, aún lloraba la muerte de mi padre y el esposo de mi hermana...el que tu conservaras esa foto es...

-Albert...-quería consolarlo, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que no pudo deshacer tan pronto y se quedó callada. aunque esto el rubio lo interpretó como una mala señal...

-Candy yo... -respiró -ha sido maravilloso conocerte...y

-¡Ven con nosotros! - interrumpió Stear - ¡Ayúdanos a detener a Terrence, si llega a apropiarse del ducado de Albert él y su familia lo perderán todo...ya han perdido demasiado, no dejes que pierdan esto también...

-¡Alistear!

El joven respiraba con dificultad. Apenas respiró para decir todo de una sola vez antes de que Albert decidiera cambiar de opinión. Candy no sabía qué decir...era demasiado. Albert de la nobleza...el príncipe de la foto de revista...Albert perdiendo su ducado y...Terry arrebatándoselo.

-¿Terry?

-Sí, Candy, Terrence Grandchester no es ninguna buena persona...

-Stear...basta...

-embaucó a Anthony para mandarlo a la guerra en su lugar mientras huida...

-Stear...

-¿qué?

-Basta...

-Él y su padre convencieron a Albert para cuidar de su fortuna mientras estaba en servicio para robar después sus títulos...

-¡Stear!

-Anthony tenía sólo catorce años, era un niño...

-Por favor, Stear...

-El único heredero de Albert...muerto Anthony y desaparecido Albert...

-¡suficiente! -gritó y empujó contra la pared a Stear que terminó cayendo al piso tosiendo por el fuerte golpe en su espalda.

-Albert - dijo Candy sosteniéndolo del brazo para calmarlo, pero lejos estuvo de poder lograrlo. Su mano temblaba más de lo que se imaginó y Albert se percató de ese temblor.

Se apartó bruscamente del agarre de Candy y salió del comedor. Ella permaneció de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar. Quería transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad pero no pudo...algo dentro de ella se quebró...

Stear se levantó...la sostuvo firme por ambos brazos y le dijo, casi como una sentencia: "No lo dejes solo" para luego salir corriendo tras él.

-¡Albert, espera! - gritaba a sus espaldas para que se detuviera - ¡Por favor, hablemos!

Pero el rubio seguía caminando...había empezado a nevar, el atardecer ya había caído, la nieve bajo sus pies se escuchaba como una hojarasca que le trajo los recuerdos de la metralla en la ciudad francesa en la que habían quedado atrapados luego de su necedad por perseguir al caza alemán.

 _Sólo él y Stear habían logrado ocultarse en medio de las calles en ruinas. Eran los únicos ingleses en medio de un pelotón de soldados franceses que también buscaban huir hacia las costas para escapar. Se habían quedado sin reservas ni municiones._

 _Él mismo ya se había quedado sin fuerzas después de tanto correr y ocultarse, las rodillas tronaban cada vez que se agachaban para evitar ser vistos...la pestilencia de los cadáveres regados por doquier era de las molestias mas llevaderas comparado con el dolor de las piernas luego de permanecer tres días arrodillados para evitar las balas._

 _Aquello no era vida...ni supervivencia...aquello era inhumano...devastador...aquello era su culpa, él arrastró a Stear hasta el infierno y por su culpa jamás saldrían...no regresarían...ni siquiera para ser él quien diera a Rosemary la noticia..._

 _Se desplomó sobre los cuerpos de uno soldados franceses..."compañeros" dijo con ironía...hasta que sintió una fuerza casi sobrehumana que lo levantó y lo puso de rodillas nuevamente. Volvió la mirada sorprendido y ahí lo vio...con los cristales de sus gafas rotos y con la cara ennegrecida..._

 _-_ No te voy a dejar solo - Stear lo había cogido del brazo para obligarlo a quedar frente a frente.- Ella tampoco lo hará...

Albert iba a decir algo también, pero la fuerte voz del Teniente Cornwell lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca...

-¡Señores! -saludó a los pilotos - Me alegra encontrarlos aquí...- saludó a cada uno de la mano - he venido a buscarlos, tenemos noticias del señor Leagan...noticias urgentes...

El teniente los invitó a seguirlo a su convoy para regresar al hangar. Del auto bajó la señorita Annie que saludo muy escuetamente a los pilotos para luego encaminarse al edificio departamental.

Albert se detuvo unos segundos viéndola entrar mientras el teniente lo miraba por el retrovisor hasta que lo incitó a entrar y cerrar la puerta para poder irse...

-¿problemas en el paraíso? -dijo como si cualquier cosa, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Stear, que iba de copiloto. Pero el confiado teniente ignoró la intensidad de esa mirada.

\- Conocí a la señorita White cuando fui herido durante los primeros meses del conflicto - decía mirando siempre al frente -ella y la señorita Britter cuidaron de mi durante mi convalecencia...aunque la compañía de Candy siempre fue más entusiasta. Recuerdo sus esfuerzos por darme ánimos...una mujer especial, sin duda...ella es del tipo de persona que cuando entrega el corazón lo entrega sin reservas y uno puede asegurarse de que jamás se arrepentirá.

Frenó en un alto obligatorio de registro antes de entrar al hangar...

-recuerdo cuando me ofreció su amistad luego de enterarse que había perdido a todos mis hombres..."Me tiene a mí, teniente...espero ser suficiente recluta para su pelotón".

Entonces Albert recordó ese momento en las escaleras ...ella frente a él con sus dos esmeraldas anhelantes preguntándose si será suficiente para hacerlo feliz...y sonrió. El teniente deseó en silencio que esa sonrisa le durara el resto de la tarde...aún a pesar de las noticias...

* * *

-¡Terry, cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en abandonar a Susana para casarte con Candy!

El joven caminaba por lo largo de su departamento ya fastidiado con los cuestionamientos de su madre. Había ido a avisarle que regresaría a Londres con su padre sólo por cortesía...no tenía porqué tratarlo como un niño dándole órdenes. Él decidía qué hacer con su vida y nadie más...

Eleonor por su parte intentaba convencerlo de no dejar Chicago sin haberse casado con Susana. Apreciaba a la joven y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para reivindicarse con Robert, Susana amaba demasiado a su hijo y estaba seguro de que lo haría feliz, además era atractiva y educada...Robert quedaría encantado y ella tendría la oportunidad de regresar con cierto beneplácito con los Grandchester.

-Terry, hijo...-continuó andando tras él - piénsalo bien, qué va a decir tu padre si te casas con una huérfana...

-Ya he hablado con él...y me ha dado su aprobación...

-¿lo hizo?

-Madre -la tomó de los hombros - es una decisión que ya he tomado. Quiero a Susana, pero no como esposa...

-¡Terry, cómo te atreves a sugerirle a una mujer como Susana en convertirse en tu amante! ¿por qué no se lo pides mejor a Candy?

-Porque Candy no lo aceptaría jamás...- la soltó para ir a la puerta - y menos teniendo a William Andrew asechándola como un buitre todo el tiempo...-dijo y salió sin despedirse de su madre.

* * *

Annie se vio sorprendida por el estado en que se encontraba Candy...lucía confundida e impresionada. El gesto de su rostro demostraba una gran impresión, como cuando el anuncio oficial del fin de la guerra se gritó por todo el país y todos quedaron consternados por la noticia. Vaya que eso de "dejar que todo se de" era una estrategia que el destino se había tomado muy enserio con esos dos.

Lo cierto es que ella también estaba impresionada por todo lo que Candy le contó...desde la foto en la revista hasta el atrevimiento de Terry de quedarse con algo que no le pertenecía. Gruñó enfadada cuando se enteraba de aquello...Ella siempre había pensado que ese Terry siempre había sido un engreído rico caprichoso...todo el tiempo tomando algo que no era suyo...el lugar de otra persona, los títulos de alguien más, el tiempo de Candy, incluso el corazón de su amiga. ¡Qué se creía!

-¡alguien tiene que parar a ese hombre! -dijo levantándose de su asiento -¡no puede andar por la vida creyéndose el amo y señor de todo!

-La verdad es que estoy confundida, Annie...

-¿confundida? - la miró con el sueño fruncido -¿confundida por qué?

-Es que...siempre pensé que Terry era una persona acostumbrada a mandar y a ser obedecido, pero jamás lo creí capaz de tanto...

-bueno, así son las personas acostumbradas a mandar y a ser obedecidas...-volvió a sentarse - No puedes poner en duda la palabra del capitán Andrew...

-Y no la pongo Annie...al contrario yo lo...- se detuvo pensando en lo apenada que estaría si Annie se enterara del beso robado - quiero ayudar...

Pero la chica sonrío...Pensó que a veces Candy era demasiado inocente para su propia suerte -Si lo quieres ayudar, entonces ayudemos ... Archie descubrió que Neal Leagan fue a Londres para casarse con Rosemary Andrew y pelear los títulos de su hermano "desaparecido"

-¿cómo...? ¿cómo lo supo?

* * *

-Tom Steve arrestó a Eliza Leagan, la hermana...luego de un largo interrogatorio entregó a su hermano a cambio de un salvoconducto... - Decía esto el teniente Cornwell mientras miraba a Albert echarse sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-¿cómo se enteraron...? -preguntó un también sorprendido y horrorizado Stear

-Luego de que aparecieran sus hombres en los registros de transporte de suministros...los Leagan se encargaron de investigarlos a fondo buscando un modo de librarse del arresto por traición.

-¿investigarnos? -se levantó Albert furioso - ¡Todo esto pasó mientras TÚ nos detuviste durante estos cuatro días aquí! ¡Les permitiste saber todo de mí y mi familia!

-Capitán...- el teniente intentó contenerlo- en primer lugar, ellos ya sabían todo de usted y de su familia, por favor, cálmese

-¡¿Calmarme?! - gritó queriendo levantarlo de su asiento para golpearlo, y lo habría hecho si no fuera por los brazos de Stear que lo detuvieron - ¡cómo espera que me calme cuando ese maldito se aprovechará de mi hermana mientras usted, TENIENTE, me detuvo aquí haciendo nada!

-Queremos solucionar esto, Capitán...

-Ah!, no me diga...¿cómo...?

-Prevenga a su hermana de Neal Leagan...y nosotros lo ayudaremos a volver a Londres...con su ayuda lo arrestaremos...

-Albert...debes hablar con Rosemary -intervino Stear

-¡No! -contestó con furia -antes debo hablar con George

-¿George? ¡Albert debes prevenir a Rosemary!

-¡George la cuidará bien!..Rose está demasiado afectada por todo...George sabrá mantener la cabeza fría...

* * *

Vaya que el día no terminaba de destapar sorpresas tras sorpresas. Candy no podía creer todo lo que Annie le contaba. sintió su corazón estrujarle el pecho...pensó en Albert y en cómo se sentiría ahora que también él estuviera enterándose de todo esto...Seguro se sentiría atrapado...abandonado...sólo. Y ella...¿ella qué hizo? Sólo quedarse ahí de pie con la boca abierta como una estatua...sin decir nada...siendo ambigua...debió abrazarlo...decirle que lo amaba...¡oh, Candy, cuando más te necesitaba te quedaste callada!

Es ella la que no se merece a alguien como Albert...cobarde...incapaz de habérsele lanzado a los brazos para decirle que no importaba nada ella lo ayudaría de todas las maneras posibles. Pero no...¡Tonta, Candy, tonta, tonta tonta!

Tonta y egoísta...todavía preocupándose por el comportamiento de Terry cuando su pobre Albert estaba siendo atacado por todos los flancos.

-¿qué puedo hacer Annie?

-No...no sé, Candy -intentó tranquilizar a la chica - Archie me dijo que ofrecería ayuda al capitán para prevenir a su hermana y volver a Londres...

-¿cuándo pasará eso?

-La cosa es que...justo ahora Archie debe estar llevándolos a un avión para partir de inmediato -continuó - Neal Leagan lleva un día de ventaja...

-¡O sea que Albert debe estar saliendo ahora a Londres!

-Tal vez debamos avisar a Archie sobre Terry - buscó entre su bolso una libreta - aquí tengo anotado un número en el que podemos hablar con Archie...

-La señora María tiene teléfono...vamos Annie...-ambas corrieron.

Si lo hacían pronto tal vez Albert y Stear todavía estuvieran en el hangar. Candy ya no sabía qué hacer con tanto pesar y arrepentimiento que sentía. ¡Cómo permitió que Albert cruzara por la puerta sin una promesa...sin una sonrisa en el rostro...sin darle la seguridad de que ella jamás lo dejaría solo!... Pero tenía que enmendarlo. Prometió a Stear no dejarlo y ayudar a Albert y eso haría...

-¡No me quieren comunicar con él!

-¡Intenta otra vez, Annie, diles que hay una bomba en el hangar o algo! -dijo tronándose los dedos de las manos - Tiene que haber una forma de hacer algo...-pensó mientras escuchaba a Annie suplicar que la comunicaran con el teniente Cornwell...

Y entonces recordó las palabras de Stear "Ayúdanos a detener a Terrence, si llega a apropiarse del ducado de Albert él y su familia lo perderán todo" Salió del departamento de la señor a María como si fuera una brutal ventisca dejando a una Annie tan inquieta que cuando escuchó la voz de Archibald al otro lado de la línea no supo qué decir...

-¡Annie, qué ocurre...es urgente que vuelva...dime qué pasa!

-Yo...- entonces ella volvió en sí - ¡detenlos, Archie! ¡No dejes que los pilotos se vayan!

-¿qué...por qué? - el ruido estruendoso de las cajas y aviones no lo dejaban escuchar con claridad - ¿los pilotos? ...Acaban de despegar...¿Annie...? ¡Annie...¿sigues ahí?

La jefa de enfermeras dejó el auricular con decepción y buscó a Candy en su departamento, la rubia había corrido desesperada para buscar la fotografía del Príncipe de la colina...pero no la encontraba...levantaba sillas, trastes, cojines, mantas, libros...ponía todo el departamento de cabeza...pero no había señales de ella...

-¿dónde está?

-¿qué buscas Candy? -preguntó extrañada Annie

-¡La foto, Annie, la foto del príncipe!

-¿la foto, para qué?

-El pie de foto, Annie...decía algo sobre la bendición del rey...creo que sé cómo ayudar a que Terry no le quite los títulos a Albert...pero necesito estar segura...

-¿dónde la viste por última vez?

-En las manos de Albert...

-oh, Candy -dijo con pesar -ya han despegado

Quedó de pie...o más bien como estatua, petrificada. ¿qué haría ahora? Lo había dejado irse sin despedirse, sin un hasta luego, sin decirle "Te quiero, te creo y te ayudaré..." y aún peor...se fue si haberle ayudado de verdad...

* * *

-Niveles de combustible...-Hablaba como autómata y con la mirada perdida

-lleno

-Altura -presionaba con fuerza los controles

-Subiendo

-Ejes - la tensión de la mandíbula iba aumentando cada vez más

-estables...

-presión - el corazón le latía con fuerza

-Estable...

-Tiempo de viaje estimado - no quiso mirar la ciudad...no quiso mirar la distancia que ya lo estaba matando por dentro

-siete horas y cuarenta minutos...

\- Dividiremos el pilotaje en cuatro horas.

-Al menos debimos llamarla para despedirnos...

-Asegura la frecuencia, no quiero perder la señal del radio durante el camino.

-Albert...ella te quiere, lo sé

-¿está asegurada la frecuencia?

-Albert...por favor

-¿está asegurada?

-Albert...

-¡Sólo contesta la maldita pregunta, Stear!

El joven suspiró -Asegurada

Sujetó con una sola mano el mando, con firmeza, mientras la otra se escapaba entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta sintiendo los pliegues quebradizos del papel ya maltratado por el tiempo en que estuvo guardado e hizo un intento por recordar la sonrisa de Candy cuando le contó sobre aquella foto: "¡Tengo un príncipe!"

* * *

-¿Candy? - la puerta del departamento de la chica estaba abierta y todos los muebles al interior estaban tirados -¡Candy, estás bien! -gritó preocupado.

En la cocina Candy y Annie se miraron fijamente, conocían la voz del joven duque perfectamente. Annie lo maldijo e intentó decirle a Candy que no saliera..."Me ocuparé de él" pero Candy no la dejó...

-Tengo que detenerlo lo más posible, Annie - se apartó del agarre de la joven -si consigo que Terry se quede más tiempo aquí, Albert podrá recuperar lo que le pertenece...

Annie resopló resignada. -Está bien, Candy...pero voy contigo, no permitiré que ese hombre se aproveche de ti.

-¡Candy!

-¡Aquí, Terry!

-Candy, ¿estás bien, qué pasó? - dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos. Pero ella se removió incómoda.

-Nada, sólo...perdí algo...- tomó distancia - ¿a qué has venido?

-¿está William aquí? -intentó buscar hacia el interior pero Annie le bloqueó la mirada y sonrió son satisfacción al mirarlo rodar los ojos.

-Se fue...-se tomó unos segundos - al hangar, Archie les consiguió un trabajo temporal...

Terry rió -¿de cargador? Y así es como termina un hombre como él...

Candy apretó las manos con furia...¿cómo se atreve? Pero reservó la ira para otro momento, ahora era indispensable detenerlo lo más posible...

-Nos decías, canalla...perdón, DUQUE, ¿a qué venías? -preguntó Annie con burla. Pero Terry decidió ignorar el tono que empleó para enfocarse en lo esencial. Ya vería cómo cerrarle el pico a esa mojigata.

Tomó de entre su saco una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo rojo para hincarse frente a Candy...abrirla y decir:

-Cásate conmigo...

Ninguna de las dos parecían salir de su asombro. A Candy se le fue la respiración y Annie no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la boca...miró a Candy mover sus labios...Annie pensó que debía hacer o decir algo antes de que su amiga soltara lo primero que se viniera a la mente...

-¿es eso una orden o una pregunta SU alteza?

Terry resopló ya fastidiado por la presencia de esa mujer que no esperó la respuesta de Candy y se levantó para encarar a Annie y callarla de una vez por todas.

-El honorifico correcto es LORD Grandchester...ple-be-ya

Caminó hasta ella erguido para intimidarla, pero Annie no se lo permitió. Levantó el mentón para desafiarlo y hacerle entender que lord o duque era ante todo un maldito cobarde.

-Pues déjeme decirle que esta plebeya...LORD tiene más pantalones que usted...ladró...

-Acepto ...

-¿qué? -gritó Annie

Tanto ella como Terry la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡No, Candy!

Él sonrió con satisfacción

-Pero con una condición...

-¡Candy...!- Annie la jaló hacia el interior de las habitaciones -¿estás loca?

-Sólo sé qué tengo que detenerlo, Annie

-¡Sí, detenerlo...NO casarte con él!

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo después...- se soltó y volvió a la estancia.

Terry seguía en el centro sorprendido de que la joven hubiera aceptado su propuesta tan pronto. Pero se alegraba...tal vez William había hecho algo mal...como siempre. La vio regresar más seria de lo que usualmente es, pero no le dio importancia...lo había conseguido, ahora sólo restaba volver a Londres, acudir a la audiencia y obtener la bendición del rey y sus ducados.

-Y bien...¿cuál es tu condición, pecosa?...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

Hace seis horas que América se había quedado atrás. Sintió un gran vació en su interior, pero se convenció de que se sería momentáneo. No había querido decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, aunque Stear volvió a insistir en hablar sobre lo poco educado que fue no despedirse de Candy, pero lo cierto era que no quería verla en ese momento. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir mirarla y verla batirse entre él y Terrence.

El hecho de haber guardado silencio mientras le contaba todo sobre él lo había desesperado en más de un modo, el sentimiento fue como volver a estar en medio de la batalla cuando la incertidumbre de apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y no dejaba espacio para sentir un poco de esperanza...al menos un rayito de luz. Es posible que Candy hubiera quedado impresionada, más por las acusaciones de Stear hizo contra Terrence.

¡Cómo hubiese querido volver a verla, una vez más, y tomarla entre sus brazos y darle tantas promesas como pudiera, aunque dejara su propia alma empeñada para cumplir con cada una de ellas!

"Elígeme a mí, Candy"

Le habría dicho

"Ven conmigo a Londres"

Le hubiera rogado

"Déjame permanecer a tu lado y entregarte todo lo que tengo"

Le habría prometido, pero ya era tarde ahora y, tal vez, habría sido demasiado apresurado para ella. Enterarse apenas de todos sus tormentos y pedirle, prácticamente de la nada que no lo abandonara a su suerte...era demasiado. Demasiado hermoso para ser verdad...porque de todos los hombres sentía que él era el menos indicado para sentir paz, había cometido muchos errores y debía enmendarlos, el cariño y la ternura que Candy le había obsequiado los guardaría en el rincón más profundo de su corazón para que su recuerdo echara raíces y pudiera acudir a él como un bálsamo de alivio.

\- Unidad FH0045 a Torre...Unidad FH0045 a Torre, cambio...

Así era mejor, ella era demasiado pura como para agobiarla con sus culpas. Ya suficiente luz le había robado

-¡Aquí Torre Londres, cambio, Unidad FH0045, repórtese, cambio!

Le hubiera gustado cumplir su anhelo y ser de verdad aquel Príncipe de la revista, pero aquella foto era sólo una ilusión, nada de hermosura y felicidad podía ofrecerle.

-El capitán Albert Andrew y copiloto, solicitamos autorización de vuelo bajo a pista, cambio.

-Pista este, despejada, Unidad FH0045, cambio, ¿cuál es su motivo?

-Misión Leagan...hemos sido enviados por el Teniente Archibald Cornwell, cambio

-Autorización concedida, Unidad, hangar 12, cambio.

La radió se silencio y Stear giró para ver el perfil serio y distante de su capitán hasta que éste, sin mirarlo, empezó a darle órdenes de aterrizaje: Controles, ejes, resistencia...Su voz era mecánica, más que indiferente parecía ausente, Stear suspiró preocupado sin decir nada, por el momento. Tal vez fuera mejor solucionar todo este asunto del señor Leagan y los Grandchester antes de hablar o hacer otra cosa.

-Albert... -lo llamó una vez que bajaron del avión y antes de que una pequeña comitiva del ejército llegara hasta ellos para guiarlos al área de concentración de archivo.

El joven capitán tan sólo lo miró, aún con la seriedad enmarcando su rostro y espero paciente unos segundos antes de que Stear le dijera qué pasaba

-Sólo...no te vayas a olvidar de Candy - terminó por decir inseguro

Él cambió su rostro impasible por uno, gratamente sorprendido...

-Nunca - contestó sin dejar pasar un segundo más. ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar a Stear que se olvidaría de Candy? ¡Nunca, en lo que le quedara de vida se iría ella de su mente y su corazón, aunque no pudiera estar con ella!

Stear asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que Albert habría querido decir que en cuanto todo terminara, volvería con ella. Saludó más tranquilo y menos tenso a la comitiva que llegaba a recibirlos, mientras Albert flexionaba el brazo con la palma extendida hacia la sien derecha cumpliendo con los saludos protocolarios...

-Bienvenido, Capitán Andrew...

* * *

Patty y la señora Pony estaban terminando de hacer el corte de caja del día cuando la pequeña campanilla de la puerta sonó sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres de la llegada de un cliente a esas horas de la noche. Por lo regular, cerraban la puerta con llave una vez que terminaban con el servicio para poder hacer cuentas con más tranquilidad, pero aquella noche, la señora Pony había olvidado hacerlo.

Estaban, ambas en un pequeño cuarto contiguo al mostrador, como Patty estaba más cerca de la puerta, se ofreció ella a despachar lo más pronto posible a quien quiera que hubiera llegado. Así que con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la señora Pony le autorizó y extendió la mano para ofrecerle la llave y el candado de la puerta para cerrar una vez que se hubieran marchado.

Patty tomó el pesado candado entre sus manos y salió solícita al mostrador para encontrarse con un hombre elegantemente vestido aunque, por la compostura de sus ropas, podía notar que venía de haber realizado un largo viaje. "Exiliado que vuelve..." supuso "O que sigue huyendo..." pensó cuando vio el ligero equipaje que llevaba.

-Buenas noches, señor...- saludó amable la chica - disculpe que no hayamos puesto el anuncio pero hemos cerrado, ya no ofrecemos servicio hasta mañana por la mañana...- dijo mirando los ojos azules del joven con porte extrañamente provocador o más bien, intimidante.

-No vengo por el servicio...-dijo quitándose el sombrero para ponerlo sobre el cristal del mostrador, frente a la chica -vengo buscando a una persona...-se quitó con tranquilidad los guantes de cuero negro - a la Condesa Rosemary Andrew...

Patty lo miró sorprendida...-disculpe...¿quién es...

-Dígale que el señor Neal Leagan quisiera hablar con ella para ofrecerle un trato...

Los ojos de Patty se abrieron desorbitados. ¡Neal Leagan! El traidor y asesino de sus padres estaba ahí, frente a ella pidiendo hablar con Rosemary. Se quedó muda durante algunos minutos, tal vez sólo uno, pero para la impaciencia del señor Leagan fue demasiado tiempo.

-¿está la condesa Rosemary, sí o no? - insistió ante la mudez de la joven

-No vive aquí..- soltó ella volviendo en sí y rogando a dios que ni a la señora Pony ni a Rose se les ocurriera aparecer por ahí. Tenía que hacer que ese hombre se largara cuanto antes y llamar a Stear..."No, no no...bueno sí, a Stear sí, pero primero a George, Albert les dijo que acudieran a George por si algo llegara a ocurrir"

La mirada escéptica del hombre hizo que Patty tomara aire y se concentrara mejor para convencerlo de que ahí no estaba Rose.

-Tenía entendido que la condesa... -miró con curiosidad el lugar - se hospedaba aquí

-¿aquí, en una lavandería? - rió nerviosa - ella, viene aquí, pero vive en el lado oeste de la ciudad - dijo intentando ser convincente - si quiere dejarle un mensaje - tomó lápiz y papel - puede escribirlo aquí y yo se lo entrego mañana

El hombre la miró un rato como evaluando todo lo que le decía y luego de un minuto tomó la opción que le dio. Cogió el lápiz de sus manos y empezó a escribir unas lineas, mientras Patty, levantó, por azar, la mirada para encontrarse con la sombra de Rose desde el pasillo del segundo piso cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

Patty movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mandándole un mensaje silencioso para que se ocultara, señal que Rose entendió y terminó por dejarse cubrir por las sombras del lugar.

En cuanto el hombre terminó de escribir dobló el papel por la mitad y le aclaró que el mensaje queda personal y sólo la condesa debía leerlo. Ella le aseguró que así sería y se adelantó a la puerta para cerrar en cuanto aquel sujeto saliera del lugar.

-¿Patty, todo bien? - salió la señora Pony -¿quién era?

-Un pobre viajante que preguntaba por un lugar dónde pasar la noche - dijo terminando de enganchar bien el candado - pero no se preocupe, señora Pony, lo envíe a un lugar seguro...

La afable señora sonrió y le dijo que ella había terminado de hacer las cuentas. Le entregó su sueldo y el de Rose y se despidió de ella para ir a dormir. Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la señora Pony se cerraba corrió hasta su habitación encontrándose con una Rose impaciente y asustada...

-¿ese era el señor Leagan?

-Rose...debemos llamar a George

-¿ahora?

-¡sí o lo más pronto posible!

-¿cómo?

-Esperaremos al menos una hora, cuando la señora Pony termine sus oraciones y esté profundamente dormida bajaremos y tomaremos el teléfono de la oficina

-Pero la señora Pony tiene las llaves

-No, querida...-dijo sacando el montón de llaves de su bolsa - esta vez cerré yo el negocio.

Rose sonrió triunfante -y ¿qué le diremos a George?

-¿cómo que qué? ¡Pues que Neal Leagan vino a buscarte! - recordó el mensaje - ah, y que te dejó esto

Rose tomó el papel doblado por la mitad y lo extendió para leerlo. En a penas unas cortas líneas se presentaba como el salvador de su vida.

-¿qué dice?

\- "Condesa de Andrew, su más humilde servidor se presenta ante usted para ofrecerle una mano amiga y recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece. Espero verla mañana. N. Leagan"

-¡Genial, otro Robert!

-Pero este es más peligroso

-Ya no estoy muy segura, Rose, Robert Grandchester también tiene lo suyo...

* * *

Annie la tomó del brazo para apartarla lejos de los gritos de Terry. Habían estado discutiendo largo rato sobre las condiciones de Candy para casarse con él y a el joven actor no le habían caído muy en gracia. Desde hace horas que había estado gritando furioso...

-¡Deja de gritar como un maldito animal DUQUE! - Advirtió Annie cuando logró apartar a Candy de la beligerante lengua del ogro Grandchester, como usualmente le llamaba.

-¡Tú no te metas, PERRA AMARGADA, este no es TU problema! -gritó también el yéndose encima de la joven.

Candy se lamentó más de una vez el haberse enamorado, en algún momento, de aquel hombre tan...tan...

-CANALLA -gritó apretando ambas manos a los lados - Eres un CANALLA, Terry

-¡No tienes derecho a insultarme ni a pedirme nada, Candy! -dijo mirándola con furia contenida - ¡He dado todo por ti, estoy dispuesto a dejar la actuación por ti, iré en contra de los deseos de mi padre para casarme con una mujer de la aristocracia para casarme contigo, he sacrificado todo para estar aquí!

Una especie de fuerza desconocida arrastró a Candy a la furia luego de escucharlo hablar con aquellas palabras realmente humillantes, cogió un jarrón de la mesa de centró y la arrojó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Poco hombre! - él apenas alcanzó a levantar el brazo para amortiguar el golpe del jarrón que se rompió sobre la tela de su saco para caer en miles de pedacitos -¡Ladrón miserable, eso es lo que eres y eso es lo que has hecho! -se le fue encima a golpearlo por todo el pecho -¡Si tanto sacrificio representa amar para ti, lárgate de aquí!

Sostuvo con dificultad los brazos de la joven y los sostuvo con una fuerza desmedida que no pudo evitar soltar un chillido agudo por la violenta defensa que usaba contra ella. Sin perder tiempo, Annie, también se le fue encima jalando el cabello del actor con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Él gritó soltando por inercia a la rubia para lanzar un golpe directo al rostro de Annie provocando que callera sobre la alfombra.

-¡Annie! - Candy sobre el piso sosteniendo su mejilla - ¡Suéltame, Terry!

-¡no! - volvió a sostenerla de ambos brazos -¡te vas a casar conmigo! -la agitó con más fuerza aún - ¡Dime que lo harás! ¡vendrás a Londres conmigo y te casarás!

-¡NO! - intentó mantener la vista al frente, sin miedo - ¡No hasta que cumplas mis condiciones!

Terry la miró casi horrorizado...

-¡Cómo te ha engañado! -le dijo apretando sus dedos sobre la piel de sus brazos - ¡Cómo llegaste a ser tan estúpida como para enamorarte de él!

-¡Albert nunca me ha mentido!

-¡Ah, no! - dijo burlón sin soltarla - ¿te dijo que luego de admitir a Anthony denunció a mi padre por no responder a su llamado?, ¿te dijo que casi nos deja en la calle a mi padre y a mi? Si no fuera porque mi padre conoce de las leyes reales, William no se hubiera detenido hasta quitarnos todo. Esto es mi derecho, Candy, soy heredero de los ducados de mi padre y William es heredero de la familia que él mismo mató

-Anthony era un niño...-se envalentonó cuando miró a Archie a espaldas de Terry, sacando su arma y apuntando a su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, luego de levantar a Annie.- y tú un hombre en edad para ir a la guerra, pero decidiste esconderte en las faldas de tu madre y robarle todo a Albert...

Ya había levantado el brazo para dirigirlo hacia el desafiante gesto de la rubia, pero la voz grave de Archie lo hizo detenerse a medio camino.

-Un sólo dedo más encima, Terry Grandchester, y no me importaría perder el rango con tal de meterte una bala en la cabeza.

Terry no lo miró, pero sí miró a Candy, soportando la presión y la mirada iracunda de él. Si aún había un ligero rastro de cariño que Candy había decidido reservar para Terry, éste se había ido, ya no había rastro de él...de ningún cariño ni siquiera estima.

La fue soltando poco a poco hasta que giró lento para quedar frente a frente con Archie y dedicarle una sonrisa ladina que el Teniente borró con un puñetazo en el rostro.

-No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a ninguna dama, Terry - dijo mientras volvía a sostener por la cintura a Annie y ella extendía su mano a Candy para que fuera con ellos.

-¡Acepto! - dijo Terry levantándose con el rostro sangrando - Devolveré los ducados a Albert - miró a la rubia detenerse para mirarlo - pero para hacerlo tengo que volver a Londres y solicitarlos en audiencia con su majestad - continuó - Tienes que venir conmigo...

\- No Candy - dijo Annie soltándose de Archie - No tienes que ir, no tienes que hacerlo, Archie está aquí, él nos ayudará

-Fueron tus condiciones, Candy - dijo Terry antes de que terminara por marcharse - las voy a cumplir...pero necesito saber que tú también harás lo mismo.

Candy lo miró sospechosamente, él estaba expectante, sangrando de la nariz pero con la mirada azulada fija en ella, en sus gestos, en sus ojos. La poca luz que entraba al departamento apenas iluminaba la mirada de Terry y hasta entonces de percató de que el azul de Albert era más intenso.

Sus gestos eran más sutiles, menos vistosos que las toscas gesticulaciones de Terry, pero aún en la sutileza de los gestos del rubio, a Candy le parecía que Albert era aún más expresivo que el mismo Terry. Pensó que podía decirle y prometerle cualquier cosa, pero nunca creería en la honestidad y autenticidad de sus palabras. Sintió de repente asco de haberse sentido atraída e ilusionada por un hombre como Terry.

Suspiró y escuchó, otra vez, a Annie aun lado suyo decirle que no hiciera caso. Sintió el jaloneo en su muñeca. Se quejó silenciosamente por el contacto de la joven sobre la piel maltratada hace un momento. Levantó la mirada hacia Annie pero no dijo nada. El recuerdo de Albert abrazándola en las escaleras se le vino a la mente... "Oh, Candy..mi dulce Candy" le había dicho...y su voz aún sonaba en su cabeza como si estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Annie -se soltó -Tengo que ayudar a Albert de una forma o de otra

-¡No así, Candy, no así! - insistió volviendo a tomar a Candy - ¿Qué le dirás a Albert? - la llevó a los pasillos, Archie las siguió enviándole una mirada de advertencia a Terry para no seguirlos-¿has pensado en eso?

-Hablaré con él, lo entenderá

-No, Candy -la tomó de las manos - no lo entenderá y ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tiene sentido

-¿qué puedo hacer entonces? ¿quedarme aquí sin hacer nada?

-Justo...-interrumpió Archie- esperar es los que debes hacer. Albert fue enviado con permiso de la corona inglesa y el mío para arrestar a Neal Leagan...

-¿cuánto tomará eso? - preguntó Candy

-¿y bien, Candy?, porque si ahora me dices que no, de igual modo iré a Londres y le quitaré todo, hasta los malditos zapatos que trae puestos - dijo con tono exasperado por haber sido dejado de lado.

El dolor del golpe en la nariz estaba siendo sustituido por el rencor que ya acumulaba desde hace un rato por William. Antes sólo quería alejarlo de Candy, pero ahora quería verlo hundido, ¡Cómo se atreve a tocar lo que es suyo! Primero lo trata como cobarde, lo denuncia ante la corona, lo somete a un juicio humillante, amenaza a su padre con quitarle su ducado si no se presenta al llamado y ahora...ahora quiere echarle toda la responsabilidad de la muerte de Anthony y para colmo le quiere quitar a Candy.

-No puedo esperar a que hagan el arresto...-miró a Archie- Me voy a Londres contigo - volvió a Terry

-¡Candy! -suplicó una última vez Annie, pero Terry no la dejó acercarse esta vez a Candy, ya estaba cansado. Sujetó la mano de Candy y la arrastró con él

-Nos vamos ahora - sin medias palabra empezó a bajar con ella las escaleras forcejeando con una Candy que se le resistía y le gritaba que se detuviera.

-¡puedo caminar sola! - se sostuvo de la baranda y soltó la mano de Terry. Escuchó a Annie bajar corriendo tras ella y no espero a subir y envolverla en un abrazo - que Archie le diga que iré a Londres...que me busque - le decía escondiendo su rostro sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Cuando se apartó la miró fijamente, Annie asintió insistente y silenciosa su petición y volvió a caminar hasta alcanzar a Terry que esperaba al final de las escaleras.

* * *

-Buen día - saludó con voz espesa captando la atención al otro lado del mostrador - busco a la condesa Rosemary

-Oh, claro - contestó la señora Pony un poco contrariada por cómo habían llamado a Rose y aunque fuera cierto, tan acostumbrada estaba a tutearla que le pareció extraño que otros se refirieran a ella por su estatus en la nobleza.

-¿está ella aquí? - volvió a insistir luego de ver el largo silencio de la señora

-Perdone, caballero -lo miró inquieta y recordó lo que Patty y Rose le habían pedido al levantarse - Ella ya no trabaja aquí, desde que se comprometió dejó el empleo.

-¿se comprometió? -preguntó asustado. No puede ser, la condesa no puede estar comprometida, él y Eliza investigaron muy bien y no encontraron nada que desvelara esta información. A menos que lo hayan mantenido en secreto

-Sí, sí...fue reciente, aunque ellos ya se conocían

-¿se conocían? - maldita sea, pensó que seguramente algún noble se le había adelantado - ¿sabe si su prometido es un noble?

-Disculpe, lo desconozco

-¿puede al menos decirme dónde encontrarla? Es urgente que hable con ella.

-Claro, con su prometido, el General George Wellenton

* * *

En el hangar Archie terminaba de enviar un telegrama urgente para que fuera entregado al capitán Andrew en sus manos. Annie estaba ansiosa junto a él esperando a que terminara y le confirmara que había sido enviado. Jugaba con sus manos preocupada por Candy, la pobre no ha tenido descanso con tanta cosa que se ha enterado y encima ese patán de Terry se la lleva a rastras rumbo a Londres.

-Está hecho, ahora todo vuelve a quedar en manos del capitán Andrew y de Candy - dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla lastimada de su novia

-Solo espero que Albert y Candy puedan encontrarse a tiempo - correspondió a la suave caricia con un beso en la mano del Teniente y ambos se abrazaron, esperando lo mejor para aquellos dos que bien merecido se tenían una buena y feliz oportunidad para quererse.

* * *

-¿hablaste con Patty? - preguntó Albert con cierta desesperación al ver entrar a Stear a la oficina militar, habían estado discutiendo con sus superiores todos los pormenores de la acusación contra Neal Leagan y aunque quisieran ayudar, por diplomacia, el parlamento inglés debía tomarse con mucho cuidado el arresto del señor Leagan.

A demás estaba el hecho de que el Capitán y Duque Albert Andrew y de York estaba vivo y se reportaba oficialmente ante la fuerza área real. Todos terminaron más que sorprendidos, con la boca abierta de par en par al mirar a Albert Andrew entrar y presentarse a funciones.

Pero ahora, luego de haber convencido a los miembros del parlamento de su legítima presencia, debía ocuparse de ese tal Neal Leagan.

-Rosemary está con George -dijo Stear temblando de frío- inventaron una carnada, han esparcido el rumor de que ella y George están comprometidos, si Neal Leagan se lo cree contactará a George y podremos apresarlo.

Albert pasó una mano sobre su cabello para terminar emitiendo un bufido de incertidumbre - Todo parece fácil ahora, pero no creo que los Leagan sean realmente fáciles de atrapar.

-Bueno, sería más fácil si simplemente te presentaras ante su majestad antes de que el parlamento se lo haga saber, te devolvería todo y Rosemary estaría a salvo

-Pero no podríamos apresar a los Leagan

-¡al demonio los Leagan, Albert, lo importante es mantener a salvo a Rose y si el Rey te ve recuperarás tus títulos y le darás protección a tu hermana.

-Prometimos al Teniente Cornwell que lo apresaríamos y lo enviaríamos de regreso a América para ser juzgado

Fue el turno de Stear para bufar de impaciencia -Sólo espero que cuando lo apresemos no sea demasiado tarde, Albert - dijo buscando la bufanda que Candy les obsequiara para cubrirse un poco del frío -No olvides que Terrence ya ha solicitado audiencia con el Rey para tomar los ducados.

-Lo tengo muy presente, pero antes debo cumplir con esto - dijo antes de verse interrumpido por un soldado que anunciaba a los pilotos su audiencia con el Primer Ministro.

Ambos asintieron y cada uno tomó el abrigo que les habían dado para seguir al soldado. Mientras un soldado más, llegaba corriendo para entregar un mensaje, pero fue interceptado por unos vigilantes antes de poder alcanzar al capitán; le preguntaron su apresurada entrada "Traigo un telegrama de América para el Capitán Andrew, es urgente" dijo mientras ambos pilotos abordaban el auto que los llevaría ante el Primer Ministro

-¡Capitán Andrew! -gritó uno de los vigilantes levantando el papel en sus manos, pero Albert ya había abordado el auto, así que fue Stear quien se detuvo antes de entrar y alcanzó al soldado que llegaba agotado. Le entregó el papel y le dijo que era un mensaje para el capitán, el joven piloto lo tomó y lo guardó en la bolsa del abrigo, lo entregara a Albert luego de la reunión con el Primer Ministro.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

La textura del papel era rugosa, demasiado rugosa para el tacto. La papelería luego de una gran guerra es una de las cosas menos importantes que atender, así que el papel que se usaba para los informes o telegramas oficiales, incluso para las cartas, era un papel de muy mala calidad. Amarillo y áspero, así lo sentía dentro de su bolsillo mientras escuchaba las palabras del Primer Ministro. Le hablaba sobre la fiera lealtad que su familia había tenido para con su país y de lo lamentable de su situación, pero, como le había dicho el teniente Cornwell, contaban con él para apresar al traidor Leagan antes de presentarse con el rey.

"Yo mismo lo escoltaré una vez cumplida esta anquilosada misión, Capitán" Dijo aquel hombre con una voz igual de solemne que su porte. Él simplemente asintió, estoico, a la aseveración y en su mente repasó la palabra "anquilosada", le pareció el adjetivo perfecto para describir ese papel que aún estaba en su bolsillo, casi atrofiado.

El comité se dedicó a elaborar un plan de contingencia, Stear y él estaban incluidos aunque apenas ponía atención a las recomendaciones que hacía, fue Stear quien se encargó de hacer todas las preguntas pertinentes. El plan parecía ser sencillo; ambos contaban con el permiso real de portar armas y apresar para juicio militar a Neal Leagan, el General Wellenton sería el encargado de preparar el espacio y el tiempo propicio para el arresto sin que la ninguna de las partes resultara afectada procurando proveer la mayor seguridad a Lady Rosemary Andrew. Ciertamente los pasos a seguir eran sencillos aunque desesperadamente lentos, ahora lo que debían hacer era permitir al General Wellenton trabajar y esperar un mensaje de él...

Pero para Albert todo parecía muy fácil, más de lo que debería parecerle. No estaba muy seguro de que Neal Leagan se tragara eso del compromiso de Rose con George de una manera tan burda como para ser capaz de hacerle frente y exponerse para ser arrestado. A demás, aún estaba su hermana, Eliza, que a su parecer había confesado demasiado pronto el destino de su hermano. Tal vez ambos planearon algo juntos o posiblemente...

-¡Señor, el Rey solicita audiencia urgente! - anunció un hombre escuálido que entró sin tocar la puerta. Esto provocó que el Primer Ministro temblara intempestivamente por la interrupción, estuvo a punto de gritar y vociferar, pero desistió cuando escuchó "audiencia urgente". Seguramente se trataba del recuento de los daños, había pensado en asistir cuanto antes a su presencia, pero desde el fin de la guerra que no veía al rey.

Agradeció a los presentes y dio, nuevamente, la bienvenida a al capitán Albert. Le extendió la mano ofreciéndole todo el apoyo necesario para arrestar a Neal Leagan y saldar la alianza con América. El joven capitán asintió y lo miró perderse tras la puerta, cuando ésta sonó, volvió la vista al frente para toparse con un Stear que lo miraba interrogante, entonces le recordó el papel aquel y llevó la mano a su bolsillo para confirmar que ahí seguía.

* * *

Era el primer viaje que hacía en su vida, nunca había salido de América, tampoco nunca había tenido la intención de hacerlo, siempre pensó que la tierra donde vivía era una tierra buena y feliz, que nada le faltaría...y nada le había faltado, hasta el día en que el capitán Andrew llegó con sus enigmáticos ojos azules a mover cielo, mar y tierra en su interior.

Le sorprendió la rapidez con que el tormentoso color celeste se fue adentrando cada vez más en su corazón que al contrario de lo que aparentaba le producía una calidez indescriptible, no como el azul de Terry...los celestes ojos de Terry eran fríos, distantes. Se preguntó, estando de pie junto a él mirando al puerto perderse, cómo es que no se dio cuenta de la frialdad de sus ojos. ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciega para no ver la infinita indiferencia con que la miraba? No dejaba de hablar del futuro, de su futuro juntos...escuchaba las posesiones que tenía "Te llamarán duquesa...", le decía apenas volteando a verla " Te respetarán porque llevarás mi nombre..." concluía ... "Mía..." le dijo..."Serás mía..." y entonces tembló, ese futuro que describía sin ilusión y más bien con cierto aire de triunfo fatuo le provocaba náuseas.

Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió la mirada al horizonte perdido. América, su América había quedado lejos...estaba rumbo a Londres...al hogar de Albert...sintió la calidez de un abrigo que la hizo volver repentinamente del letargo, Terry le colocaba su propio abrigo sobre los hombros. La sostuvo unos segundos más que a ella le parecieron eternos, quiso apartarse, salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero de nada serviría...estaban en un barco, no había donde huir. Suspiró...tampoco tenía que huir, recordó la noche en que Albert le ofreció su chaqueta y sonrió por la remembranza. _Voy en camino, Albert..._ se sujetó de la baranda y se despidió del último pedazo de tierra americana... _Voy en camino, a encontrarte._

-Vamos, Candy, empieza a hacer más frío, entremos

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más aquí - contestó sin mirarlo, aun sosteniéndose de la fría baranda, pero poco le duró la sensación metálica entre sus dedos. Un corrosivo jalón la apartó violentamente del metal que sostenía y la hizo tambalear de lado. El abrigo sobre sus hombros cayó de un lado.

-Tendrás que obedecerme, Candy y si digo que entramos, entramos - dijo Terry muy cerca de su rostro. Pudo sentir el aliento de fuego que tenía. A pesar de lo tranquilo que lucía, su voz delataba la furia que tenía. ¿pero fría de qué? Se preguntó ella. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, es ella quien debería estar molesta.

Candy aún no se percataba del verdadero malestar de Terry: el capricho convertido en recelo. Tan acostumbrado estaba a obtener todo lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera que cuando ella dejó de quererlo para amar a otro, se llenó de rencor, un rencor que no se le quitaba a menos que Candy se quedara a su lado, eternamente a su lado...ya poco importaba si la quería o no. Era más bien una demostración de poder, porque podía la quería con él y así debería ser.

-Disculpe, ¿todo bien, señorita? - preguntó un oficial recogiendo el abrigo del piso para entregarlo en sus manos.

Candy lo tomó sonriéndole amablemente -Todo bien, oficial, muchas gracias - el joven asintió pasando la mirada de Terry a sus manos agazapadas sobre el brazo de la joven.

-Señor ¿todo bien? - volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose esta vez a Terry quien aflojó el agarre de sus dedos y sintió con el mentón levantado para mirar con prepotencia al oficial - ¿acaso no escuchó a la señorita decir que todo está bien? -soltó con arrogancia

-¿entramos? - dijo Candy soltándose de Terry para caminar ella sola hacia el interior. El oficial aún alcanzó a advertir y prestar ayuda para cuando la necesitara, ayuda que Candy aún meditaba en qué momento Archie no pudiera comunicarse con Albert antes de que ella y Terry llegaran a Londres, debía idear un plan para poder encontrarlo.

Mientras, Terry caminaba tras ella, mirando su andar y asumiendo que tenía todo ya en sus manos. Él también tenía otros planes. Cuando llegaron al camarote, Terry le mostró su habitación en medio de una estancia demasiado lujosa que hacía que se sintiera más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Pero no hizo caso y simplemente se perdió tras la puerta, si iba a viajar con él, lo evitaría lo más posible. La escuchó poner el seguro a la puerta con cierto fastidio. Buscó lápiz y papel y decidió escribir un telegrama a su padre, el duque:

"Estoy en camino, busca adelantar la audiencia con su majestad. T. G."

Dobló el incipiente papel donde escribió la nota y salió a entregar él mismo el mensaje para que fuera telegrafiado lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-He cumplido con mi parte, Teniente - cruzó la pierna - ¿cuándo piensa cumplir con la suya?

-como le comunicamos antes - contentó severamente - no la liberaremos hasta que arrestemos a su hermano, señorita Leagan.

-¿desconfía de mí, teniente? - reaccionó presuntuosa, pero el teniente Cornwell fue más cuidadoso que Tom, su subordinado y dedicó largos segundo a observarla - ¿Cree que saldré corriendo para advertir a Neal que lo están buscando?

-¿lo haría, señorita? - cuestionó él cruzando los brazos tras la mesa de interrogatorio

Ella sonrió o eso parecía, el carmín de sus labios se había despintado dejando una sombra naranja del color sobre los pliegues haciendo que el color se notara más viejo...la sonrisa que imprimía a su rostro se mostraba más bien como una mueca mal dibujada que al teniente le resultó repulsiva. Toda la belleza perfectamente trabajada con maquillaje y tintes de Eliza Leagan, se había ido luego de dos semanas de arresto.

Ciertamente, no estaba acusada de nada, el cargo por traición sólo era contra Neal Leagan, sin embargo él se las había ingeniado para mantenerla ahí aún más tiempo. Después de leer el informe completo de los hermanos, estaba seguro que el verdadero peligro era aquella mujer desaliñada frente a él y que no dejaba de sonreírle.

-No ha contestado - insistió sin dejar de mirarla con gesto desagradable - ¿lo haría, saldría corriendo a advertirle a su hermano que enviamos a alguien para apresarlo?

Eliza rió con fuerza y durante bastante tiempo. El sonido chillante y agudo de sus carcajadas provocaban la incomodidad del teniente a tal grado que optó por levantarse para abandonar el lugar sin continuar con el interrogatorio. Ya había tomado el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos cuando la voz chillona de Eliza Leagan resonó en el cuarto de concreto

-No necesito hacerlo... - dijo para volver a guardar silencio.

El teniente abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿lo sabe?" se cuestionó. Soltó la puerta y giró para mirarla a los ojos...pero no encontró nada. Como si estuviera vacía, sus ojos avellana no reflejaban ningún tipo de sentimiento, era como si en aquella risa molesta hubiera expulsado todo para evitar dar información. Aún él, que siempre fue bueno para saber cuando un prisionero dice o no la verdad, no podía ser capaz de descifrar el vacío de Eliza.

Suspiró frustrado y decidió que tal vez sólo jugaba con él. Sólo lo decía para hacer tiempo, para hacerlos dudar. No soltó ninguna palabra y volvió a darle la espalda.

\- No estoy jugando - dijo Eliza, como si de verdad leyera su pensamiento -si eso es lo que cree...- el teniente volvió sobre sus pasos, pero esta vez con mucho más decisión se plantó frente a ella azotando el puño sobre la mesa generando un estruendo grave que resonó por toda la habitación.

Eliza tembló ligeramente, lo había conseguido, un estremecimiento, al menos, era señal de que sí ocultaba algo -O hablas ahora o te arresto por traición y espionaje

La amenaza directa hizo que Eliza retrocediera sobre su asiento. En su rostro demostraba desconcierto, tardó en reaccionar, intentó volver a usar esa sonrisa desarticulada, pero no resultó. El teniente permanecía inclinado sobre la mesa acosándola con la mirada.

-¿y bien, Eliza?

-¡No puede acusarme de nada! -gritó desesperada, fue el turno del teniente para sonreiré de medio lado. Había caído - ¡No tiene pruebas! ¡el trato fue decirle dónde y qué haría Neal a cambio de un expediente limpio!

-¿y usted, señorita, pensó que eso realmente era posible?

-¡me ha mentido!

-¡oh, señorita, espero que no se lo tome muy personal! - volvió a su postura estoica - Usted sabe que estos son los gajes del oficio

-Exijo la presencia de mi abogado - recompuso su postura - o me arresta o me deja ir, Teniente - continuó - porque soy civil y ninguna guardia militar puede mantenerme presa sin pruebas -acomodó su cabello - ¿usted cree que me importa mi hermano? Hicimos un trato, y ese fue delatar la ubicación de Neal a cambio de protección contra los juicios, cualquiera de ellos, si pueden o no arrestarlo es su problema.

-¿por qué no deberíamos poder arrestarlo Eliza?

-¿poder? - rió, esta vez cansinamente- ¿ustedes creen que Neal es un novato que se dejaría arrestar tan fácilmente? ¿creen de verdad él desconoce que enviaron al duque de Andrew a arrestarlo?

-¿duque? - preguntó el teniente contrariado

-¡No se haga el inocente conmigo, sabe que el capitán Andrew es en realidad el Duque de Andrew y York! - se burló con suficiencia - el duque desaparecido y en peligro de perderlo todo en manos de Terry Grandchester, el pobre duque de Andrew que fue a salvar a su hermana de las garras trepadoras de mi hermano...

-¿dime cuál es su verdadero plan, Eliza?

-¿por qué se lo diría, Teniente?

\- Porque si me lo dices ahora, hoy mismo te concedo un salvoconducto para irte a dónde quieras, te doy otro nombre, otra identidad y puedes volver a empezar. - Eliza sonrió

-Ese era su plan...- empezó a hablar- casarse con Rosemary Andrew, pero si ustedes han sido tan evidentes...- titubeó- él sólo está haciendo tiempo

-¿tiempo para qué?

-Para evaluar. Tal vez enviar al duque de Andrew no fue lo mejor. - volvió a sonreír con una mueca aún más pronunciada- Pero Neal tiene un as bajo la manga

-¿cuál?

-él otro duque- dijo sin más- esperará a que llegue -contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-¿el otro duque, te refieres a Terry Grandchester? - la miró entornar los ojos - ¡no juegues conmigo Eliza, habla claro!

-No estoy muy segura de lo que Neal vaya a hacer ahora...pero él siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso, investigó a detalle la vida de ambos duques y encontró que tienen algo en común, algo que los obliga a ir más allá de todas posibilidades...algo tan simple y burdo como una enfermera del barrio...

* * *

Era el sexto día desde que habían dejado el negocio de la señora Pony. Habían ido a quedarse al pequeño departamento de George que se esforzaba más de la cuenta por tratar de ofrecerles el mayor confort posible. Pero la ansiedad de Patty por saber que Stear había llegado hace días y no poder hablar con él, más la angustia y vergüenza que agobiaba a Rose por considerarse una carga más para George, hacían que su estancia en el pequeño espacio fuera realmente incómoda.

Patty era la única de las dos que podía salir para asistir al trabajo y no levantar sospechas. Pero Rose estaba más limitada. Dedicaba unas horas a leer algo libro que George procuraba conseguir en la librería de la esquina, pero no era suficiente. Ya se había acostumbrado a las horas de trabajo con la señora Pony que ahora, con suficiente tiempo libre como cuando vivía en el castillo, no sabía qué hacer con él.

Algunas veces George le hacía compañía en la pequeña estancia, le preguntaba por su tiempo de lectura. Si le había gustado el libro o qué opinaba del autor. Esos momentos que compartía con George durante la tarde, antes de que Patty regresara del trabajo se habían vuelto una rutina agradable a pesar de la circunstancia en la que se encontraban.

Había veces que George le pedía de su consejo para las compras y ella aceptaba entusiasmada. Salían del roído edificio y caminaban juntos rumbo a la recaudaría. Ella usualmente más distraída del camino mirando los negocios, pero él más atento a su alrededor. Sospechoso de todos, inquisitivo con algunos...pero buscando sólo a uno: Neal Leagan, quien no había hecho acto de presencia desde que sus superiores habían anunciado el plan.

* * *

-Albert, por favor, cálmate - dijo Stear mirando a su amigo caminar de aquí para allá - seguro debe estar por aquí

-No puedo calmarme, Stear -levantaba los pocos muebles que había en su antiguo cuarto antes de viajar a Chicago - Debí leer ese telegrama al instante, tal vez era algo importante.

-Eso no lo rebato, es cierto - buscaba bajo la cama - sí debiste leerlo antes, pero aún hay tiempo, George nos ha dicho que Neal aún permanece sin movimiento

\- No estoy seguro, no me fío de él después de haber leído el informe sobre los Leagan-volvió a buscar entre sus bolsillos - ¡maldición, dónde lo habré puesto!

-¿has buscado en tu chaqueta?

-Miles de veces - dijo cogiendo la chaqueta para revisar bolsillo por bolsillo, hasta que la sintió. El delgado papel casi corrugado de la fotografía de revista. La miró hasta con admiración..."Candy, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?"

-¡Aquí, creo que lo encontré, Albert! - gritó Stear levantando un pedazo de papel amarillento del piso -Toma, será mejor que lo leas ahora - Albert tomó el papel entre sus manos luego de guardar, nuevamente, entre su chaqueta, la foto de revista.

Desdobló el papel y apenas leyó sus ojos no podían creer el mensaje.

-Es Candy...

-¿qué?

-¡Es Candy!

-¿el telegrama es de Candy?

-No...

-¿no?

-Sí...

-¿sí? Albert, ¿qué sucede?

-El telegrama es de Archibald Cornwell

-¿pero es sobre Candy?

-¿cuánto hace que llegamos? -preguntó al fin levantando la vista

-No lo sé, hace cinco o seis días

-No, no, no, no...- soltó el papel y salió corriendo con la chaqueta entre sus manos.

Stear a penas tuvo tiempo que volver a coger el telegrama cuando Albert bajaba los escalones apresurado.

"Terry se ha llevado por la fuerza a Candy. Estarán en Londres en siete días, tal vez menos. A. Cornwell"

Stear volvió a doblar el papel y salió corriendo del cuarto. Alcanzó a mirar a Albert correr hacia el sur, hacia el puerto. Seguro buscaría todos los barcos que hubieran llegado desde ayer, hoy y los que llegarán mañana. Si tenía suerte encontrará a Candy ahí mismo...pero si no, él debía hacer su parte también. Por lo que desistió en seguir a Albert y corrió hacia el lado contrario. Buscaría a George, era el más adecuado para ayudarlos, si iba con la noticia al Primer Ministro o a la guardia, seguramente obviarían la llegada de Terrence, para ellos lo primordial era Neal Leagan, pero ahora que Candy estaba aquí...la prioridad para Albert había cambiado.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

Estaba ahí, parado cerca del poyo de la puerta del bar, frente al puerto, esperando. Había llegado desde hace dos horas. Preguntó desesperado por cada llegada al puerto, pero sólo le habían informado de dos barcos pesqueros, pequeños ,y un navío carguero, todos los demás eran buques de guerra que anclan y se van. Se tenía prevista la llegada del Marilyn, un trasatlántico ya viejo que venía de América, desde hace un día, pero no llegó. "Debió tener problemas con los controles, nada que el capitán no pueda resolver" le explicaban. Surcó los rubios cabellos con sus manos y suspiró aliviado. En ese barco venía Candy, sentía que había llegado a tiempo...No sabían la hora exacta en que llegaría, pero sabían que arribaría ese mismo día, por lo que decidió esperar.

Caminaba de izquierda a derecha por lo largo del puerto. Los transeúntes que ahí pasaban le miraban con curiosidad, un joven bien parecido caminando con la visa baja o a veces muy alta por todo el puerto era bastante inusual. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, claramente era una persona muy misteriosa que comenzó a ganarse el interés de las jóvenes y mujeres no tan jóvenes que lo venían andar.

Pero él permaneció ajeno a todas esas miradas atentas, hasta que chocó el hombro con un sujeto que, parecía, andar también con descuido.

-Discúlpeme, señor - le dijo el desconocido, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo a medio rostro a modo de saludo. Albert apenas asintió. Una sensación extraña lo embargó por unos segundos al levantar la mirada hacia aquel hombre. Como un golpe en el estómago sintió que una pesada sombra caía sobre él, no había visto claramente el rostro del hombre, pero habría jurado que esos ojos...esos azules ojos eran idénticos a los de Anthony, y entonces, como si le hubieran apedreado el corazón, sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, un agudo pesar...un gran abismo se abría, otra vez, entre él y el resto del mundo. Y las últimas palabras de su sobrino le llegaron a la mente como un río de balas sobre su vacío pecho: _esta...bi..todo..esta...bi..dile a mamá...la amo_

 _-_ ¡Anthony! - anduvo hacia él, pero fue ignorado. Corrió, entonces, memorizó el gastado abrigo, pero el hombre se alejaba cada vez más rápido - ¡Anthony! - volvió a gritar, pero la gente empezó a llegar, a interponerse -Anthony - y un jaloneo sobre su brazo lo hizo volver.

-Stear me dijo que estarías aquí -era George, que lo había visto consternado y corriendo a lo largo del puerto gritando Anthony - ¿todo bien? - fue más que una pregunta de cortesía. Notaba a Albert bastante alterado, la última vez que lo vio mantenía una mirada fija y hasta podría decir esperanzadora, pero ahora...su mirada lucía otra vez ausente, como el día en que regresó de Francia.

-Yo ví...-cubrió la boca con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía sobre la cintura. - Pensé...-miraba, pero miraba perdido - Todo bien -terminó por decir - Estoy esperando...

-Lo sé, esperaremos contigo - le dio una palmada en el hombro para invitarlo a caminar - Stear está por allá - señaló con la mano en alto un bar con mesas al exterior. En un último intento por volver a ver al extraño hombre miró sobre su hombro, pero no distinguió nada. Aquellos ojos infantiles...tan idénticos a los de Anthony se habían perdido entre el gentío que rebosaba a esa hora del día.

Así fue que termino de pie, a la puerta del bar con un vaso de whisky entre sus manos, mirando al horizonte esperando verla llegar y de vez en vez al mar de gente que iba y venía, sólo por si acaso se volvía a topar con aquel sujeto.

* * *

-Señor Leagan -extendió la mano - lamentó hacerlo esperar, hay mucha más gente de lo que esperaba a esta hora del día

-Descuida muchacho, no esperé tanto -sonrió más por protocolo de cortesía que por verdadera estima. - ¿te parece si entramos? - preguntó y el muchacho asintió. Ambos entraron aun café bastante rústico por no decir maltrecho. Aun en las paredes se podían distinguir los hoyos de las balas. Pero la gente no parecía prestarle atención a esas huellas o más bien, hacían un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

Pero no el joven, Neal Leagan notó cómo miraba por largo rato y en silencio un hoyo en la pared de a lado. Parecía muy sumido en él, como si quisiera entrar él mismo por aquel hoyo y descubrir su historia. Le pareció absurdo y ridículo, para Neal no había nada qué descubrir, eso fue hecho por una bala realmente potente que buscaba y tal vez consiguió matar a una o más personas y ya está. ¡no había mayor misterio! Pero sabía que para el muchacho era problemático...desde que llegó a su hospital y pudo reconocerlo...sabía que debía tener paciencia.

-Impresiona ¿verdad? -empezó él la conversación mientras llamaba a la camarera

-Sí - contestó el joven distraído - lo siento - desvió la mirada con pena -es sólo que, pienso que ese hoyo pude haberlo hecho yo - volvió a mirar la pared - esa bala pude haberla disparado yo

\- Un café para mí y un té para él - ordenó pronto para evitar perder más tiempo. EL chico no contradijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír agradecido

-Entiendo tu sentimiento, Christian - miró el también la pared para procurar demostrar empatía - y lamento decirte que tal vez tengas razón; esa bala pudo haber sido tuya...y no sólo eso sino que también pudiste haber matado a algunos ingleses.

El joven agachó la mirada, aún más afligido de lo que ya estaba. - Quisiera poder confesar todo, señor Leagan - lo miró -he escuchado que han empezado juicios contra oficiales alemanes, incluso traidores y espías.

-No te rescaté para que te fueras a entregar, Christian - la camarera llegó con el café y el té - además tú no eres oficial, apenas un soldado...alemán, eso sí, pero sólo un soldado.

-Sé que debo estar agradecido por la oportunidad que me ha otorgado, señor Leagan, pero, siento que algo me hace falta aún.

-¿qué es eso?

-Saber exactamente quién soy - dijo el joven tomando de su taza - no puedo recordar nada por más que lo intento...además si yo sobreviví, ¿mi familia lo sabe? ¿qué pasó con ellos? quiero buscarlos, ir a Berlín, tal vez estando allá, pueda recordar algo.

-En realidad no hay mucho que recordar, Christian - se cruzó de brazos -los americanos te encontró flotando en el mar adentro de tu avión, más muerto que vivo. Te llevaron consigo, llegaste a uno de mis hospitales y oculté tu origen para evitarte el castigo, te compré una identidad

-Lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero aún siento que necesito llenar ese hueco - desvió la mirada que había mostrado cierto ímpetu cuando hablaba de Berlín hace unos segundos -necesito hacerlo para poder seguir adelante.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres...yo te ayudaré a volver a Berlín y a buscar a tu familia

El joven sonrió esperanzado

-¡Gracias señor Leagan!

-Pero antes, quiero que tú me ayudes con una cosa -tomó del café - es algo muy simple...

-Claro, lo que usted diga ¿de qué se trata?

-Hay algunas cosas que necesito de las oficinas del hospital privado, yo no puedo ir por ellas ahora, pero tal vez puedas ir tú. Son algunos archivos que están en resguardo en una caja fuerte, te daré la clave de acceso tú solo debes sacarlos por mi.

-Por supuesto, debo decir que voy de su parte, ¿cierto? Lo digo porque ese hospital fue cuartel alemán en la ocupación y no dejan entrar a nadie que no se identifique

-Lo sé, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Tú sólo debes decir que vas de parte del teniente Cornwell, un viejo amigo mío que me ha prestado sus credenciales para acceder al hospital

-De acuerdo, delo por hecho, señor Leagan ¿cuándo quiere que vaya?

-Entre más pronto mejor, volveré a buscarte en dos días - tomó su cartera y se dispuso a irse - yo invitó, y gracias Christian, sin duda ha sido una suerte haberte encontrado.

* * *

Caminaba por la zona C del barco. Había generado la rutina de salir a caminar todas las mañanas y todas las tardes para evitar el contacto con Terry, aunque él siempre terminara gritándole y reclamándole sus huidas. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Terry tenía un mal carácter, de haberlo sabido antes...jamás le habría regalo un suspiró. A veces le daba miedo, más de una vez intentó golpearla como lo había hecho con Annie, pero siempre terminaba conteniéndose.

Acarició sus brazos y frotó con suavidad sus muñecas. Terry aún no se atrevía golpearla, pero los moretones sobre sus brazos por el forcejeo ya eran suficiente para que sintiera un gran odio por él. Varias veces había tenido que acudir por la ayuda de un oficial para evitar que Terry la lastimara, pero nunca contaba nada. Pensaba que no debía hacerlo, no si quería ayudar a Albert. DE cierta forma, pensaba que tenía apresado a Terry, por su capricho hacia ella. Debía sacar alguna ventaja, aunque seguro si estuviera Annie le diría que era ridículo soportar el maltrato del duque. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya faltaba poco, el oficial le había dicho que llegarían ese mismo día.

-Albert

-Deberías dejar de llamarlo...- lo miró asustada. - relájate, sólo soy yo pecosa - la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y aspiró el aroma de sus rizos - por ahora puedo dejarlo pasar, pero cuando seas mi esposa, no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre entre tus labios

Quiso besarla, pero no se dejó, desvió la cabeza.-Puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras, pero deberas aceptar que esos labios son míos, me perteneces Candy, sé que tu corazón me pertenece

-No te equivoques Terry, ni mis labios ni mi corazón son tuyos - intentó salir del agarre - así que por favor, te pido que me sueltes - pero él no la dejó ir, al contrario, la sostuvo con más fuerza. La pegó sobre la baranda de proa provocando un gemido de dolor por la frialdad y la rudeza del metal sobre su pecho.

Lo miró sustada. No dejaba de pegarla más a la baranda, como si quiera fundirla con ella, entre el metal y el peso de Terry en su espalda sentía que le faltaba el aire -Terry...por favor...suéltame - suplicó empezando a llorar

-repítelo - ordenó con un tono grave y alto

-Por favor...

-¡no! - la volvió a empujar, ella gritó - ¡mi nombre, repite mi nombre!

-¡Terry, Terry! - repitió aterrada. Y entonces miró, miró el puerto acercarse desde la distancia. El aire que le faltaba le empezaba a llenar los pulmones, no sabía si fue porque Terry la había apartado o por saber que en ese pedazo de tierra estaba Albert.

-Muy bien, Candy, ese es el nombre que deben pronunciar tus labios - la soltó, pero ella permaneció pegada a la baranda mirando absorta el puerto. -mi nombre, Candy, y no el de él

Se escuchó el agudo y feroz pitido de llegada. La gente empezaba a arrimarse al puerto. Abajo, Albert observaba con desesperación e impaciencia el gran barco encallar. Estaba nervioso, ansioso. Stear y George le sugirieron organizarse para buscarla, pero él los ignoró. Corrió al puerto apenas distinguió el barco a lo lejos.

Toda la tripulación se arremolinaba sobre la baranda para saludar o tan sólo ver la llegada. Candy permanecía aún aferrada, mirando también. Quería verlo, reconocerlo. Buscaba, miraba, no dejaba de mirar. Terry volvió a sostenerla de la cintura. "Vamos, no te separes de mi" le dijo jalándola "puedes perderte" Pero ella no quiso irse, sus manos se aferraban al metal. Terry insistió "Nos están esperando" Fue soltándose poco a poco.

Pasaba la vista por las cientos de cabezas allá abajo. Después cayó en la cuenta de que era posible que Albert no supiera dónde estaba y un frío la invadió. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su agarre cedió. soltó la baranda. Tal vez el telegrama de Archie nunca llegó con Albert...tal vez, el no sepa que está ahí...tal vez...sintió sus piernas flaquear, Terry no la soltaba de la cintura. Pero miró, por última vez, sólo una vez más y tal vez...tal vez, con suerte, lo reconocería de entre tanta gente...Entonces...

Tomó la mano de Terry entre las suyas...

La apartó de su cintura...

Y corrió...Corrió entre la gente, sin pensar...Su cabeza le decía que no debía dejar a Terry, debía quedarse con él para evitar que le arrebatara todo a Albert, pero su corazón y sus piernas decían otra cosa...

Corrió abriéndose paso con sus brazos, empujaba primero y se disculpaba después. Atrás de ella escuchaba el grito furioso de Terry, pero el de ella era más fuerte.

-¡ALBERT!- tomó aire, se trepó a la baranda y levantó las manos -¡ALBERT!

Él levantó la mirada...y entonces la vio...

* * *

-¡Candy, detente! - gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Mantenía la vista en sus rizos que saltaron del recogido de la chica mientras corría.

La vio encaramarse a la baranda y levantar los brazos para gritar con más fuerzas que las de él "Albert", una y otra vez, lo llamaba. ¿por qué él estaba aquí? ¿cómo llegó a Londres? Sintió un fuego esparcirse por todo el pecho que terminó por dominarlo. Apretó las manos y salió como una avalancha incontenible, tras ella cuando la vio bajarse y volver a correr entre la gente.

Abajo, la sombra de angustia y ansiedad que sentía Albert fue desapareciendo con el viento que asotaba el puerto. Tan sólo verla le había devuelto la calma, ahora sólo quería sentirla entre sus brazos. Trató de no perderla de vista, pero la menuda rubia esquivaba y avanzaba hábilmente entre la gente que tampoco podía esperar para bajar. Albert lo tenía sencillo, había una multitud esperando y gritando también los nombres de sus familiares. Hasta entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Candy debió haber gritado con demasiada fuerza, tanta, que logró conseguir que su voz se escuchara por sobre todas las demás.

-¡Albert, espera! - escuchó que Stear lo llamaba a su lado. Desvió la mirada unos segundos para verlo y cuando volvió al barco había perdido los rizos dorados de Candy. Entró en pánico y empezó a empujar con más severidad a la multitud para llegar al puente.

-¿a dónde crees que vas pecosa? -logró alcanzarla -Te dije que no te separaras de mí

-¡suéltame! - tiró de su brazo para librarse, pero Terry la sostuvo con más fuerza

-No querida, no te olvides que tienes un trato conmigo - sus palabras ensombrecieron la felicidad que sintió al reconocer a Albert y se recriminó por su falta de prudencia. Su mirada se perdió, otra vez entre la gente que ya estaba a bajo y la que rondaba el puente...dejó de verlo.

Sin hablar y con la mirada perdida en el gentío caminó obligada por Terry hacía el puente de salida.

-Lo siento, señor - empujó con su brazo a un maletero que lo maldijo por la osadía - necesito pasar - pero el maletero lo ignoró bufando algunas palabras sucias en su cara. Él le prestó poca atención, sólo quería que se moviera para pasar.

Terry lo vio discutir con el maletero aquel y cogió con más aprensión el brazo de Candy - Esta vez no te me vas a escapar - le dijo. Candy iba con la mirada absorta, pensando en el trato que había hecho con Terry. En el mal habido trato que había hecho con el mismísimo demonio. Pensó que Annie tenía razón...debió haber otra manera...

-¡CANDY!

-¡Albert!

-Sigue caminando, Candy - la sujetó ahora de la cintura.

-¡Albert, hay demasiada gente, salgamos - decía Stear- los mantendremos vigilados, Terrence no se la llevará

-¡Terry, me lastimas! - se quejó ella ante la presión cada vez más fuerte sobre su piel

-Y te seguiré lastimando si no obedeces - la empujó para regresar al barco - saldremos por el otro puente

Albert, que ya subía el puente los miró regresar, escuchó la queja de Candy "Terry...por favor" Giró para buscarlo...ella lloraba y observó el movimiento de sus labios diciendo "Te quiero"

-Albert...-insistía Stear- podemos vigilar las tres salidas

-¡No! - lo ignoró - ¡No dejaré que se la lleve! - arremetió contra la gente que se quejó por la imprudencia. Un par de oficiales que iban a detenerlo terminaron por caer al agua. De un momento a otro el ánimo de la gente se volcó en locura o histeria. Todo el mundo gritaba, empujaba o se quejaba de la falta de decoro para bajar, y es que realmente era comprensible, la mayoría de los que llegaban eran personas que huyeron durante la guerra para salvar sus vidas y regresaban para buscar a sus familiares...amigos o vecinos.

-¡Vamos Candy, camina! -gritaba Terry, pero en un intento por asimilar el ritmo tan grotesco de su andar, ella tropezó con una maleta abandonada a mitad de pasillo. La caída fue abrupta y violenta. Terry la soltó e intentó volver, pero la gente se arremolinó a su al rededor y lo obligaron, con empujones, a alejarse unos metros más.

Ella intentó ponerse de pie. Estaba confundida, no podía distinguir nada, sólo veía pies andar, correr y saltar por todas partes. Empezaba a marearse del ajetreo. Se sostuvo de la maleta para levantarse, sintió un ardor terrible en sus rodillas, un sujeto la empujó por la espalda gritándole "ladrona" , escuchó también a voz de Terry llamarla "¡Candy, Candy! ¿dónde estás?"Pero ella permaneció en silencio. El hombre que la había empujado jaló de la maleta a la que ella se aferraba provocando que cayera otra vez y el ardor de sus rodillas fue aún más intenso.

-¡Apártate, la lastimas¡ - el hombre fue arrojado a una gran distancia por una fuerza descomunal.

-Albert - lo reconoció. ahí estaba él, tan alto y apuesto, caminando hacia ella, inclinándose para sostenerla de la cintura y ayudarle a levantarse y una vez de pie apresarla en sus brazos, besarle el rostro y llamarla "Mi dulce Candy"

* * *

En el castillo Grandchester gobernaba un silencio absoluto, sobre todo por la tensión. El duque había recibido el telegrama de su hijo anunciando su llegada y pidiéndole adelantar la audiencia con su majestad, aspecto con el que él no estaba de acuerdo. Obligar al Rey a presidir una audiencia nunca deja nada bueno, pero aún así, intentó solventar el problema para no verse osados con su majestad. Anunció el ferviente deseo de su hijo por encontrarse con él después de la guerra, y aunque aún esperaba una respuesta, suponía que no había razón para que rechazara la propuesta, más si se trataba de un refugiado volviendo a casa.

Esperó paciente la llegada de su hijo a la hora acordada, sin embargo su llegada no ocurrió...no al menos como Terry la tenía prevista. El duque estaba en la biblioteca del castillo haciéndose cargo del papel correspondendiente para la abdicación cuando un torbellino furibundo golpeó las puertas de madera negra para abrirse paso y vociferar "Lo quiero destruido..."

Robert Grandchester vio a su hijo con el semblante desencajado, su cuerpo y su espíritu parecían estar dominados por algo más fuerte que la ira...por el odio. El cabello, más largo que la última vez que lo vio, estaba despeinado aunque aún conservaba el buen vestir de la nobleza, lucía más delgado...pero esa delgadez era solventada con el fuego que ardía en sus ojos azules, un fuego que a Robert le resultó peligroso, más peligroso que el fuego de cualquier infierno real o imaginario. Lo escuchó ordenar un trago, sacarse el abrigo de encima, sentarse en la primera silla que encontró y llevarse las manos a la cabeza para soltar, con languidez y lentamente "LO ODIO"

-¿a quién? -preguntó, más por retórica que por ignorar en verdad a quién se refería.

-William - tomó el contenido de su vaso de un sólo golpe -William Andrew

* * *

-¡Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, Candy! - escuchó decir a Stear mientras ella miraba por la ventana del convoy las calles en ruinas. Sonrió a penas ligeramente para agradecer el comentario animoso del joven, pero volvió la mirada seria al paisaje que le provocaba una sensación nostálgica, como si aquellas calles fueran también suyas o aquellas familias viviendo en la calle fueran también la suya, sus amigos, conocidos. Pensó que así era eso que le enseñaron en la casa hogar... compasión.

Aunque para ella era un sentimiento contradictorio; compasión, aflicción y emoción se revolvían en su interior como si fueran un solo sentimiento. Lamentaba las condiciones que enfrentaban todas esas personas, le afligía el motivo verdadero que la llevó a estar ahí, pero no podía dejar de lado los latidos tan acelerados de su corazón nada más voltear a su derecha y ver a Albert sentada junto a ella.

-¡ya no sé quien tiene más emoción tú o Albert! - dijo soltando una carcajada luego de ver al rubio atento a todos los movimientos de Candy.

-La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí -lo miró con las mejillas ardiendo -a pesar del motivo

-Eso es algo que discutiremos más tarde -contestó Albert seriamente - fue algo innecesario lo que has hecho

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón - intentó disculparse - pero no pude evitarlo, Albert, necesitaba hacer algo, hacerte saber que te...- respiró profundo - te comprendo, te apoyo y aquí me tienes, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a recuperar tu casa y a tu familia.

A Albert no le hizo falta escuchar más, le pareció que todo lo que dijo Candy era perfecto, ni una palabra más ni una menos. La esperanza le volvió al alma porque, ciertamente, desde que entraron al convoy no había podido dejar de lado la imagen de aquel extraño hombre que se había topado. No estaba seguro pero algo dentro de él le decía que era Anthony, el parecido no podía ser sólo una coincidencia, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera sólo una ilusión, una figuración que su mente creó tan sólo por la forma de sus ojos...tan idénticos...

Sintió la cálida mano de Candy sobre la suya. La vio sonreírle, él tomó su mano también; entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella; sus labios no sonrieron, se quedaron quietos. Pero no hacía falta, el brillo turquesa de sus ojos sonreían por él. Llevó su mano libre al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la vieja fotografía de revista para entregársela, ella la tomó sin soltar su mano.

-Mi principe...-dijo

* * *

En el pequeño departamento de George, Rosemary y Patty estaban comiéndose las uñas de los nervios. Hacía casi siete horas que Stear había llegado corriendo para advertirle a George del telegrama que Archibald Cornwell le había hecho llegar a Albert. Patty se había emocionado de más cuando lo reconoció por la ventana, no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción y salir corriendo a su encuentro y, a pesar de que Stear la recibió con mucha euforia y muestras de cariño, a parecer de Rose, excesivas, por parte de la joven que casi provoca la caída del piloto, Patricia tuvo que reservarse. "Tengo que hablar con George, es urgente" Le había dicho Stear con apremio.

La joven lo llevó al departamento, ahí se había encontrado con Geroge quien recibió el telegrama en sus manos mientras Stear intentaba comentarle todos los pormenores de la manera más resumida posible, por lo que no dijo que Candy y Albert se "estaban conociendo" sino que "...son novios y Terry la traído a la fuerza". George se tomo esta noticia con bastante calma, era un hombre pragmático, el ejército lo había ensaño a ser así, por lo que antes de atender a la palabra "novios", puso más atención al hijo del duque.

Por el contrario de Rosemary y Patty quienes quedaron más que asombradas por la noticia que Stear soltaba de buenas primeras sin explicar nada, pues luego de darse por enterado George cogió su abrigo y salió con Stear para encontrarse con Albert. Pidió a ambas mujeres tratar de permanecer en el departamento hasta que volvieran. Y así lo hicieron, habían estado esperando largo tiempo y no veían rastro de George ni de Stear, menos de Albert y de su "novia"

-¿cómo crees que sea? - Rose dio un brinco por la repentina pregunta de Patty luego de ambas se sumieran en el sopor del silencio mientras miraban por el ventanal para verlos llegar.

-¿quién? - preguntó distraída

-¿cómo que quién? - soltó la cortina encogiendo los hombros - pues la novia de Albert, no medigas que no tienes curiosidad

-Claro que la tengo - Rose seguía sosteniendo las cortinas - Pero estoy segura de que es una buena persona, Albert siempre ha tenido buen ojo para las personas buenas...

-Bueno, con Terry le falló un poco el tino, ¿no? - volvió a mirar por la ventana - aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que Stear ya me había comentado de la chica cuando aún estaban en Chicago

Esta vez se ganó la atenta mirada de Rose

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Fue cuando ese tal Neal se apareció por la lavandería, ya no pude decirte nada, lo olvidé por completo

-Está bien, de cualquier modo, la conoceremos hoy

-Espero que le guste el pan con habas - dijo Patty luego de soltar un suspiro - es todo lo que pude conseguir, con la llegada de Stear ya no pude ir al recaudo.

-No te preocupes, Patty, seguro le gustara, tienes un don especial para la cocina.

-¡Mira, Rose, es Stear! - señaló con el dedo al joven que cruzaba la calle con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Rosemary miró atenta al pequeño grupo que caminaba atrás de él. George venía junto a Albert, conversando, mientras su hermano sostenía de la mano a una joven rubia que cargaba sobre sus hombros la chaqueta del piloto. Una oleada de viento helado atravesó la avenida y provocó que los rizos de la joven volaran desperdigados haciendo que ella soltara repentinamente la mano de Albert para sosegar esos rizos.

Albert lucía, primero asustado al sentir que la pequeña mano de Candy se escurría de entre la suya, pero cuando la vio luchar contra su peinado no hizo más que soltar una risa que a Rose le resultó enternecedora...hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa así en Albert, hace mucho. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla hasta caer sobre su mano que reposaba en su regazo. Sintió la humedad sobre su piel y miró un rato el color y la forma de sus dedos. ¡Cuántas veces esa misma mano había acariciado el rostro de su pequeño hermano, limpiando sus lágrimas, reconfortándolo luego de su regreso de la guerra...pero también cuántas veces deseo que esa misma mano pudiera darle una caricia que le transmitiera paz! Tanto desearlo y tanto pedirlo que la vida misma le había concedido una mano que le diera a su hermano confort más allá de la compasión...

-Sabes, Patty, creo que Albert no se ha equivocado con ella -dijo luego de reír más por la carcajada que soltaba Patty cuando miró volar esa cabellera tan dorada a la luz del ocaso

-Tienes razón -cayó de repente - ya siento que me cae bien, iré a abrir.

* * *

El puerto aún perecía ajetreado. A vista del ocaso todavía había quien iba a realizar actividades, sobre todo comerciales. En dos horas más partiría un barco mercante, el pitido de los silbatos para cargar el barco se hacían sonar. El frío empezaba a sonar también con bastante crudeza. Algunos vendedores ambulantes intentaban hacer las últimas ventas del día antes de irse a casa, como siempre, con las monedas medidas. La recuperación era difícil y se sentía en el andar de todos. La mayoría caminaba con los hombros encorvados, por la derrota, la tristeza o por el frío, cualquiera que fuera la razón...la gente anda con una sombra en la frente que nada parecía poder quitárselas.

El joven que esto observaba suspiró con más pesar que cualquiera de aquellas personas que pasaban junto a él. Hubiera deseado poder hacer algo, pero no tenía nada. Apenas tenía dinero para vivir al día, sino fuera por el trabajo que el señor Leagan le había conseguido como mecánico, jamás hubiera conseguido sobrevivir el final de la guerra.

-¡Chirstian! - escuchó que le llamaban -Aquí, Christian - miró hacia todas partes hasta que se encontró con un joven oficial.

-Charles - saludó a su amigo - ¿cuándo llegaste? - se dejó abrazar.

-Hoy por la tarde, vengo de América- contestó - ¡fue todo un espectáculo, en el puente del barco se pelearon un duque y un piloto, si hubieras estado! - Christian sintió que un rayo le atravesaba la cabeza. Dejó escapar un pesado gemido con el que evidenció su malestar.

-¿Estás bien, Christian?

-Sí - dijo intentando controlar el dolor - los dolores de cabeza están volviendo, pero...ya puedo controlarlos mejor.

-Creo que deberías ir a que alguien te examine

-No tengo suficiente dinero, Charles

-No te preocupes, yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, es veterano. Fue el que me ayudó a conseguir el puesto de oficial en el puerto para que no me obligaran a ir a la guerra tan joven.

-No, no es necesario, sólo quisiera ir a casa a descansar.

-Está bien, vamos - lo sostuvo del brazo - pero aún pienso que deberías considerar mi ofrecimiento, ya son varias veces que me rechazas, él fue soldado...sabe de todos esos padecimientos, tú fuiste a la guerra, ¿no? tal vez pueda ayudarte.

El joven lo miró con suspicacia-¿cómo dices que se llama?

-General Wellenton o algo así, sé donde vive, cuando quieras podemos ir a buscarlo

Christian asintió en silencio luego de sentir otra descarga de dolor punzante en su cabeza. Intentó respirar profundo y hacerle la plática a su compañero de piso para intentar olvidar el malestar. La conversación rondó sobre su viaje. Charles le contaba cómo eran los puertos en América y sobre lo pobladas que están las calles allá. "Parece que no hubo guerra, hay luces por todas partes" Decía "Y las mujeres son muy hermosas"

-¿conociste a una?

-Sí, una joven hermosa con ojos preciosos y pecas adorables - describió soñador - aunque iba a acompañada de un tipo desagradable, el duque.

-Ya veo

-Te habría gustado

-¿qué cosa?

-La chica...creo que es tu tipo - Christian sonrió ante el intento de su amigo por animarlo

-Yo no tengo ningún tipo, Charlas, pero gracias, por ahora mi única preocupación es buscar a mi familia o lo que quede de ella y nada más.

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes, de todos modos si es novia de un duque tampoco tenías muchas posibilidades

-Seguro que no, es difícil que personas como nosotros compitamos contra ellos

-Aunque el piloto parecía ser como nosotros y él fue el que ganó, se llevó a la chica

-Sabes, Charles, deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás...

-Sólo intento entretenerte -llegaban a una parte de la ciudad bastante obscura.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de ladrillo, con los dinteles roídos y las puertas semi abiertas. Charles fue el primero en subir el pórtico y empujar la puerta. Dejó pasar a Christian quien tardó largo rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del pasillo. A pasos pequeño caminaron hasta el fondo y doblaron a la derecha. En una angosta puerta recargó la frente para sentir el frío del metal mientras Charles quitaba el candado de la cerradura.

Ayudó al joven a llegar a su cama. Le quitó el abrigo y el sombrero, los colocó sobre una silla que estaba junto a la ventana de ovillo y se dispuso a irse.

-Tienes razón, seguro me habría gustado...-lo escuchó desde la cama

-¿qué cosa?

-La mujer de pecas adorables...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

Ciertamente no entendía por qué, pero ya llevaba un tiempo sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo a pesar de tener la chaqueta de Albert sobre los hombros. Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

La hermana de Albert era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, su sola presencia irradiaba belleza y delicadeza, su porte, sus movimientos.

Era una mujer admirable. Tenía miedo de no caerle bien, se aterró cuando Albert le dijo que ahí estaba su hermana y se la presentaría. Ya había hablado antes de ella, pero no le dijo que sería igual o más hermosa que él. No pudo evitar un temblor nervioso cuando vio a una joven menuda y alegre abrir la puerta, pensó que sería la hermana de Albert, aunque por la euforia de Stear, supo que se trataba de Patricia, su novia.

Pero cuando la vio salir a su encuentro abriendo los brazos para recibir con lágrimas en los ojos a Albert, se le figuraba que el corazón se le había detenido. Supo y sintió en ese momento todas las angustias que ambos hermanos compartían.

Luego, la miró con los mismos ojos azules de Albert, intensos, cristalinos como un lago en primavera. Dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a ella... "Rosemary" escuchó la voz de Albert "ella es Candy" Extendió la mano...

-Lo sé, tú novia -dijó provocando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes - Mucho gusto Candy, un placer conocerte

Ella no supo que hacer. Tartamudeo algunas palabras ininteligibles y luego extendió torpemente el brazo para estrechar la mano de Rosemary.

Se disculpo incluso tres veces seguidas por la torpeza. Ella sonrió, Candy se encogió de hombros y ese temblor no dejó de atormentarla durante el resto de la noche...

-Lindo cabello - hizo notar los rizos desprendidos del peinado procurando sonar desenfada.

-Qué le puedo decir, la última moda en Chicago - dijo santiguando los rebeldes mechones y para sorpresa de Candy, George, que permanecía en silencio y en la sombra atrás ella, soltó un chispazo de risa.

Albert se acercó a ella sonriendo y colocando la mano sobre su cintura para guiarla al interior del departamento - Vamos, Candy, entremos, debes estar cansada. Ella asintió. Rose se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Miró a George para susurrar algunas palabras de agradecimiento y volver, pero lo que vio le robó una sonrisa aún más grande.

Albert no sólo tenía la mano sobre la cintura de la chica, sino que su brazo envolvía por completo la menuda cintura. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el cabello alborotado de ella y pareció aspirar el aroma que se desprendía de los rizos.

Adentro Patty ya preparaba la mesa para la merienda. Stear ayudaba en la cocina. Pronto todo estuvieron sentados compartiendo una cena, más bien silenciosa. Stear y Patty fueron los que más hablaban con Candy. Albert permaneció callado no por falta de ánimo sino por no perder mi un mínimo detalle de la joven sentada a su lado.

Aún le parecía un sueño que estuviera ahí y más que él fuera el motivo. Esa mujer valía oro, más que todos los ducados que pudieran ofrecerle, arrebatarle o regalarle; había viajado por él. Se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No había cabida para nada más en su vida que no fuera Candy, incluso había olvidado por completo a Neal Leagan o la audiencia de Terrence con el rey.

No dejó de mirarla durante todo el tiempo que duró la merienda. Tampoco George dejaba de evaluar la situación. Tal vez Albert no quería darse cuenta por la euforia del encuentro. Pero el telegrama decía específicamente que la joven había sido traída a la fuerza por Terrence.

Eso significaba que Candy estaba involucrada en sus planes para asumir los ducados, además dejaba claro que su audiencia con el rey sería en breve, de otro modo no habría vuelto tan pronto. Necesitaba hablarlo con Albert pero decidió esperar el momento adecuado para apartarlo de la mesa para no generar inquietud, sobre todo en Rosemary.

-Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos -dijo Stear dirigiéndose a Patty quien hacía un puchero quejándose por la brevedad de su estadía.

-Deberían quedarse a dormir -Miró a Rose, que estaba frente a ella sosteniendo una taza, para encontrar su aprobación.

-No creo que sea adecuado, Patty -contestó serenamente -ya estamos abusando de la hospitalidad de George

La castaña bajó la mirada culpable. No lo había pensado, sólo quería que Stear y todos se quedaran más tiempo. Descubrió que la novia de Albert era más que solo tolerable, agradable. En pocas horas generó un afecto desinteresado por la joven.

Stear intentó animarla-Volveremos a visitarlas

-Al menos, Candy debería quedarse -insistió Patty

-No - contestó Albert sin pensarlo dos veces -irá con nosotros

-No creo que sea adecuado que una joven vaya...

-Me importa poco si es adecuado o no, George, ella se queda conmigo - se puso severo - no voy a permitir que Terrence le vuelva poner una mano encima.

Todos guardaron silencio. Hubo tensión por algunos segundos. Rose lo miró sorprendida

-Albert - lo tomó del brazo -estaré bien

-Lo dijo Rose, no podemos abusar de la hospitalidad de George -miró a su viejo amigo - Sé que mi hermana está en buenas manos, pero a Candy no soy capaz de dejarla en manos de nadie más que conmigo.

Candy sintió que le ardían las mejillas, incluso más que las rodillas que nunca dejaron de molestarle. George enarcó una ceja. No estaba seguro si aquello era bueno o malo, pero volver a ver a Albert tan decidido y dispuesto a defender lo que ama le provocó una sonrisa ligera que sólo Rose fue capaz de distinguirla y por esto quedó sorprendida de sí misma también.

-En ese caso -dijo George ya sin insistir - déjame hablar contigo un momento antes de que se vayan

Se levantó sin esperar a Albert y caminó a su propio cuarto. Esperó sólo unos segundos antes de que Albert llegara y cerrara la puerta tras de sí

-Sé lo que me vas a decir...

-Terrence Grandchester la trajo aquí por la fuerza

-Lo sé, también estoy enterado

-¿sabes por qué?

-como siempre el problema soy yo, se ha encaprichado con ella porque me eligió a mí

-Hace mucho no te notaba tanta confianza

-No se trata de confianza George...

-Lo sé, por eso quiero proponerte algo - habló serio- Yo me haré cargo de Neal Leagan y tú ocúpate de Terrence

\- Prometí trabajar en el caso de los Leagan, no puedo faltar a esa promesa

-Conoces a Terrence, sabes de lo que es capaz, ese pobre joven te odia, William

-Y me seguirá odiando de todos modos, nada cambiará - suspiró - también sé de lo que es capaz, por eso me llevó a Candy conmigo, para protegerla. Si Terrence quiere llevársela, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí.

-¿tanto la quieres? ...

* * *

-Pe..¿perdón? - se atragantó con un sorbo de agua

-Decía que debes quererlo mucho para viajar hasta aquí y soportar al pesado de Terrence

-Patty, no es el momento - intervino Rose - discúlpela Candy, lo que sucede es que ya tenemos historia con los Grandchester

-¡y vaya qué historias! -volvió Patty -¿verdad Stear? - golpeó su rodilla - no ha dejado tranquilo a Albert desde que son niños

-Sabes Patty - Stear acomodó sus gafas -no creo que a Albert le guste que contemos de esto...

-¿Albert y Terry se conocían desde niños? -preguntó Candy sorprendida - pensé que sólo era por la muerte de Anthony - Rosemary se tensó, la rubia comprendió su imprudencia - discúlpame, no quise...perdón, no debí

-Está bien, Candy es algo con lo que debo vivir -se batió en su lugar para quitarse la tensión un poco - Y ojalá sólo fuera eso, pero la mue...la muerte de Anthony fue tan sólo la gota que derramó el vaso...

* * *

-No puedo permitirme perderla, George, a ella no - pasó las manos entre su cabello - ya una vez me equivoqué con Anthony, no lo voy a hacer con Candy.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes respecto a la muerte de Anthony, pero tú bien sabes que no fue tu culpa...

-Acabas de decir que Terrence es capaz de cualquier cosa, debí haberlo previsto con Anthony...debí haberlo solucionado desde el funeral de mis padres, admito que me equivoqué...pero no pensé que Terrence fuera a llegar a tanto.

-Eran sólo unos niños, William...

* * *

Rose tomó del té - Albert ya había sufrido mucho; la muerte de nuestros padres, su nombramiento...ya había soportado demasiado para un alma tan inocente

-¡dios, mío! ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? - Preguntó con el corazón estrujado

-Robert Grandchester tuvo el descaro de llegar al funeral de los señores Andrew para pelear desde ese momento el ducado - contó Patty - pensó que Albert necesitaría tutor legar. Llegó para ofrecerse, ya que Rosemary aún no se casaba.

«Pero Albert ya contaba con un tutor, George. Cuando se enteró a qué había llegado el duque de Grandchester, Albert enfureció y lo corrió él mismo. La cosa se complicó por el hijo del duque, Terrence, que también estaba presente. Él y Albert eran amigos en el Colegio, pero en ese momento su amistad se rompió. Terrence también discutió con Albert. "Mi padre sólo vino a ayudarte" gritó Terrence, pero Albert enfureció aún más por eso.

 _-¡Ayuda es lo que menos necesitamos de los Grandchester, ya suficiente humillación has hecho pasar a mi hermana, te quiero fuera de mis tierras!_

 _\- ¡Estás loco, William, mi padre es buen hombre!_

 _\- no voy a discutir mis asuntos con un niño...- escupió Robert_

 _-¡no soy un niño, soy el Duque de Andrew y de York y te exijo que abandones mis propiedades!_

 _-Un niño no puede asumir un ducado sin tutor...- dio la espalda al pequeño rubio y giró para ver a los ojos a George Wellenton, el fiel general de los Andrew - ¿dónde está Rosemary? he venido a tomar su mano_

 _-¡Tú no tomarás la mano de mi hermana en ningún modo! ¡no te necesitamos, Grandchester, regresa a tu castillo con tu inmunda actriz americana!_

* * *

-No debí gritar aquello, George...al instante me sentí miserable, incapaz de volver a ver a Terrence a los ojos

-Intentaste enmendarlo más de un modo, William, él simplemente no aceptó...

-Sea lo que sea, puedo lidiar con ello, pero no dejaré que involucre a Candy ni que le haga daño.

-¿has hablado con ella sobre esto y sobre los planes de Terrence?

-No totalmente...

-Deberías hacerlo pronto y vuelvo a insistir, déjame a mí ocuparme de Neal Leagan

-Stear y yo hicimos una prometa, George y sabes que la cumpliremos, además entre más pronto lo hagamos, más pronto podré presentarme ante el rey.

-Entonces debemos acelerar la búsqueda, desde el último acercamiento que tuvo con Patricia en la lavandería no ha vuelto a aparecerse. Ese desgraciado se escondió muy bien. Pero revisaré esta noche todo el expediente que me diste...haré que salga de su escondite.

-Gracias, George...Stear y yo buscaremos otros modos, también

-Será mejor que se vayan ya, se está haciendo cada vez más tarde.

EL rubio asintió y abrió la puerta aún meditando si debería preguntar a George por la ansiedad que se apoderó de él cuando se topó con aquel extraño en el puerto. Pero no hubo necesidad de responderse, George se le había adelantado...

-Dilo...- dijo mirándolo presionar con demasiada fuerza el pomo de la puerta - suelta lo que sea que traigas encima, te escucho

-En el puerto - soltó el pomo para girarse - vi a un extraño que tenía los mismos ojos que Anthony - miró a George levantar una ceja - sé que piensas que estoy loco, pero juro que eran sus ojos...era Anthony

-Creí que era un extraño

-Yo...no estoy seguro...no lo sé, tal vez lo sea, tal vez sólo me lo figuré, pero - volvió a revolver su cabello - pero esos ojos eran idénticos, George, algo dentro de mí me alertó, una inquietud me dominó en ese momento y me esta dominando ahora, no puedo quitarme esos ojos de la cabeza.

-Creo que todo esto que está pasando con los hermanos Leagan y los Grandchester te ha afectado demasiado.- le dio una palmada en el hombro - Esa es una característica natural de quienes sufrieron un trauma durante el conflicto, más si tuviste una participación activa...es natural que quieras ver a Anthony en cada hombre vivo con quien te topas, pero debes tomarlo con calma.

Albert asintió inseguro. Era posible que George tuviera razón, pero aún así, ese sentimiento aciago no lo dejaba en paz. Decidió no insistir, por ahora, sólo por ahora. Después encontraría una forma de ir al puerto tal vez algún día sólo para asegurarse. Aquel hombre no parecía recién llegado, si lo fuera no habría caminado por ahí, y sólo hay dos tipos de personas que caminan alejados de los botes; los que viven cerca o los mercantes.

* * *

Al final, el camino resultó ser más helado de lo que se imaginaron. Candy había insistido más de una vez a Albert en regresarle su chaqueta, pero él no lo aceptó. No había modo alguno de que lo convenciera, pero la joven era persistente hasta que un "NO" rotundo enterró un silencio absoluto entre las tres almas que caminaban por las calles de Londres.

Stear no dijo nada, más por el frío que sentía que por la incomodidad del mutismo que guardaban. Para él, Albert no estaba realmente enojado, como pensaba Candy, quien no dejaba de mirarlo de soslayo creyendo que no volvería dirigirle la palabra o mirarla si quiera. Al contrario de ella, Stear sabía que Albert simplemente quería cuidarla, aún si él pescaba un resfriado o una pulmonía, jamás permitiría que ella padeciera cualquier experiencia desagradable que existiera en el mundo.

-Candy, por favor, deja de mirarme así, no soy un ogro - dijo al fin sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Yo...lo siento, Albert - desvió la vista del rostro del joven para posarla en sus manos. Ambas las guardaba en los bolsillos del pantalón -al menos, déjame calentar tus manos - dijo sin notar la mirada sorprendida que le dirigía Albert.

-por favor, ya que no aceptarás la chaqueta -sacó sus manos y las extendió para que él le diera las suyas. No pudo evitar mirar el color rojizo de sus mejillas y nariz. Dio un paso para acercarse más a ella y ofrecerle sus manos sin dejar de mirarla. Le pareció que sus pecas adquirían un tono aún más intenso, el frió que golpeaba su rostro hacía que las pequeñas manchas lucieran aterciopeladas en su blanca piel.

Sintió la calidez del contacto con la piel blanquecina de Candy invadirle todo el cuerpo, como si su calor se fuese extendiendo a lo largo de los brazos para pasar por el pecho y continuar por su espalda y cabeza. La miró sorprendido. Ella estaba afanada en frotar con la mayor delicadeza posible. Entonces levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera distinta, lucían aún mas brillantes con las estrellas invernales. No pudo evitar levantar la mano hasta tocar su mejilla, sonreírle, inclinarse y dejar un tierno beso sobre su nariz colorada para decir, al final...

-Encantadora - Ella se volvió del color de la grana y él rió con ganas. Stear que ya les había adelantado una calle pudo escuchar la risa de Albert. Lo vio volver a meter las manos en el bolsillo y andar para alcanzarlo -Vamos, Candy, no te quedes atrás - le había dicho antes de retomar el camino.

Ella corrió para alcanzar el paso de los pilotos. Había olvidado el frío, Albert se había encargado de acalorarla por su repentino beso. Tocó con sus dedos la roja y fría punta de su nariz y pensó que seguramente a Albert le habría parecido algo cómico. "Parezco Rodolfo el reno" se dijo con notable vergüenza

Sintió cómo Albert cogía su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Lo miró con sorpresa, quería decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. Él tampoco volteo a verla, caminaba con la mirada al frente y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces - habló Stear con la bufanda cubriéndole medio rostro

-Entonces...?- motivó Albert

-¿son novios? - Preguntó esperando, realmente, un reclamo y quizá algo más...

A Candy se le figuró la pregunta de Stear como un eco campaneante y entonces, hasta ese momento Albert la miró. Sintió, en la intensidad y profundidad de sus luceros turquesa, la pregunta no hecha en voz alta...y asintió decidida con una sonrisa.

-Lo somos -Dijo Albert, mientras Stear sonreía para sus adentros. No se dijo nada más durante el trayecto.

* * *

Los golpes fuertes y secos sobre la puerta de metal lo hicieron despertar más temprano que de costumbre. Abrió los ojos con un pesado sopor, cogió su abrigo apenas sintió el frío del rocío y salió del cuarto para abrir la puerta. Miró hacia el dormitorio de Charles, la puerta estaba cerrada, significaba que seguramente seguía durmiendo. Envidió la capacidad de su amigo por dormir como una roca sin que nada lo perturbara.

Cuando abrió abrió la puerta se topó con un pequeño niño que venía a dejarle un recado a Charles. "Lo busca el General Wellenton, lo más pronto posible" No dijo nada más a parte de darle la dirección del general. Christian memorizó la dirección y el recado para apuntarlo en un papel. Se lo entregaría a Charles después de alistarse.

Ya que estaba fuera de la cama tan temprano, decidió abrir el negocio antes, así tendría más tiempo al medio día para ir al hospital privado del señor Leagan.

-¿quién era? - interrumpió Charles con la cabeza alborotada

-Un recado para ti - le extendió la hoja de papel - te buscan con urgencia

-¡Es el general! - terminó por despertar -Seguro tiene un trabajo extra para mí, eso significa más dinero

-Te felicito, deberías ir cuanto antes, el niño que vino a entregar el mensaje insistió en que era importante

-Vamos, Christian, deberías aprovechar...

-No creo que sea bueno, te busca a ti para un trabajo...

-Le puedo decir que tengo un socio, vamos, no pierdes nada...el taller estará siempre ahí además nunca tienes más que dos o tres clientes al día.

Christian suspiró un poco decepcionado. Era cierto, clientes no le llovían, pero le servía para vivir. Él también hacia trabajos extra, pero nunca tantos como los que llegaba a hacer Charles. A demás si funcionaba y el encargo del General lo hacían con toda diligencia, tal vez cuando Charles se embarcara él podría cubrirlo.

Así que terminó por aceptar. Ambos cogieron la ropa más abrigadora y salieron rumbo al departamento del General...

-We-llen- ton...

\- ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo me pareció conocer el nombre del general

-Debe ser, es un héroe de guerra...

-Claro...

* * *

La comitiva de servidumbre y el ayuda caminaban apresuradamente entre los pasillos del castillo Grandchester. Habían recibido la orden del joven duque para estar asistiéndole a primera hora de la mañana, una orden muy extraña, pues Terrence siempre había sido una persona más bien perezosa, pero su mal humor no lo habían dejado dormir y despertó a casi todo el castillo a gritos.

Robert, su padre, despertó con jaqueca. Si Terrence no dominaba su propio temperamento, deberían posponer, entonces, la audiencia con el Rey. Afortunadamente aún no respondían a su petición de bienvenida que había solicitado para su hijo. Seguro el rey tenía otras preocupaciones. Se preguntó si debía apelar también a la reina, su majestad era conocido por su particular dificultad para expresarse en público, así que si las cosas no funcionaban bien, aún tenía a la reina como opción. Además los Grandchester eran parientes políticos de la reina consorte, tal vez no tenían la ventaja de la parentela sanguínea con la realeza como los Andrew, pero debía sacar toda la ventaja posible a su condición.

-¡Señor, señor, el joven Terrence se ha vuelto loco! - irrumpió el ayuda de su hijo con claros signos de angustia - ¡quiere retar a dueño al Duque de Andrew y York!

-¡Este hijo mío me va a sacar canas verdes! - cogió su bata y salió al encuentro de su Terrence.

Estaba en la sala de armas, buscando munición para el revolver.

-¡estás loco! ¿esta es tu idea de solucionar las cosas? -arrebató el revolver de sus manos - ¿sabes que el duelo ha quedado prohibido? Ahora es ilegal, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir a retar a William, justo al final de la guerra, dime te parece sensato?

-¡No veo que hagas algo por ayudarme! - quiso tomar el arma de nuevo pero Robert se lo impidió -¡Estor harto de que William no haga otra cosa más que ofenderme!

-Así que esto es por William y no por la chica

-¿de qué estás hablando? - vio a su padre guardar en arma junto con las municiones en un cajón con llave

-Que todo esto...este enfado es realmente por él y no por ella

-Candy me ama...

-No lo suficiente si decidió irse con William

-¡ella no lo decidió, la obligó a irse con él!

-Sabes que no la necesitas, verdad?

-¿qué?

-No necesitas a la chica, los tiempos han cambiado, Terrence, puedes presentarte ante el rey y asumir los ducados sin Candy. Eventualmente deberás conseguir una esposa, pero ahora lo importante es presentarte a la audiencia

-¡no! -golpeo la madera del escritorio con su puño - quiero sus ducados y a Candy conmigo

-¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza Terrence!

-¡no me digas, como tú cuando abandonaste a mamá por la ramera Andrew!- Un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo derrumbó sobre un jarrón de porcelana que adornaba la estancia. Robert no dijo nada, ningún reclamo a pesar de que tenía muchos peleando en la punta de la lengua por salir.

Terrence se incorporó mirándolo con odio...Y entonces Robert pudo reconocerse en esa mirada, era la misma que él había tenido cuando quiso impedir la boda de Rosemary y su consorte le partió el rostro, justo como lo había echo él ahora con su hijo.

Terrence limpió el rastro de sangre que salía de sus labios y sin decir nada salió de la sala.

* * *

Ya hace algunas horas que había despertado. Albert y Stear insistieron en dejar la única cama que había a Candy mientras que ellos terminaron durmiendo en un sofá. Candy se movía con lentitud y cuidado, no quería despertarlos, pero Albert ya hacía tiempo que había abierto los ojos y la miraba desde lejos buscar en el único mueble que había en el lugar, una caja de madera.

-Dime qué necesitas y te lo conseguiré - le dijo Albert.

Candy se sobresaltó, pensó que estaba profundamente dormido.

-Sólo un poco de alcohol y algunas telas - Albert la miró confundido - mis rodillas - señaló con la mirada sus piernas

Fue hasta entonces que el rubio se percató de los raspones que tenía la joven. Se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Se apresuró a buscar una botella de alcohol.

-Debiste decirme que estabas herida

\- Con la emoción de encontrarte lo olvidé por completo ... -hablaba ella naturalmente, sin reservas. Eso le gustaba de la rubia, su naturalidad

-aún así, debiste decirme - encontró el alcohol y cogió una camisa que tenía para romperla. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. La hizo sentarse y se dedicó a curarla. El tacto de la mano de Albert sobre su piel la tenía nerviosa. Sentía los dedos delgados y fríos como la nieve misma. El roce, más que el alcohol sobre la herida, le provocaba un cosquilleo incesante.

-Candy - dijo con seriedad, ella notó el cambio en su voz y enderezó aún más su espalda - tenemos que hablar

\- Lo dices por Terry, ¿cierto?

-¿por qué viniste con él? ¿ qué fue lo que te dijo para obligarte a hacerlo?

-Él...me propuso matrimonio...- Albert tensó la quijada

-Creí que estaba comprometido con otra...

-Yo le puse una condición

-¿aceptaste?

-Tenía que hacerlo si quería ayudarte, Albert

-¡ayudarme! ¿cómo se supone que me ayudas cuando aceptas casarte con Terrence?

-¡Sólo pensaba en la forma de poder darte más tiempo antes de que Terry llegara aquí para reunirse con el rey y quitarte todo! - empezó a llorar - Juro, Albert que me arrepentí un instante después, pero ya no podía hacer nada, él me obligó a embarcar con él... le pedí a Archie que te avisara, no estaba segura de poder encontrarte a tiempo...y Terry me..Terry...yo sólo quería ayudarte Albert, pero no pude...a penas te vi no pude contenerme de gritar...perdóname, por favor.

Él la abrazó y la estrechó con ahínco sobre su pecho. Besaba su frente mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda.

-Por favor, no llores...- ella se apartó ligeramente para verlo a los ojos

-Tenía que hacer lago Albert, me sentía muy mal luego de que te fuiste sin poder decirte todo lo que sentía y pensaba. No quería que pensaras que lo había elegido a él...yo...sé que es pronto, pero Albert yo..me gusta estar contigo y quería decírtelo...quería hacértelo saber pero no pude decir nada, no sé por qué...y

-Tranquila -volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho, ahora más cerca de su corazón. Ella lo escuchó latir. Cerró lo ojos y sólo se dedicó a escuchar el latido y su voz - no tenías que hacer nada. Yo de cualquier modo habría regresado por ti

Esto la sorprendió. - ¿Lo habrías hecho?

Él asintió - Ya que no me respondiste en ese momento, habría regresado por una respuesta y habría hecho lo que fuera para que me dieras una, pero lo habría hecho de mejor modo y más reconstruido, ya no me habría presentado ante ti como lo estoy ahora...sin nada que ofrecerte.

Ella lo abrazó, cayeron al piso por el impulso; Albert quedó sentado con Candy entre sus piernas. -Pero ya me has ofrecido todo Albert, eres el príncipe que siempre admiré...- él rió por el comentario

-No Candy, quiero ser un mejor príncipe que el que fui en la foto - la besó fugazmente en los labios -te prometo que lo seré.

* * *

Colgó el teléfono con un resoplido hilarante. La mucama que estaba a su lado quedó paralizada por el repentino cambio de humor de la señorita Leagan.

-¿qué estás viendo, termina de servir el café? -le gritó y la joven apresuró sus tareas.

La señorita de la casa había estado más enojada en los últimos días. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento caprichoso, pero últimamente no dejaba de insultar o gritar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Parecía que todo había sido culpa de su hermano, el señor Neal, por no comunicarse con ella. La noche anterior también intentó llamar, pero, otra vez, el señor se negaba a contestar. Esto la hizo enfurecer y todo el decorado de casa pagó por su furia. Ella no había querido meterse, ya había escuchado que sus jefes tenían dificultades.

Se escondían para que no fueran encontrados, tenían pasaportes con nombres y apariencia distinta. No había querido darse por enterada, porque sabía que nada bueno podía salir saber todo eso, pero los encontró por casualidad, limpiando la casa. Los ocultó nuevamente y rezó, rezó mucho para que ninguno de los dos notara que alguien más los había visto.

Pero hace más de un mes que un hombre buscó a la señorita Leagan. El teniente Cornwell se la llevó para interrogarla por el paradero del señor. Antes de irse con él, le dejó dicho que si no volvía en tres días, tomara todo el dinero y joyas de su habitación y pidiera un cuarto en algún hotel del centro, ella la buscaría después. Y así lo hizo, la señorita Leagan no regresó en ese lapso de tiempo, hasta que la encontró en un hotel modesto. La joven mucama se asustó, nunca tuvo oportunidad de dejarle dicho a qué hotel iba a ir, pero aún así, la señorita Leagan la encontró. Supo entonces que sus jefes eran gente peligrosa. Le entregó el dinero que había sacado junto con sus joyas, la señorita Eliza le dio las gracias, por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar para ellos. Tomó un poco de su dinero y se lo ofreció "Tómate la semana libre, después te quiero puntual en casa" le había dicho. Miró el fajo de billetes entre sus manos y se sorprendió de la cantidad de dinero, con eso podría rentar un mejor lugar para su madre y sus hermanos, comerían bien al menos tres meses.

-¿qué rayos estás haciendo Karen? - gritó Eliza. La señorita Keiss brincó del susto al ver que estaba derramando el café sobre la mesa -¡pon más atención a tu trabajo si no quieres que te corra!

-Claro...lo, lo siento señorita - se dispuso a limpiar

-¡vete de aquí, lo limpias después, quiero estar sola!

La chica salió temblando de la habitación. Respiró profundo y se arrepintió, una vez más de no haber aceptado ese dinero para su madre. Pero algo le decía que no debía aceptar de los Leagan nada que no fuera su sueldo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a ignorarme! - la escuchó gritar - ¡No creas que podrás lograrlo sin mi, eres un cobarde! - quiso ignorar lo que decía, pero...la curiosidad mató al gato y se acercó lo más que pudo al estudio de la señorita y pegó la cabeza a la puerta - ¿y qué esperas para sacarlos de ahí, acaso quieres que se enteren que somos espías y nos cuelguen por traición? - se llevó una mano al pecho..."son espías..." pensó en los pasaportes, los escondites del señor o los cambios de apariencia de la señorita "todo concuerda" -No importa si mandas al chico o no, sólo saca los malditos documentos de ahí y olvídate de los ducados, encontré un lugar a para huir... - Quiso esperar para escuchar el lugar a donde pensaban huir, pero Eliza tardó en volver a hablar y lo que dijo después no parecía tener relación - Te dije que rescatarlo nos iba a traer más problemas que ventajas, no sé por qué te empeñas en conservarlo, dale el maldito dinero y que se largue a Berlín...- La mucama dejó de escuchar y caminó despacio para no ser descubierta.

Cuando estuvo lejos del estudio corrió a la habitación del señor Leagan, aún recordaba dónde había encontrado los pasaportes... "Teniente Cornwell, teniente Cornwell, teniente Cornwell" repetía mientras subía al segundo piso. Los señores podrán darle mucho miedo, pero por culpa de los espías su padre murió en la guerra...los tenía que denunciar.

-Tú y tu maldito capricho por los ducados nos van a llevar a la ruina, pero te advierto, Neal que si algo sale mal en tu plan, no esperes que te apoye - colgó el teléfono, igual de furiosa, pero al menos ya había logrado hablar con el torpe de su hermano - ¡Karen!

Llamó, pero la mucama no llegó.- ¡KAREN! -gritó con más fuerza - ¿dónde se metió esta maldita sirvienta? - salió del estudio para buscarla. Pero parecía no haber nadie en la casa. Tan sólo encontró la puerta abierta. Cerró la puerta y se recordó correr a la sirvienta en cuanto se apareciera con la cola entre las patas.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

Sintió el suave contacto de sus labios sobre la piel amoratada de sus brazos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Gimió involuntariamente, a Albert le resultó encantador y sonrió aun con los labios sobre el moretón. No los había notado hasta que salieron y caminaron rumbo a la estación...

Albert no quiso dejar sola a Candy en ese cuarto tan oscuro y falto de vida. así que la tomó de la mano y no la soltó hasta llegar. Una vez adentro le prohibieron la entrada a ella, por ser un civil, por lo que Stear se ofreció entrar para comunicarse con el teniente Cornwell, mientras Albert llevó a Candy a un parque cercano.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Candy decidió quitarse el abrigo; estaban sentados en un pequeño claro de uno de los jardines, fue ahí cuando él se percató de las manchas moradas sobre sus brazos. Albert frunció el ceño y le preguntó qué le había pasado. Candy le contó con mesura y miedo cómo Terry la había acorralado sobre la baranda del barco. Albert empuñó las manos y quiso ir al castillo Grandchester en ese momento para sacar a Terrence y molerlo a golpes por haberse atrevido a maltratarla.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Candy?

-No había necesidad...- contestó apenada

-¡claro que la hay! ¡estoy para cuidarte y protegerte. Eres lo más preciado que tengo, no debo permitir que te pongan una mano encima!

Ella sonrió con las pecas coloradas. Acaricio su mejilla, él sostuvo su mano y besó la palma. Luego el primer moretón. Así fue que llegó a esa situación...en la que no podía controlar las sensaciones que los finos labios de Albert le provocaban. Se sintió ingenua...terriblemente ingenua.

A él le pareció que era encantador y aún más provocador. Relamió sus labios para controlar las ganas que tenía por besarle de otra manera, con otra intensión...el rojo de sus mejillas y la mirada brillante provocaban en él unas ganas incontrolables que se apoderaran de su sentido común y le invitaban a robarle el aliento con sus propios labios.

La sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, con fuerza y profundidad. El arrebato le arrancó a ella un ligero gemido de sorpresa que él quiso extender besando con apremio y sutileza el fino cuello de la chica.

-¡Albert! - llevó su mano al lugar donde sus labios la habían tocado. él le sonrió

-Lo sé, sé lo que dirás, Candy - pasó una mano por su cabello- no es el lugar ni el momento - la soltó lentamente - lo sé y lo siento, también pienso que no es adecuado, pero...tendrás que disculparme pero no pude resistirme. Menos ahora que somos novios - terminó por sonreír seductoramente.

-Yo...verás, Albert... - continuó tímida - yo...nunca he tenido un novio antes - él sonrió más ampliamente por la ternura de la confesión - es decir, salí con...bueno, salíamos pero no como novios, nunca lo fuimos realmente...así que.. - él la calló levantando su barbilla y plantándole un beso en sus labios entre abiertos. Invadió y conquistó con su lengua no sólo su boca sino cada palabra que estuvo a punto de salir. No quería escuchar nada de Terry, la confesión "nunca he tenido un novio antes" le había sido suficiente...

La sostuvo con firmeza de la cintura y la pegó más a él. Se sintió satisfecho notar que Candy se entregaba sin reparos a su beso y a la humedad de su lengua. Disfrutó cada rincón de su boca y cada temblor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos. Decidió detener el beso cuando se percató de la falta de aire que Candy reclamaba. La vio respirar con frenesí, pasó un rizo tras su oreja con delicadeza, la dejó recuperar el aliento hasta que ella habló mirándole a los ojos con total seriedad...

-Nunca antes me habían besado así...- confesó ocultando la mirada para evitar más la vergüenza

Albert le sostuvo el mentón para obligarla a verlo y decirle de frente -y me encargaré de que nadie más que yo lo haga...

Candy lo miró con los ojos abiertos y echa un tomate. Ahí estaba, había salido el lado posesivo de Albert, ese lado que no conocía pero que realmente no le molestaba, al contrario, la hacía sentir...desea, más si era posible. Quería que él la siguiera besando y acariciando como ahora,pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, además, Stear había llegado aclarando la garganta con el propósito de llamar su atención.

Cuando fue la hora de irse, Albert la ayudó a levantarse. Stear conversaba sobre la llamada fallida con el teniente Cornwell. Uno de sus subordinados le había dicho que estaba atendiendo un testigo del caso Leagan, estaban interrogándolo y parecía que eso iba a durar bastante tiempo, por lo que el teniente acordó enviar un telegrama en cuanto se desocupara.

-Eso quiere decir que debemos empezar a actuar...

-¿no crees que debemos esperar el telegrama? - comentó el chico - si se trata de un testigo, seguramente esté entregando el lugar exacto del escondite de Neal

-Es posible, pero no podemos esperar mucho más tiempo, aún tengo cuentas pendientes que saldar con Terrence Grandchester.

-¿es por el rencor de Terry, por el incidente con su madre? - reflexionó Candy en voz alta.

Albert se detuvo y la soltó de la mano abruptamente. Ella se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca sin pensar. Stear lo miró inquieto.

-Rosemary le contó a Candy sobre aquel día...-dijo Stear esperando que la mención de su hermana fuera un pretexto para apaciguar su repentina tensión.

-Albert, sé que no hay nada que lo justifique, pero...Terry sólo está dolido, creo que si...

-disculparme... quieres que me disculpe - Albert se adelantaba - Candy tú no sabes nada y te agradecería que no te metieras en los asuntos que desconoces...

-Yo no dije eso -contestó ella defendiéndose - no dije que te disculparas, aunque por algo se empieza...pero sabes, tienes razón, es algo que desconozco y en lo que no debería meterme

No esperó a que le contestara y empezó a caminar. Albert la siguió preocupado...

-Candy...lo siento - caminó tras ella, pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando - Candy, por favor, detente, tienes razón, no debí hablarte así.. - ella no hacía caso a sus palabras por lo que aceleró el paso y la sujetó del brazo para detenerla y hacer que volteara a verlo - Candy

Ella se detuvo.

-POr favor, entiéndeme...-dijo sin soltarla- sé que me equivoqué en insultar del modo en que lo hice a la madre de Terrence, pero en ese momento no tenía nada más que dolor...eso es todo de lo que sé desde aquel momento, eso es todo lo que me construyó y esto es todo en lo que me convertí. De repente llegas tú y pones mi mundo de cabeza...me devuelves la luz y las ganas de amar. -La miraba con intensidad sin soltarla. Posó su mano en la cintura de la chica y continuó- Que regrese él y trate de arrebatarme tu luz, no lo voy a permitir.

-Pero, Albert, él no te va a arrebatar nada - acarició su rostro -no puede llevarme lejos de ti, yo misma no se lo permitiría

Él pegó su frente con la de Candy y besó brevemente sus labios

-Además, cuando dije que tenía una cuenta que saldar con Terrence, no me refería a la pelea con su padre...

-ah, no? - preguntó ella extrañada despegándose para verlo a los ojos- ¿entonces?

\- Me refería a tí -volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella hasta pegar sus labios otra vez - no voy a dejar que se lleva con las manos limpias después de haberte ofendido y lastimado de esta manera

Candy lo miró conmovida y olvidó el enojó que había sentido segundo antes. A decir verdad, sólo se había sentido rechazada, el hecho de que Albert le dijera que no se metiera en sus problemas le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Se sintió excluida, pero ahora que el chico le aclaraba la verdadera razón para no dejar pasar los desplantes de Terry, la hacía sentirse...extraña, protegida. Nunca había pensado que necesitara que la protegieran o que la defendieran, ella siempre lo había hecho sola...pero ahora que lo hacia Albert, pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esa defensa tan encantadora de él.

-¿señorita White?

Ella buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz que la llamaba. Incluso Albert dio un paso a tras para mirar a su espalda al hombre que llamaba a su novia por su apellido. ¿Candy conocía a alguien en Londres?

-¡oficial, Charles!

* * *

Volvió a colgar el teléfono. Era la tercera vez que llamaba a ese mocoso, era tarde y ya debió haber abierto el taller. Pasó, frustrado, una mano sobre sus cabellos castaños. Pensó que tal vez habría ido ya al hospital a sacar los documentos incriminatorios. Puso ambas manos sobre su escritorio y resopló resignado, si ese era el caso, debía esperar y llamarlo más tarde.

* * *

En Chicago, el teniente Cornwell no podía creer lo que la trabajadora de los Leagan le revelaba. Todos los pasaportes y los documentos que le entregaba; había notas cifradas, códigos escondidos con la clave enigma, lista de nombres, cientos de nombres, y entonces encontró un documento que lo dejó frío de la impresión. Era un documento que revelaba los nombres de pilotos y cazas, tanto ingleses como alemanes. Distinguió entre ellos dos nombres resaltados con rojo:

Información clasificada.

Anthony Andrew ...Derribado en combate aéreo en costas francesas. Encontrado. Estado de salud: crítica. Ubicación: Hospital General Privado de Londres. Nacionalidad: Inglés. Real Fuerza Aérea.

Willhem H... Derribado en combate terrestre en zona civil, Londres. Encontrado. Estado de salud: muerto. Ubicación: Hospital General Privado de Londres, Morgue. Nacionalidad: alemán. Pelotón de Cazas.

Aspiró con fuerza el poco oxígeno que entraba en la sala de interrogación, era el décimo cigarrillo que apagaba. Tampoco estaba seguro de que la joven mucama estuviera viva bajo tanto humo, pero las noticias le crispaban el ánimo. Anthony Andrew era el sobrino del capitán Andrew, lo recordaba. Y aunque sabía que lo habían dado por muerto, el documento decía claramente que su estado de salud era crítica, no había más información, lo que significaba que pudiera estar vivo, tal vez se haya recuperado.

Debió extenderse otro documento para informar sobre el estado del muchacho, pero no lo había. Buscó entre todos los papeles que la joven le había entregado, pero no vio nada más. Así que eso dejaba dos opciones: La primera es que durante el último bombardeo a Londres se haya perdido la información de los soldados rescatados de las costas, y la segunda es que los hermanos Leagan, de alguna forma, hayan interceptado la información una vez que estuvieron seguros de quién era el herido.

-¿señor? - miró casi con sorpresa a la joven sentada al otro lado de la mesa metálica. La había olvidado casi por completo - ¿pasa algo? ¿los arrestarán?

-Claro - contestó maquinalmente aun pensando en las razones de los Leagan para para ocultar el paradero de un miembro de la nobleza inglesa. - esta información que nos has proporcionado es muy valiosa y...- trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no asustarla - y muy delicada.

-Entiendo, pero, esto ayudara para apresarlos, ¿verdad?

-Esto ayudará para construir un juicio por traición, pero nos dice poco de dónde está el señor Leagan, el acusado principal

-Pero, ¿y la señorita Eliza, ella también es culpable, no?

-Puede que lo sea, pero no podemos hacer nada contra ella, todo, absolutamente es evidencia del actuar de una sola persona, Neal Leagan, a quien buscamos y de quien desconocemos su paradero. De la señorita Eliza apenas tenemos estos pasaportes como prueba

-Entonces, ha servido de nada venir aquí...

-No, no, claro que ha servido- se explicó - ayuda en mucho, pero...- quiso encender otro cigarrillo pero notó que se habían acabado. -señorita, sé que tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero necesito que vuelva a casa de la señorita Eliza y trate de averiguar, si le es posible algo que pueda darnos una pista de dónde se esconde el señor Leagan.

-¡no! - la joven se levantó con brusquedad de la silla - ¡no volveré! si vuelvo me matará, se dará cuenta de lo que hice y me hará daño, la señorita Eliza es muy temperamental.

El teniente resopló exasperado. Ciertamente, Eliza Leagan era toda una arpía y la pobre chica frente a él lucía claramente aterrada.

-En ese caso, trate de recordar todas las conversaciones de la señorita con su hermano ¿recuerda algún lugar en especial en Londres o en Alemania que hayan mencionado alguna vez?

La chica pareció mirar el techo tratando de recordar. El teniente la invitó a seguir rememorando con el movimiento de su mano...hasta que la joven bajó la mirada y lo miró con sorpresa...

-¡Berlín!

-¿Berlín? - cogió un lápiz para apuntar el nombre de la ciudad

-Antes de salir de la casa escuché que hablaba con su hermano y le decía que le diera el dinero que le pedían para que se fuera a Berlín

-¿quién, el señor Leagan?

-No, alguien más...la señorita habló de alguien a quien no debió rescatar y de unos documentos que debía sacar para no ser incriminados

El teniente dejó de escribir cuando escuchó lo que le decía la mucama. No tuvo que trabajar mucho para atar cabos, con los documentos que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa, más lo que le decía la joven trabajadora, pudo levantar una sospecha clara. Anthony Andrew estaba vivo y los Leagan lo ocultaron deliberadamente para aprovecharse de eso. La cuestión era saber, cómo supieron quién era.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y gritó por un mensajero. Escribió a prisa una nota. Cuando el soldado llegó le entregó media hoja de papel y pidió telegrafiar a Londres con destinatario directo al capitán Andrew lo más pronto posible. El soldado tomó la hoja y corrió a cumplir con la orden.

Mientras tanto, el teniente pedía a la joven que esperara por él unos minutos. Fue a su oficina y descolgó el teléfono...

-¿Annie?

-¿qué sucede Archie, tienes noticias de Candy?

-No, aún no...pero sí otras

-¿cuáles?

-Necesito pedirte un favor...

-Claro, dime

-Necesito que cuides de un testigo - respiró profundo - mandaré a arrestar a Eliza Leagan por espionaje

-Creí que no había pruebas

-Pues ahora las hay, muy vagas...pero tengo en mis manos tres pasaportes que corresponden con la señorita Leagan.

-en cuanto termine turno, voy para allá.

* * *

Candy sonreía al joven oficial que había conocido durante su viaje en barco. Lo abrazó con naturalidad y sincero agradecimiento por haberla cuidado lo más posible de los avances hostiles que Terry llegó a tener con ella. Aunque el gesto del abrazo no le hizo tanta gracia a Albert que permaneció en silencio y en la sombra atrás de la rubia. Stear ya se había unido una vez que vio cómo el joven llegó a interrumpirlos.

Candy hizo las debidas presentaciones, a Stear lo presento como un gran amigo y a Albert como su novio.

-Él es el oficial Charles...

-Stevenson, soy Charles Stevenson...- estrechó la mano de ambos pilotos - fui el oficial a cargo en el barco de la señorita.

-Él me prestó mucha ayuda cuando fue necesario...

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias Charles por cuidar de nuestra Candy - dijo Stear con ánimo de picar el humor de Albert a quien notaba cada vez más sombrío con cada sonrisa que el oficial dedicaba a su novia. - ¿no te parece, Albert?, fue muy amable de su parte

-Claro - contestó seco - gracias - dijo apenas en un susurro - de ahora me encargaré yo - aclaró.

Candy lo miró contrariada. No se esperaba esa reacción de Albert y menos sentir la mano posesiva sobre su cintura para alejarla del oficial que al parecer del rubio estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Charles! - gritó un segundo chico

El aludido giró y junto con él los tres restantes. Candy miraba con una sonrisa un tanto forzada por la repentina fuerza que Albert había empezado imprimir sobre su cintura. Sintió un apretón severo que tuvo que mirarlo con insistencia, pero él no bajaba la mirada. Parecía haberse quedado petrificado ante el desconocido que había llamado al joven oficial.

-Albert, ¿estás bien?

Charles intercambió algunas palabras con su amigo para luego volver con sus interlocutores y presentarlo.

-Ella es la señorita Candy White, el señor Stear y el señor Albert - decía el oficial omitiendo los títulos que la chica le había dado "gran amigo" y "novio" - él es mi amigo...

-Anthony ... - dijo Albert soltando a Candy repentinamente

La chica y Stear lo miraron asustados. El piloto lucía pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma y claramente, para él eso era un fantasma...algo irreal...imposible, pero ahí estaba, frente a él otra vez.

-No - dijo secamente el joven - me confunde, mi nombre es Christian, Christian Smith - extendió la mano.

Albert nego con la cabeza - Eres Anthony...tienes que ser Anthony - dijo insistente.

Stear intento interponerse, Albert se estaba aproximando más de la cuenta al chico quien retrocedió asustado.

-No, señor, ya le dije que mi nombre es Christian Smith

-¡NO, ERES ANTHONY! - lo cogió del abrigo

-¡Albert! - Candy lo sujetó del brazo, pero la fuerza del capitán era descomunal. Charles intentó apartarlo también, Christian sólo atinaba a mirar los ojos del descompuesto señor Albert y se sintió aterrado. Esos ojos...ese azul...tan oscuro...

-¡Suéltalo, Albert! - gritaba Stear sosteniéndolo de la cintura para apartarlo con toda la fuerza posible

-¡SÉ QUE ERES TU!

-¡Ya le dije que me confunde!

-¡NO, NO!

-¡Albert basta, lo estás asuntando! - gritaba Stear. Christian sólo atinaba a mirar el profundo color de los ojos azules del hombre frente a él, aferrado a la solapa de su abrigo y un profundo pesar se empezó a apoderar de su pecho. Su respiración se hacía más pesada, esos ojos...sentía que no los soportaba.

-¡SUELTEME! - gritó Christian

-¡ALBERT! - gritó Candy. Se interpuso entre ambos. Christian dejó de mirar los ojos de Albert para mirar los rizos de la joven, mientras Albert parecía haber recuperado el sentido al mirar el esmeralda de sus ojos. Entonces lo soltó. Miró la preocupación y angustia reflejados en la mirada de la chica. Él mismo se miró las manos y las sintió distintas, ajenas.

Stear lo jaló con más fuerza aún. Albert se dejó llevar, caminaba confundido. A espaldas de Candy, Christian había caído al piso, Charles trataba de reanimarlo. "¿estás bien?" le preguntaba, pero el joven miraba el piso tratando de recuperar la respiración. Se llevó una mano al pecho, parecía que su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar. Esa sensación de extremo pesar no se iba, entonces sintió un suave toque sobre su hombro.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos luceros verdes que lo hipnotizaron. Era la joven que desde lejos había notado, le había parecido bella...

-Trata de respirar profundo - le decía - hazlo conmigo - le mostró cómo hacerlo, pero él seguía estático viéndola

Unos metros adelante Stear intentaba hacer volver a Albert a la realidad, pero parecía no conseguirlo, el piloto no dejaba de mirarse las manos. "Es él" susurraba "estas manos lo tocaron, es él" decía.

-Vamos - decía Candy - inténtalo, debes hacerlo, estás a punto de entrar en shock, respirar te ayudará, soy enfermera, hagámoslo juntos - Pero Christian no respondía. Candy preguntó por su nombre, Charles respondió.

-Christian - llamó Candy, hasta entonces él volvió en sí

-Sí, Christian, soy Christian

Candy estuvo a punto de volver a hablar cuando escuchó el grito de Stear..."Lo estoy perdiendo, Candy" Entonces la joven se levantó ya sin mirar a Christian y corrió junto a Albert. Desde el piso el oficial Charles y su amigo miraron a la joven abrazar al señor Albert y susurrarle algunas palabras ininteligibles para ellos pero no para él

"Estoy aquí, Albert, vuelve" le decía "Siénteme, estoy aquí, abrázame, estoy aquí" decía hasta que Albert respondió. La envolvió con sus brazos con una fuerza tal que Candy sentía cómo se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones, pero no dijo nada.

-¿lo vez, me sientes?

-Te siento, Candy - decía sin soltarla. Hundió su rostro entre sus rizos y respiró ese aroma a rosas que tanto le gustaba

-Vamos a casa, ¿sí? - le dijo dulcemente acariciando su largo cabello.

-vamos... - contestó él.

Stear se colocó junto a Albert de tal manera para bloquear la vista de los dos jóvenes que ya estaban de pie recargados sobre la pared. Pensó que debería evitar otro contacto que desencadenara una crisis en el piloto.

Albert caminó con pesadez, por lo que Stear se ofreció llevarlo aligerando la carga a Candy quien apenada y preocupada volvió la vista atrás para mirar a los jóvenes mirando la escena. Ella volvió sus pasos para disculparse en nombre de su novio. Fue Charles quien habló para decirle que todo estaba bien.

\- Talvez podamos vernos otro día en otras circunstancias

-Claro, señorita, vivimos en el puerto, búsquenos...todos nos conocen.

Candy sonrió y se despidió de ellos antes de correr junto a Albert.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **La última tarde en este mundo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

* * *

 _...toma los recuerdos de aquellos lejanos días entre tus manos y destrúyelos_

 _...abraza la vida...más allá de la pena_

 _...más allá..._

Pensó que el invierno sería duro. El frío se colaba por todas partes aunque mantuvieran las puertas y ventanas cerradas. Intentaron de todo, la chimenea servia de poco y su ropa no era muy abrigadora. Charles le ofreció una camisa de franela que había comprado en América, pero la rechazó alegando que ya había logrado entrar en calor y no quería quitarse nada de encima. Su amigo asintió y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Habían pospuesto la cita con el general, Charles le llamó para pedirle un día más, no le contó el incidente que tuvieron sólo le dijo que habían tenido un inconveniente pero le aseguraba estar a primera hora por la mañana. Pero lo cierto era que Christian había quedado muy perturbado por la insistencia de ese hombre que no dejaba de llamarlo Anthony y aún más, por el extraño sentimiento de calidez que le brindaron esos ojos de extraño color verde de la joven.

"Candy..." pensaba "Candy..." Charles había tenido razón cuando le dijo que las mujeres en América eran bellas, aunque más que bella él diría que era hermosa. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza con estos pensamientos desbordándose. Imposible que se volviera a encontrar con ella, sólo fue una cuestión del azar, una suerte inesperada que lastimosamente no pudo disfrutar a causa del incidente con ese hombre. Además, parecía que ella estaba con él, seguramente mantienen alguna relación cercana, pudo notar cómo lo abrazaba con fuerza para intentar calmarlo. Pensó que el hombre seguramente también había vuelto de la guerra como él y tal vez perdió a alguien muy querido para él, seguramente su hermano, y por la tristeza que lo agobiaba, lo había confundido con él. El señor Leagan le había dicho que ese tipo de comportamiento era usual entre los sobrevivientes; unos olvidaban quiénes eran para evitar el sufrimiento de los recuerdos, como él, y otros mantenían esos recuerdos al rojo vivo, como metal incandescente sobre la piel para sentir que aún están vivos.

Suspiró pesadamente. En el fondo deseo poder ser Anthony y decirle a ese hombre que ya no desesperara más, que al fin había encontrado a su hermano; así ambos estarían en paz, y sobre todo él, porque al fin tendría una razón suficiente para saber quién era. Pero la realidad era que no podía ser Anthony aunque quisiera, porque él era alemán, un soldado alemán que el señor Leagan ayudó para mantenerse con vida.

Esto pensaba hasta que...

\- ¡despierta! -El grito de Charles sobre su rostro lo exaltó más de lo que hubiera deseado - ¿estás aquí? - preguntó pasando la palma de la mano frente a sus ojos. Christian lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-Claro que estoy aquí - dijo él controlando el temblor de su cuerpo causado por el susto y por le frío - ¿qué no me ves?

-Te veo, pero parece que no estuvieras - dijo volviendo a ocupar su lugar - te he estado preguntando ¿qué te pasa? te perdiste viendo la chimenea, temía que estuvieras congelado

Christian se acomodó - estoy bien, sólo me quedé pensando en el hombre que me confundió con su hermano

-Olvídalo ya, es algo común entre los soldados

-Al menos él sabe quién es y a quién está buscando

-Todos tienen pesadillas, seguramente él también las tiene, debes comprenderlo y olvidarlo

-Puedo comprenderlo, pero no estoy seguro de querer olvidarlo

\- Sé que tal vez no es adecuado, pero - aclaró la garganta - ¡no me vas a negar que la señorita Candy es una belleza!

Christian rió - no -continuó con tono soñador - no lo negaré, pero no está a nuestro alcance

-¿de qué hablas? - se incorporó azorado - ¡Candy es una mujer muy sencilla y franca! la conocí durante mi último viaje

-¿Candy? -lo retó - ¿ya a dejado de ser la señorita Candy?

-Ella es gentil, Christian, además de comprensiva y muy hermosa

-No puedo negar esas virtudes, pero tiene a alguien

\- ¿el sujeto loco?

-Por favor no lo llames así

-Es el enemigo, Christian!

-¿de qué hablas?

\- Él tiene a Candy - dijo levantándose por completo - por ahora, pero no es competencia para ti

-¿qué insinúas? yo no quiero competir contra nadie por nadie

\- ¿ni por ella?

Christian guardó silencio unos segundos - ella no es para mí, Charles

-Deja de martirizarte, sólo porque no puedas recordar algunos detalles no significa que no puedas rehacer tu vida y ella es la indicada

-De cualquier modo, nuestro encuentro sólo fue cuestión de suerte

-La suerte es todo un misterio, tal vez la volvamos a ver y entonces sí, aprovecharemos para asegurar próximos encuentros

\- Charles, debes dejar de intentar emparejarme con todas las mujeres que conoces

\- No, no, no, Candy es diferente, siento que tú y ella son muy parecidos, tienen mucho en común.

-¿qué podemos tener en común?

\- Durante el viaje pude platicar con ella, me dijo que era huérfana y nunca había salido de América, es enfermera - continuó - tú, de cierta manera has experimentado lo mismo desde el bombardeo y nunca has salido de Londres, dime si no comparten mucho

-No son las cosas en común que uno quisiera tener, pero debo admitir que es una mujer muy bella y sí quisiera volver a verla, ojalá fuera en otras circunstancias

-Las circunstancias las hacemos nosotros mismos - volvió a su lugar - ya verás que todo resultará de maravilla

* * *

El espacio tan pequeño que componía la cocina del departamento del cuarto de Albert le impedía moverse con agilidad, además de que desconocía la posición de las cosas, aunque no podía decir que había muchas; una cocinera pequeña y un estante de madera con un par de tazas y un sólo plato con un tenedor era todo lo que había. Respiró con cierto enternecimiento al mirar el orden y lo limpio que todo estaba, había un poco de polvo por los días que Albert se había ausentado, pero fuera de eso, todo estaba en el lugar que le correspondía.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al darse cuenta que Albert se mantenía en tal estado de precariedad por el sufrimiento que atravesaba. De repente convertirse en una hechicera para hacer algún menjurje que le quitara las penas o que al menos le aliviara todo ese dolor que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Candy...- Stear la interrumpió - Albert ya está más tranquilo

Ella asintió - en cuanto el té esté listo se lo llevaré, muchas gracias Stear

-Al contrario, gracias a ti - se removió inquieto - sabes, Candy, quiero pedirte un favor

-Por supuesto, dime

-Necesito volver con George y hablar con él sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿sería mucho si te dejo sola con Albert?

-No, Stear, claro que no, yo me ocuparé de cuidarlo - contestó con alegría - sólo que también quisiera pedirte un favor

-Sí, Candy ¿qué es?

-Que también compartas conmigo lo que hables con George -tragó saliva - se que lo que ocurrió puede considerarse como parte del shock que sufren los sobrevivientes de la guerra, pero...veras -miró inquieta al joven

-pero qué, Candy...-la animó a continuar

-Pero lo que pasó con Albert no era consecuencia de un shock, creo que él estaba completamente seguro de que ese chico era Anthony

Stear respiró con pesadumbre- Anthony murió, yo sé que el parecido es abrumador, pero vimos caer su avioneta con nuestros propios ojos

-Ese es el punto Stear - se acercó la chica para que la escuchara mejor -que sólo vieron caer su avioneta pero a él no lo vieron morir. Lo estuve pensando mientras veníamos para acá, en el hospital llegaban soldados rescatados de varios frentes y en las hojas de registro sólo se anotaba lo que sabíamos o lo que era obvio, después los superiores se encargaban de agregar más datos al expediente. No creo que fuera muy distinto el registro aquí en Londres. Muchos expedientes quedaron incompletos porque los soldados morían o...- se contuvo unos segundos

\- ¿QUÉ, CANDY, QUÉ?

Tanto Stear como Candy voltearon sobresaltados por la fuerte voz de Albert que inundó la pequeña habitación. Ciertamente lucía más calmado, incluso el tono de su voz se escuchaba más acompasado, pero no dejaba de imponerse y perturbar el ánimo de los jóvenes que no dejaban de verlo azorados.

Stear quiso intervenir para obviar la plática e insistirle a su amigo que debía volver a la cama para descansar, pues aún se encontraba muy alterado. Pero Candy, con solo mirarlo a los ojos supo que Albert no encontraría la tranquilidad hasta que ella no terminara de hablar. Jaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y mirando los profundos luceros azules de Albert, quiso ofrecerle un poco de esperanza y cordura a su cabeza. La idea que le había surgido no era tan descabellada, tal vez un poco difícil de demostrar, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Anthony...

-¡Por favor, Candy, te suplico que termines lo que ibas a decir! - tomó sus manos

-Muchos expedientes quedaron incompletos porque los soldados morían o se recuperaban, pero olvidaban quiénes eran, muchos sufrían de algún tipo de amnesia y como en el hospital siempre se necesitaba espacio, si se restablecían los dejaban ir

Stear pasó una mano por su cabello. Candy sentía la presión que había empezado a ejercer Albert sobre sus manos y él mismo no podía soltarla, le pareció que si lo hacía doblaría las rodillas y caería.

-¡no puede ser, no puede ser!- repetía Stear una y otra vez yendo y viniendo en una misma dirección a lo largo de la habitación -¡el parecido es enorme, pero...no puede ser él, mandaron la carta de condolencia a la casa Andrew!

-Lo hicieron justo antes del bombardeo, seguro no se molestaron en cerciorarse si estaba vivo o no - habló Albert aún sin soltar las manos de Candy - estoy seguro de que es él.

Candy percibió un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos y suplicó a todos los cielos tener razón en lo que decía. No sabía cómo comprobarlo, pero si así Albert tendría un poco de paz, haría lo que fuera para averiguar que aquel chico era en realidad Anthony Andrew.

-Pienso que debemos hablarlo con George

-Y yo pienso que debemos buscar nuevamente a Anthony - al fin soltaba las manos de la joven - necesitamos saber dónde vive y cómo vive

-No podemos buscarlo así como así y decirle que sospechamos que es...

-No sospechamos - interrumpió Albert - Sé que es él

-Debo admitir que sus ojos también me dejaron un poco inquieto, pero...aún debemos demostrarlo

-Creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo - intervino Candy

* * *

En Chicago la nieve ya cubría buena parte de las calles. La espesa capa que se formaba durante las noches entorpecía el transporte incluso tan sólo el caminar. Annie Britter lidiaba con el camino atropellado que el invierno dejaba cada vez que llegaba la mañana. Había recibido una llamada de Candy pidiéndole un favor y eso hacía. Ya que por ella misma no podía darle una solución definitiva recurriría a Archie, él sabría exactamente qué hacer o a dónde ir para buscar los expedientes de los heridos.

-Señorita Britter

-Busco al Teniente Cornwell, es sobre una aclaración de la administración del Hospital General - habló lo más alto que pudo. el ruido de las turbinas y motores en el hangar hacía imposible escuchar con claridad.

Vio al soldado vigía irse y volver al poco rato para indicarle que pasara a la ya conocida oficina del Teniente. Ella caminó frotándose las manos enguatadas para entrar en calor. De repente le pareció que mientras entraba al hangar la temperatura descendía más. A la distancia vio a Archie acercarse a ella para tomar sus manos, acariciarle la mejilla y darle un rápido beso sobre la frente. La encaminó a la oficina y le ofreció un poco de café caliente. Intentó, torpemente, encender una calentador de gas mientras le preguntaba cómo había pasado la noche.

Pensó que ella se habría molestado porque no quiso mencionarle nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario sobre la testigo que le pidió ocultar. Y aunque la mucama de los Leagan no pudo quedarse en su casa, sí pudo lograr que se quedara por un tiempo en el antiguo departamento de Candy. Eso sí, tuvo que pagar algunos meses adelantados de alquiler a la señora María, pero el asunto quedó resuelto más rápido de lo que pensaron.

Annie permanecía callada, pensando sobre todo cómo empezar a hablar con Archie sin que éste hiciera mayores preguntas o quisiera averiguar más de lo que ella misma sabía, pues ni la misma Candy sabía mucho, como le había dicho, era tan sólo una sospecha y aunque Albert estaba seguro de que ese chico era su sobrino, no podían descartar que se equivocara. Archie notó la inquietud de su novia y la instó amablemente a que fuera lo que fuera a decirle, podía hacerlo con total confianza. Si bien es cierto que tenía deberes que cumplir por su rango, había demostrado que siempre ella era su prioridad.

-Dime qué es lo que te aqueja, Annie, por favor -insistió tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-Hablé con Candy - dijo - hablé con ella y me ha dicho que tal vez el sobrino del capitán Andrew esté vivo

Archie soltó las manos de la joven tan rápido que a ella no le pasó desapercibido el gesto agudo de su rostro. Supuso que él ya lo sabía o si no lo sabía del todo, también habría tenido la sospecha. Entonces relacionó a la testigo, la mucama de los Leagan con la insistencia de su novio por ocultarla en un lugar seguro y sin contarle los detalles.

-Lo sabías

-No

-al menos también tienes la sospecha

-sí, la tengo

-Es por la mucama de los Leagan, ¿verdad? ella te dijo algo

-Es por ella, pero no porque me haya dicho algo, sino por los documentos que extrajo y me entregó - se sostuvo del escritorio - encontré un registro, dos para ser precisos; uno era de Anthony Andrew y otro de un soldado alemán Willhem H.

-¡Entonces es cierto, está vivo! Los Leagan lo supieron todo el tiempo y lo ocultaron

-Es posible

-¡cómo que es posible! Tú mismo acabas de decir que viste los registros

-Pero están incompletos, Annie, sólo son registros de entrada al hospital, no hay seguimiento, no hay notificación de estado de salud, tan sólo dice que fue encontrado en las costas francesas en estado grave y nada más

-Déjame ver esos documentos, tal vez pueda encontrar algo, si son registros del hospital, seguramente dirán algo más, algún dato destinado a los médicos, tal vez eso nos diga algo.

El joven teniente asintió y sacó todos los documentos del expediente Leagan que tenía en su poder. De un movimiento tiró prácticamente todo lo que tenía sobre su escritorio y se encargó de cerrar la pequeña ventana para que Annie revisara con tranquilidad los documentos.

-¿cómo es que Candy supo de esto? - preguntó sentándose al otro lado del escritorio

-Al parecer se encontraron con él

-¿cómo que se encontraron? -preguntó curioso

-Caminaban por la calle y se encontraron con dos chicos, de la edad que tendría Anthony, uno era un oficial del barco en que Candy viajo con Terry a Londres y el otro chico, que decía llamarse Christian, es al que el capitán reconoció como su sobrino

-¿él lo reconoció? - Annie asintió sin despegar la mirada de los documentos que revisaba

-Candy dijo que sufrió un episodio, similar al shock que presentan los soldados cuando creen reconocer a una persona muerta, pero ella piensa que lo de Albert no era un episodio, sino una reacción natural de reconocimiento.

-Los Leagan habían estado observando desde hace un tiempo a los Andrew y a los Grandchester

-¿qué? - Annie levantó la mirada - ¿qué dices?

-Ahí mismo encontraras los documentos que hablan sobre ellos, los investigaron, los observaron, sabían de ellos, dónde estaban...

-¿desde cuando?

-ahora que lo pienso, todos los documentos de investigación tienen una fecha posterior al documento de registro de Anthony Andrew en el hospital de Londres

-¡por dios, qué gente tan enferma!

-Aún así, eso no confirma que ese joven Christian sea Anthony Andrew

-¿qué lo podría confirmar?

-Algún documento de identidad, cualquiera que él tuviera ayudaría, así como los documentos reales que Neal o Eliza Leagan tuvieran en su poder

-Es decir que hasta que no sepamos dónde está Neal no sabremos si Christian es el sobrino del capitán Andrew

-Tenemos otra opción - respiró profundo - iniciar la aprensión y juicio de Eliza Leagan por traición y espionaje

-O conseguir esto - dijo Annie levantando un papel para entregárselo

\- ¿ muestras de sangre?

-No, las muestras no - continuó- mira quién realizó la recolección de muestras

-Hospital privado de Londres

-Cuando un herido llega se le toma una muestra de sangre para saber su tipo y mantener al tanto al equipo médico por si el paciente necesita una transfusión. Si Anthony ingresó al hospital privado, debieron tomar una muestra, y si continuó con su recuperación debieron darle seguimiento a esas muestras. Tiene que haber registro de ellas.

-Puedo solicitar al Primer Ministro que autorice la búsqueda en el hospital privado con objeto de capturar a un sospechoso por espionaje, seguro autoriza

Annie sonrió, sintió que había hecho un gran descubrimiento y que había logrado ayudar a Candy. Al fin sentía que estaba regresando todo lo que la rubia había hecho por ella en los peores momentos de su vida. sobre todo cuando pensó que moriría de depresión y tristeza por no volver a ver a sus amigos de la casa hogar o cuando pensó que no era lo suficientemente valiosa como para considerarse hija de los Britter. Candy estuvo siempre a su lado, y al fin tenía la oportunidad de ayudarla.

Se fue del hangar acordando con Archie que él conseguiría el permiso expedito del Primer Ministro para que el propio Capitán Andrew tuviera acceso al archivo del hospital y extraer todo documento que le pareciera sospechoso.

* * *

Pero aunque todo parecía moverse en las direcciones correctas, luego de que los caminos se hubieran curvado o simplemente hubieran desaparecido; aún quedaba el rastro de todos aquellos que preferían andar por el camino serpentoso, nuboso y aún más pantanoso. Y lo hacían porque era la única forma de sobrevivir que habían encontrado. Parecía que habían perdido ese sentido de alerta que todo ser humano tiene cuando debe enfrentarse a la elección entre su propia vida o la vida de los demás. Habrá quienes elijan siempre la vida del otro, porque para esas personas la vida del otro no significa abandonar la suya, sino la entrega. Para ellos dar la vida por otro significa entregar más vida...pero no para Terrence Grandchester. Él siempre tuvo problemas para entender aquello de la entrega, tal vez pensaba que nunca nadie se había entregado por él.

Anthony no contaba, siempre se repetía esa frase cada día al levantarse. Anthony no contaba y no contaba porque era tan sólo un niño, un niño de catorce años que no entendía de la vida, un niño que aún prefería jugar con aviones y barquitos de madera, un niño que apenas lo había conocido a sus cinco años y no podía ser capaz de entender el verdadero significado de la amistad. Si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera sido realmente consciente de que iría a la guerra a morir en el lugar de otro, seguro hubiera aceptado. Él no lo hubiera hecho.

También estaba su madre, pero, a pesar de que la quería tanto, sabía que ella tampoco había entregado su vida para darle más vida a él. Al contrario, al final de todo, había sido egoísta. Y luego, su padre...su padre que siempre había perseguido, incluso ahora, a la hija de los Andrew. Siempre, todos, cualquiera estaba antes que él; incluso con Candy, la fiel y cariñosa Candy, incluso ella prefirió a William antes que a él. Nadie, nadie había entregado nada por él...entonces él tampoco tendría que entregar nada por nadie.

-Señor - Se vio interrumpido por el mayordomo. Dejó el vaso de cristal sobre el alféizar de la ventana y volteo lentamente

-¿Es mi padre, ha vuelto del parlamento?

-No señor, el Duque aviso que volvería hacia la comida

-¿qué sucede entonces? me gustaría estar solo

-Un señor se anuncia ... - dijo

-¿quien?

-Neal Leagan -dijo con tranquilidad - solicita hablar con usted, dijo que es un asunto urgente

Terrence tensó la mandíbula. Despidió al mayordomo con un movimiento de la mano, cogió un abre cartas que ocultó bajo su saco y salió de su habitación rumbo al estudio, ahí le habían dicho que lo esperaban. Decidió caminar lentamente, no tenía prisa, aún si Neal la tenía, él no...era el judío quien trabajaba para él, ¡qué se creía al venir a su castillo anunciándose como una persona importante y además a exigirle hablar con él porque era urgente! Los únicos asuntos urgentes eran sus asuntos, y Anthony Andrew había dejado de ser su asunto en el momento en que Neal Leagan le había confirmado que se haría cargo de él.

Cuando llegó, respiró profundo. Mantendría la calma, ya la había perdido mucho últimamente. Cogió las puertas y las abrió. Lo encontró sentado sobre el sofá favorito de su padre, el sillón individual donde cada mañana se sentaba a leer el diario. Frunció el ceño. Al parecer, hoy también perdería la calma.

\- ¡Terry!

-Terrence, Neal, es Terrence, estamos en Londres

Neal sonrió sobrio, extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero fue ignorado. Hizo un gesto de condolencia que más bien parecía ser una burla y se sentó siguiendo el ejemplo de Terrence.

-¿qué quieres?

-Hablar de negocios

-Tú y yo ya no tenemos negocios que tratar

-Te equivocas, sí tenemos - continuó - es sobre Anthony Andrew

-Creí que te habías ocupado de él

-Y lo hice, el pobre muchacho no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quien es

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Quiere buscar a su familia alemana... en Berlín y necesitamos patrocinador

-No puedo, no tendré acceso a mi dinero hasta que la abdicación haya concluido

-Bueno, seguro tendrás algo ahorrado

-¿por qué la insistencia?

-Así te librarás de él, paga a una familia que lo adopte como su hijo perdido, es lo único que quiere el chico, una familia.

-Librarme yo de él o tú de la prueba de tu traición -cruzó la pierna - Sé que te busca el gobierno americano por espionaje, interrogan a tu hermana, no deben tardar en dar contigo, te colgarán por traición

-y tú piensas que tengo miedo a que me cuelguen por traición

-Si no es así ¿a qué viniste?

-Me atraparán Terry, lo sé, pero lo harán cuando yo quiera. No me interesa salvar mi vida sino la de ella, Eliza jamás lo soportaría, siempre fue frágil, incluso más que yo aunque nunca lo haya querido demostrar

Terrence lo miró extrañado. No comprendía, no podía hacerlo...

-¿por qué?

-A ti no tengo que darte explicaciones Grandchester, ¿me darás el dinero o no?

Frunció el ceño, estaba confundido. Habría esperado que Neal lo atacara, habría esperado verlo desesperado, rogando por una salida para que no lo arrestaran, en cambio parecía entero, calmado, incluso parecía que sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

-¿ Me traicionaras?

Neal rió fuertemente - cada quien cava su propia tumba, la mía la llevo cavando desde hace mucho; y nadie más que uno mismo será el culpable de caer, no necesito traicionarte para que pagues lo que te corresponde, Terry

-¡Esto es insultante! - se levantó exaltado

-Velo como quieras, duque, sólo he venido a darte una alternativa, lo único que me beneficia esto a mí es una manera de proteger a mi hermana contra cualquier cargo porque ella se hizo cargo de todas las falsificaciones del niño Andrew, pero si no me lo das, de igual modo conseguiré exonerarla

-Veré cuánto puedo conseguir, regresa en dos días

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted -dijo Neal levantándose, esta vez sin extender la mano. Simplemente cogió su sombrero y salió, sin dar la vuelta.

Terrence se sentó dando un bufido. Tendría que hablar con su padre y sabía que no se lo tomaría bien.

* * *

-Susana, hija, debes controlarte - pedía su madre en el camerino.

-No puedo, madre, no puedo - iba y venia desmaquillándose luego de la función- Terry dijo que se comunicaría conmigo tan pronto llegara. Los días están pasando y no ha llamado ni ha escrito

-Seguro debe estar ocupado con la abdicación - dijo ayudando a su hija a deshacer el peinado

-Por favor mamá, no seamos ingenuas, sé que algo ocurrió y presiento que tiene que ver con la maldita de Candy White -dijo mirándose al espejo - necesito averiguarlo

-¿cómo piensas hacerlo? - preguntó su madre cepillando el largo cabello rubio de su hija

-iré al hospital de Chicago, preguntaré por ella, tengo que saber dónde está

-Déjame ir a mí, no me conocen, seguro me darán más información

* * *

George llevaba rato esperando la llegada de Charles, ese chico inquieto y solitario que había decidido ayudar desde que lo encontró en las calles robando carteras, le tenía preocupado. Cuando le llamó le dijo que él y su amigo habían tenido un incidente con un ex soldado que les había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, pero le aseguró estar a primera hora por la mañana. Pues ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y ese muchacho aún no llegaba.

Rosemary y Patty ya lo habían llamado para el almuerzo, pero se disculpó, les pido que empezaran sin él, por si llegaba Charles, no quería interrumpirlas, y por los ruidos que escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, suponía que ya estaban levantando la mesa y limpiando la cocina. Estuvo a punto de salir él mismo para buscar al chico, cuando escuchó sonar la campanilla. Le pareció, por la voz, que Patty había ido a abrir la puerta, pero se había equivocado, cuando el grito agudo y preocupado de Patricia cruzaba la madera de la puerta y los muros de su habitación...

-¡ROSE, ROSE, ROSE!

George salió corriendo, ni siquiera se percató de todo lo que cayó de su escritorio cuando abrió la puerta. Vio el cuerpo de Rosemary en el piso, con la cabeza descansando sobre el regazo de Patty. La joven lo miró angustiada.

-¡sólo se desvaneció! - dijo alterada

miró también a Charles al otro lado batiendo sus manos para darle aire a Rose y miró a un chico más que salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua. Entonces comprendió...

-¿Anthony? -dijo sintiendo cómo la sangre se le iba a los pies

* * *

Los planes de contingencia se le habían escapado de las manos. Ninguno había resultado como esperaba, pensó, al igual que Eliza que el espionaje a las familias nobles le serían benéficos, pero se había equivocado. Nunca debió escuchar el consejo de Eliza; normalmente era audaz, pero la perspicacia nunca le dejaba pensar las cosas a largo plazo. Sabía que quedarse al cuidado de Anthony Andrew había sido el peor error que pudieron cometer.

Ahora, le habían cerrado todos sus frentes, desde lady Rosemary hasta Anthony Andrew, incluso había pensado en intercambiar información con el capitán Andrew a cambio de hacerle saber el paradero de su sobrino vivo, pero era arriesgarse demasiado. El gobierno americano ya le estaba pisando los talones y como dijo Terry, Eliza estaba siendo no sólo interrogada, sino vigilada. No había forma de salir avante de una situación similar, su única carta era extraer todos los documentos que incriminaran a su hermana, desaparecerlos y...entregarse.

Respiró profundo y con pesadez. Nunca se imagino tener el valor suficiente para el sacrificio, siempre se había considerado un cobarde, un cobarde que no temía aventar al otro a la hoguera con tal de salvarse, pero como su madre siempre decía..."hay cosas que uno nunca espera, pero en algún momento se convierten en la razón de que nos llegue el valor, para vivir o para morir", al parecer las razones para vivir ya se le habían agotado, ahora sólo le quedaba una para morir: salvar a Eliza. Si iba a ser una sola cosa buena en su vida, sería eso, entregarse por su hermana.

Sonrió irónico, jamás se imaginó que fuera él el que tuviera el valor de la entrega. Eliza siempre lo molestó; desde niños llamándolo pequeño llorón y lo era, era un llorón un hombre, como ella lo llamaba, débil que cada noche lloraba la entrega de sus padres, un hombre terrible que se arrepentía cada noche de haberlos traicionado, pero al mismo tiempo, cada mañana, agradecía haberlo hecho, porque seguía vivo, al menos un día más.

Todo esto pensaba cuando se percató de que ya había llegado al puerto. La distancia desde el castillo Grandchester hasta el taller de Christian le pareció una nimiedad. Pero tuvo mala suerte. Bufó con enfado al darse cuenta de que el taller en el que trabajaba el muchacho estaba cerrado. Pensó que tal vez había ido ya al hospital. Miró su reloj y decidió esperar un poco, seguramente regresaría pronto. Necesitaba esos documentos lo más pronto posible. Se sentó sobre unas cajas metálicas junto al portón mirando de un lado a otro por si veía a alguien llegar.

-¿dónde demonios estás muchacho?

* * *

Desde el piso, en cuclillas, Patty levantó la mirada cuando escuchó hablar a George. Miró rápidamente la palidez de su rostro, parecía que había visto un fantasma, luego pasó la mirada hacia al muchacho que se había quedado pasmado en medio de la habitación sosteniendo el vaso de agua en su mano. Entonces, ella misma sintió que el alma se le desprendía del cuerpo. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar con fuerza, contuvo el aliento hasta donde pudo.

-¡DIOS MIO! - empezó a llorar

Christian los miraba más que confundido desorientado. Charles, su amigo había dejado de batir sus manos sobre Rose y dio una palmada al hombro de Patty para preguntarse si estaba bien, sus ojos parecían desorbitados, tampoco entendía lo que pasaba. George intentó acercarse a Chistian, pero éste rehuyó al contacto.

-POr favor, no te vayas - le dijo cuando adivinó su intención de irse - dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿cómo que cómo se llama, George? - gritó Patty -¡es Anthony!

-¡Patricia, basta!- la censuró con un debo

-Lo siento, pero me confunde - contestó al fin Christian antes de avanzar

-Espera no te vayas - George insistió nuevamente sosteniéndolo del brazo para evitar que cruzara la puerta

-¿qué pasa aquí? - preguntó desconcertado Charles

-¡Rose, Rose, despierta, tienes que despertar! ¡Anthony, Rose, es Anthony! - decía Patty sosteniéndola en sus brazos para hacerla reaccionar

-¡Patricia, la lastimarás! - la detuvo George al ver cómo batía a la pobre Rosemary

El chico aprovechó para quitarse de encima a George y salir corriendo, Charles le siguió, cuando George se dio cuenta de su distracción quiso volver a retenerlo.

-¡Espera, por favor...regresa! - gritó, pero el joven ya bajaba las escaleras. Alcanzó a detener a Charles, con él fue insistente, el marinero se sintió intimidado por la exigencia del general al pedirle el nombre de su amigo. "Christian" dijo escuetamente

-Regresa mañana, ¡tienes que prometerme que regresarás mañana!

-¡Sí, Sí! -gritó también Charles con temor hasta que George lo soltó y regresó con Rose a quien levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cama.

-¿qué esperas George? - lo jaló del brazo una vez que Rose descansara sobre la cama -¡ ve tras él, ve por Anthony!

él respiró profundo -Escúchame bien - la sostuvo por los hombros - no puedo ir ahora, Rosemary necesita atención

-Pero...

-Pero necesito que me ayudes a cuidar de Rosemary - Patricia sólo asintió - cuando despierte, no quiero que digas o comentes algo de esto hasta que yo hable con ella, ¿está bien? - ella volvió a asentir -No quiero que se altere ni tampoco crear falsas esperanzas

-¡Pero es él!

-Patricia, por favor, sólo te pido que me hagas caso - otra vez ella sólo asintió en silencio -debo salir ahora, tengo que buscar a William y a Stear

En pocos minutos, Patricia vio salir a George con abrigo y bufanda puestos. Aun sentía que su pecho estaba vacío, el corazón parecía que no había vuelto a latir. Estaba segura de que era Anthony; el cabello, la nariz, las cejas, esos ojos...esa mirada tan soñadora, que siempre habia tenido, podía distinguirse en ese brillo la mirada de los Andrew.

* * *

El murmullo de unas voces la despertaron. Estiró los brazos con un poco de pesadez, se talló los ojos y enfocó lo mejor que pudo al centro del cuarto. Miró a Stear y a Albert de espaldas a ella, sentados sobre el piso, hablando sobre...sobre...¡ella!

-...dime la verdad, Albert, ¿cuándo fue que te enamoraste de ella?

Candy se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las cobijas que tenía, cuando recién despertó había tenido frío, pero ahora que tenía las mejillas rojas, no estaba segura de seguir sintiendo el invierno

-Para serte sincero...desde que torpemente nos invitó a pasar a la sala de enfermeras

¿Torpemente? Hizo un puchero al recordarlo y se recriminó por ser tan infantil. Escuchó a Stear reír a carcajadas, "No le quitabas la mirada de encima" le escuchó decir.

-No tenía la intención de hacerlo - contestó Albert sin más. Candy sonrió feliz bajo las cobijas.

-¿qué hubiera pasado si ella y Terrence..

-habría peleado - lo interrumpió.Candy sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón - Pero, fue ella quien me dio el permiso

Candy frunció el ceño confundida

-¿lo hizo? - preguntó Stear

"¿Lo hice?" se preguntó ella

-La primera noche que pasamos en su casa, ella me dijo...

"No es mi novio" Recordó Candy

-Sabes que te deseo lo mejor, Albert, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Candy y tu puedan vivir tranquilos cuando todo esto acabe

-Gracias, Stear - continuó - pero ya vivo tranquilo, ella es mi sostén, el impulso que me da fuerzas para no caer en el abismo, si no fuera por ella, ya habría perdido la cabeza, jamás hubiera regresado a Londres, habría dejado a Terrence quedare con todo y nunca habría descubierto que Anthony está vivo

Candy no dejaba de llorar cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para no gimotear y verse descubierta

-Albert, en cuanto a Anthony...

-Sé que me dirás que tienes tus reservas, pero sé que es él...

-Iba a decir que, también creo que es él - dijo dando una palmada a la espalda de su amigo - la sangre llama, amigo, y si tu tienes fe yo también

Candy no pudo seguir conteniendo el gimoteo bajo las cobijas y se desperezó sobre la pequeña cama para describirse ella misma. Albert y Stear la miraron sorprendidos esperando a que ella diera una explicación por el estado lloroso en que estaba, pero ella apenas podía hablar

-Candy, ¿estás bien? - Albert decidió acudir y sentarse junto a ella sobre la cama - ¿qué sucede, tuviste una pesadilla? -preguntaba angustiado mientras quitaba rizos de su frente

-Estoy bien, es sólo que - contestó ella secándose las lágrimas - creo que algo molesta mis ojos

-Déjame revisar - dijo Albert y levantó el rostro de Candy por el mentón para ver mejor - Yo veo todo bien - secó el mismo los últimos rastros salados de sus lágrimas - pero si algo te vuelve a molestar dímelo para revisar otra vez

-Claro - contestó ella embelesada por sentir el aliento de Albert tan cerca de ella

-ah, Candy- besó su nariz - buenos días, por cierto

-Bu...buenos días, Albert - quiso darle regresar el beso levantándose sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar su mejilla, pero su equilibrio no fue tan bueno como suponía y terminó cayendo sobre las piernas de Albert y aunque él no se quejó, Candy se llenó de vergüenza

-Lo siento, Albert

él sólo rió

-No tienes que disculparte - la ayudó a incorporarse

-Talvez vaya siendo hora de que vaya a conseguir algo para el desayuno - intervino Stear - vuelvo en unos minutos - dijo sin esperar a que lo despidieran

Candy lo miró desconsertada, quería darle a él también los buenos días, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablar Stear ya cerraba la puerta. Aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que vendría después. Sintió el calor del contacto de Albert sobre su brazo; tiró de ella con cautela aunque también con firmeza. Candy se dejó llevar hasta caer en sus brazos y sentir la humedad de unos ávidos labios sobre los suyos. Sintió que contorneaba su rostro con sus dedos, el roce frío de su mano sobre la calidez de sus mejillas hicieron que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Él la sujetó suave de la nuca, la quería cerca, la necesitaba cerca; profundizó más, ella lo permitió. Posó la mano sobre su pecho, su altura hizo que se levantara y quedara sentada sobre sus rodillas. La aboyada textura del viejo colchón le colmó la piel de irritación, pero a ella no le importó, nada importaba, nada sentía...sólo la humedad de sus labios, la habilidad de su lengua hurgando en su boca y la firmeza de sus manos sosteniéndola.

Ambos estaban ya faltos de aire, pero ninguno cedía...no querían ceder, les parecía que si se paraban ya jamás volverían a estar juntos. Una desesperada angustia les invadió al percatarse de que también necesitaban de ese aire. Entonces fue él quien se detuvo, acunó el rostro delicado de Candy entre sus manos y continuó empapándola de besos después de mirar la ligera hinchazón de sus labios.

-No te imaginas cuánto terror me da perderte, Candy - dijo como un niño atemorizado pidiendo refugio

-Eso no pasará -prometió -No voy a dejar que pase

Recargó su espalda en la pared y jaló a Candy consigo para terminar sentada entre sus piernas.

-Cuando conozcas a Anthony - la abrazó con fuerza - cuando realmente lo conozcas, seré feliz porque al fin toda mi familia estará reunida- respiró el aroma de sus rizos- al menos toda la que me queda

-Y yo seré feliz de verte feliz - contestó ella empezando a acariciar con su mano el brazo que la sujetaba -ya soy feliz tan sólo de haberte encontrado

-Me gustaría poder darte algo mejor que esto, Candy, pero te pido que esperes un poco más

-¡Pero para mi esto es la gloria, Albert!

Él rio con soltura, a Candy le pareció el sonido más bello de todos; la sonoridad grave y varonil de su risa provocaba que la piel se le erizara, temió, de pronto, que él se percatara de la reacción de su cuerpo y terminara por burlarse de ella. No puedo evitar maldecir los rayos de sol que se colaban por la pequeña ventana y hacían más difícil que consiguiera ocultar su vergüenza.

Pero eso a Albert no pareció molestarle, sintió el ligero temblor de Candy entre sus brazos, pero decidió abrazarla aún más si era posible. En el fondo disfrutaba las varias reacciones que tenía la rubia bajo su contacto o sólo con escuchar su voz, algo dentro de él lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tanto que consideraba que no hacía falta tener ningún título o ducados. No había nada que pudiera superar el halago que sentía al ver a Candy temblar así, por él.

-Aún no te he dado las gracias por estar aquí - besó su mejilla que ya parecía un tomate -por haberme elegido...

-Creo que te elegí desde mucho tiempo antes de conocerte - recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho -sólo restó encontrarnos

-Bueno, entonces doy gracias al destino por habernos reunido

-Albert - dijo en un tono bajo, el rubio se percató del cambio en su voz - no quisiera arruinar este momento, pero...

-Estás preocupada...

-Quiero ayudarte a resolver lo de Anthony, pero también me preocupa Terry - dijo sin mirarlo

-¿Terry, por qué te preocupa Terry? - preguntó serio

Candy sintió cómo se acomodaba sobre la cama. Enderezó la espalda, pero ya no jaló con ella, se separó para poder mirarla de frente aunque Candy huyó de sus ojos, aunque le gustaban, cuando miraba fijamente se le figuraba que el azul de sus luceros se volvía más oscuro, así negro

-durante el viaje él envió varios telegramas a su padre pidiéndole adelantar la audiencia con el rey - se explicó mirando sus manos -temo que ya lo haya conseguido y tú aún no te has presentado ante él

Albert respiró profundo

-Aún no puedo hacerlo, no hasta después del arresto de Neal Leagan

-¿y cuanto falta para eso?

-No estoy seguro, pero el primer ministro conoce de mi situación, cualquier eventualidad él podrá ayudarme

-¿es enserio? - no, no lo era, sólo el rey tenía poder para restituir títulos, pero no quería agobiar a la joven

-Sí, te aseguro que Terry no podrá ir más allá que tomar una taza de té con el primer ministro

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que sólo debemos ocuparnos de Anthony

-Sí, mi pequeña pecosa

-¿pecosa?

-Bueno, linda, tienes pecas -dijo señalándolas con su dedo - ¡y muchas!

-¿linda? - dijo en tono soñador

-Sí, linda - volvió decirlo esta vez cerca de ella para que lo escuchara mejor y no le quedara duda - linda, mi linda pecosa

-Oh!Albert, basta - ella se estremeció

-No puedo, Candy -apartó los rizos de su cuello - y no quiero - besó suavemente

Ella volvió a temblar

-¿qué ocurre? - dijo él sin dejar de besar el grácil cuello

-A..A...Albert...

-¿sí, qué ocurre?

-S..

él apartó la tela del vestido que cubría su hombro para besarlo -¿s...? - y volvió a besar, hasta que decidió desabrochar ese primer botón y entonces el grito agudo de Candy lo desconcertó tanto que apenas atinó a mirar hacia al frente y descubrir casi con horror dos siluetas muy familiares; una de ellas miraba a los rubios con bastante seriedad, mientras la otra no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza buscando cómo disculparlos

-George - intentó recomponerse, tragó fuerte y ayudó a Candy a levantarse - qué...oportuna visita

-Bue..buenos días, general George - saludo Candy sin atreverse a mirar a la cara al hombre que no dejaba escapar ni una pequeña sonrisa al contrario de Stear que sólo sonreía

-Sólo dime George, Candy, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal

-Bu...bueno, gracias

Albert se adelantó para abrazar a George y darle la bienvenida, sobre todo para evitar que siguiera viendo a Candy con esa mirada tan valuadora, sabía lo incómoda que la joven debía estarse sintiendo.

-Dime, George, ¿todo bien? -lo llevó al centro de la habitación donde él y Stear estaban sentados antes de que todo ocurriera. Buscó un balde que puso al revés, ahí sentó a su viejo amigo para voltear y hacer una señal de advertencia a Stear. Quería matarlo por no haberle advertido antes y permitir que los encontrarán a él y a Candy en una situación comprometedora. No quería causar molestias a la chica ni tampoco que George se llevara una mala idea, el único culpable era él por no saberse moderar. Pero Stear, angustiado primero, decidió pasar por alto la advertencia de muerte de su amigo...al final pesó que aquello se recordaría como una anécdota que valdría la pena contar a sus hijos, comenzaría diciendo: "como aquella mañana en que tu padrino quedó atrapado en una situación comprometedora..."

Sonrió por la escena que su mente estaba imaginando, hasta que se vio interrumpido por la voy serena y seria de George, además del ceño fruncido de Albert. Candy ya había salido de la cama y caminaba con los pies descalzos para estar junto del rubio, su mirada también parecía no creer lo que George les contaba. Él tampoco lo creía. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y pensó que si Rosemary reaccionó de esa manera también, no había duda de que ese joven del puerto era Anthony, pero el chico no parecía recordar nada.

-No quiero crear falsas esperanzas en Rose...

-Annie prometió investigar algo con Archie - dijo Candy cubriéndose con una manta - le platiqué sobre la posibilidad de buscar en los registros de los expedientes médicos, eso nos podría dar la certeza que necesitamos...

-Y esta amiga tuya, ¿ha contestado algo? - preguntó George más serio que antes, tanto que Candy se sintió intimidada por él

-No...yo, bueno, quedé de hablar con ella hoy mismo

-aún así, pienso que debemos manejarlo con cautela...

-Sé que es él - contrarrestó Albert

-También nos topamos con él cuando salimos de tu departamento - aclaró Stear -fue Albert quien lo reconoció

-Lo había visto antes, en el puerto - recordó Albert

-Pero a pesar de todo, insisto en que debemos tener cuidado, esto puede ser parte de nuestro deseo de ver a Anthony vivo, puede que tú y Rose lo hayan reconocido, pero pude ver la reacción del chico y tenía una cara de desconcierto total

-Posiblemente se deba a que no puede recordar nada, al hospital llegaban muchos soldados heridos que perdían parcialmente la memoria -decía Candy - conozco estas reacciones de las que hablas, George, pero lo que Albert y Rose experimentaron no puede ser sólo un síntoma del estado se shock, yo confío también... en que es Anthony

\- Tú, no lo conoces -contestó George casi agresivo -de todos los que estamos aquí, eres la única que no conoce a Anthony y entiendo tu deseo de ayudar, pero lo que aportes solo serán pruebas en papel de las que no estaremos muy seguros tampoco

-George, por favor -Albert lo detuvo - ella sólo intenta apoyarnos

Candy sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella. Al final George tenía razón, ella no conocía a Anthony

-Y yo intento proteger a Rose - sentenció George haciendo callar al rubio de una manera que lo hizo sentir culpable, pero ya no había marcha atrás- ¿entiendes lo que esto representaría para ella?

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo...

-Pues no parece

-¿qué quieres decir?

-chicos, creo que debemos serenarnos -quiso intervenir Stear al notar que los ánimos se empezaban a calentar.

Candy entró en pánico, pensó que todo había sido su culpa, no debió involucrarse más de lo debido

-Esto sería lo último que Rose pueda ser capaz de soportar...-elevó el tono de su voz- ¡lo ha perdido todo, Albert, su casa, sus títulos, su familia, su hijo...! - se puso de pie para encarar a Albert, éste sólo escuchaba con las manos en la cintura -¡y ahora esto! ¿qué pasaría si alimentamos esa esperanza y le decimos que Anthony está vivo y al final de todo, el chico recupera la memoria perdida y se da cuenta de que no es quien decimos que es? ¿Crees que Rose lo soportaría?

-¿Qué sabes tú de la fortaleza de mi hermana?

-¡Más de lo que tu enamoramiento adolescente te puede ayudar a ver, la he escuchado llorar cada noche!

-¡cómo te atreves! - lo sujetó de las solapas del abrigo que nunca se quitó

Stear y Candy intentaron separarlo

-¡no hables como si la conocieras...- lo zarandeó- ... como si me conocieras! -George permaneció quieto escuchándolo gritar, se arrepintió de sus palabras apenas salieron de su boca, sabía que Albert estaba sufriendo también, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tampoco soportaba escuchar a Rosemary cubrirse la boca con un pañuelo mientras lloraba para no ser escuchada - ¡no hables como si la quisieras!

-¡Albert, basta, es George! - Stear lo sujetó de la espalda

-el problema es que lo hago

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa, sintió el agarre del piloto cada vez más débil, pensó que debía explicarse

-Los conozco - dijo, Candy miró a George detenidamente ...la expresión de su rostro, sus manos empuñadas -a ambos, los conozco desde hace muchos años, por supuesto que los aprecio y sé que ninguno de los dos soportaría un golpe así

Albert lo soltó, Stear dio una palmada a George para preguntarle si estaba bien, él asintió. Candy supo que el general mentía, o al menos hablada con media verdad...

-Lo siento, George - Pasó amabas manos por su cabello -es sólo que...

-Fue mi culpa - George acomodó su abrigo - sugiero que volvamos a mi casa, Patty se quedó al cuidado de Rosemary y deberíamos estar ahí para cuando despierte.

-Candy, podrías hablar con tu amiga Annie desde la casa de George - dijo Stear. La joven asintió antes de correr por sus zapatos. Albert cogió su chaqueta junto con Stear y se dispusieron a salir, tras ellos salió George y atrás, Candy que no dejaba de mirarlo con cierta tristeza.

Ahora que vio las manos del general echas puño puedo comprender sus ataques, sonrió para sus adentros, no podía culparlo, ella habría hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Albert, sería egoísta...

-La quiere ...- se le escapó. George quedó congelado. Candy lo alcanzó, se quedó a su lado unos segundos mirándolo - la quiere - volvió a decir, pero esta vez con una sonrisa como si fuera uno de esos descubrimientos más extraordinarios en todo el mundo. George quiso decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar, cuando había pensado qué decir...Candy ya caminaba en medio de Albert y Stear.

* * *

\- ¿y bien? - preguntó exasperado Terrence - ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el Rey, por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

Esperó de mal humor a que su padre, el duque se sentara al otro lado del gran escritorio. El joven estaba ansioso, no entendía por qué su padre cargaba con tanto misterio, era cosa de decirle, "sí lo conseguí, el rey te recibirá mañana o pasado mañana". Odiaba esas actitudes de él.

-¡contesta ya!

-¡suficiente, Terrence! - gritó en respuesta el mayor Grandchester - ¡no toleraré que me grites en mi propia casa!

-Pues deja de tener esa actitud tan misteriosa y habla de una vez - dijo aún de pie

-¿gustas sentarte? - extendió la mano para señalas las sillas frente a él

-¿hará alguna diferencia? - apretó los puños sobre la madera tallada de una de las sillas

-Nos permitirá discutir nuestras alternativas de una manera civilizada - indicó el duque - además de que debes mostrar un poco de respeto

Terrence jaló con toda la desfachatez que pudo la silla bajo sus manos provocando un irritante chirrido sobre el mármol del piso

-¿discutir nuestras alternativas? - repitió cruzándose de brazos- Eso significa que no habrá audiencia

-No pude hablar con él, directamente - empezó - existen cosas que han capturado la total atención del rey en este momento; el problema económico, la deuda con América, la escasees de alimentos; y la captura de un doble espía alemán

Neal Leagan, Terrence lo supo, maldijo al judío por salir a colación. Maldita la hora en que se enredó con los Leagan. No debió aceptar ningún trato de esa mujer; debió haber hecho todo de una manera distinta desde cuando vio la lista de heridos y desaparecidos en los diarios americanos, debió escribir un telegrama a su padre o a los Andrew.

Ahora que miraba hacia el pasado, no había nada que explicara sus acciones, se equivocó, eso fue lo que pasó...jamás debió involucrarse con Eliza, jamás debió haber leído ese diario, ni mucho menos hablar al dueño del hospital privado donde decían que estaba Anthony...Todo por su maldito afán de defender su orgullo. Maldito William, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió enviar un telegrama a su casa insultándolo, ¿quién se creía llamándole cobarde?... Odiaba a los Andrew, a cada uno de ellos y principalmente a Rosemary Andrew, por robar la atención y cariño de su padre...maldita mujer que seguía atormentando la vida de su padre y humillando el nombre de su madre..malditos todos por empujarlo a hacer tratos con los Leagan.

 _-¿diga?_

- _Quiero hablar con Neal Leagan_

 _-Vaya, qué atrevido_

 _-Pásame a tu patrón, cariño, no tengo tiempo_

 _-El asunto es, ca-ri-ño, que mi hermano no está en casa_

 _-¿Quien eres?_

 _-No eres muy listo, al parecer -rió de una manera extraña -hablas con Eliza Leagan, dime ¿quién eres y en qué te puedo ayudar?_

 _-Eliza, no creo que puedas ayudarme, sólo el dueño del hospital privado de Londres podría_

 _-Vaya, estás de suerte porque la dueña soy yo, Neal es el que se encarga de administrarlo, por supuesto..._

 _Terrence permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos_

 _-En ese caso, Eliza, encantado de conocerte, soy el futuro duque de Grandchester, Terry_

 _-¿duque?_

 _-¿Podríamos hablar en persona?..._

 _-... a_ demás es tiempo de elecciones, eso también es un problema, el parlamento me demanda tomar una postura, se abrirá una sesión para discutir el lugar de William...no estoy seguro de que...-miró a su hijo absorto, parecía estar viendo la ventana cerrada - ¿Terrence? -tronó los dedos - ¿qué te pasa?

El joven pareció volver en sí, miró a su padre extrañado, como si fuera una aparición. Intentó retomar el hilo de lo que su padre decía, pero le fue imposible...algo hablaba sobre elecciones y parlamento, se dio por vencido, de todos modos no importaba...

-¿qué haremos entonces?

-Esto sólo sugiere que no podemos tener ninguna audiencia con su majestad hasta después de un tiempo

-¿cuánto? - recordó la visita de Neal y las ganas de Anthony de buscar a su familia en Berlín -¿cuánto tiempo más?

-No lo sé, hijo, tal vez un par de meses...

-¿un par de meses?

-viéndolo en perspectiva no es mucho tiempo, puedes quedarte y empezar a involucrarte en las actividades que pronto te corresponderán, para que puedas acostumbrarte...

-Necesito dinero - cambió abruptamente de tema

-¿necesitas?

-¿puedo disponer de mi dinero?

-Tienes una cuenta, Terrence, aunque no creo que sea conveniente gastar mucho ahora, se vería mal en estos momentos que alguien derrochara dinero...porqué no me dices qué necesitas y podré hacértelo conseguir...

-Quiero dinero, necesito ayudar a alguien a buscar a su familia en Berlín

-¿un amigo tuyo?

-Nuestro...o más bien el hijo que pudo haber sido tuyo

-¿qué estás diciendo? - preguntó Robert con temor, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de a dónde llegaría la conversación de Terrence. Era la segunda vez que usaba ese insulto, la primera vez que lo usó fue cuando se enteró de la muerte del hijo de Rosemary. Aquella vez que pudo comunicarse con Terrence el chico fue más que hostil, venenoso...simplemente le contestó "Es una lástima, por poco y hubiera sido tuyo, deberías dar las gracias por no llorar la muerte de tu verdadero hijo..."

 _-Claro, cariño, ¿tienes dónde anotar? - dijo Eliza esperando a que del otro lado le conectaran que sí, luego dio indicaciones del lugar de reunión_

 _-_ ¡Terrence, contesta! - Robert perdió la calma, golpeó con las palmas el escritorio de madera, pero Terrence apenas se inmutó. ¡Qué extraño! hace unos minutos era él quien no soportaba la ansiedad.

-¿qué quieres que te conteste si ya sabes la respuesta? - dijo levantándose para salir, fue un error pedir dinero a su padre.

-¿qué fue lo que realmente le hiciste a Anthony? - se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral

-Lo oculté, pagué para que lo ocultaran, para que lo engañaran y le hicieran creer que es Alemán, Willhem H. del caza que mató a los Andrew..pagué para que se convenciera de que es uno de los alemanes que bombardearon Londres durante el último ataque...y ahora necesito dinero para hacerlo desaparecer de verdad...- respiró profundo, se le acabó el aire antes de terminar de hablar, pero ya no continuo. El gesto de su padre ya decía mucho, seguro piensa que es un monstruo...pero a él le tiene sin cuidado, en todo caso...él también es culpable. Cruzó y cerró la puerta tras de sí con tanta suavidad que pudo escuchar a su padre caer al sillón con un sollozo abrumador.

 _A la lujosa sala de la casa de los Leagan, entraba con suma tranquilidad Neal para escuchar a su hermana despedirse muy amigablemente de alguien al teléfono. Preguntó a Eliza quién era, "Terry Grandchester" dijo ella..._

 _-¿el actor inglés? - preguntó otra vez Neal quitándose el saco de encima_

 _-Me parece que ya encontró las listas, te dije que era mejor publicarlas aquí_

 _-Espero que tu plan funcione, hermana, tuve muchos problemas al pagar para evitar que las listas se publicaran en Londres...nuestros contactos se están agotando._

 _-Deberías tener más fe en mí, hermanito, nos he sacado de muchos apuros...- Neal sonrió, Eliza pensó que era por ella, en agradecimiento a ella, aunque más bien Neal sentía cierto temor. En el fondo sabía que estaban llegando ya demasiado lejos y al final perderían todo el control que su hermana aseguraba tener. Suspiró cansado del día, de cualquier modo, pasara lo que pasara él aún mantendría la promesa secreta y silenciosa que hizo cuando escuchaba los gritos de su madre cuando fue arrestada..."Prometo cuidar de Eliza, como fui capaz de hacerlo contigo, así me cueste la vida"_

* * *

-¡Tranquila, Rose, por favor, llegará en cualquier momento!

-¡cómo me pides estar tranquila Patty, cómo cuando mi vi a mi hijo frente a mi...frente a mis ojos y no pudo detenerlo!

-Ya te dije que George fue por él, fue a buscarlo, seguro regresa con una respuesta, por favor Rose, mantente tranquila

-¡No puedo, Patty, no puedo, mi corazón no deja de latir, siento que va a reventar, era mi hijo, Patty, mi hijo está vivo!

-Lo sé Rose - tomó sus manos - y te comprendo yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, pero tratemos de estar serenas, mira - la llevó al sillón - es posible que Anthony no sepa que es él...

-¿qué ?- la miró extrañada, casi aterrada

-Puede que haya olvidado algunas cosas, Rose, tu sabes que eso sucede, la guerra no es un juego de niños...

Rose apartó violentamente las manos de las de Patty

-habla claro, Patricia...

-Ay, Rose! - recordó que George le había pedido que no le dijera nada hasta que él llegara, pero...Rose tenía derecho a saber, además no soportaba ver a su amiga en tal estado de angustia.

-¡Patty, por favor!

-Anthony parecía no recordar que es Anthony...de hecho parecía no reconocer a alguien de nosotros, ni a mí, ni a George ni a ti. Te llamó señora, parecía ajeno, creo que debió haberlo olvidado por el trauma de la batalla.

-¡Pero es él, estoy segura de que lo es, Patty!

-Yo lo sé, Rose pero debemos esperar a...-el sonido de las chapas de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió. Rose se levantó para correr a la puerta, Patty fue tras ella aunque tropezó luego con un banco.

Entró George, primero, luego Stear...Rose vio a Candy y a Albert entrar también, pero no iba Anthony. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía luego de tanto latir, una sensación de hielo se apoderó de ella. Empezó a llorar, Patty la tomó de los brazos, pero ella se zafó...hubo reclamos, gritó contra George, fue sobre él...

-¡Dónde está mi hijo! - gritó -¡ por qué no lo trajiste de vuelta! -lo abofeteaba- ¡debiste traerlo! ¡dónde está!

Patty la sostenía, Candy intentó intervenir también, George no hacía ni decía nada, lanzó en un momento una mirada reprobatoria a Patty, ella se percató que él sabía que había hablado de más.

Entonces Albert se interpuso entre ellos. Tomó con suavidad las manos de Rose para desprenderla de George, ella no dejaba de llorar ni de gritar "Traigan a Anthony, traigan a mi hijo, por favor"

-Rose - la llamó, sereno

-¡Albert, ve por él! -se aferró a su hermano quien la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. No supo cómo, pero hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no terminar llorando junto a su hermana, esta vez le tocaba a él ser fuerte- ¡tráelo a casa, traérmelo, quiero verlo!

-Lo veras, Rose...

-Albert no creo que...-había empezado a hablar George, pero Candy lo detuvo. Negó con la cabeza, él pareció entender y guardó silencio

-Volverá, te lo aseguro

-¿pero cuándo, Albert? yo quiero verlo ahora, quiero abrazarlo...

-Y lo harás, Rose, te prometo que lo harás, pero te pido, te suplico que tengas paciencia...él - respiró - él puede no recordarnos, pero te aseguro que lo hará

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no nos recordaría?

-Estuvo mal herido, Rose, se recuperó en algún lugar, olvidó quién era, pero sabemos que está vivo y eso es lo más importante

-¡quiero verlo, Albert! - dijo apartándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos - ¡Aunque no me reconozca, sólo quiero ver que esté bien, prometo no decir ni hacer nada, sólo déjame ir a verlo, por favor Albert, por favor hermano!

El rubio capitán pasó una mano sobre su largo cabello, miró a George que parecía reprobar la idea, luego miró a Candy quien le sonrió; no le confirmaba nada, pero él sabía que en el fondo, eligiera lo que eligiera ella lo apoyaría. Volvió a mirar a su hermana con las manos entrelazadas, rogándole llevarla con Anthony, y lo cierto era que él también quería verlo...

-¿sabemos cómo se llama? -preguntó mirando a los demás

-Christian - contestó Stear

-¿y dónde vive?

-En el puerto - esta vez contestó Candy - sé que vive en el puerto junto con el oficial Charles...Charles...no recuerdo su apellido

-No hace falta, conozco a Charles, un niño huérfano de la guerra, no sé dónde vive exactamente, pero puedo conseguir su dirección- dijo George

-Candy y yo llevaremos a Rose a ver a Anthony - dijo, sin esperar que lo consintieran. Patty saltó de alegría, Stear sonrió aunque estaba preocupado, Candy asintió mirando a Albert con fortaleza, sabía que estaba haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para permanecer fuerte, y el anuncio que hizo le decía que la necesitaba y si Albert la necesitaba ella iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

George fue el único en mostrar su desacuerdo, y aunque expresó las razones para estar en contra, Albert sólo lo detuvo diciendo "Quiere ver a su hijo, George, sólo eso" Luego de escuchar esas palabras, el general se dedicó a mover sus contactos para localizar la dirección exacta de la casa de Charles y por lo tanto de Anthony. No tardó mucho más de dos horas saber del lugar exacto. Cuando George colgó el teléfono, todos lo miraban expectantes, en la habitación reinaba el silencio después de dos horas de suspiros y ruegos.

-Tengo la dirección - dijo levantando la mano que sostenía un pequeño papel amarillo, el temor y la consternación se adueño de todos - pero antes de que vayan sugiero que Candy hable con su amiga. - continuó- si es cierto lo que decía sobre los expedientes médicos, no debemos dejarlo de lado, esto puede ayudarnos a que Anthony pueda...pueda recordar, llegado el caso

La joven enfermera aceptó, George la invitó a la pequeña mesa que guardaba el teléfono y esperó a que ponerse en contacto. Albert, mientras esperaba a que George contactara a la operadora, sostuvo la mano de Candy con más fuerza de la que esperó. La chica gimió ligeramente de dolor, él se disculpó.

-Todo estará bien - le dijo, él acarició su mejilla con la mano libre y besó su frente

-perdón por arrastrarte a esto, pero me gustaría que estuvieras junto a mí - dijo él juntando su frente con la de ella

-Estoy aquí - regresó ella el apretón de mano

-Candy - la llamó George - es Annie Britter

Soltó lentamente la mano de Albert para sostener el auricular

-Annie, perdón por llamar a esta hora...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter 15

**La última tarde en este mundo**

P _odrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_  
 _Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_  
 _Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_  
 _Como un débil cristal._  
 _¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_  
 _Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_  
 _Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_  
 _La llama de tu amor._

 **Capítulo XV**

El viento de aquel día era inusual, lo sentía en el rostro. Los poros de su piel reaccionaban al golpe del frío, sintió que la piel se le desgarraba, pero poco le importó. Sujetó con ambas manos el abrigo que le cubría, había perdido algunos botones por la travesía al abandonar la casa familiar desde la alerta por el último bombardeo. Frente a ella caminaban Albert y Stear; Candy iba a un lado, sufriendo del mismo modo el viento helado en su rostro de porcelana. La miró de reojo y le pareció una mujer bella y fuerte; caminaba con la frente en alto, sus rizos volaban con la violencia del viento, no parecían pelear, sino acoplarse al movimiento. Sonrio para sus adentros y deseo de todo corazón que ella y Albert fueran felices, como lo era ella ahora que iba camino a encontrarse con su hijo. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Parecía que habían paso miles de años desde que le habían dado la noticia de la muerte de Anthony, ahora sentía que Dios le regala una oportunidad de volverlo a ver, las noches de llanto que pasó durante tanto tiempo se convertían en una oportunidad real de volver a ver el rostro con vida de su hijo, no importaba que no supiera quién era ella, seguro que con el tiempo la recordaría y si no lo hacía, no importaba. Estaba vivo, viviría para convertirse en el hombre de bien que siempre supo que sería, sería feliz y eso era lo único que importaba, al final eso es lo único que desea una madre, ver crecer felizmente a sus hijos. Miró al cielo nocturno aquella noche de invierno sin estrellas. Todo parecía más oscuro de lo normal, pero ella lo veía luminoso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y agradeció en silencio.

Candy la miraba impresionada. A ella le pareció que Rosemary era una mujer con un porte más que elegante, admirable. A pesar de las atrocidades de la guerra, su rostro se mostraba sereno, y a pesar de haber atravesado la terrible noticia de la muerte y ahora vida de su hijo, su semblante se mantenía firme. Caminaba como quien camina sobre nubes, con paso suave pero seguro. La admiró, quiso ser como ella, convertirse en algún momento en una mujer admirable, capaz de resistir cualquier cosa por los seres que ama. Sonrió para sus adentros al verla temblar cuando Albert y Stear se detuvieron de repente frente a ellas.

-Un hijo, es un hijo...- Rose la miró intrigada- entiendo que por tu posición te han enseñado a mantener una postura serena - Candy se acercó para tomarla de las manos -pero no tienes que disimular tu miedo, Rose.

La miró a los ojos agradecida y aclaró -No es miedo lo que siento, Candy - apretó las manos de la chica y miró a su hermano llegar junto a ellas -siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho - dijo mirando a Albert

-No quiero que te presiones ni que te decepciones, pero es posible que Anthony..es decir, Christian, no quiera vernos ahora -aclaró el rubio ocultando su propio nerviosismo que Candy notó al mirarle empuñar sus manos

-No importa, sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, que vive bien y que estará bien

-Será mejor que vaya a tocar - dijo Stear para aligerar los ánimos tensos

-Espera, iré contigo - dijo Candy soltando las manos de Rose. Albert le agradeció en silencio y se quedó junto a Rose abrazándola por sobre los hombros.

-Todo ira bien, Rose

-Sólo quiero mirarlo, aunque sea una vez, Albert.

* * *

En el departamento de George, Patty caminaba de un lado a otro mirando cada minuto por la ventana. Hace una hora que se habían ido y no soportaba la incertidumbre. Cruzó los brazos, tomó agua, limpió la mesa, lavó trastes, acomodó los cojines de la sala...hasta que George le advirtió que si volvía a mover algún mueble o cosa de la estancia o de cualquier otra cosa de la habitación la mandaría a ella por noticias.

-Pues qué esperas, George¡ - contestó desafiante con las manos en la cintura - debí ir con ellos, puede que Rose me necesite

-Ella sólo necesita ver al chico

-Anthony, George, es Anthony - volvió a mirarle con seriedad - ¿Cómo es posible que sigas dudando de que es él luego de lo que la amiga de Candy nos dijo?

-POrque no estamos seguros, no dijo que fuera expresamente él, sólo dijo que al parecer había una confusión en el reconocimiento del cuerpo de..

-...del alemán¡ - dijo Patty casi a gritos- ¡El muerto es el alemán y bien merecido se lo tenía! -dijo intentando zanjar el tema volviendo a la cocina

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Era sólo un muchacho

-Un muchacho que mató gente, George y por poco mata a nuestro Anthony

-¡No estamos seguros de que "nuestro" Anthony sea ralamente nuestro!

Patty soltó los trastes que acomodaba en la alacena

-Da gracias a que Rose no está aquí, ella ya te habría dado la bofetada que te mereces, ¡claro que es nuestro Anthony, qué no lo viste!

-Oh, Patty, tú no lo entiendes -dijo ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos- ese muchacho ya nunca será nuestro Anthony, no después de lo que le ha pasado, sea lo que haya sido. Creo que es algo de lo que no estamos siendo conscientes y tengo miedo por Rose -dijo tomando un semblante aún más serio. Patty lo miró con prudencia y en silencio esperando a que siguiera -También tengo miedo por Albert, comprendo la alegría que significa encontrarlo con vida, pero ese muchacho sólo sabe que es un soldado alemán oculto en el país que vino a bombardear, esa marca nadie se la quitará...¿Te imaginas cuántas pesadillas habrá tenido con esa historia?

-¡Pero no es verdad, todo es una mentira de esos malditos hermanos!

-No importa que sea una mentira, Patty, para él es una verdad rotunda, ha vivo con ello durante este tiempo y jamás podremos quitárselo

-¡Pues claramente desconoces el poder que tiene el amor de una madre, seguro Rose podrá convencerlo de lo contrario¡

-El amor...-meditó George - eso es justo otro asunto que me preocupa, que el amor llegó a los Andrew de una manera tan repentina que puede que no sea precisamente la mejor...

-No entiendo por qué de repente te volviste tan pesimista, ni cuando teníamos los bombarderos encima actuabas así

-Porque es justo después de la batalla cuando llega lo más difícil - se escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía de la calle. George se asomó entre las cortinas y miró un coche de carga, traía material de construcción. Se detuvo frente a su edificio, ció bajar a varios hombres que empezaron a descargar. Miró el edifico de enfrente y pudo distinguir que sólo la fachada estaba en pie, por dentro todo parecía derribado. A sus espaldas Patty preguntó qué era, él sólo contestó - Reconstrucción.

* * *

En la oficina del teniente Cornwell todo parecía un caos. Tenía ya poco tiempo para archivar todo y deshacerse del papeleo inoportuno. Hace dos horas que Annie se había ido a terminar su guardia al hospital. Encendió otro cigarrillo y apartó el expediente de los hermanos Leagan, lo metió en una bolsa de plástico color rojo y lo guardó con llave en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Pensó en lo que él y Annie habían descubierto y en lo que le pidieron a Candy ocultar al Capitan Andrew y a su familia.

Suspiró pesadamente. La vida de los aristócratas siempre le había parecido poco interesante y vaya que durante su servicio se topó con varios de ellos, pero nunca se imaginó toparse con la infame red de mentiras e infamia que quería destrozar a la familia Andrew. Si la firma que descubrieron en la copia del pagaré era realmente de Terry Grandchester, eso significaba que los Leagan sólo ofrecieron un servicio, el servicio de desaparecer a Anthony Andrew, tal y como decía el documento. Se lamentó que estuviera medio quemado. Pero era una copia, seguro Neil Leagan tenía el documento original. Annie le pidió enviar a la mucama de los Leagan regresar y buscar más documentos que demostraran las acciones de los hermanos, pero él se negó. La pobre muchacha estaba aterrada, la descubrirían y de nada serviría.

Tiró la colilla y volvió a tomar otro cigarrillo. Afuera el murmullo del movimiento era cada vez más fuerte. Un soldado pidió tocó a la puerta, él lo dejó pasar. Le dijo que lo esperaban sus oficiales. Asintió y lo despachó. Cogió el archivo Leagan y salió con él bajo el brazo y con el cigarrillo en la mano. Pensó en que tal vez no debió pedir a Candy ocultar la información de Terry Grandchester, pero pensó que tal vez eso sería demasiado, no tenía conocimiento de todo el panorama, pero Terry aparecía nombrado varias ovaciones en diferentes documentos hospitalarios, a él le informaban del estado del supuesto soldado alemán. Además, rea cuerdo con los registros de las cuentas de Eliza Leagan, Terry también estaba de por medio. No sabía por qué, pero todo indicaba que Terry Grandchester quería destruir de algún modo a esa familia, sabía que el capitán Andrew tenía derecho de enterarse, pero el pobre hombre estaba vulnerable, enterarse de algo así sería poner en riesgo la captura de Niel y no lo podía permitir. Había recibido una orden y esa era capturar al espía. Tenía que cumplir.

-Teniente Cornwell - lo saludaron a su llegada dos hombres jóvenes embestidos con uniforme

-Oficales - dijo y les entregó la bolsa color rojo - directo a Londres, quiero al equipo preparado.

-Tenemos a un infiltrado, señor? - preguntó uno de los oficiales

-Una enferma llamada Candy White -dijo volviendo a tirar la colilla

-enfermera, señor? - preguntó el otro oficial, que cargaba con la bolsa - eso es seguro?

-Es de fiar, un capitán inglés hará el arresto, la enfermera irá a buscar, bajo mi orden, unos documentos que incriminan al fugitivo y ahí mismo estaremos nosotros. -decía mientras buscaba sus cigarrillos entre la ropa

-Necesitas uno, Archie? -pegó un brindo al escuchar su voz

-Annie - la llamó suplicante

-Los metiste en mi bolsa sin darte cuenta - extendió la mano con la cajetilla - ¿por qué no me dijiste que pensabas usar a Candy de carne de cañón? Jamas le habría dicho que fuera a ese hospital, ¡puede pasarle algo, Archie!

-No le pasará nada

-¡no estás seguro!

-Annie, es mi trabajo

-Candy es tu amiga, nuestra amiga

-Ella estará bien, Annie, estaré ahí y el capitán Andrew también

-Prométemelo, por favor- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Los oficiales le advertían que todo estaba listo para irse, pilotearían tres hasta Londres con dos tanques.

-Señor...-

-Por favor, Archie, prométemelo

-Te buscaré al regresar, Annie - subió al jeep y se perdió entre las pistas conglomeradas de aviones, avionetas y cazas.

Annie frotó sus manos para entrar en calor. Rogó al cielo para que Terry no volviera a cruzarse en el camino de Candy.

* * *

\- ¡Candy!

-Hola, Charles - sonrió con naturalidad la chica - hemos venido a ver a Christian

El aludido escuchó y salió al encuentro. Sonrió con timidez ante la hermosa joven que se presentaba en la puerta desgastada de su casa con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Le pareció hermosa, se le figuró una ninfa del frió con su piel aterciopelada y sus ojos esmeraldas brillando ferozmente con la luz amarilla de las lámparas.

-Claro, Candy, pasa - dijo Christian

-Bueno, veras, vengo con unos amigos - señaló a Stear, Albert y a Rose a sus espaldas

-Hola, Christian - saludó Stear - Charles

-Lo siento, no tengo nada que ver con quien buscan - ignoró el saludo del joven y quiso cerrar la puerta, pero Stear se adelantó para detenerlo con su brazo -Al menos escúchanos, por favor - suplicó.

Atrás Rose no dejaba de juguetear con sus manos en el pecho. Parecía que la respiración se le había detenido. Sintió que los brazos de Albert la sostenían con fuerza.

-Será sólo un momento, Christian, lo prometo - segundó Candy

Christian la miraba confundido. No dejaba de sentirse maravillado por su belleza y menos ahora que lo miraba con esos ojos tan compasivos. Se recriminó así mismo por sentirse así, tan frágil. Quiso decirle no, pero no podía, le diría que sí a todo lo que ella le dijera, pero después miró a la señoras abrazada a aquel hombre y sintió una gran sombra que caída sobre su cabeza.

Un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir algo, se quedó petrificado cuando miró el rostro de aquella mujer, rubia como Candy aunque con ojos azules. Pero los de ella no brillaban como los esmeraldas de Candy, su azul era un azul opaco, casi grises.

-Ella es Rose- empezó a decir Candy al mirarlo dubitativo -él, miró a Albert - es su hermano, Albert, ambos perdieron a un ser amado

-y que no soy yo, se los puedo asegurar - la interrumpió

-Escucha Christian, es...es cierto -el muchacho la miró confundido - tienes razón, tal vez no seas tú, pero tienes un parecido enorme con él y ellos, ellos sólo quieren verte, conocerte y...necesitan de tu ayuda, Christian

\- ¿mi ayuda? ¿para qué, por qué?

-Perdí a mi hijo - dijo Rose sin poder contener las lágrimas - y no me dejaron verlo...no...no pude verlo porque nos bombardearon...no tuve a mi hijo conmigo en sus últimos momentos...él tendría tu edad ahora...yo

-Yo bombardee su ciudad - confesó. Charles le sostuvo del brazo en señal de que se detuviera. Stear y Albert se miraron mutuamente. Rose sentía que su corazón seguía latiendo como una locomotora y Candy, Candy quería encontrar el modo de aliviar el dolor para todos y ahora más que sabía de las sospechas de Archie y de Annie. sospechas que sólo debía confirmarlas aunque seguramente tendría que hacerlo a espaldas de Albert.

-Soy alemán, un hombre inglés me rescató, me ayudó, me dió un nombre y la oportunidad de vivir. Mi familia está en Berlín y no sé nada de ella, puede que estén todos muertos, no recuerdo mi vida, no sé cuantos hermanos tengo, tampoco recuerdo a mis padres, pero sé que no es usted, señora - dijo seguro de sí aunque aun con ese nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo.

Rose sólo sintió que el corazón ya le había dejado de latir.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral que dominó durante un par de minutos que a Candy le parecieron tormentosos. Quería decirle a Christian que Terry era el culpable de todo, que sí era de la familia Andrew, pero no podía, y no sólo porque se lo había prometido a Annie, sino porque sería aun más doloroso para todos y más para Albert si se enteraba que Terry había planeado todo para aplastar a la familia de la "Zorra" Andrew como él llamaba a Rose.

-Mi hijo se llama...ba Anthony -respiró profundo- amaba montar a caballo y las flores, especialmente las rosas blancas. Tocaba la gaita -Christian la miraba con gesto adusto, no comprendía porqué, pero la voz de esa mujer y lo que decía lo hacían sentirse cercano, tal vez menos solo, podía imaginarse al joven tocando la gaita..hasta que se imaginó a él mismo montan o a caballo.

-No puede ser -dijo deteniendo a Rose de sus recuerdos- yo no puedo ser él. Mi familia está en Berlín.

-imagino que piensas ir a Berlín a buscar a tu familia - intervino Albert por primera vez. El muchacho asintió - Te ayudaremos a ir - ofreció. Pero Christian rechazó la oferta. Dijo que él tenía un amigo que podía ayudarlo y que no hacía falta. Albert insistió, lo más moderadamente que pudo, quería encontrar un modo de volver a verlo, de que Rose pudiera verlo al menos más tiempo, pensó que si frecuentaban al chico él recordaría, pero el chico se negaba a todo, le ofreció dinero para su viaje, contactos para buscar a su familia en Berlín, ropa, un lugar mejor para dormir, todo...pero él siempre decía...

-No me hace falta, gracias, señor.

-Debes sentirte muy solo -habló Candy que hasta ese momento no dejaba de pensar y sentir pena por el Rose que sufría por tener a su hijo enfrente y no poder abrazarlo, y también por el Christian que sólo atinaba mirar a todos más confundido con cada palabra que escudaba.

-Yo...estoy bien, señorita Candy - lo notó aturdido

-Solo Candy, Christian - él asintió con pena -yo tampoco sé nada de mis padres - él joven la miró -soy huérfana y aunque sé que tú no lo eres y sé que estás buscando a tu familia, entiendo cómo debes sentirte ahora que estás lejos de ella, pero déjame decirte una cosa, Christian, los lazos que unen a una familia son irrompibles. Estoy segura de que tu madre, bajo este mismo cielo, donde quiera que esté no deja de pensar en ti ni de añorar abrazarte. Te aseguro que no ha dejado de pensar ni de preocuparse por ti y sé que pronto tú y ella se reunirán. Discúlpanos por venir a molestarte, es sólo que - se detuvo para respirar - es sólo que el dolor que siente Rose es inmenso, ella igual que tu madre sólo quiere ver y abrazar a su hijo.

-Y la tuya? -preguntó el chico de repente -tú...madre, murió? - Candy sonrió con toda naturalidad

-Es posible, no lo sé, sólo sé que como madre quería lo mejor para mi y ella no era lo mejor para mí en ese momento. Pero la veo en cada madre que ha perdido o encontrado a sus hijos. La veo en la esperanza de Rose de reencontrarse con su hijo y en tantas otras más...

-Lo siento, de verdad lamento tanto no ser al que buscan- dijo mirando a Rose y a Albert -quisiera poder ayudarles pero no puedo, también debo buscar a mi familia

-¡Te suplico que me dejes ayudarte a encontrarla!- se adelantó Rose para tomar las manos de Christian entre las suyas - por favor, permíteme ayudarte

-¿usted...es esposa del general George? - preguntó con miedo Charles

Rose lo miró extrañada pero respondió pronto adelantándose a Stear que ya había empezado a responder -¡Sí! ¿lo conocen verdad? ¿los ha estado ayudando?

-A Charles, en realidad - aclaró Christian -él dijo que tenía un trabajo para nosotros

-Vuelvan a casa, cuando quieran, le diré a George que te ayude, él puede encontrar a tu familia, es parte de la milicia real y yo soy su esposa, conozco a gente importante.

ALbert y Stear fruncieron el ceño recelosos por lo que estaba diciendo Rose, pero no dijeron nada. Comprendían la necesidad de querer ver a su hijo durante un tiempo. Pero lo que a Albert no terminó de gustarle, fue el golpe bajo que sintió cuando escuchó a Christian aceptar la ayuda con una condición.

-claro, ¿cuál es?- preguntó Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Que la señori...es decir, Candy acepte tomar un café conmigo - dijo sonrojado, a su lado Charles le daba una palmada felicitándolo por la audacia

-POr supuesto que aceptará, ¿verdad Candy? - Rose la miró suplicante. La chica no pudo negarse

-Por supuesto -contestó sonriendo

Albert no dejó de empuñar su mano en todo el camino al regresar a casa. Tenía un sentimiento muy extraño y desconocido para él atorado en el pecho o más bien en todo el cuerpo, quería compartir la alegría de Rose y la festividad de Candy, pero no podía. Stear, que caminaba junto a él le dio una palmada en la espalda. Lo miró dubitativo y supo que él sí comprendía lo que pasaba.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado para el otro, Charles ya estaba harto de escuchar el tintineante ruido que provocaban los zapatos de Christian sobre el trozo de piso metálico que había en el desvendijado cuarto donde vivían. Una noche antes habían practicado juntos todos los posibles escenarios para una conversación "casual" y "natural" con Candy. Muchas veces Christian tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginar que Charles era Candy. No dejaba de pensar que en realidad le interesaba tanto esa chica, más de lo que ubiese imaginado. Pero de ella no estaba seguro, ella lucía siempre tan risueña y feliz. Esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que Candy no tuviera a alguien ya ocupando el suyo.

Y mientras esto pasaba, ALbert no podía encontrar tranquilidad al saber que Candy tenía una cita con Anthony. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía evitar, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y aunque Rose se disculpó con Candy por obligarla a salir con Anthony, él no podía dejar de sentirse...

-Celoso -terminó por definir Stear al verlo sentado fuera del departamento de George, en el pasillo

-No sé de qué hablas - dijo Albert levantándose para recibir una gran bolsa de papel llena de panes y jamones que Stear le entregaba.

-claro que no lo sabes - ironizó el chico

-Es sólo que...-sostuvo con fuerza la bolsa- No entiendo por qué Rose tuvo que involucrarla

-Entiéndela, Albert, ella sólo quiere...

-Saber de Anthony, lo sé, yo también..

-¿pero?

Albert respiró - no con Candy, no así, yo...no quiero perderle, Stear

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la perderás? - continuó- ella te adora, Albert, ha estado aquí al pie del cañón, vino a buscarte!

-Pero Anthony

-!no me digas que tienes miedo de un niño¡

-No es eso de lo que se trata, Stear

-¿entonces?

-Candy es una mujer cálida, fuerte y sensata, una mujer de la cual todo hombre puede enamorarse, ¿entiendes? No sé qué haría si Anthony...

-él sólo busca una compañía que lo haga sentirse tranquilo y en confianza, no lo puede encontrar en ninguno de nosotros, excepto con ella, eso es todo, Albert, debes calmarte.

Eso no convencía mucho a Albert, pero aceptó las palabras de su amigo. Tenía sus dudas o más bien, miedo. Pero no miedo de Anthony, sino a la pérdida. Candy salió del departamento, a Albert le pareció que iba demasiado bien vestida, llevaba puesto un vestido color verde sujeto de la cintura, encima traía un abrigo color negro. La ropa se la había prestado Rose, quien antes de salir le suplicaba a Candy cercarse lo más que pudiera a Anthony, que lo invitara a cenar con todos, que le preguntara por su vida, por su sentir, por sus recuerdos. Rose parecía haberle pedido todo a Candy, una misión peligrosa...le pidió conocerlo a fondo.

Claro que Rose no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su petición, para ella lo más importante era contactar con Anthony, ganarse su confianza y ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, tenía la esperanza de que el pudiera recordarla y que en un momento no muy lejano la pudiera reconocer como su mamá, otra vez. Se le inflaba el pecho por las ansias que tenía de abrazarlo. No pensó en Candy, tampoco había pensado en Albert, ella sólo quería a su hijo de regreso...sólo eso pensaba y sólo eso pidió a Candy, quien, por otra parte, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar.

Para ella era crucial su apoyo, se sentía no sólo comprometida, sino dispuesta a ayudar a Rose, porque sabía que era importante para Albert o al menos eso era lo quepensaba contanta vehemencia, aunque cuando salió del departamento se encontrara con la mirada oscura de Albert. Apenas lo miró y sintió que hacía mal, pero ya no habia como echarse para atrás. El rubio se detuvo frente a ella, pensó que tomaría su mano, pero sólo acomodó un rizo suyo tras su oreja.

-Te acompaño -dijo a secas y empezó a caminar en silencio. Rose aún insistió en querer ir, pero fue Stear quien la persuadió de dejarlos marcharse. Candy se despidió de ambos y caminó a prisa hasta alcanzar a Albert en las escaleras.

El silencio que se formó entre ellos le resultó incómodo, sumamente incómodo. Suspiró...quiso hablar o decir algo, lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, pero no pudo decir ninguna palabra, ningún ruido salía de la boca de Albert tampoco. Sólo caminaban entre la nieve. A Candy la invadió un escalofrío que fue visible, hasta entonces Albert se quitó la bufanda roja y se la enredó al cuello.

-No es por el frío

-Lo sé -contestó él - es para que o también esté ahí

-Estarás ahí - lo miró confundida

-No, Candy, él quiere estar contigo, no conmigo -dijo en un tono cálido que a Candy se le hacía difícil ver más allá de sus palabras lo que realmente quería decir.

-Pero ALbert, él sólo necesita recordar

\- A él no le interesa recordar, a quien verás no es a Anthony, Candy, sino a Christian

\- Pero...Albert

\- Gracias por hacer esto, significa mucho para Rose y aunque sé que tu no eres determinante para que Anthony vuelva a nosotros, gracias Candy por tomar este riesgo...

-Albert, en realidad lo hago por...

-Se enamorará de ti... -no dejó que terminara - lo sé, lo hará, sino es que ya lo está

\- Por favor no digas eso, es sólo un niño - reclamó ella. Albert la miró fruncir el ceño y comprendió que sus celos eran infundados. Se sintió un tonto, realmente un hombre acobardado por un niño, como había dicho Candy. Se dio cuenta de que no importaba si era el amor platónico de Anthony o de Christian, la decisión final era de Candy y ella lo quería a él...lo dijo, al menos había tenido esa intención si no la hubiera interrumpido con sus inquietudes.

-discúlpame Candy - dijo mirando la nieve que pisaban sus botas color negras. Le pareció que el contraste era monumental, así se sentía, él con un alma oscura y ella...Candy tan clara, tan libre y blanca...

-No hay nada que disculpar, yo sólo quiero ayudarte Albert - contestó ella

Cuando levantó la mirada descubrió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, se sintió culpable. Había sido el responsable de ella, no encontraba dónde ni cómo esconderse, lo último que quería era ser el responsable de las lágrimas de Candy, sintió que el corazón se le hacía pequeño hasta casi desaparecer. Empuñó las manos y el rostro de Anthony se le vino a la memoria, otra vez, repentinamente, pero no el Anthony que recordaba y al que extrañaba, sino el otro Anthony, el que aún no era él, sino Christian, sonriendo y mirando tontamente a Candy, a su Candy...y le quedó claro que no lesería fácil.

-Será mejor que vaya sola desde aquí -sugirió ella

Albert asintió, le acarició la mejilla y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente. "Ve con cuidado" le dijo casi en un susurro, ella respondió algo que Albert no alcanzó a escuchar...talvez dijo un "volveré pronto" o quizá haya sido sólo "volveré" cualquiera que haya sido para él significaban cosas distintas. Deseo que fuera la segunda...deseo que Candy volviera a él, sólo para él.

La miró perderse entre la blancura de la nieve. Miró los rayos del sol atravesar las nubes como si fueran pequeñas bolas de algodón recien cortadas, la mañana lucía tranquila, las personas empezaban a salir para hacer su dia, pero para él parecía extraña, menos alegre. Respiró. Volvió al departamento en donde todos ya desayunaban sentados a la mesa. Miró a Rose conversar con Patty sobre Anthony, a George hablar por teléfono sobre el caso Leagan y a Stear mirándolo fijamente. El castaño se percató de que Albert había empezado a dudar...

-¿todo bien? -le preguntó

-No quiero que regrese -contestó él sentándose a la mesa - Anthony, no quiero que regrese, la amará, lo sé...y no seré capas de pelear contra él.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Chapter 16

**La última tarde en este mundo**

P _odrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_  
 _Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_  
 _Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_  
 _Como un débil cristal._  
 _¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_  
 _Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_  
 _Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_  
 _La llama de tu amor._

 **Capítulo XVI**

El castillo Grandchester era un antiguo castillo decimonónico. Tenía suficiente vegetación al rededor, mucho menos de la que originalmente tenía, pero era un lugar agradable, aunque al joven duque nunca le había gustado, pero ahora que sería dueño absoluto de él se daba a la tarea en recorrer sus terrenos, tal como su padre se lo había aconsejado. Pensó, mientras caminaba por los linderos, que no podía ser mala idea esperar un mes. Sería suficiente tiempo para sacar a Anthony y enviarlo a Berlín, también era suficiente tiempo para recuperar a Candy y suficiente tiempo para entregar él mismo a los Leagan ante la justicia internacional. Parecía que tenía todo resuelto, sólo le faltaba recuperar esos documentos que también lo incriminaban. Pero no habría problema si él mismo iba por ellos. Sonrió, después de mucho tiempo con complacencia. Todo volvía a recobrar el orden que debía recobrar. Respiró tranquilo y espero con paciencia el auto que había mandado a pedir. El chofer de su padre fue por él varios minutos después. Le dio la orden de llevarlo al hospital privado de Londres y exigió no decir ni una palabra a su padre sobre la visita al hospital.

-Descuide, señor, no diré nada

-Eso espero -dijo - conduce ya, que se nos hará tarde

-sí, señor - contestó el joven chofer mientras arrancaba el auto.

Cerca de la glorieta vio entrar otro auto. No lo supo de cierto, pero a Terry le pareció reconocer la melena rubia de Susana al interior.

* * *

En la zona militar 34, dentro de la pista de aterrizaje, el teniente Cornwell llegaba hurgando entre su ropa un cigarrillo. Uno de sus subordinados le dio uno de lo suyos y le prestó fuego también. El teniente agradeció sólo con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. Venía serio, no pronunció ninguna palabra durante el viaje, excepto para preguntar por única vez, cuál era el nombre del principal patrocinador del hospital de los Leagan "La familia Grandchester" le contestaron. Más bien Terry, pensó él...Terry Grandchester. Estaba seguro que el verdadero traidor había sido él. Irónicamente el arresto principal había pasado de ser Neal Leagan a Terry Grandchester, pero no podía permitir que se le escapara, debía seguir con el plan y si Candy podía ayudarlo sería más fácil capturarlo.

Necesitaba esos documentos que sólo Candy podía recuperar, le había dado todo el salvoconducto y si no se equivocaba, a quien más le interesaban esos documentos además de Neal Leagan era a Terry Grandchester. Así que él, confiado en la seguridad de su situación pensará que no corría peligro con ir él mismo por esos papeles; suspiró con ligera ironía al pensar que prever los movimientos de Terry era mucho más sencillo, siempre fue un crio mal educado o eso pensó desde que lo conoció cuando Candy se lo presentó. Bufó con fastidio al recordar aquella noche en que Terry había dejado a Candy plantada cuando apareció esa actriz Susana y le prometió un lugar en su compañía de teatro.

-Señor, los oficiales ingleses nos esperan - lo interrumpió el llamado de su oficial antes de subir al auto que lo llevaría hasta la presencia del primer comandante

-Entonces, no los hagamos esperar -contestó - en cuanto lleguemos al cuartel, quiero que contactes, del modo que sea, con la señorita Candy White

-Nuestra infiltrada - el teniente Cornwell asintió mirando el reloj de su pulsera

-A esta hora ya debería estar preparada para sustraer los documentos, acordamos que haría todo antes de las cinco

-¿Por qué antes de las cinco?

-Por costumbres inglesas, oficial, y nuestro traidor favorito, Terry Grandchester, es un hombre que respeta poco las costumbres.

-entiendo, lo emboscaremos

-Trate de no revelar más, por favor

* * *

Candy, por otro lado, estaba disfrutando del sabor de aquel café a medida mañana; Christian parecía extrañado porque ella hubiera pedido una taza de café americano a la mesera. Consideró que esa extrañeza era netamente inglesa y aunque muchos dirán que no es prueba suficiente, consideraba que ese tipo de reacciones deberían probarle a él mismo que no es alemán como al parecer creía y que su familia, al contrario de Berlín, debería buscarla aquí mismo, en Londres. Todo esto quería decírselo, tenía unas ansias extremas de soltar todo frente a él, todo lo que Annie le había contado sobre Terry y sobre el juego macabro que hizo junto con los Leagan para ocultar y apartarlo de su familia, quería contarlo todo, pero no podía. No debía, le causaría un daño irremediable a él y a Albert, no podía permitir que sufrieran más de lo que ya habían sufrido.

-Qué bonitos ojos tienes, Candy

La sorprendió el halago que el chico le hacía y se sonrojó, más por la forma abrupta con la que la sacaron de sus pensamientos que por el halago, aunque éste lo interpretara de otro modo.

-gracias, Christian -contestó amable - la verdad es que a mí me gustan muy poco -dijo acercándose a la mesa como si contara un secreto, el chico apreció aquel acercamiento como un momento íntimo de complicidad, ella sólo quería ganarse su confianza. Y sin percatarse del todo, Candy empezaba a entrar a un juego peligroso y al mismo tiempo desconocido. Hasta la fecha, su único amor platónico había sido Terry, cuya imagen había terminado enterrada en el fango más espeso de todos, y luego estaba Albert...quien le provocaba sensaciones tormentosamente deliciosas,inexplicables pero todas, sin excepción, despertaban en ella una calidez extrema de la que no quería huir, sino quedarse y acobijarse con ella. Pero aquel momento que empezaba a compartir con Christian era uno de los mayores tesoros del joven, o al menos eso pensaba. Candy se le revelaba como una mujer nueva, moderna, sonriente, bella.

Ciertamente era un niño aún, pero con las sonrisas con que Candy le contaba sobre el orfanato en el que vivió y su decisión de ser enfermera, Chrisitan sentía que había roto el hielo, pensó que Candy le contaba todo aquello porque al igual que él, sentía una identificación total con su alma, porque eso fue lo que él interpretó. Bastaron unas palabras para que Christian estuviera seguro de que la rubia era su alma gemela, para él fue suficiente con un "Comprendo la soledad por la que atraviesas las noches, muchas veces yo lloraba por una familia también" que Candy le había dicho cuando él le contó sobre las pesadillas que tenía al encontrarse totalmente solo y abatido bajo una pesada sombra que no lograba saber de dónde venía. Lo que no sabía era que aquellas noches de tristeza en las que Candy lloraba desde su cama, se habían quedado en el pasado. Su valiente y alegre alma había quedado prendada por otra más solitaria que la de ella, fragmentada, pero aún con la suficiente fuerza como para volver a ser feliz y no era precisamente la de él, sino la de Albert.

Sin saberlo, Christian se auto convencía de haber encontrado un motivo más fuerte y renovado para volver a empezar. No dejaba de mirar a Candy con embeleso, pero sobre todo con esperanza. Quería encontrar a su familia, sí...pero también quería ser feliz. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza en su pecho, la luz de sus ojos esmeraldas lo invitaban a no dejar de verla. Era una estrella, una estrella brillante que el destino le había puesto en el camino para que lo guiara, eso pensó. Fue dios mismo quien le había enviado a Candy para no perderse, para no sentirse solo. La había encontrado, su estrella viajera como cuando aprendió a pilotear...

 _Todo piloto debe tener un estrella que lo guíe_

...como cuando aprendió a pilotear...

- _¿Cuál es la mía?..._

 _-_ Christian, ¿estás bien? tu frente está mojada

 _-La encontrarás, sobrino, la encontrarás..._

-¿Christian? - La miró preocupada, algo le pasaba, su cabeza dolía y dolía mucho...el verde, el verde de sus ojos...no podía dejar de verlos...Candy era su estrella viajera -Christian, ¿te encuentras bien, quieres un poco de agua? - a ella se aferraría...a su estrella, ahora que la había encontrado

...tal y como su tío Willi...

-¡Aaaaag¡ - gritó sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor ya era insoportable.

Se levantó tirando la mesa, Candy fue rápida y evitó el golpe con la mesa, los meseros acudieron a su ayuda. "Es un soldado en tratamiento" advirtió Candy para que no lo lastimaran. Christian seguía sosteniendo su cabeza...

 _-¡Levanta la punta...levanta la punta!_

Dos meseros quisieron sostenerlo pero Christian apresuró a tomar por los brazos a uno de ellos... Candy pidió que la ayudarán a sacarlo, los comensales empezaban a levantarse incómodos y murmuraban cosas, un médico entre ellos gritó que podía ayudar, la chica se lo agradeció, le informó que era un paciente en tratamiento de recuperación...

-Christian, Christian, mírame, soy yo -Lograron sacarlo y lo sentaron en el pollo de la cafetería - Christian...soy yo...

- _responde...aquí, William...responde...cambio..._

-Christian, mírame, mírame a los ojos, todo está bien...mírame

- _Responde...dame tu ubicación...responde..._

-Mírame,

- _Responde... Anthony_

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! -gritó con más fuerza y violencia que antes, se levantó de donde estaba sentado empujando a Candy quien con la bolsa al hombro fue tras él cuando lo vio empezar a correr sin dirección alguna...

-¡Christian, espera! - corrió tras él olvidándose del médico que le había ofrecido asistencia. Miró su reloj de pulsera...casi era hora de ir al hospital como había acordado con Annie y con Archie...pero no podía dejar que Christian se fuera así. -¡Christian! -gritó otra vez para que la escuchara ya minoraba la carrera.

El joven la había escuchado a sus espaldas...la voz de Candy lo trajo de regreso, se volvió la luz en la oscuridad...esa sombra desconocida que siempre lo perseguía había empezado a disiparse...Esa voz...ese nombre...ese rostro...

 _-¡resiste!_

 _-estoy...bien...mamá...dile...la amo..._

 _-¡Anthony!_

-Christian- volvió a llamarlo una vez que estuvo frente a él. Tomó el rostro del niño entre sus manos y se aseguró de que la mirara, de que se concentrara en ella. Era claro que había tenido una regresión. Por sus experiencia con soldados en el hospital de Chicago, podía suponer que el chico había recordado algo...eso significaba que ahí adentro estaba Anthony, el sobrino de Albert. Por ahora sólo le preocupaba hacer volver a esta realidad al apobre chico, a la realidad de Christian y después pensaría qué fue lo que detonó el recuerdo.

-Mírale a los ojos - le dijo

él obedeció, su respiración era corta y abrupta.

-Respira conmigo - dijo y le mostró el modo de hacerlo más lento, profundo - eso es, lo haces bien, lo estamos haciendo bien, otra vez - Christian no dejó de mirarla mientras hacían esos ejercicios de respiración a mitad de la calle, frente a un local de recaudo. La dueña los miró desde el fondo de su local y le pareció una de tantas parejas que se reencontraban y atravesaran el sufrimiento de recuperar otra vez sus vidas.

-Pobres muchachos -dijo la señora

-¿qué pasa abuela? -preguntó una joven que se acomodaba el cabello para empezar el día...

-Oh, nada querida, sólo miro a esa joven pareja...él llegó corriendo hasta aquí gritando que lo dejaran hasta que la chica lo reconfortó

La chica miró con atención y le pareció reconocer al joven...Sintió que un rayo le atravesaba la memoria para traerle de regreso los recuerdos de cuando vivía con su madre en el castillo de los Andrew y ella jugaba con el hijo de la señora Brown...

-¿Anthony? - se dijo así misma con extrañeza y una sorpresa contenida...Lo último que supo de él es que había acudido al llamado real para combatir en primera línea codo a codo con la fuerza aérea francesa. Ella apenas había decidido confesarse con él cuando abruptamente le dijo "Me voy a la guerra", al final ella nunca dijo nada, tampoco tenía posibilidades con él...luego llegó el bombardeo, sólo su abuela y ella sobrevivieron de las casi cien personas que trabajaban en el servicio. Pero encontrarlo ahora...otra vez...

-¡Karen, apresúrate, los clientes están esperando!

-Ya voy abuela - quiso salir y hablar con él, seguro la reconocer...pero cuando lo intentó, Candy y Christian ya habían empezado a caminar. Karen supuso, como su abuela, que eran pareja. No podía ser de otra forma, Anthony debía terminar con una mujer tan hermosa como su madre.

-Karen Kleiss, ¿se puede saber en qué momento se decidirá a atender a los clientes?

-Lo siento abuela, ahora voy.

* * *

Rose estaba inquieta. No dejaba de mirar por la ventana para asegurarse de ver a Candy llegar. Albert y Patty le habían aconsejado mantenerse serena, aunque sólo Patty lo había dicho con honestidad porque Albert, en el fondo, se encontraba como su hermana; hecho un mar de nervios. A él, igual que a Rose le parecía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, aunque Candy les había dicho que volvería un poco pasado el medio día. y aunque se hubiera mostrado comprensivo, le irritaba no poder mantener el control como debería mantenerlo.

Se preguntaba qué estarían platicando ella y Anthoy o si él ya se habría dado cuenta de que Candy es una mujer excepcional y habría tomado la decisión de no dejarla ir como él la había tomado desde que la conoció. Su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, de momento se vio sorprendido por un pensamiento que le heló la sangre: deseó, por unos momentos, jamás haber reconocido a Anthony. Respiró profundo una, dos y tres veces antes de desechar aquello...no podía dejase llevar por celos infundados...a pesar de que algo en el pecho no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo. Pero fue George quien logró arrebatarle esa idea de tajo cuando él mismo expresó sus propias dudas respecto a Candy.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, George? - replicó Stear- Candy no ocultaría nada, ella nos ha estado ayudando

-¿Según tú que clase de información oculta? ¿es sobre mi hijo? -preguntó Rose

-Candy no tendría por qué ocultar nada

-De hecho tiene sólo una razón para hacerlo - dijo George

-¿qué razón? -preguntó Patty, pero la duda se le despejó cuando el General miró con seriedad a Albert

-POr favor di lo que sea que sospeches, yo sólo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta

-cuando Candy habló con su amiga tardó una hora, pero la información que nos dio fue circunstancial y toda ya la conocíamos

-Entonces significa que el teniente Cornwell sabía lo mismo que nosotros- dijo Stear intentando revelar una lógica clara de lo que acusaba George- Albert y yo estamos en una investigación en conjunto con él para atrapar a Neal Leagan

-Por las reacciones de Candy al escuchar hablar a su amiga, puedo suponer que no era información que conocida por ambos lados.

-¿qué sugieres? -preguntó directo Albert

-Que Candy sabe más de lo que nosotros sabemos, sospecho que Candy sabe exactamente dónde y cómo arrestar a Neal Leagan y que fue asignada con el teniente americano para ayudarlos en el arresto

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? -preguntó Patty intrigada, Rose ya se había ido a encaramar otra vez a la ventana cuando le pareció que la conversación se había alejado de su hijo -¿y qué tiene que ver con Anthony?

-Tan sólo presté atención a las respuestas que daba Candy, primero fueron oraciones completas, luego suero monosílabos y cuando habló con nosotros, lo más relevante que dijo fue que su amigo, el teniente asignado al caso Leagan le dio el salvoconducto para obtener los documentos necesarios para conocer la identidad de Anthony...

-Sí, dijo que estaban en el hospital privado...-segundó Stear - acordamos ir a buscarlos mañana, ya ideamos un plan para eso

-Creo que no estás relacionando bien los hechos, Alistear -volvió a insistir George

-¿a qué te refieres? -replicó el chico - ¿qué supones, entonces? -preguntó otra vez Stear

-que esos documentos no sólo nos dirán si Chirstian es Anthony, sino que son pruebas contra Neal Leagan...-hablaba Albert - y si están en el hospital, el maldito de Archibald Cornwell envió a Candy para extraer los documentos...- apretó los puños - el desgraciado envió a Candy como carne de cañón, la envió por que sabe que Neal Leagan se enterará de que va por ellos, irá también...

-Lo arrestarán cuando se presente - concluyó Stear

-Tienes que llegar antes, si Neal Leagan sabe exactamente lo que le pasó a Anthony, tienes que llegar a él antes que lo arresten - se apresuró Rose a advertir a Albert, quien la miró más que sorprendido, irritado por la petición de su hermana. él sólo pensaba en la suerte de Candy, en que podía estar en peligro...en que por ayudarlo a él y a su familia se estaba viendo envuelta en una serie de actos que no debía sufrir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora le hervía la sangre, por el maldito teniente Cornwell, por Anthony y por Candy, que decidió ocultarle todo.

Apartó las manos de su hermana con cuidado y lo que dijo después dejó a todos con la boca abierta y la piel erizada..."Dijiste que sólo necesitabas verlo una vez, saber que está bien...pues Rose, está vivo...no permitiré que nadie me la quite sólo para verte feliz"

Lo vieron coger su chaqueta y salir sin decir nada. Rose se había quedado petrificada, Patty no conseguía hacerla reaccionar. Stear, atinó a coger un abrigo y alcanzar a Albert. George, caminó a la ventana para mirarlo y saber si podía reconocer al William de siempre...Pero pronto supo que eso no iba a ser posible, porque el William de siempre había sido un sacrificado...había antepuesto todo antes que él por su familia. Rompió la única amistad que había tenido en su vida por defender a su hermana de los ataques de los Grandchester, sacrificó su propia paz para ser el depositario de toda la culpa por la muerte de Anthony...era un hombre deshecho, torturándose a sí mismo sin cesar día tras día por la pérdida de su familia hasta que Candy llegó.

-Debes disculparlo, Rose -dijo - él no ha dejado de quererlos - decía esto mientras lo miraba discutir con Stear - ni a ti ni a Anthony, él sólo necesita un ppc de paz...no puedes culparlo por tratar de buscarla...

* * *

-!ALBERT!- gritaba -!ALBERT! -gritaba con fuerza pero no parecía que el rubio reaccionara. Una bruma cubrió sus ojos verdes que los volvió oscuros, grises, igual al color de las nubes que en ese momento empezaron a gotear -!ALBERT! -volvió a insistir, pero su brazo que había sido retenido con fuerza fue jaloneado ferozmente. Quiso gritarle de improperios a quien quiera que la haya detenido en su carrera hacia Albert, pero cuando volteo y estuvo a punto de bociferar, se encontró con unos ojos azules que hervían en confusión y consternación.

-Christian! -lo reconoció - ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó -!déjame ir, Albert me necesita¡

-¿estás loca? - la sujetó fuerte - no puedes ir, es peligroso, todo el edificio está ardiendo

-¡Pero, Albert está allí, debo ir por él!

-No lo permitiré, iré yo, por favor espera aquí - la apartó y se internó más al edificio en llamas.

Hasta ese momento, Candy no lo había notado, pero todo a su al rededor eran ruidos y gritos. Escuchó las sirenas a lo lejos, miró por todos lados pero no las pudo ver, le pareció que todo iba muy lento que todos se movían lentamente, aunque en realidad fuese todo lo contrario. Miró un auto aparcar al otro lado de la calle, de él bajó Archie y un grupo de hombres más...no le importó quienes fueran, ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo..."ALbert está adentro, Archie," decía,el Teniente la sostuvo de los brazos "ALbert está adentro" volvía repetir desesperada porque parecía que de la boca de Archie salían cientos de palabras, pero ninguna era su nombre, ninguna era Albert...hasta que decidió gritar...

!TIENES QUE SACARLOS, ALBERT Y ANTHONY ESTÁN ADENTRO!

En ese momento, todo volvió a tener sonido, el ensordecedor chillido de las sirenas se hizo sentir más fuerte que antes, la gente estaba gritando, los pacientes que podían andar en pie corrían aún con batas, las enfermeras y doctores asistían y empujaban las camillas de aquellos que no podían levantarse, miró a Archie dar órdenes..."¿Terry?" preguntó, ella contestó...

-Le disparó, Archie, Terry disparó contra Albert -empezó a llorar, el teniente la acogió en brazos y la hizo volver a la realidad

-Estará bien, Candy, va a estar bien

-Me odia, Archie, lo sé...lo decepcioné, lo vi en su mirada, me odia

-Nadie te odia, Candy -contestó- pero necesito que te quedes apartada - la joven apenas asintió y guardó silencio. Su mirada se perdió cuando se escuchó una explosión al interior del hospital...los tanques, todos afuera y adentro gritaron. Del techo del edificio se elevó una nueve gigante de humo y ceniza, la humareda le horrorizó, el teniente tuvo que volver a tomarla de los hombros y moverla hacia un lugar más alejado, cruzó con ella la calle y pidió a un oficial inglés que estaba cerca quedarse con ella...No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una ola de gritos de auxilio y desesperación inundó la calle entera, vecinos corrían a auxiliar a todos los enfermos y convalecientes, pero Candy no reaccionaba. Había algo que hacía que los pies se le quedaran clavados en la tierra, parecía que toda ella estaba petrificándose por dentro dejando visible el cuerpo árido como si fuera un árbol viejo o una estutua de sal...

-Albert - repitió su nombre con la voz quebrada, miró a su al rededor y pudo distinguir a su colegas yendo y viniendo con la cara negra y el uniforme cubierto de polvo. Sabía que debía ayudar, era su deber, pero sus piernas no respondían. su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ella sólo quería verlo salir...y pedirle perdón por ocultar al verdadero culpable...

 _\- !Terry¡ - se sorprendió de verlo llegar - ¿qué haces aquí? es el archivo de un hospital - resguardó aquellos papeles apretándolos contra su pecho - solo el personal autorizado puede entrar aquí_

 _-Es justo lo que podría preguntarte, pecosa - contestó irónico él - tú no eres personal de este hospital_

 _-pero estoy autorizada_

 _-Bueno, yo también -se acercó acechándola - además mi familia hace donaciones considerables a este hospital, puede decirse que casi soy el dueño_

 _-apartate de mí, Terry -lo empujó_

 _-Vaya, pues me da la gana de no hacerlo - avanzó hasta atraparla contra el pesado archivero de metal- pensé que me amabas Candy -dijo mientras la olisqueaba sobre los hombros - pensé que era el hombre ideal para tí -ella raccionó con rechazo - dijiste que era como un príncipe - la sujetó de la cintura con la fuerza suficiente como para oirla gemir de dolor - tu príncipe -la tomó del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo -y yo que pensé en hacerte mi duquesa - enterró los dedos entre sus mejillas_

 _-Terry - lloraba - me haces daño_

 _-No,Candy -apretó, ella gritó - todavía no lo hago - la empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo sobre la estructura de metal._

 _La fuerza del impacto hizo que soltara el paquete de documentos. Terry caminó hasta donde cayó. Candy intentaba recobrar la respiración. Se detuvo frente a ella. Candy estiró la mano para sujetar otra vez el paquete de papeles, pero Terry no la dejó. Sintió un golpe seco y agudo en su estomago que la movió medio metro más de donde estaba. La visión se le iba y la capacidad de escuchar también. Terry balbuceaba algo, lo miró recoger su pie para volver a lanzarlo sobre ella...pero llegó él..._

 _-Al..bert -apenas podía hablar. Quiso levantarse lo más pronto posible, a su alrededor sólo escuchaba el sonido metálico de los archiveros, cajones abrirse y cerrarse, maldiciones y enjurias. -Albert - tenía que obligarse a levantarse. Le flaqueaban las piernas, se sostuvo con ambas manos y levantó la mirada..._

 _Ahí estaba, Terry contra el piso y arriba Albert golpeándole a puño limpio. El rostro del actor no dejaba de sangrar. Candy entró en pánico..._

\- ¿quién coordina? -preguntó el teniente

\- El capitán, Thomas Steven -contestó un oficial menor. El teniente pidió hablar con él, hasta donde estaba llegó el Capitán Steven, un hombre adusto que respondió con un saludo militar al del teniente. Hablaron poco, el capitán Steven acordó su intervención. La situación es delicada, dijo él..."¿Qué tan delicada?" replicó el teniente...

Una persona había hecho estallar los tanques del sótano del edificio, puede colapsar y aún hay gente adentro...

-Entre ellas dos traidores a quienes he venido a arrestar

-Pues su arresto tendrá que esperar, teniente, porque a este edificio no puede entrar nadie más que mi equipo de rescate.

-No entiende, capitán - contestó el teniente con suficiente calma - allá adentro están tres duques y un espía, si logra escapar...

-no me importa quienes sean -replicó - mi equipo intentará rescatar a todos y cuando salgan arrestará a quien sea, no pienso arriesgar más vidas luego de las miles que ya perdimos en la guerra.

El teniente guardó silencio y fue con sus hombres. Dio instrucciones para rodear el edificio, buscó a Candy con la mirada en el sitio donde la había dejado antes, pero no la encontró. "Busquen a Candy White" dijo a otros más de sus hombres "Debe tener con ella los documentos que venimos a buscar" y se dispuso a evaluar la situación, no podía regresar sin Neal Leagan y sin Terry Grandchester.

-¿qué hacemos cuando encontremos ala señorita White, señor?

\- sólo no la dejen entrar ...- advirtió a los oficiales, pero ya era tarde. Entre el humo miró la melena de rizos rubios ocultándose. -¡diablos!

* * *

Era la tercera sirena que veían pasar. La ansiedad ya se había apoderado de ella, sus manos le temblaban. Patty intentó darle calma. Rose pidió a George acelerar, éste apenas podía moverse, habían detenido el tráfico. Cuando escucharon la detonación, estaban a uno metros, ya habían intentado dar alcance a Albert y a Stear cuando escucharon las sirenas de la policia local y un convoy de autos militares. " Debió haber pasado algo" había dicho George mientras se echaba encima su pesado abrigo. Rose no se limitó a verlo, corrió ella por el suyo y cuando salía ella y Patty ya estaban detrás de él.

\- No te creas que te irás sin mi, Albert es mi hermano y me necesita -le aclaró Rose.

Pero una vez ahí, no podían hacer nada, ya había un cerco que evitaba el paso de civiles. Una sensación extraña empezó a apoderarse de ella...-Tenemos que llegar hasta allá, George- suplicó - Anthony está ahí

-Anthony está con Candy - le recordó Patty

-Está ahí, lo presiento - insistió Rose. George no contestó, les pidió quedarse dentro del auto y bajó a investigar lo que sea que le dijera que Anthony estaba ahí, en su interior esperaba que no fuera así, pero una cosa era segura...él también tenía el presentimiento de que no sólo Anthony estaba ahí, sino que Albert también, antes de detenerse, pudo reconocer al chofer de los Grandchester correr sobre la acera contraria...en alguno de los autos estaba Robert

* * *

"puedo caminar solo" lo escuchó balbucear sobre sus hombros "no tienes que cargarme" lo volvió a oír mientras intentaba llevarlo a una zona segura, aunque su mirada y sus pulmones no le ayudaban de mucho. Ambos tosían, luego de la explosión tuvo que arrastrarlo hacia adentro para evitar que un muro les cayera encima. Con mucho trabajo lo ayudó a sentarse sobre una viga torcida para descansar su brazo.

-Te dije que puedo caminar solo...

-Está herido - contestó -y no es cualquier herida -buscaba algo que pudiera ayudarles a respirar entre el denso humo- es una herida de bala, le dispararon

-Vaya sorprenda, no? - el chico encontró un balde de agua, se quitó el saco y lo trozó como pudo; presionó sobre el pecho de Albert y ató la mayor parte de su saco. La presión hizo que el se quejara

-Candy lo espera afuera -con el resto mojó la tela para llevarla sobre la nariz- así que resista, por favor -dijo colocándole el trapo mojado sobre la nariz. Albert lo sostuvo por unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos...Sabía que era él, su sobrino, ahora que estaba más cerca podía verlo claramente, y también supo que Anthony había entrado ahí, no porque lo recordara, ni remotamente, sino que lo había hecho por Candy...

-señor, si no me suelta no podré sacarlo de aquí

-la amo

-Disculpe?

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos, Anthony

-Ya le dije que no soy Anthony

-Pero la quiero y no me voy a hacer un lado

 _-¿tanto lo quieres, Candy?_

 _-Es difícil de explicarlo, Christian. Albert es...como la naturaleza, bello por sí mismo, pero atormentado por todo lo que acontece, es una persona maravillosa que merece ser feliz y yo quiero ayudarlo_

 _-Por como hablas de él, parece que lo es, me siento sobrepasado, nunca podré competir contra eso_

 _-no tienes que competir Christian porque no hay razón que yo te de para competir...a él lo quiero y no me voy a hacer un lado_

 _-_ Albert, ¿cierto? - preguntó volviéndolo a cargar

-Albert, sí - contestó el capitán procurando no dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo

-Ojalá hubiera llegado antes

-antes o después no habría diferencia...

-Vaya arrogancia y en tu condición - Albert se quejó de un tirón, Anthony se disculpó

-no habría diferencia porque aún así, pelearía por ella...- salieron por un boquete que se abrió, supusieron que por la explosión.

Escucharon las voces de bomberos y militares. Albert sugirió ir hacia ellas, tenía la intención de buscar al teniente, sospechaba que debería estar allí. Pero al salir se toparon con otros dos hombre sque traía el traje chamuscado y cubierto el rostro de ceniza.

-¡Señor! - Christian reconoció a uno de ellos, Albert parecía contrariado al mirar a Stear sosteniendo al traidor

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el rubio señalando al hombre que cargaba su amigo

-Claro, él me ayudó cuando estaba en el hospital -dijo ayudando a Albert a caminar más cerca de ellos- vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, los equipa de rescate no están lejos - Stear asintió

-No puedo ir - declaró el hombre

-¿por qué no?

-mi brazo - dijo apartándose el saco del hombro. Apenas vio la sangre gotear del muñón que le quedaba por brazo a Neal Leagan, Albert se hizo una idea de quién provocó la explosión...

 _-¡Albert, suéltalo, lo vas a matar! -gritaba Candy - no vale la pena_

- _No, Albert, no valgo la pena, pero si no me matas - retó Terry escupiendo la sangre de su boca - yo los voy a matar... -Albert le dio un puñetazo más que lo dejó noqueado sobre el piso._

 _Candy entrelazó su mano con la de él y cogió los papeles para salir de ahí antes de que el mismo Neal llegara, aunque fue tarde, pues terminaron por toparse con él al salir del archivo. Vestía de negro, completamente de negro, traía unos guantes que se quitó para entregárselos a Candy. "Tienen mi nombre" dijo, luego le entregó una llave "mi hogar" le escucharon decir._

 _A Albert poco le importó la docilidad de Neal y lo sostuvo por las solapas de su saco, Neal tiró al piso el abrigo que traía colgado sobre su brazo._

 _-¡Lo ocultaste de su familia y se lo entregaste a los Grandchester!_

 _-A Terry Grandchester, su padre, igual que tú, se habrá enterado hace poco - contestó sin dar muestras de resistencia_

 _-Albert, suéltalo_

 _-Pero qué pides, Candy, si has venido para arrestarlo, ¿no? - contestó Albert furibundo mirándola - A eso has venido, ¿no? porque tu también te enteraste hace poco - le gritaba sin soltar a Neal -te enteraste y decidiste no decir nada como Robert Grandchester, ¿no Candy White?_

 _-Albert ..._

 _-Váyanse - interrumpió Neal - váyanse ya, el teniente Cornwell está en camino, díganle que estamos aquí, que quiero un armisticio para mi hermana, les he dado toda la evidencia que necesitan..._

 _-Tenemos los documentos - dijo Candy mostrando el paquete entre sus manos_

 _-Quémalos, por favor, esos documentos incriminan a mi hermana, en mi casa, en américa, está todo lo que necesitas para encerrarme y condenarme_

 _-¿por qué habríamos de dejar suelta a tu loca hermana?_

 _-porque sé que harías lo mismo por la tuya..._

 _-Albert_

 _-¡No hables, Candy!_

 _-!Váyanse ahora!_

 _-¿o si no qué? - y el agarre sobre Neal perdió fuerza de repente, lo dejó caer como si fuera cualquier juguete de trapo. Él cayó de rodillas, Candy gritó sin comprender bien a bien qué pasaba, sólo miró a Albert caer al piso y su camisa teñirse de rojo...Escucharon otra detonación. Neal cogió su abrigo y a Albert con más fuerza de la necesaria provocando que la herida sangrara el doble... Le pidió a Candy coger los documentos y seguirlos._

 _Terry corría atrás disparando el arma. Los miembros del hospital huyeron apenas escucharon el sonido del arma dispersarse por los pasillos. Llamaron a la policía, desconocían qué pasaba. Neal salió a un pasillo completamente iluminado, abrió puertas y recorrió más pasillos con Albert desangrándose, hasta que llegaron a la zona de lavandería donde lo dejó caer obre una torre de sábanas limpias, arrancó los documentos de las manos de Candy y le indicó el camino de salida..."Haré que vengan a arrestarnos" luego corrió a una puerta contigua._

 _Ella sólo asintió y volvió para ayudar a Albert levantarse, pero éste se resistió_

 _-puedo solo -dijo_

 _-POr favor déjame ayudarte - insistió ella_

 _-Ya has ayudado suficiente, no necesito tu ayuda ahora -Candy sintió la amargura sobre sus hombros...pero más un jalón violento sobre su cabeza._

 _-MALDITO - gritó el rubio al mirar a Candy ser arrastrada por Terry, la chica intentaba sostenerse de la mano del duque para evitar que el dolor sobre su cabeza fuera más intenso, pero él jalaba su cabello con tanta fuerza que pudo levantarla para aventarla sobre el piso..._

 _Albert cayó sobre Terry para golpearlo, pero éste presionó sobre la herida para apartarlo, cogió otra vez su arma y apuntó a la cabeza..._

 _-¡No, Terry, no lo hagas!-gritó Candy_

 _-Muérete, Andrew_

 _entonces vino la explosión, un par de ladrillos salieron volando y se estrellaron contra el cuerpo de Terry, unos más golpearon a Albert sobre su hombro. Corrió por instinto hacia Candy para protegerla, pero al sentir el temblor bajo sus pies, tan solo alcanzó a empujarla para apartarla. Un gran boquete se formó sobre un muro que daba a una calle trasera..."Albert" escuchó la voz de Candy, ya muy lejos..."Albert" y a un hombre tomarla del brazo antes de desmayarse..._

 _-_ Anthony - dijo Neal aún sin cubrir el brazo cercenado -tu nombre real es Anthony

-No ...-el chico frunció el ceño -yo...soy alemán y mi familia está en Berlín..yo, bombardee Londres el último día

-Tú flotaste sobre el mar en tu avioneta por tres días...te encontraron y te llevaron a mi hospital, Terry Grandchester compró tu vida para desaparecerla

-No, no - soltó a Albert quien con un agudo dolor sobre su hombro sujetó al muchacho para verlo directo a los ojos

-No tienes que ser Anthony si no quieres...Pero tienes una familia y amigos...y no están en Berlín, sino aquí, frente a ti

Christian lo miró a los ojos, también miró a Stear que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente...

 _"No puedo ir yo Anthony, al menos no ahora, tengo que ir a despedirme de mi madre, tienes que ir en mi lugar, ¿te imaginas lo que Albert me haría si no tiene el pelotón completo? Sé que dices que no es rencoroso y yo también lo sé, pero estas son cosas de Estado. Sé que me entiendes y que tú harías lo mismo que yo, te despedirías de tu madre, déjame ir con ella...Anthony..._

 _-_ Déjame abrazarla por última vez... -continuó- eso dijo, quería despedirse de su madre...

El equipo de rescate los encontró. Llevaron a Albert hasta donde estaban los paramédicos, con la mirada la buscaba pero no la podía encontrar. Reconoció a Archibald Cornwell y a su gente. Arrestaron a Neal, pero lo llevaron a un hospital cercano, si no lo atendían terminaría muriendo. También miró a Terry ser arrastrado por unos soldados que lo esposaron. Miró a Robert Grandchester correr hacia él. Miró a su hermana gritar desde el otro lado del acordonado, gritaba su nombre...Stear corrió hasta donde estaba, pero no la veía ella

-No la encuentro por ningún lado - llegó Anthony cerca de él -juro que la dejé aquí, afuera

-Ella - dijo Albert - estará bien

El grito de Rose era cada vez más fuerte, el joven aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, entonces Albert lo tranquilizó "Puedes seguir siendo Christian, hasta que tú mismo encuentres a Anthony" le dijo. El chico asintió.

El gran rugido del hospital cayéndose los interrumpió, el incendio había cesado, la estructura colapsaba hasta caerse poco a poco, Albert entró en pánico. Candy no estaba por ningún lado. Sintió la culpa otra vez sobre su espalda por haberle gritado. Sabía que lo había hecho mal, pero no era rencor hacia ella como seguramente terminó por creer, sino desesperación por sentir que la perdería. Vio al teniente acercarse...

-Terry será arrestado aquí hasta que el rey autorice su traslado como traidor, Neal Legan también permanecerá aquí con una escolta, su estado es crítico pero...

-Candy - lo interrumpió - ¿dónde está, cómo está?

-Nos entregó una llave y un par de guantes, regresará conmigo a Chicago

-NO...-se quitó el atado de encima para moverse -Quiero verla, ¿dónde está?

-Está bien, Capitán, le he dicho que regresará a ...

-y yo he dicho que quiero verla - insistió -CANDY -la llamó

-No es necesario que grite Capitán, ella regresará conmigo a Chicago - terminó por decir el teniente, darse la media vuelta y caminar del otro lado.

Albert y Anthony lo siguieron con la mirada...lo vieron llegar hasta un convoy militar con la bandera americana pegada sobre la puerta...y tras la ventanilla la vieron a ella, con la mirada abajo...Entonces Albert empezó a correr tras el jeep, Anthony se quedó sin moverse, no esperaba que Albert corriera en su estado así...

-CANDY -gritó mientras corría para alcanzar el jeep -CANDY

La joven lo escuchó, recargó su frente contra el cristal y la miró gesticular algo que no escuchó ni entendió...

-!CANDY! -volvió a llamarla hasta que el jeep se perdió entre las calles...-Candy, por favor...

 _-Perdóname_

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Chapter 17

**La última tarde en este mundo**

P _odrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_  
 _Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_  
 _Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_  
 _Como un débil cristal._  
 _¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_  
 _Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_  
 _Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_  
 _La llama de tu amor._

 **Capítulo XVII**

La nieve tenía ya varios días que empezó a derretirse. La primavera parecía hacer su entrada triunfal, el verdor de algunos árboles era ya notorio y los primeros capullos también se estaban formando. La regeneración era lenta, el invierno realmente muy largo para quienes esperaban que las cosas mejoraran aun después de la guerra. Pero lo cierto, es que aún faltaba mucho que restaurar y muchas cosas que superar. Había personas que aún no se resignaban a aceptar la pérdida parcial o total de su patrimonio o familia, la verdad es que mucha gente nunca lo hizo, pero la vida, como siempre había sido, seguía su cause.

El tránsito veloz de las aguas del río que es la vida es permanente y los seres humanos, a pesar de su resistencia y la constante lucha para evitarlo, nunca han podido detenerlo. Sólo hemos sido partícipes de su transcurrir sobre nuestras pobres o máximas experiencias. La vida pasa sobre nosotros ayudada del tiempo para hacernos saber que nada nos pertenece, ni la naturaleza ni nuestros destinos, a lo mucho nuestras emociones; pero fuera de ellas, todo, absolutamente todo, incluido el cuerpo que al morir se une a la tierra, es arrastrado por la corriente. Pero hay una cosa que aún permanece y que la vida misma es incapaz de devorarla: el alma.

Las constantes batallas que luchamos a lo largo de nuestra vida han sido para procurar alimentar nuestra alma, purificarla si algo la ha manchado o alegrarla. Y las almas de las personas, después de una guerra, es el líquido vital y más importante para reconstruir.

Anthony Andrew era una de esas personas que luchaban constantemente por encontrar paz para su alma. Desde el incidente del hospital y el arresto de Neal Leagan, no había podido conciliar el sueño ni una sola noche. Se negó a vivir con su madre y su tío a pesar de que el mismo Rey diera cuenta de su identidad y apoyara a William Albert Andrew en el reclamo de sus posesiones y su nombre. Se alegraba de conocer quién era y de haber encontrado a su familia. Pero dentro de sí, no sentía esa tranquilidad que muchas noches se dijo que sentiría cuando creía que su familia vivía en Berlín.

Con la aprobación de Albert y el reproche de Rose hacia su hermano, Anthony consiguió una renta cerca del puerto, donde aún trabajaba. Con el transcurrir de los días, conoció a una joven llamada Karen, quien se había presentado como antigua habitante de la casa Andrew antes del bombardeo. En el primer encuentro, el joven negaba haber conocido a la señorita, pero con el paso de los días y la insistencia de la chica en llevarle un poco de comida a su taller, Anthony pudo recordar el tiempo de juego que compartió con ella en su infancia.

-¿recordaste algo, verdad? - preguntaba ella cuando lo veía sonreír para sus adentros. él sólo asentía sin explicar qué recuerdo había recuperado. La chica siempre sintió curiosidad por saber, pero se negaba a robarle la serenidad que el rostro del joven adquiría cuando rememoraba el tiempo pasado. En el fondo deseaba que fuera un recuerdo que tuviera que ver con ella. Cuando esto se imaginaba, se sonrojaba y Anthony aprovechaba para molestarla con alguna broma sobre los pretendientes que tenía en el negocio de su abuela.

Pero lo cierto es que Karen Kleiss se equivocaba, con bastante frecuencia, al pensar que Anthony siempre la rememoraba a ella. Desde la última vez que vio a Candy White, nunca, ni un sólo día, pudo borrar de su mente la imagen de la enfermera.

Se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella. Varias veces había preguntado por ella con Albert o Stear cuando visitaba a su madre en el departamento de George, pero ninguno podía darle razón. Albert procuraba evadir el tema, notó en varias ocaciones la tristeza en los ojos de su tío, y Stear sólo atinaba a sonreir melancólicamente para terminar diciendo "Es una chica fuerte, seguro está bien"

Ante la falta de información él también terminaba con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro pensando en vez que todo parecía tomar un curso tranquilo, había decidido no involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella. Tenía la impresión de que Albert iría por ella en cuanto se recuperara de sus heridas físicas sobre todo, pero luego de su convalecencia vino la audiencia con el Rey y los asuntos del parlamento. Con el pasar de los días Albert había empezado a hundirse más y más en asuntos políticos, públicos y financieros hasta que notó que ese viaje a América nunca llegaría.

La primavera ya había agarrado su medio camino y su tío no parecía dar señales de viajar o preguntar por Candy. Jamás la mencionaba en ninguna de sus conversaciones. Tampoco Stear, ni George o su madre. Sólo hubo una ocasión en que Patty la mencionó aunque no pudo saber más que lo que la mujer entró diciendo cuando estaban en el comedor

"Es una carta de Chicago" gritó, en el acto Albert se levantó corriendo y escuchó el susurro de Patty decir "tal vez sea ella"

Miró a su tio retirarse a una de las habitaciones y quedarse ahí por más de veinte minutos, cuando salió notó el ensombrecimiento de su mirada. Su madre se adelantó y preguntó a su hermano si todo estaba bien, pero él sólo con aire displicente encogiendo sus hombros "lo de siempre, finanzas" dijo y arrugó el papel para botarlo a la basura.

En aquella ocasión Albert estaba en proceso de recuperar todos los títulos de la familia Andrew. La casa familiar también estaba en reconstrucción. El reconocimiento de su identidad y su participación en la caza de traidores hacia la corona, ayudaron a que Albert empezara a ser buscado por otras casas y sobre todo banqueros extranjeros porque lo veían como un hombre de confianza. La carta era parte de ello, una invitación para ir a Chicago y entablar negociaciones con los banqueros, esto llevó a Anthony pensar que tal vez su tío había perdido interés en Candy o que se había olvidado de ella ahora que volvía a tener presencia en el Londres de la posguerra. Esto lo entristeció un poco, pero después se produjo en él cierto alivio.

-Te buscaré - se repitió un día al terminar la visita a su madre ya instalada en la residencia Andrew restaurada. Esa tarde había confirmado, una vez más, que Albert no tenía interés en saber de Candy cuando le había preguntado por ella y su tío contestó agriamente "Tengo otros asuntos que atender, Anthony"

Él sin responder o agregar algo más, se dispuso a preparar su viaje a América. Adquirió uno de los boletos con el dinero que ganaba en el taller y empacó poca ropa. No quiso pedirle dinero a Albert para evitar el interrogatorio, a pesar de que su tío le había dicho expresamente que podía contar con el dinero que necesitase cuando fuera necesario. Incluso Albert se encargó de abrir una cuenta exclusiva para él, pero Anthony no había hecho uso de ese dinero. Aun no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como usar el dinero de los Andrew.

Avisó a su amigo que saldría de viaje. A su madre le dijo que estaría un par de meses ausente, le dijo que se iría al campo. Albert le ofreció una de las cabañas que tenía la familia, pero Anthony la rechazó. "Me hospedaré en casa de Charles" mintió. No quiso que nadie se enterara que zarpaba rumbo a América para buscar a Candy, no quería que Albert, sobre todo, se arrepintiera de no buscarla y se adelantara a encontrarla.

Pero lo cierto era que el capitán Andrew nunca había dejado de pensar en ella. Desde el momento en que la vio alejarse la llamó y la buscó con desesperación. No había podido ponerse en contacto con ella. En audiencias y durante el juicio a los traidores se había encontrado más de una vez con el teniente Cornwell y le había exigido noticias de Candy, aunque este se negó a dárselas. Fue incluso al castillo Grandchester, donde no fue bien recibido, Robert le gritó de improperios y lo acusó de haber dejado a su hijo en el estado en que se encontraba.

"Sabes que él fue el único culpable de todo" argumentó Albert ante las acusaciones de Robert, "él, su ambición y su terco narcisismo" reforzó. Pero al contrario de Robert, fue una mujer rubia con una notable seña de embarazo quien respondió en su lugar.

-Que sea la ultima vez que insulta así a mi esposo - la mujer se llevó las manos a su vientre abultado - tenga respeto por su estado de salud y a punto de ser padre.

Albert la miró contrariado. Había escuchado algunos rumores que Rose comentó en alguna cena sobre una mujer americana que llegó a la casa Grandchester diciendo estar embarazada. A los nobles les pareció sospechoso, pero razonable. Era común que algún hijo de duque se escapara a América a tener alguna aventura y regresara con un hijo ya imposible de negar. Aunque lo realmente sospechoso era que esa mujer había llegado en el momento exacto.

Luego del incidente en el hospital, Terrence Grandchester había quedado cuadripléjico a causa de los golpes resividos luego de la explosión en la médula espinal. Estuvo interno en hospitales y operaciones incesantes, cuando el diagnóstico final se supo, a Terry le esperaba una condena por traición; pero su padre supo mover los contactos que tenía en las cámaras y con algunos lores para devolverles favores hechos. Él no podía quedarse sin heredero. Encontró una manera de evadir el castigo para su hijo, el rey podía dar clemencia y protegerlo a él y a su apellido gracias a la señorita Marlow que se presentaba como la prometida de su hijo.

Así que entre él, ella y la madre de la joven consiguieron que Terry pudiera estar en condiciones de procrear. Claro que todo esto quedó como un secreto muy bien guardado por la familia Grandchester que consiguió el perdón del rey para Terrence, futuro padre caído en desgracia por haber sido engañado por el traidor Neal Leagan.

Y aún con todo, ni Robert, ni la esposa de Terry le dieron alguna pista sobre Candy.

Aunque Anthony y su hermana pensaran que no había hecho intentos por encontrarla, Stear estaba consciente de los viajes que Albert había hecho en su avioneta, durante las madrugadas, rumbo a Chicago para buscarla, regresando a la noche siguiente abatido y sin saber dónde estaba Candy. Sus esfuerzos por encontrarla fueron infructuosos, parecía que había dejado el hospital desde un par de meses. No pidió ser traslada a ningún otro sitio, simplemente un día llegó a trabajar con normalidad, se despidió de todos al final de la jornada como todos los días, pero a la mañana siguiente no llegó.

Albert insistió una y otra vez con Annie, la jefa directa de Candy, pero ella simplemente le decía que no sabía dónde estaba. Primero pensó que le mentía, pero luego supo que era sincera, ya que mostraba genuina preocupación. "La hemos buscado por todas partes, la busqué incluso en la casa hogar, no sabemos dónde está" Le dijo Annie una vez que lo citó en un café para hablar con él.

-Me niego a perderla

-algo debió pasar

-Le grité, estaba furioso porque se aventuró a ir tras Leagan y Terry. Ella se enteró de toda la verdad antes que yo pudiera darme cuenta y me enfurecí. Pensé que lo protegía

-¿A Terry?

-Llegó a sentir algo por él, pensé que seguramente se habría arrepentido y quiso...

-Pensaste que Candy aun quería a Terry y ella quería ayudarlo a escapar o algo parecido.

-Algo parecido - contestó con una triste sonrisa -ayúdame a encontrarla, habla con el teniente, estoy seguro de que él sabe dónde está

Annie pensó

-Èl fue el último que la vio, pero tampoco sabe dónde puede estar -siguió- Candy estaba herida, tenia varios golpes en el rostro y contusiones en las piernas, pero andaba bien.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde fue?

-Archie y ella recibieron a los arrestados. Ya sabes que fueron juzgados en América, hasta ese momento, Candy había estado presente. Archie me dijo que había hablado con Terry y con Neal Leagan unos momentos antes de que ella no regresara al día siguiente a preguntar por las heridas de los arrestados. Es posible que Terry y Neal sepan dónde está Candy

Pero Albert ya lo había intentado con Terry, ni siquiera había podido de pasar a la estancia cuando Robert y su nuera lo insultaron y lo corrieron del castillo. Sólo le quedaba Eliza Leagan. Stear se encargó de buscar a la hermana de Neal. Llevaba ya casi un mes buscándola. Mientras tanto, él no dejaba de escribir cartas al antiguo departamento de Candy en Chicago, por si ella en algún momento decidiera regresar, encontraría todas sus cartas atiborradas en su buzón. Pero esto no fue así. Un buen día, al castillo Andrew llegaron todas las cartas que había escrito con una nota escrita por la casera de Candy: "Estimado señor Andrew, la señorita Candy White ya no vive en este lugar. Por favor deje de enviar más cartas que molesta a mis nuevos inquilinos"

Sentía que su mundo se despedazaba. Su corazón se marchitaba cada día un poco más y las fuerzas que se había obligado a tener para levantar a su familia y a él mismo se le iban de a poco. Era una muerte lenta para su alma. Notó que su hermana y George evitaban hablar de Candy para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero no importaba que no la mencionaran, él sufría a cada momento. Incluso las preguntas de Anthony le llegaban como dardos al pecho. Más de una ocasión intuyó que las preguntas de su sobrino tenían una intensión diferente a la de conocer sobre el paradero de Candy. La sangre le hervía por las noches y se le congelaba durante el día. Parecía un muerto viviente. No dormía, comía poco y trabajaba mucho.

"Dónde estás Candy" susurraba durante las noches..."Dónde habré de buscarte" se repetía esa noche...

Hasta que Stear tocó a su puerta, pero se negó a abrir, quería pensar en Candy en soledad.

-!Vamos, Albert, sé que no duermes, abre, tengo noticias de Candy!

Apenas escuchó su nombre y de un saltó quitaba el seguro de la puerta

-¿Dónde está?

-Aun no sé dónde pero sí sé quien puede saberlo

-¿Quién?

-Eliza Leagan, la encontré -le entregó un par de papeles en sus manos- se exilió en París. Según el registro de los juicios, ella y Candy fueron llamadas a testificar. Seguro conoció y sabe algo de Candy

Albert escudriñó bien esos papeles, buscó sus botas y salió sin escuchar a Stear que le gritaba a las espaldas que no fuera un acelerado "no puedes pilotar a esta hora, espera a que amanezca" le decía, pero no pilotó durante toda la madrugada hasta llegar ojeroso a las puertas de un edificio viejo y tocar a la puerta de madera con la fuerza suficiente para ahuyentar a algunos pajarrillos que habían hecho nido en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas.

Lo recibió una mujer afable que lo saludó con amabilidad a pesar de la brusquedad del llamado. Él se limitó a decir que necesitaba hablar con urgencia con la señorita Eliza Leagan.

Lo hicieron pasar a una pequeña y sencilla sala de estar. El decorado se le hizo familiar, todo parecía recordarle al departamento de Candy en Chicago. Pocos muebles y muy sencillos. De un pasillo oscuro salió una mujer pelirroja que se envolvía en una mantilla. La reconoció por las fotos que revisó en el expediente de los Leagan.

La saludó secamente. Ella contestó con sincera cortesía. Había visto sólo una vez al capitan Andrew en persona, cuando ella y Neal lo investigaba. Intentó recordar más cosas, pero no pudo. La noche en que le anunciaron el arresto y juicio de su hermano, no podía prestar atención a otras personas que no fueran Neal y la enfermera rubia que la salvó de la condena a muerte por traición.

 _-Señorita, debe dejarme pasar y buscar esos documentos_

 _-!Por qué tendría que dejarte entrar a mi casa maldita mocosa!_

 _-Porque su hermano Neal Leagan quiere salvarla, me pidió que la ayudara y eso he venido a hacer...no la voy a dejar sola_

Luego de las presentaciones y que la encargada de la casa ofreciera café y panecillos, Albert decidió ir al grano.

-Vine porque estoy buscando a una persona

-A Candy White - se adelantó Eliza para sorpresa del capitán. A ella la mira consternada del rubio no le resultó sorpresiva. -no es el primero que viene a buscarla

Entonces Albert frunció el ceño

-Su sobrino vino a preguntar por ella

Sintió que un rayo lo había atravesado desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Anthony le había mentido. Dijo que iría a pasar un tiempo al campo, pero en realidad había ido a Chicago a buscar a Candy, seguro se encontró con el teniente, también con Annie, quien seguramente le diría lo mismo que le dijo a él...pero, a Stear le costó mucho tiempo saber dónde estaba Eliza, cómo es que...

-¿Me encontró? - él volvió a mirarla estupefacto - se pregunta cómo es que Anthony me encontró

El tensó la mandíbula

-No se olvide que a su sobrino lo encontramos en costas francesas. Esta casa es la única propiedad que se me permitió tener luego del juicio de mi hermano. Aquí fue donde nos escondimos un tiempo. Neal compró la propiedad cuanto pudo, se encariño con ella, y aquí fue donde Anthony convaleció luego de salir del hospital.

-¿Sabe dónde está?

-¿su sobrino? -preguntó con una sorna natural que a Albert le sentó agria

-Será mejor que no se burle de mi- contestó toscamente

-No se preocupe- sonrió - no es burla, es mi carácter, simplemente

-No ha contestado

-Usted tampoco

-No, no hablo de mi sobrino

-Bueno, porque no puedo decirle dónde está la señorita White, sólo puedo decirle dónde está su sobrino

-¿Está jugando conmigo? - Albert se levantó bruscamente provocando un ligero susto en la joven pelirroja

-Se equivoca -respiró profundo antes de levantarse también - sólo cumplo con mi palabra, mantengo una promesa -continuo- porque aunque no lo crea, un traidor siempre cumple con su palabra, de otra manera no sobrevive

-Por favor -el tono de su voz cambió a uno más suave -si sabe dónde está dígamelo

-Ella cumple también una condena

-¿qué condena? - estaba confundido - ¿de qué habla? -la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas - ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?

Eliza volvió a sentarse e invitó al señor Andrew a imitarla. Albert se había negado pero ella insistió hasta él la acompañó de nuevo. Era una manera de decirle que se tranquilizara, pero él no podía y no quería. Sintió que el corazón se le saldría el cuerpo si esa mujer no le decía de una vez dónde estaba Candy. Habían pasado ya muchos meses, la había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, y ahora que estaba tan cerca de saber dónde estaba, el cuerpo le temblaba, la voz le temblaba, la mirada también.

-POr favor, Eliza, acabe con esta tortura y dígame dónde la puedo encontrar

-" El sol del alba es siempre una promesa. El del mediodía, implacable, nos juzga. Y el del ocaso, irremediablemente, ya nos condena" - parecía recitar - esto me dijo un día que salió de casa hacia su trabajo de cada mes.

-¿qué? - Albert la miró estupefacto

-Oh, señor Andrew, a Candy la ha tenido cada mes, desde hace casi seis meses cerca de usted...- sonrió -dígame, ¿nunca se ha tomado la molestia de prestar atención?

 _-_ ¿Está en Londres?

-Va a Londres cada mes por una semana, el resto del mes vive aquí, conmigo -siguió- sale al alba, al medio al castillo y al ocaso llega a casa.

-No comprendo

-Le diré lo que le dije a su sobrio, usted la puede encontrar al alba, al medio día y al ocaso - tomó un poco más de café antes de envolverse aún más con la mantilla - usted deberá elegir el mejor momento para verla.

-Elijo el ocaso

Eliza volvió a sonreír- Entonces tal vez guste dar un paseo por los alrededores y disfrutar de la tarde como si fuera la última de este mundo, ella llega al atardecer.

Albert quedó congelado. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Luego abandonó la estancia pero volvió a prisa antes de que Eliza se ocultara entre el oscuro pasillo por donde había salido.

-Sólo quería saber...

-¿qué eligió su sobrino?

-Él...ella y él...

-Escogió el medio día

-¿cómo?

-Escogió el medio día para verla

-¿Aquí?

-No

-¿dónde?

-En el castillo, naturalmente

-¿Cuál castillo? -preguntó ansioso

-Donde cumple su condena

-Eliza, por favor, hable claro!

-Ella vendrá aquí al atardecer y se lo dirá, hasta entonces, que disfrute su paseo.

* * *

Candy caminaba tranquila por las calles empedradas. No llevaba prisa. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo y quería disfrutar ese momento de verlo apagarse entre la colina que tenía que bajar. El color le recordaba la bufanda que usaba Albert cuando lo conoció. La temperatura helada y fría le trajo el recuerdo del invierno en su departamento de Chicago. Todo parecía tan lejano, sentía que el paso del tiempo había ido demasiado rápido, las cosas habían sucedido una tras otra sin detenerse. No alcanzaba a comprender muchas de ellas, pero tenía la certeza de queno podía ser indiferente a las consecuencias que traen las decisiones que uno toma. Pensó en Terry y en todo el daño que causó con su egoísmo, también pensó en ella, en que su deseo puro de ayudar a Albert terminó perjudicando su felicidad juntos. No hubiera querido irse de la manera en que lo hizo. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo y salir del convoy para encontrarse con él, acudir a su llamado...Si tan sólo no hubiera visto a Terry en las condiciones en que lo vio...

 _-No puedes dejarme aquí, Candy, no puedes sólo abandonarme..._

Y no pudo. Y se lamentó por eso.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Fuera su conciencia o la culpa, no lo sabía, pero no se fue; se quedó a ayudarlo. Como ahora se quedaba.

No sabía como decirle a Albert que dentro de todo se sentía culpable por haber visto la manera tan deplorable en que Terry moriría si lo dejaba ahí. No podía hacerlo. Por la ética de su profesión y al final sólo por humanidad, no podía dejarlo morir de una manera tan terrible. No se arrepiente de esa decisión, pero sí de no haberse despedido de Albert.

-Debe odiarme -caminaba cada vez más despacio. Quería y no quería llegar a casa.

Quería, porque necesitaba el descanso, cuidar a un enfermo como Terry era más que agotador, desgastante; y no quería, porque otra vez, como cada mes, tendría que inventarse algunas buenas excusas para evitar hablar con Eliza sobre sus cuidados en el castillo y es que el problema no era que le desagradara, sino que siempre al volver se sentía vacía. Como si ese castillo le arrancara toda su energía una vez que pisada sus banquetas. Sentía que las paredes de piedra le habían aspirado el buen ánimo y la esperanza. Podía sentir el peso de la piedra sobre sus hombros aun después de haber salido de ahí desde hace media hora. Era una sensación que no se iba tan rápido, tenía que lidiar con ella el resto del día a veces más y cuando parecía que esa sombra estaba apunto de irse, el día en que tenía que volver llegaba, otra vez, irremediable.

Suspiró cansada...

Agotado...

Detuvo el paso...

Levantó la vista...

Lo había visto...

Ese color...

Ese cabello...

"oh, por todos los cielos" dijo

Se cubrió la boca con las manos... Caminó sin quitarle los ojos de encima...

Lucía igual que siempre, pero diferente...con el cabello más largo, con la mirada más penetrante...lucía..lucía...

"Más alto"

"Más hermosa..."

-Albert - temblaba su voz

-He estado esperándote -contestó impasible

-Lo siento, lo lamento, Albert -avanzó despacio -yo, me arrepiento de no haber acudido cuando me llamabas, yo

-Te encontré...

Existen momentos desafortunados en la vida. Momentos trágicos que nos obligan a replantear nuestro lugar en el mundo, pero sobre todo nos obligan a pensar nuestro lugar en la vida del mundo de los demás, en el mundo de los otros. Muchas veces nos preguntamos si lo que somos y lo que hacemos es realmente importante o si tiene algún impacto en alguien más, nos lo preguntamos con frecuencia. También nos preguntamos por el efecto que otros causan en nosotros. Estas preguntas son comunes, nos las hacemos durante momento cruciales, pero no siempre encontramos las respuestas. Pero también pasa que estas preguntas no las hacemos directamente, ni las pensamos, sino que las sentimos. Nos atraviesan y sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos con que nos fragmentan en miles de pedacitos. Pero cada uno de ello, aún el más pequeño de ellos, lleva una parte significativa de nosotros. Son pequeñísimos depositarios de nuestra esencia que quedan repartidos por todos los lugares y se incrustan en todos los corazones que lleguemos a tocar...

Este era el sentimiento de Albert al reencontrarse con Candy. Al momento de abrazarla, pudo sentir que conocía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, cada fragmento parecía recomponerse dentro de él. Durante mucho tiempo sintió que su vida era un cuarto oscuro con una grieta por donde entraba un destello hecho de innumerables haces de luz que apenas iluminaban una parte de él, eran pequeñas esperanzas que así como venían se desvanecían. Era el reflejo de la culpa y de la dificultad para volver a levantarse que llenaban el espacio que le quedaba para llenarlo de dudas…hasta que llegó ella...hasta que volvió.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así, por favor

-Albert

-No me importa la culpa que sientas por el esto de Terry, tampoco me importa si quieres ir a cuidarlo, no me importa si Anthony te busca hasta el cansancio, no me importa si mi hermana me pide que lo deje ser feliz contigo, porque lo hecho, no me importa nada, Candy, nada, excepto que no me niegues poder verte, escucharte y abrazarte...

-Albert...

-Por favor Candy, no te escondas así de mí, por favor, Candy quédate conmigo el tiempo que quieras, pero no te alejes, por favor...

-Albert...

-Pasé noches atormentándome por encontrarte, creí haberte perdido...

La miró a los ojos

-Eso nunca pasará, Albert

-Sé que te alejaste porque te sientes responsable por lo que pasó, por el estado de Terry y por mí

-No tenía el valor de verte y decirte que...si no fuera porque te oculté que iría al hospital, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Tal vez no en el hospital, Candy, pero hubiera pasado, en otro lugar y en otro momento. Lo que Terry siente no lo habrías cambiado tú en ningún otro momento. Tampoco lo que yo sentía y lo que sentí me hizo ver que nada me duele tanto saberte lejos.

-Yo sólo quería ayudarte, Albert - cayó la primera lágrima de las cientos que reservaba para las noches más frías del mes-sé que me equivoco al hacer las cosas, pero sólo quería verte reunido con tu familia y verte sonreír

Acarició su mejilla, despacio. Sin dejar de tocarla jugó con el rizo rebelde que se escapaba entre su oreja y volaba con el vientecillo de la temporada. Y fue ese ligero y caprichoso rizo inocente el testigo de los últimos instantes de la tarde que se guardaban como un secreto entre sus labios. Si la vida no quería concederle más tardes como esta o si esta fuera la última de todas las tardes solitarias a las que se vieron enfrentados, entonces la guardarían; recordarían su calidez, sus colores y su suavidad para atesorarla.

-Albert... -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. él lo disfrutó...

-dime, Candy, ¿qué pasa?

-¿cómo me encontraste?

-Buscando, Candy, nunca dejé de buscar. Hasta en el último rincón, hasta mi última tarde en este mundo, nunca, nunca dejaría de buscarte.

* * *

-CONTINUARÁ...


	18. Chapter 18

**La última tarde en este mundo**

P _odrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_  
 _Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_  
 _Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_  
 _Como un débil cristal._  
 _¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_  
 _Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_  
 _Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_  
 _La llama de tu amor._

 **Capítulo XXII**

Candy caminaba tranquila por las calles empedradas. No llevaba prisa. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo y quería disfrutar ese momento de verlo apagarse entre la colina que tenía que bajar. El color le recordaba la bufanda que usaba Albert cuando lo conoció. La temperatura helada y fría le trajo el recuerdo del invierno en su departamento de Chicago. Todo parecía tan lejano, sentía que el paso del tiempo había ido demasiado rápido, las cosas habían sucedido una tras otra sin detenerse. No alcanzaba a comprender muchas de ellas, pero tenía la certeza de queno podía ser indiferente a las consecuencias que traen las decisiones que uno toma. Pensó en Terry y en todo el daño que causó con su egoísmo, también pensó en ella, en que su deseo puro de ayudar a Albert terminó perjudicando su felicidad juntos. No hubiera querido irse de la manera en que lo hizo. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo y salir del convoy para encontrarse con él, acudir a su llamado...Si tan sólo no hubiera visto a Terry en las condiciones en que lo vio...

 _-No puedes dejarme aquí, Candy, no puedes sólo abandonarme..._

Y no pudo. Y se lamentó por eso.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Fuera su conciencia o la culpa, no lo sabía, pero no se fue; se quedó a ayudarlo. Como ahora se quedaba.

No sabía como decirle a Albert que dentro de todo se sentía culpable por haber visto la manera tan deplorable en que Terry moriría si lo dejaba ahí. No podía hacerlo. Por la ética de su profesión y al final sólo por humanidad, no podía dejarlo morir de una manera tan terrible. No se arrepiente de esa decisión, pero sí de no haberse despedido de Albert.

-Debe odiarme -caminaba cada vez más despacio. Quería y no quería llegar a casa.

Quería, porque necesitaba el descanso, cuidar a un enfermo como Terry era más que agotador, desgastante; y no quería, porque otra vez, como cada mes, tendría que inventarse algunas buenas excusas para evitar hablar con Eliza sobre sus cuidados en el castillo y es que el problema no era que le desagradara, sino que siempre al volver se sentía vacía. Como si ese castillo le arrancara toda su energía una vez que pisada sus banquetas. Sentía que las paredes de piedra le habían aspirado el buen ánimo y la esperanza. Podía sentir el peso de la piedra sobre sus hombros aun después de haber salido de ahí desde hace media hora. Era una sensación que no se iba tan rápido, tenía que lidiar con ella el resto del día a veces más y cuando parecía que esa sombra estaba apunto de irse, el día en que tenía que volver llegaba, otra vez, irremediable.

Suspiró cansada...

Agotado...

Detuvo el paso...

Levantó la vista...

Lo había visto...

Ese color...

Ese cabello...

"oh, por todos los cielos" dijo

Se cubrió la boca con las manos... Caminó sin quitarle los ojos de encima...

Lucía igual que siempre, pero diferente...con el cabello más largo, con la mirada más penetrante...lucía..lucía...

"Más alto"

"Más hermosa..."

-Albert - temblaba su voz

-He estado esperándote -contestó impasible

-Lo siento, lo lamento, Albert -avanzó despacio -yo, me arrepiento de no haber acudido cuando me llamabas, yo

-Te encontré...

Existen momentos desafortunados en la vida. Momentos trágicos que nos obligan a replantear nuestro lugar en el mundo, pero sobre todo nos obligan a pensar nuestro lugar en la vida del mundo de los demás, en el mundo de los otros. Muchas veces nos preguntamos si lo que somos y lo que hacemos es realmente importante o si tiene algún impacto en alguien más, nos lo preguntamos con frecuencia. También nos preguntamos por el efecto que otros causan en nosotros. Estas preguntas son comunes, nos las hacemos durante momento cruciales, pero no siempre encontramos las respuestas. Pero también pasa que estas preguntas no las hacemos directamente, ni las pensamos, sino que las sentimos. Nos atraviesan y sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos con que nos fragmentan en miles de pedacitos. Pero cada uno de ello, aún el más pequeño de ellos, lleva una parte significativa de nosotros. Son pequeñísimos depositarios de nuestra esencia que quedan repartidos por todos los lugares y se incrustan en todos los corazones que lleguemos a tocar...

Este era el sentimiento de Albert al reencontrarse con Candy. Al momento de abrazarla, pudo sentir que conocía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, cada fragmento parecía recomponerse dentro de él. Durante mucho tiempo sintió que su vida era un cuarto oscuro con una grieta por donde entraba un destello hecho de innumerables haces de luz que apenas iluminaban una parte de él, eran pequeñas esperanzas que así como venían se desvanecían. Era el reflejo de la culpa y de la dificultad para volver a levantarse que llenaban el espacio que le quedaba para llenarlo de dudas…hasta que llegó ella...hasta que volvió.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así, por favor

-Albert

-No me importa la culpa que sientas por el esto de Terry, tampoco me importa si quieres ir a cuidarlo, no me importa si Anthony te busca hasta el cansancio, no me importa si mi hermana me pide que lo deje ser feliz contigo, porque lo hecho, no me importa nada, Candy, nada, excepto que no me niegues poder verte, escucharte y abrazarte...

-Albert...

-Por favor Candy, no te escondas así de mí, por favor, Candy quédate conmigo el tiempo que quieras, pero no te alejes, por favor...

-Albert...

-Pasé noches atormentándome por encontrarte, creí haberte perdido...

La miró a los ojos

-Eso nunca pasará, Albert

-Sé que te alejaste porque te sientes responsable por lo que pasó, por el estado de Terry y por mí

-No tenía el valor de verte y decirte que...si no fuera porque te oculté que iría al hospital, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Tal vez no en el hospital, Candy, pero hubiera pasado, en otro lugar y en otro momento. Lo que Terry siente no lo habrías cambiado tú en ningún otro momento. Tampoco lo que yo sentía y lo que sentí me hizo ver que nada me duele tanto saberte lejos.

-Yo sólo quería ayudarte, Albert - cayó la primera lágrima de las cientos que reservaba para las noches más frías del mes-sé que me equivoco al hacer las cosas, pero sólo quería verte reunido con tu familia y verte sonreír

Acarició su mejilla, despacio. Sin dejar de tocarla jugó con el rizo rebelde que se escapaba entre su oreja y volaba con el vientecillo de la temporada. Y fue ese ligero y caprichoso rizo inocente el testigo de los últimos instantes de la tarde que se guardaban como un secreto entre sus labios. Si la vida no quería concederle más tardes como esta o si esta fuera la última de todas las tardes solitarias a las que se vieron enfrentados, entonces la guardarían; recordarían su calidez, sus colores y su suavidad para atesorarla.

-Albert... -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. él lo disfrutó...

-dime, Candy, ¿qué pasa?

-¿cómo me encontraste?

-Buscando, Candy, nunca dejé de buscar. Hasta en el último rincón, hasta mi última tarde en este mundo, nunca, nunca dejaría de buscarte.

* * *

Eliza corrió la cortina. Había visto sus siluetas a la luz efervescente de la tarde. Candy siempre la pareció una mujer muy peculiar, como pocas. Nada de lo que hacia Candy, ella sería capaz de hacer, ni siquiera por su hermano. La admiraba. Eso había aprendido a hacer durante este tiempo juntas, a admirar la templanza de soportar un humor tan beligerante como el de Terry. Estaba segura de que la rubia era consciente de que no era responsable de las condiciones en que las que el duque de Grandchester había terminado, sabía que el único responsable era él mismo, pero también entendía por qué Candy lo cuidaba...

- _No entiendo por qué tienes que ir al castillo, ese lugar te arranca la vida de a poco, mujer, ¿qué no lo entiendes?_

 _-tienes razón, Eliza, ese lugar no hace más que deprimirme, pero tengo que hacerlo_

 _-No es tu responsabilidad_

 _-No lo hago por que sea mi responsabilidad, Eliza, lo hago porque alguna vez lo quise, porque algo bueno me dio durante el tiempo en que pensé que era el amor de mi vida, si no me dio momentos de felicidad, me dio momentos alegres que agradezco mucho._

 _-No puedes hacer las cosas por caridad, niña, eso no se le permite a nadie..._

 _-No es caridad, Eliza, es compasión._

Pero nadie podía ser completamente compasivo. Se requiere un poco de coraje para dejar atrás algunas cosas, a algunas personas no sólo para salvar la vida, sino para no depender de nadie. Cualquiera podía acusarla de inhumana, podrían hacerlo, de hecho lo hacían, pero no podían culparla. El mundo se había convertido en un lugar lleno de odio. Todo el mundo los culpaban, a ella y a su familia por ser judíos y su padre no puedo hacer nada por protegerlos. No podían seguir juzgándola por querer salvar su vida y la de su hermano para evitar la humillación, la pena y el dolor.

Con tal odio hacia ella y su familia, no podía caber la compasión en ella e intuyó que Candy tampoco debería hacerlo, porque si lo seguía haciendo, Terry jamás la soltaría. El duque se aferraría a ella como si fuera el último trozo de madera de un navío que ya tenía tiempo naufragando y jamás podría ser completamente feliz con el piloto.

Los miró besarse, tímidamente. Como si guardaran un secreto. No. Como si lo compartieran.

Soltó el resto de las cortinas - tendrás que llenarte de coraje para dejar atrás a Terry o lo cargarás como un lastre el resto de tu vida...

Llevó su taza de té y salió por la puerta de atrás. Albert la vio caminar hacia los abetos tras la pequeña casa. Se aventuró a preguntar por ella. Candy le contó la historia sobre cómo terminó viviendo con Eliza. No era nada complicada, pero tampoco era un asunto ligero. Neal, le pidió que ayudara a su hermana.

 _Ella no es una mala persona, sólo tiene miedo, mucho miedo y todos actuamos de maneras complicadas y poco apropiadas cuando estamos aterrados. Compréndela, nos mataban a todos. Eran ellos o nosotros._

-De cierto modo, creo que la entiendo

-Ella solo trató de sobrevivir, Albert, igual que Anthony o tú -lo miró atenta diciendo esto.

Él tomó su mano con un poco de firmeza antes de besarla. La rodeó por la cintura, ella dejó escapar un ligero gemido sorpresivo que a Albert terminó por encantarle y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Candy trastabilló, pero él no la dejó caer; la sostuvo con fuerza de su cintura.

-Alb...-quiso hablar, pero no la dejó. Hundió su mano entre sus dorados rizados y se dedicó a probar la dulzura de sus labios y la suavidad de sus movimientos- Albert...-terminó por llamarlo cuando él terminó el beso

-Candy - la miró sonrojarse - regresa conmigo

-Albert...yo..

-Sé lo que dirás...

-¿lo sabes? -lo miró divertido, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas

-Dirás que aún tienes cosas pendientes que atender y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, al menos, con una de ellas, yo puedo ayudarte. Puedo ser yo quien te lleve al castillo Grandchester si cuidarle médicamente te devuelve un poco de tranquilidad. Yo sé que esta no es la manera correcta de pedirlo, pero estoy angustiado de no volver a verte si me voy solo y te dejo aquí...

-Albert, yo iba a decir que...-continuó con una sonrisa que iluminada su rostro -me encantaría volver contigo -como si nunca hubiera estado en el castillo de los Grandchester

Albert respiró hondo y hueco, como si su pecho se hubiera liberado de toda la opresión que por años había sentido. La tomó entre sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho.

-Escúchalo, Candy -le decía mientras besaba su frente -escucha como late...- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez sin preámbulos, con ansiedad, como si fuese un hombre sediento y hambriento de ella misma. La besó con la pasión más desenfrenada, era tal el ímpetu que marcó el ritmo que Candy no atinada a poner las manos en un sitio, Albert apenas la dejaba respirar. El movimiento ágil de su lengua probando cada rincón de su boca la hacia estremecerse más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Una oleada de calor y desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de su pecho, cuando su cuerpo sintió una mano escabulléndose entre su blusa para sujetar su pecho. El sabor de su boca no era suficiente para la sed de pensó se agotaría con el beso, pero la ansiedad en su vientre se acumuló de forma sorpresiva que Candy pudo sentir a través de la tela de su falda hasta arrebatarle un gemido que conquistó cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Así pasaron los minutos y así se comieron la desesperación de la distancia, así caminaron, unidos por un beso provocador hasta tocar la puerta de la casa, en donde Albert, haciendo acopio de todo su control, se separó de la Candy dejándola pegada a la madera, mientras él mantenía ambas manos sobre la puerta, luchando para no volverlas a meter entre su blusa.

La respiración candensiosa de ella apenas lo ayudaba a controlarse. La miró sonrojada, con las pupilas dilatadas y con el escote de su blusa abierto, bajando y subiendo, suave, anhelante...urgente.

-Albert...

-Lo siento, Candy, tuve que detenerme...no quiero, no quiero que pienses que esto es sólo parte de la urgencia por tenerte...yo, Candy...

-Te amo, Albert

Respiró y respiró y respiró ...

-Candy...

-Quiero, yo...también tengo una urgencia de entregarme...

-Candy, mi hermosa Candy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? - le tocó respirar con trabajo - me tiemblan las manos, Candy -las mostró - tiemblan porque ellas mismas saben que no quisieran detenerse - ella las tomó entre las suyas y depositó en ellas pequeños besos, inocentes besos que Albert recibía con la mente perdida en una nebulosa donde lo único que era capaz de percibir era el calor de su cuerpo contra el de Candy cuando sus manos actuaron solas y la rodearon completa, abrazándola y acariciándola. Parecía no percibir nada que no fuera la calidez de su respiración sobre la fría piel de su cuello dejando escapar pequeños gemidos arrebatados por las caricias de sus manos sobre ella. Y en un instante, con la consciencia expandida, abrió la puerta. Ninguno tuvo cuidado de fijarse si Eliza estaba ahí o no. Candy pensó que estaría en el ático, como siempre la encontraba. Albert estaba seguro de que ya no estaba en casa, la vio salir.

Fue Candy quien cortó el beso. Se apartó unos centímetros de él. Lo miró. Sonrió, y empezó a desabotonarse la blusa. Albert quedó pasmado ante su imagen, pensando, entonces en la forma de su cuerpo que sus manos ya habían apenas adivinado. Tímidamente, descubrió sus hombros y apartó por completo la tela hasta quedar con la prenda entre sus manos. Él tragó hondo. Se había quedado congelado. Estiró la mano, temeroso de que aquello fuera una ilusión armada por su mente y su desesperado deseo de verla, pero la calma volvió a él y la realidad le cayó encima deteniéndole la respiración cuando tocó la piel de su hombro y la acarició hasta llegar a su pecho, bajar por sus costillas y acunarse en su cintura; mientras la sentía temblar y la escuchaba suspirar.

Entonces, sólo entonces, se acercó más a ella. Seguro de que no desaparecería y agradecido de que tanta belleza le fuera concedida. La suavidad de la piel blanquecina encendieron en él una llama que quemaba con fuerza por dentro, como un incitador de desenfreno. La sintió estremecerse ante su tacto.

Tembló. No supo si de frío o de expectación. Apenas sabía qué hacer. Albert lo notó y no esperó más, no podía ni quería. La besó. Sintió sus manos tímidas buscar los botones de su camisa, mientras él deshacía los de su falta. Un hormigueo subió desde sus caderas hasta el pecho. El vientecillo que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas hizo que un escalofrío se apoderara de la tibia piel de sus pectorales.

Y volvió a besarla, escuchó el tintineo, casi lejano, de la hebilla de su cinturón. Y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez en su cuello, en su clavícula y en sus hombros; hasta que se deshizo de la falta y sus dedos invadieron su intimidad.

"Albert" lo llamó mientras se aferraba a sus brazos enterrando las uñas en ellos.

"Albert" volvió a decir cuando sus besos iban saltando los límites de la ropa abriéndose camino por doquier. Aquellos besos que dejaban marca centímetro a centímetro; así supo que sería adicta a sus labios, a sus dientes, a sus manos, a su boca, a sus ojos, a su cabello, a su hombría...

'"Albert" gritó...y volvió a gritar. Él la empapó de besos. Sintió que un rayo se había metido a su cuerpo atravesándola. Se aferró a su espalda.

Sintió, otra vez, los innumerables besos que le daba ...

"Candy"

la llamó

"Candy"

insistió

"Candy"

Repitió, dulcemente...

La miró

Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho y fue el instinto o la pasión, que empezó a mover su cadera con la inocente cadencia que su naturaleza y su deseo le ordenaban.

Entonces, rozó, suspiró, lamió, acarició, mordió y se apropió de ese encantador placer, de la encarnación amaba que se derrite y se hace agua en los venturosos labios que se ofrecían a él como manantial. Y entregaron, ambos, aquellos besos que describen la figura del otro, que le indican a la oscuridad de sus ojos, la cálida sensación de su piel para recordarla el resto del día, toda su vida.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
